Nana Reload: Un nuevo angel
by Lily Boom
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo. Nana Oosaki acaba de desaparecer hace un mes y poco en un accidente de avión. Sus amigos no pasan por el mejor momento y alguno incluso duda del sentido de su vida. De pronto, un angel aparecerá en sus vidas para, sin saberlo, ayudarle.
1. Chapter 1

**El capítulo 1: La rosa congelada.**

**Voz de Shin.**

Es el fin.

Desde que Nana desapareció en aquel accidente de avión en medio del mar y ha sido dada por muerta ninguno de nosotros ha conseguido levantar cabeza. Nobu y Yasu están muy afectados aunque no lo demuestren tanto. Yo a mi manera también estoy bastante deprimido, pero no lo exteriorizo tanto como ellos, claro que ellos la conocen casi desde toda la vida, mucho antes que yo y para ellos ha tenido que ser un palo increíble.

La que peor lo está pasando es Hachi, ella está pasando por una depresión y Takumi ha parado los ensayos de los _Trapnest_ en condolencia con nosotros y para ayudarla. Ren en cambio no se resigna a que Nana haya muerto así y ha desaparecido del país; creemos que haya ido a Londres para buscarla desde allí. El pobre diablo... estuvo a punto de casarse con ella.

Lo que está claro es que nada va a ser igual. Los _Blast_ tendremos que disolvernos porque nuestra cantante y amiga ha desaparecido y todo apunta a que está muerta.

Este grupo era todo para mí. Había dejado todo, familia, amigos, dinero de mi familia... todo y había encontrado en este grupo una forma de vida, ahora ya no lo tendré más...

Y para colmo de males, no contento el Gran Rey con quitarme primero a Hachi, luego a Nana y por tanto, mi banda... encima, esta mañana comenzó el día con una gran puñalada.

Después de tanto tiempo, el hombre horrible que se hace llamar "mi padre" me ha telefoneado. De hecho, no era él, pero el tipo que se llama "mi hermano".

Me telefoneó del teléfono de mi padre y cogí porque aún estaba casi fui dormido así que lo confundí con una llamada de Yasu.

Cuando contesté y oí su voz me desperté de golpe, los odio profundamente. De cualquier modo, él dijo que no me llamaba para hablar. Solamente me llamaba para decirme, en nombre de uno de los hermanos de mi padre que una prima que apenas he visto dos veces por año cuando yo era pequeño, iba a venir a Tokio uno de esos días y que yo debería echarle una mano. Aún me dijo algo más y colgó antes de darme la oportunidad de contestarle algo más.

"¿Quién era? " Me preguntó Nobu.

Como pasado la noche con él, tenía el derecho de saberlo, así que se lo dije.

Él se levantó tan pronto a porque tenía que ir a trabajar, durante la tarde él tuvo que trabajar en aquella tienda de música donde solía, de todos modos, recibí otra llamada. Nanako-san, una mujer casada que me llamaba cuando estaba en Tokio y su marido estaba fuera o de viaje. Ya llamaría a aquel número más tarde, si tenía tiempo.

Lo único que recuerdo de mi prima era que era muy agradable y no tenía nada en contra suya, quizás el único miembro de mi familia contra el que no tenía nada.

**Voz de Isabelle B.**

Es el fin.

" Damas y caballeros hemos llegado al aeropuerto de Tokio. " La voz del piloto dijo sobre los altavoces que me despiertan.

Odio viajes en avión y tener que usar la influencia de mi padre, pero así me garantiza un asiento bueno, al lado de la ventana y en primera clase.

Me levanto y salgo del avión. Todavía llevo aquel vestido tonto que tuve que llevar cuando me marché. Pienso en quitármelo y cambiarme de ropa allí mismo, pero no estoy bastante loca para esto. Esperaré, cogeré mi bolso y guitarra y pediré un taxi. Pienso que tendré que pasar la noche en uno de los hoteles de mi padre antes de que yo pueda tener un apartamento mañana. Aquel tonto de mi tío se volvió loco cuando se enteró que yo iba Tokio para vivir sola, lejos de la tradición de familia de poseer hoteles alrededor del mundo entero.

Geez, me pone enferma mi familia.

El taxi me lleva hasta el centro, pago y entro a facturar en el hotel. En cuanto ellos ven mi nombre, inmediatamente comienza a tratarme como si yo era una verdadera estrella. Odio que la gente me trate así solamente porque soy la hija de un magnate.

Me pregunto si el primo Shin sintió lo mismo cuando él abandonó su familia. Yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Su papá nunca amó él y su hermano, mi primo era igual. Odio a ambos, de todos modos, me gustó el primo Shin aún que apenas no vimos un par de veces un año y si podríamos, pero después de que él se marchó yo no supe nada más de él.

Después de dejar mis cosas dejo el hotel, me he cambiado en mi Levi's y mi camiseta de punk. También llevo una chaqueta vaquera, no quiero que me prohíban la entrada en el hotel.

Sé que ellos nunca me prohibirían la entrada, soy la hija del propietario de la cadena entera, y mi cara fácilmente es reconocida en todos los hoteles de la cadena porque me han visto desde temprano la edad que va con el papá a todos ellos.

Además, los hombres adoran mi cara. Yo era la niña mimada de nuestro círculo social y yo tenía el gran éxito entre el musical.

En las altas esferas, era una auténtica joya para cualquier soltero casadero. Pero cada rosa tiene esto es espinas. Yo tengo un horrible cuando estoy enfadada y no es la primera vez que peleo contra alguien. Por eso, la gente comenzó a llamarme Rosa congelada en los círculos medio y bajo.

De todos modos, quiero dejar de vivir de mi padre cuanto antes mejor, por eso decidí salir del hotel y comenzar a buscar una casa desde el primer día.


	2. Chapter 2

**El capítulo 2: Encuentro.**

**Voz de Nobu.**

"¡Nobuo Terashima!" Me grita el jefe mientras miro fuera del escaparate y veo que ahí fuera está cayendo una tremenda tormenta que bien podría ser el nuevo diluvio universal. "¡NOBUO TERASHIMA!" Ruge haciendo que me caiga de la escalera a la que estaba subido para colgar un nuevo cartel. "¡Haz el favor de despertar de una vez, maldito punky desagradecido!. ¡Estas colocando el cartel al revés!"

"Lo siento." Digo para comenzar a recoger el caos que he causado.

"Tengo que salir un momento, así que te dejo al cargo." Me dijo. "¿Crees que podrás atender a los clientes y cerrar la tienda sin causar otro desastre como en los últimos días?"

Yo tan solo asiento.

En los últimos días he estado ido, desde que Nana desapareció no soy el mismo y a menudo me sorprenden pensando en dónde puede estar ahora.

Entonces, mientras estoy agachado recogiendo unos CDs oigo la campanilla de la puerta de entrada.

"Buenas tardes." Dice alguien mientras entran.

"Tardes." Digo yo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Nana era todo ahora. Dejé a mis padres y su negocio para convertirme en guitarrista para que Nana cantase, ahora que se ha ido... ¡No puede haberse ido! Ella nunca se ahogaría y no han encontrado aún su cadáver. Ren ha ido a buscarla, o eso creemos, porque ha desaparecido sin más tras decir en su agencia que se iba a Inglaterra un tiempo.

**Voz de Isa.**

Estaba caminando por las calles, buscándome un piso para dejar de vivir en una suit presidencial de uno de los hoteles de mi padre cuando me sorprendió una enorme tormenta. En menos de un minuto se había convertido en la tormenta del siglo y yo comencé a correr hacia el sitio más cercano donde casi me estrello contra la puerta y entré casi sin modales como un torbellino para huir de la tormenta que me tiene ya medio empapada porque al no prever una tormenta así, no cogí mi paraguas.

"Buenas tardes." Digo recordando mis modales.

"Tardes." Me contesta alguien al que no puedo ver.

No me extraña cuando al ponerme a ver entre los estantes llenos de CDs veo a un chico que debe ser el dependiente recogiendo cosas del suelo.

La verdad es que me sorprende un poco verle así, pero sigo mirando CDs de grupos Japoneses intentando refugiarme de la que está cayendo fuera de allí.

Entonces encuentro un CD que me encanta. Lo tenía en mi casa, pero mi padre lo encontró y lo rompió ante mis ojos mientras me gritaba un montón de cosas sobre música impropia para una dama.

Busco al dependiente y lo encuentro subido en una escalera intentando colocar un cartel en la pared pero al revés.

"Perdone." Le dijo al dependiente que salta en el sitio asustado y hace que la escalera se tambalee amenazando con caerse si no la hubiese sujetado yo.

**Voz de Nobu.**

Tras acabar de recoger el nuevo caos que había causado, decidí volver a poner el cartel, esta vez procurando que quedase recto de verdad.

"Perdone." Dijo una voz a mis espaldas sobresaltándome y haciéndome saltar en el sitio asustado y haciendo que la escalera se tambalee amenazando con caerse; por suerte, el cliente tenía reflejos y la sujeta un poco por lo que no se cae.

"Disculpe, yo no... no la había visto entrar." Le digo yo. "¿Está bien?"

"Sí, me ha asustado." Me dijo. "Creí que se caía."

Entonces reparé en que era una chica, y una chica preciosa por cierto. Tenía el pelo largo a juzgar por un mechón de pelo rojo como la sangre y ondulado que se escapaba en un lateral de su cara saliendo de una gorra abultada. Sus formas parecían esculpidas por ángeles o al menos eso creo porque llevaba el abrigo largo abrochado desabrochado y bajo este vestía una camisa blanca calada bajo la que se adivinaba su piel con unas curvas alucinantes y los pantalones de vestir vaqueros. Sujetaba unas bolsas en un brazo y un CD en el otro.

"Lo siento, últimamente estoy un poco... descentrado." Le dije intentando bajar y enganchándome un pie en un escalón para caerme de culo.

"¿Está bien?" Me pregunta la chica preocupada inclinándose hacia mí. "Debería tener cuidado con subir a sitios altos si está..."

"Estoy bien, estoy bien." Dije nervioso al darme cuenta de que el cuello de su camisa estaba abierto y estaba viendo su escote fijamente lo que me hizo enrojecer y mirar a otro lado mientras me levantaba. "Lo siento, ¿qué quería?"

"Quería saber si este CD es original, y si está a la venta por cuánto." Me dijo.

Entonces cogí el CD y lo llevé al mostrador para ver el precio. Era un CD de los Sex Pistol y eso me sorprendió, la mujer no parecía la típica fan del grupo.

"Son 1600 yen." Le dije.

Entonces reparé en que no estaba a la vista y la busqué para verla sobre la escalera a horcajadas y desclavando el cartel que acababa de poner yo.

"¡Ah!. ¡¿Qué hace?!" Le dije yo volando a su lado.

"Lo siento, estaba del revés." Me dijo ella sonriendo suavemente mientras ponía una esquina de nuevo en la pared. "No puedo evitar arreglar estas cosas cuando veo algo del revés. Además, parecía que tú estuvieses un poco... ido hoy."

"Por favor, baje de ahí." Le pedí abochornado de que una clienta tuviese que hacer mi trabajo. "Si la ve mi jefe..."

"Tranquilo, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros." Me dijo casi riendo mientras acababa de fijar el cartel. "Ves, así está mejor." Afirmó bajando de la escalera de un salto y mirando el cartel.

"Vaya..." Dije asombrado al ver que el cartel estaba perfectamente fijado.

"Maña, eso es todo lo que se necesitaba." Dijo ella sonriendo y devolviéndome el celo. "¿Estaba a la venta?"

"¿Eh?" Dije yo de nuevo perdido para que ella me señalase el CD aún en mi mano. "Ah, sí. 1600 yen."

"Genial, creo que lo compraré. Es muy barato." Afirmó ella sonriendo y cogiéndolo. "¿Quiere que le cobre?"

"Si no te importa, llámame de tú." Me dijo haciendo una cara divertida y casi susurrando como si fuese un secreto. "Me gustaría seguir mirando alrededor. Me interesa saber qué tipo de música hay por aquí. Al menos hasta que pare de llover tanto..."

Entonces reparé, mejor dicho, mi cerebro se dio cuenta, de que la chica tenía la ropa empapada.

"Por favor, permíteme cogerte el abrigo." Le dije exclamando. "Tenemos... una calefacción ahí mismo y se podría secar un poco si va a estar un rato."

"No quisiera molestar." Me dijo.

"Por favor." Insistí yo para que tras dudar un poco se lo quitase y me lo diese. "Si sigue... sigues, si sigues con la ropa mojada me temo que te constiparás." Añadí dejando su abrigo estirado sobre el radiador de la tienda, un poco cohibido ante su presencia.

No es que fuese alguien que asustase, es que parecía una modelo o una actriz de lo perfecta que parecía y lo bien que vestía.

De pronto me recordó un poco a Hachi y me apené.

"Nobuo." Me llamó entonces agitando su mano ante mi cara y sobresaltándome de nuevo.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Le pregunté asustado mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse y entraba Shin que venía a buscarme como habíamos acordado.

"Perdón, eso es lo que pone en tu chapa..." Me dijo señalado a la chapa sobre mi pecho. "Me preguntaba si me podrías recomendar un grupo de por aquí."

"Te recomiendo los _Blast_." Le dijo Shin que al parecer había oído la pregunta al entrar.

"Tu cara me suena..." Dijo la chica mirándole mejor.

"Soy el bajista de _Blast_." Le dijo él sonriendo. "No sabía que nos conocíamos. ¿Eres una fan?"

"¡No!" Dijo ella sorprendida. "No, no. No conozco ese grupo, y sin embargo tu cara me suena..."

"Es curioso, ahora que lo dices... tu cara también me suena." Dijo él. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Isa, bueno, Isabelle Lianne Nana Okanzaki, pero es un nombre muy largo para que la gente lo recuerde." Le dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano.

Entonces, Shin sonrió y le dio la mano también.

"Shin." Dijo él.

De pronto, abrió los ojos como platos asombrado.

"¡Ah!" Dijo él entonces. "¡Tú eres la sobrina de mi padre!. ¡Eres mi prima Isa!"


	3. Chapter 3

**El capítulo 3: Entre bares anda el juego.**

**Voz de Nobu.**

(Flash-back)

"Isa, bueno, Isabelle Lianne Nana Okanzaki, pero es un nombre muy largo para que la gente lo recuerde." Le dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano.

Entonces, Shin sonrió y le dio la mano también.

"Shin." Dijo él.

De pronto, abrió los ojos como platos asombrado.

"¡Ah!" Dijo él entonces. "¡Tú eres la sobrina de mi padre!. ¡Eres mi prima Isa!"

(Fin del flashback)

Era curioso, había conocido a esa chica por casualidad en la tienda de discos donde trabajo. Me había intimidado su belleza y su altura puesto que no era japonesa, al menos no sus génes, por lo que su altura era la de una chica occidental, incluso un centímetro más que Reira, diría yo. Y nada más entrar Shin a buscarme, ella se había presentado a él como Isabelle No-sé-cuantos Okanzaki porque la cara de Shin le sonaba.

"¿Cómo es posible que dos primos cuyos padres son hermanos sean incapaces de reconocerse en cuanto se ven?" Dije yo mientras los tres tomábamos una lata de cerveza en la estación de tren cercana a la tienda tras echar yo el cierre.

"Es que no he visto a Shin desde... bufff, me parecen siglos ahora." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"La verdad es que solo nos veíamos una o dos veces al año, y eso si teníamos suerte." Dijo Shin. "Pero dime Isa ¿qué haces por aquí?. ¿Has venido a hacerte cargo de algún negocio?"

"La verdad es que... no." Dijo ella entristeciéndose de golpe. "No, me he... separado de mi padre. Me he ido de casa y he venido aquí."

"¡Te has escapado!" Dijo Shin asombrado mientras yo tosía al atragantarme con la cerveza que estaba tomando.

"Dicho así suena mal y todo." Dijo ella. "Pero supongo que sí, aunque legalmente como no soy menor y se lo dije a mi padre supongo que no podríamos hablar de 'escapado' formalmente."

"¿Y tu padre no te buscará?" Le dije yo.

"Es posible, pero no me encontrará." Afirmó ella sacudiéndo la cabeza y salpicándo un poco. "Me he asegurado que en el hotel mantengan la boca callada."

"O sea, que vives en el hotel de tu padre." Le dijo Shin.

"Pero estoy buscando un piso." Dijo ella. "Aunque sea uno pequeñito; lo único que necesito ahora mísmo es un techo."

"Ven a mi casa." Le dijo Shin tras pensarlo unos segundos. "Hasta que encuentres algo mejor. Esta en una zona normalita."

"Shin... tú vives en mi casa..." Le dije yo rendido.

"No quisiera ser molestia." Dijo ella un poco nerviosa cuando oyó lo que yo le había dicho a su primo.

"No es por eso." Dije yo rápido y nervioso ante la idea de que pensase cualquier cosa. "Es que... solo hay una cama, Shin suele dormir en el suelo, eso cuando viene a dormir."

"No me digas que me has copiado en lo de no aparecer por casa algunos días..." Le dijo ella como gimiendo. "Shin... que cuando creces tienes que sentar la cabeza..."

Eso me hizo enmudecer un poco; no podía imaginarme a esa chica desapareciendo de su casa dos días seguidos. No tenía pinta de ese tipo de chicas.

"No desaparezco, es que me voy a casa de unas amigas." Le dijo él.

"Espero que no estés vendiéndote por ahí ¿no?" Le dijo ella haciéndome atragantar de nuevo y esta vez casi derramar la cerveza. "¿No, Shin?"

Era alucinante como podía ser que esa chica pudiése ver esas cosas tan insignificantes con tanta facilidad. ¿Acaso tenía poderes mentales para ver el futuro?

"¿Nobuo, te encuentras bien?" Me dijo entonces preocupada.

"Sí, sí." Dije yo. "Es que... es como si tuviéses poderes mentales..."

"¡Shin!" Le dijo ella entonces. "¡Por amor de dios!. ¡¿Si necesitabas dinero con tanta necesidad por qué no lo pedíste?!"

"Ah, claro." Dijo él. "Da la casualidad que no todos somos tan afortunados como tú ¿sabes? Tú eres una niña-rica y yo..."

Entonces ella le dio un golpe en el pecho y vi cómo su mirada había cambiado y parecía echar fuego.

"Te he dicho mil veces que no me llaméis así." Le dijo ella casi siseando. "Yo no necesito el dinero de mi padre, idiota."

"Nadie lo ha dicho." Le dije yo intentando calmarla.

"En occidente, cuando nos llaman niños-ricos quieren decir que vivimos del dinero de nuestros padres, que son ricos y nosotros nos aprobechámos de eso." Me explicó ella.

"Vale, reconozco que tú no eres así." Dijo Shin. "Pero si tú pidiéses dinero a tu padre él te lo daría."

"Pero no se lo pediría nunca a él." Le respondió ella.

"Mirad." Dije yo para desviar el tema. "Ha dejado de llover."

**Voz de Isa.**

Al final, el reencontrarme con Shin solo me había servido para darme cuenta de que por mucho que huyése, las cosas no iban a cambiar solo porque yo quisiera. Debía comenzar a vivir mi propia vida, de la forma que yo quisiera y cuanto antes mejor.

"No te tomes a mal lo que diga Shin." Me dijo Nobuo Terashima mientras ibamos en el metro. "Aún es como un crío y no sabe controlar las palabras."

"No me importa lo que me diga." Afirmé yo suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es mi primo y nosotros siempre hemos sido así. Somos un poco bocazas con los que tenemos confianza, y nosotros dos siempre nos hemos dicho las cosas líbremente; pero aún así... me duele que me digan eso y él lo sabía... Aunque tal vez tenga razón."

"Yo no creo que seas una... cosa de esas." Me dijo al parecer sin recordar cómo se decía la palabra. "Te has escapado, y quieres vivir por tu cuenta. No entiendo muy bien de eso, pero no pareces una niña mimada. Y si quieres quedarte en mi piso unos días entonces genial, te dejaremos la cama a tí."

Eso me hizo sonreir suavemente.

"Gracias." Murmuré yo.

Me llegaba al corazón que ese chico, al que acababa de conocer hacía solo unas horas, me estuviése ofreciendo una ayuda sin más.

"Nobu, ya estamos llegando." Le dijo Shin.

"Voy." Le dijo él. "Entonces... ya sabes, piénsatelo y si te apetece compartir un piso pequeño con una sola cama... bueno, llámame."

"Vale." Dije yo mientras desaparecía arrastrado por el torrente de gente que salía del vagón.

Entonces sonreí ampliamente. Ese chico estaba tan nervioso que con las prisas se le olvidó darme el número de móvil; por suerte, sabía cómo encontrar el de mi primo, si es que se lo había cambiado, claro.

**Voz de Yasu.**

Llevaba ya un rato esperando a Nobu y a Shin cuando por fin les vi llegar; habíamos quedado para poder discutir un poco sobre qué hacer ahora. Lo que no esperaba es que después de que Nana desapareciese, Yuri y Nobu rompiésen hacía apenas dos semanas antes de que Nana desapareciera, Shin hubiése descubierto lo de Reira con Takumi... Lo que menos esperaba era que de pronto, ambos pareciésen un poco más animados.

"Hola." Les dije yo. "¿Ha pasado algo? Parecéis estar un poco contentos."

"Shin ha encontrando a alguien." Me dijo Nobu sentádose a la mesa.

"No será otra mujer de las que..." Dije yo serio ya.

"¡No!" Dijo Shin. "Es un familiar. Hacía mucho que no le veía."

"Pensé que habías roto tu relación con tu padre y tu hermano." Le dije sorprendido.

"Es su prima." Dijo Nobu sonrojándose.

De pronto le comenzó a sonar el móvil a Shin.

"¿Su prima?" Dije confuso.

No tenía datos de que su padre tuviése un hermano.

"En realidad es algo muy raro." Dijo Shin volviéndo con el movil tapado con la mano. "Nobu ¿a qué hora volveremos a casa?"

"Ni idea." Le dijo él. "¿Por qué?"

"Cosas mías." Dijo él volviéndo a alejarse y hablando por el móvil en su idioma natal.

"Oye, Yasu." Me djio Nobu. "¿Qué hay de la búsqueda?"

"No van a seguir." Me dijo. "Y Takumi bastante tiene con su mujer y su hija."

Todos estábamos muy tristes, incluso deprimidos cuando Nana desapareció. Nana (Hachi) lo esta llevando bastante mal; creo que es la que más exterioriza lo mal que se encuentra, o igual es a la que más le duele.

Ren incluso se había ido a buscarla. Aunque estuviésen peleados, ambos seguían amandose con locura, o al menos eso creo yo. Takumi en cambio, solo se preocupaba de él mismo, y ahora también de su hija y un poco de su mujer, Nana.

"Perdón por la interrupción." Dijo Shin llegando y sentándose de nuevo. "Qué me he perdido."

Con paciencia le resumí lo que habíamos hablado Nobu y yo y entonces él se unió a la charla. Seguimos hablando un buen rato y de pronto, oímos cómo en el bar donde estábamos, se armaba un poco de revuelo.

Shin entonces levantó la cabeza y saludo a alguien a mis espaldas mientras Nobu se sonrojaba ligéramente y miraba a su vaso.

Eso me hizo querer mirar quién probocaba tal alboroto y a la vez irme al baño, pero al intentar girarme le di un golpe a mi maletín y este se calló al suelo por lo que no vi a quién se refería todo ese show. Sin embargo, cuando levanté la cabeza incorporándome del sitio, acabé con la cara justo ante un pecho femenino.

"Hola Shin." Dijo la mujer entonces con una voz alegre pero ni muy grave ni muy aguda.

Entonces reparé en que vestía con unos vaqueros Levi's de cintura baja con un cinturón ancho y blanco, y un abrigo largo con pelo en los puños y el cuello, abierto y mostrando una camisa con un escote algo pronunciado pero elegante y que dejaba al descubierto el ombligo.

"Perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que me temo que me he perdido y además han intentado molestarme de camino aquí." Añadió ella seguido a su saludo.

Entonces pareció reparar en mí y yo me di cuenta de que seguía inmóvil.

"Disculpe." Dije yo a la mujer incorporándome del todo.

"¿Te he presentado ya a mi amigo Yasu?" Le dijo Shin. "Yasu esta es mi prima Isabel... Isabela..."

"Con Isa sobra." Me dijo ella estirando la mano para saludarme. "Hola Yasu, encantada de conocerte."

"El gusto es mío." Dije yo aún asombrado de su presencia pero recuperándome al instante. "¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?"

"Gracias." Dijo ella sonriendo mientras le cedía mi asiento. "Es genial ver que aún quedan caballeros entre la gente normal."

"La familia de Isa tiene un gran negocio en todo el mundo." Les explicó Shin. "Como mi padre pero a lo grande."

"Shin, esto... no me gusta alardear de eso..." Dijo ella sonrojándose.

"Con permiso..." Dije yo para ir al baño puesto que no aguantaba más.

Ya en el baño, mientras estaba usandolo pensé un poco. Esa chica no se parecía en nada a Shin ¿de verdad eran primos o solo era una bola más de Shin para encubrir a una amante? La verdad es que nunca antes había llevado a una a conocer al resto, y ella tampoco parecía saber que fuesen o hubiésen sido famosos hasta hace solo unas semanas.

**Voz de Nobu.**

Llevabamos un buen rato cuando Shin saludo a su prima que acababa de entrar por la puerta y parecía buscar a alguien, entonces yo la ví y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora parecía incluso más bella que en la tienda. Seguía teniendo una línea de ropa muy elegante pero la verdad es que ella parecía saber cómo llevar las ropas.

"Espero no haber interrumpido nada." Dijo mientras Yasu estaba, supongo, en el baño.

"¿Cómo nos has encontrado?" Le pregunté para entonces darme cuenta de que la pregunta sonaba hasta un poco... ruda.

"Isa me llamó para decirme que había meditado nuestra propuesta y que no le importaba dormir un par de noches en una de esas mantas en el suelo." Me dijo Shin. "Supongo que se refería a los futones."

"Eso, futones." Dijo ella feliz. "Francamente no consigo recordar nunca cómo se llaman..."

Era increible, esa mujer... parecía estar feliz todo el rato; sonreía divertida cada dos por tres, y fráncamente... tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

"Te dejaré la cama." Le dije yo. "No sería muy caballeroso hacer dormir a una chica en el suelo..."

"La verdad es que no me importa mucho." Dijo ella. "Total, será solo por unos días, hasta que encuentre un piso propio. Prometo no dar muchos problemas."

De nuevo hizo que sintiese cómo me sonrojaba levemente.

"Nobuo ¿te encuentras bien?" Me dijo de pronto. "Estas muy rojo ¿no tendrás fiebre?"

"Esta bien." Dijo Shin divertido. "Nobu parece un poco... impresionado contigo."

"¡No digas eso!" Le dije yo a él molesto.

Entonces la chica se rió suavemente y tapándose la boca como en un intento de no reirse.

"Tranquilo." Me dijo sonriendo cuando me quedé mirándola confuso mientras Yasu regresaba y se sentaba. "Ya estoy acostumbrada a que me pase esto. Al menos tú me hablas normal."

**Voz de Yasu.**

"¿Acostumbrada?" Le pregunté yo a la mujer.

"Sí." Dijo ella. "Deberíais ver cómo reacciona la gente a mi paso cuando me conocen por primera vez. Es de agradecer que haya gente que no reaccione igual que la masa."

"Se refiere a que pensaba que Nobu tenía fiebre porque se sonroja cuando le habla de caballerosidad a ella." Me explicó Shin.

"Una mujer visitiendo una ropa tan cara debe estar acostumbrada a los modales." Observé yo entonces.

Había reparado en que la ropa era toda de marcas caras, de diseño.

"¡Bingo para el caballero!" Dijo la chica divertida. "Aunque a veces tanta galantería acaba por aburrirme y hastiarme. Nah, creo que prefiero a la gente normal pero educada. Aunque si conociéseis a algunos de mis amigos lo llegaríais a dudar."

"De todas formas..." Dijo Nobu. "Supongo que estarás mejor rodeada de caballeros en vez de..."

"Prefiero cien veces a mi primo Shin que a cualquiera de los caballeros ingleses." Dijo ella cogiéndole por el brazo y echándo su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Es un auténtico encanto cuando se lo propone, y es cien millones de veces más sincero que los caballeros ingleses y de otros países que suelen acercárseme a mí."

Así que caballeros ingleses y de otros países... al parecer, esa chica tenía algo más de estatus del que pretendía mostrar.

"Por cierto, no me has dicho el nombre entero, Isa." Le dije yo.

"Es que es muy largo como para recordarlo entero." Me dijo ella un poco confusa. "Más aún para gente de habla no inglesa."

"Haré un esfuerzo." Afirmé yo.

"Está bien..." Dijo ella. "Señorita Isabelle Alexandrine Lianne Nana Okanzaki Smith Long Kotetsu..."

"Espera, yo ya me he perdido en el segundo nombre." Le dijo Nobu. "¿Y quién es el resto de gente?"

"Eso es todo mi nombre." Le dijo ella entonces. "Y continua con los apellidos del mis antepasados. 32 nombres y apellidos en total."

"Vale, con Isa será suficiente." Afirmé yo casi riéndome al ver las caras que ponían Nobu y la que había puesto yo mismo cuando empezó a soltar los nombres a partir del tercer nombre de pila.

Cuando nos separamos y ella se fue con Shin y Nobu, yo pensé que era divertido lo que acababa de pasar; parecía que solo hacía falta meter a una chica nueva en nuestro círculo de conocidos para que hubiésemos pasado unas horas divertidas.

Sin embargo, había algo que no me cuadraba en ella; y tan pronto llegué a casa y tuve oportunidad, me metí en internet y busqué su nombre en un buscador.

Al momento tenía un montón de noticias relacionadas con los parámetros de la búsqueda; casi todas en otros idiomas, fundamentalmente en inglés. Al restringir la búsqueda a solo páginas en japonés, el resultado fue un poco más optimista, aunque seguía habiendo un montón de páginas.

"Esto me va a llevar horas." Afirmé soltándome el nudo de la corbata y abriéndome el primer botón de la camisa..


	4. Chapter 4

**El capítulo 4: El piso de Nobu. La voz que llega al corazón.**

**Voz de Nobu.**

"Siento que la casa no esté muy limpia pero..." Dije abriendo la puerta y corriéndo a recoger unos calzoncillos que estaban por el suelo para esconderlos. "No hemos tenído tiempo de limpiar y..." Añadí dándome cuenta de que también había unos calzoncillos de Shin por ahí tirados y unos calcetines en una silla. "No sabíamos que iba a venir una chica."

"No te preocupes, esta bien." Me dijo ella mirándo al rededor. "No soy muy quisquillosa."

"Ya, pero..." Dije recogiéndo otra cosa.

"Isa ¿por qué no te enseño un poco los alrededores?" Le ofreció Shin dando disimuladamente con el pie a un trozo de pizza que él debió dejar caer ayer cuando estabamos borrachos y llorando penas. "Hay algunas zonas que no son seguras para una mujer."

"Como quieras." Le dijo ella. "¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda Nobuo?"

"No, pero por favor, llámame solo Nobu." Le dije un poco tímidamente. "Nobuo solo me llaman mis padres."

"Nobu." Dijo ella. "Lo recordaré, tranquilo." Afirmó sonriendo mientras su primo la sacaba de allí.

Entonces suspiré, no es que quisiera que se fuese con él, pero... la casa parecía más una cueva que una casa.

"Aquí no puede vivir una chica..." Murmuré viendo las latas y botellas desperdigadas y los destrozos de la noche pasada. "En fin, manos a la obra."

**Voz de Isa.**

Al final había llegado a la casa, solo que en vez de una casa parecía... yo qué sé qué. Estaba claro que allí vivían hombres, más que nada por la ropa tirada por ahí y por los calzoncillos que Nobu pensó que no había visto recoger para que no lo viese yo.

Desde luego, no entendía muy bien qué había pasado alli, pues dudo que haya sido un huracán aunque el caos era de algo así.

Shin me guió por los alrededores del piso mientras hacíamos tiempo para que Nobu pusiése un poco de orden en la casa o al menos, siguiese escondiendo las cosas que no querían que yo viese.

****

**Voz de Nobu.**

"Y nosotros compramos las cosas de última hora aquí." Le dije a Isa mostrándole un supermercado cerca de su casa donde solíamos ir a comprar cosas de última hora. "Creo que es el más decente de la zona."

"Es bueno saberlo." Me dijo ella. "Así podré venir a comprar un poco de chocolate si lo necesito. Soy choco-adicta." Me susurró en broma. "Pero no se lo digas a nadie... dicen que te salen granitos anti-estéticos si comes demasiado."

Sabía que estaba en broma, y eso me hizo sonreir. Nunca, que yo recuerde, le he visto una sola imperfección en la piel, a no ser algún moratón o algún arañazo que ocultaba con maquillaje.

"Debes estar asustada." Le dije de pronto mientras regresábamos al píso de Nobu. "La casa estaba patas arriba. Es que anoche nos pasamos un poco con el alcohol y llevamos unos días un poco..."

"Shin, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones." Me dijo Isa casi abochornada. "Supongo que no es lo habitual así que ya está. Además, soy solo alguien que acaba de aparecer en vuestras vida y..."

"Quiero darte explicaciones." Afirmé cogiendole de la muñeca para hacerle mirarme parados y entonces suspiré. "Una amiga nuestra ha desaparecido hace unas semanas en un accidente de avión, era muy cercana a todos nosotros así que estamos todos por los suelos." Le confesé con la moral baja sentándome en las escaleras de acceso al piso donde estaba la puerta de entrada a casa.

Entonces ella pareció ponerse seria y triste en un segundo mientras me miraba.

"Es... vaya, lo siento. Yo... no tenía ni idea." Me dijo.

"No importa." Afirmé yo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Supongo que los escándalos que hayan pasado aquí no habrán llegado a tu lado del mundo."

"No, la verdad es que de este país no recibo noticias salvo de política y economía." Afirmó ella rodeándome con su brazo. "Lo siento. Si hay algo que pueda hacer..."

De verdad era realmente mona... Solo con ofrecerme su ayuda ya me hizo feliz.

"No dedicamos todo nuestro esfuerzo a buscarla." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero gracias por la ayuda."

**Voz de Isa.**

"¿Crées que Nobu habrá acabado de esconder todo lo que considera que no debo ver?" Le pregunté después de un rato abrazados en las escaleras para subir a la planta de pisos donde al parecer vivían el primo Shin y su amigo Nobu.

"Oh, creo que Nobu no es como te lo imaginas..." Me dijo él mientras nos levantábamos. "Entre tú y yo... no sabemos cómo limpiar una casa..."

Eso me hizo reir, y mientras subíamos las escaleras sentí que las cosas iban bien.

"¡Ah!" Dijo Nobu asustado cuando entramos. "¡Aún no he acabado de limpiar!"

"Tranquilo Nobu-chan." Le dije sonriendo. "Yo puedo ocuparme de limpiar un poco si Shin y tú vais a hacer unas compras."

**Voz de Nobu.**

"¿Crées que podrá ordenarlo todo ella sola?" Le pregunté a Shin.

"Supongo." Dijo mirando dos marcas de cerveza diferentes y cogiendo una caja de botellines de una de las dos para mirarme. "Sé que sabe cocinar, pero lo de limpiar ese desorden... en su casa tenía a alguien que lo hacía todo por ella. A veces creo que incluso la vestían."

Eso hizo que me sangrase un poco la nariz al imaginarme que alguien desvestía y vestía de nuevo a esa mujer tan bonita.

"Eh, que solían ser mujeres." Me dijo Shin mirándome por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa.

"Aún así... estoy preocupado." Confesé para darme cuenta que no había recogido un dvd porno de Shin. "¡Ah!. ¡Shin la película que tenías junto a la tele!"

**Voz de Isa.**

Estaba barriendo un poco tras meter lo más gordo en bolsas de basura que apilé junto a la puerta para tirar cuando pudiese cuando salió una auténtica colección de peliculas de debajo del mueble de la televisión y yo me agaché a recogerlas.

Pelis porno. Se mirasen como se mirasen estaba claro qué eran por las portadas de los dvds.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y salí a abrir.

"Esto... ¿y Nobu?" Me preguntó Yasu.

"Creo que han ido a comprar algo al supermercado de la esquina." Le dije yo. "¿Quieres esperarle dentro? Yo estoy haciendo un poco de limpieza. Parece que anoche estos dos se corrieron aquí una juerga de las de emborracharse y luego llorar."

"Ya, claro." Dijo Yasu entrando un poco y viendo las bolsas. "Ellos serían los que deberían estar haciendo esto."

"Ah, no te preocupes por las bolsas de basura." Le dije. "Luego las bajaré al contenedor."

De pronto, reparé en que él estaba mirando también las cajas de dvds que sostenía en mis manos y las aparté.

"Me las he encontrado debajo de la tele cuando estaba barriendo." Le dije.

"Perdonales, son..." Me dijo Yasu cogiéndo otra escoba tras quitarse la chaqueta y soltarse la corbata. "No deberían dejar eso a la vista, claro que normalmente no suelen tener visitas femeninas."

"Ah, no importa." Le dije yo dejándoselas apiladas en la cama con otras revistas y cds de música que había por el suelo así como una guitarra colgada de un pomo del armario... "La verdad es que es lo normal en los tios de su edad. Hasta mi hermano tenía alguna escondida; pero desde luego las tenían mejor escondidas que este par. Por cierto ¿Yuri Kosaka no era una cantante?"

"Se... pasó a lo de las pelis hace tiempo." Me dijo como dudando y sonrojándose.

"Es una pena, me gustaba su voz." Afirmé yo suspirando. "Claro que supongo que con esto ganará más dinero."

Eso pareció hacerle sonreir.

"Pareces demasiado buena para ser real." Me dijo. "Buena cuna, buenos modales, obvio ojo para la moda... y encima comprensiba con un par de atontados como tu primo y Nobu. A veces me pregunto cómo es posible que alguien de nuestra edad se junte con ese par..."

"¿Tú también tienes 22 años?" Le pregunté entonces.

"¿Tienes los mismos años que Nobu?" Me preguntó entonces evidentemente sorprendido.

"Jo, Nobu parecía más pequeño que yo." Le dije. "Claro que los japoneses tienden a ser más bajos que los occidentales. Nunca conseguiré echaros bien la edad, pensé que era aún menor como mi primo..."

Eso le hizo reirse de pronto, y supuse que lo que había dicho, algo, le había hecho gracia. Me alegré.

"Yasu, tienes una sonrisa bonita." Le dije yo. "Aunque parece que no suelas sonreir."

**Voz de Yasu.**

Estaba sentado en la cama de Nobu para no molestar mientras la chica pasaba una escoba por toda la casa cuando ella me hizo reir.

"Yasu, tienes una sonrisa bonita." Me dijo entonces sonriendo suavemente. "Aunque parece que no suelas sonreir."

"Últimamente no hemos tenido motivos." Afirmé aún divertido con que ella pensase que Nobu era aún más joven que su primo Shin. "Nuestro grupo se vio envuelto en escándalos, nuestra amiga y cantante ha desaparecido en un accidente de avión... No tenemos motivos de alegría."

"Ah, Shin me dijo algo sobre lo de vuestra amiga, sí." Dijo ella. "Aunque no fue por contarmelo, en serio." Dijo nerviosa como intentando arreglarlo para que no pensase yo algo malo sobre Shin o ella. "Lo hizo porque pensó que me asustó ver el piso este patas arriba así que me contó que anoche al parecer habían bebido más de la cuenta y luego se habían olvidado recoger porque se habían quedado en estado comatoso."

Eso me cobraba más sentido, y me hizo sonreir un poco al encontrar una cierta similitud con Nana I. (Hachi, que al casarse con Takumi pasó a ser Nana Ichinoise) en cuanto a que ambas parecían ponerse nerviosas cuando pensaban que habían hablado más de la cuenta y pretendían arreglarlo dando más explicaciones.

"Parece que te llevas bien con tu primo." Le dije mientras ella acababa de recoger y vaciaba el paletón en la bolsa de basura casi llena ya. "Eso es una buena noticia."

"¿Pues?" Me dijo ella, obviamente no sabía que su primo era un bala perdida ni que le habían encarcelado ya al menos una vez. "¡Ay, Dios!. ¡No me digas que os ha causado algún problema!. ¡¿En qué lío se ha metido ahora?!" Exclamó preocupada como si recordase algo.

"No, no." Le dije yo. "Tranquila, no parece que ande metido en nada, por ahora. Pero sí, ha tenido... ciertos problemas hace algún tiempo."

"Ya me he enterado de lo de cobrar a chicas por acostarse con ellas." Dijo ella. "¿Hay algo más?"

La chica era realmente un línce en descubrir esas cosas; me preguntaba cómo lo habría descubierto.

"Creo que desde que llegó se ha estado metiendo en algunos líos, independientemente de que nosotros intentásemos ayudarle." Afirmé yo. "Prostitución, drogas... incluso estuvo liado con una mujer mayor que él."

"¿Y ella le quería?" Me preguntó ella sentándose a mi lado.

"Entonces sí." Le confesé. "O eso creo. Pero un... amigo suyo se enteró y les hizo cortar."

"No deberían hacer eso." Dijo ella trístemente. "Meterse en la vida de los demás."

"¿Solo te preocupa eso?" Le dije sorprendido mientras encendía un cigarrillo. "¿No te importa que ella fuese mayor y él un menor de edad?"

"Eso solo debería importarles a ellos." Afirmó ella. "Shin se merece a alguien que le quiera. Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin poder sentirse querido, como yo, solo que a él su padre casi lo odiaba. Para su padre él siempre será un error, una mancha en su perfecta vida."

Eso me dejó desencajado. Esa chica... parecía tan perfecta y en cambio también tenía sus demonios interiores, como todos nosotros.

"Por tu cara supongo que Shin no os ha contado mucho." Me dijo ella sonriendo apenada.

"No, por favor, cuéntame." Le pedí, en vista de que guardaba silencio, le cogí del brazo suavemente para que me mirase. "Por favor, no se lo contaré a nadie."

"Si Shin se entera..." Me dijo preocupada.

"Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie." Le prometí yo. "Soy una tumba."

"Supongo que sabrás que su madre murió al darle a luz ¿no?" Comenzó ella. "Eso salió en todos los periódicos, claro... supongo que es de dominio público."

"Sí, algo tenía oído." Dije yo. "Continua."

"Yo era aún muy pequeña, pero por desgracia, tengo una memoria prodigiosa según los psicólogos escolares y sus malditos tests." Me dijo ella. "Su padre y su hermano nunca jamás en la vida le han dado más que muestras de rechazo. Para ellos Shin siempre ha sido una vergüenza, la oveja negra de la familia; y nunca han dudado de demostrárselo y hacerle todo el daño que han podido con sus gestos y sus palabras. A decir verdad... dudo que nunca haya recibido nada de cariño de la familia."

"Tú también eres familia." Observé yo. "Y creo que a tí no te odia."

"Debería odiarme." Afirmó ella. "Porque nunca me enfrenté a la familia para ayudarle; sabía qué estaba pasando y aún así nunca fui capaz de hacer nada."

En su tono podía notar que estaba casi llorando, o al menos, conteniéndo las lágrimas.

"Soy igual de culpable que ellos." Afirmó.

"Yo no creo que Shin lo vea así." Afirmé yo. "Es evidente que tú le agradas, nos dijo a Nobu y a mi incluso que eras de las únicas persona de su familia a la que no odiaba."

"Debería haber hecho más por ayudarle." Me dijo.

"Bueno, algo seguro que hiciste para que te aprecie." Le dije yo.

"Cuando nos veíamos..." Comenzó ella. "Bueno, siempre estaba con él. Nos divertíamos los dos juntos; a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Intenté darle apoyo y cariño, que supiese que no estaba solo en la familia... pero es evidente que no fue necesario... debería haber hecho más, debería haber plantado cara a la familia..."

Estuve tentado de abrazarla, pero me contuve. Solo hacía unas horas que nos conocíamos y podía tomarlo mal, pero... en el fondo me parecía que la conociese de hacía más tiempo. Ahora ella estaba apenada por un sentimiento de culpabilidad; sentía que debería haber hecho más por Shin y así él no hubiése acabado como esta ahora.

"Vamos, vamos." Le dije. "No creo que Shin haya acabado así porque tú no te encarases con tu familia. Además, siendo hija de un magnate como es tu padre no sería propio que te enfrentases con tu familia."

"Mi padre puede irse al cuerno." Afirmó ella frotándose la cara. "Él y el resto de la abariciosa y perfecta familia que tengo."

Eso me hizo callar mientras la puerta de la calle se volvía a abrir.

"¡Buenas tardes, ya hemos vuelto!" Gritó Nobu desde la puerta.

"¡Isa, hemos comprado unos noodles para que nos cocines!" Gritó Shin corriendo y viéndome en la cama sentado con los pies en alto aún.

"Sois unos jetas." Le dije yo entonces. "No deberíais hacer cocinar a un invitado."

"Si no me importa." Me dijo ella. "Me gusta cocinar. Aunque... creo que me falta un poco de práctica..."

"Cualquier cosa que hagas nos la comeremos." Afirmó Nobu sonriendo suavemente.

"Entonces me pongo en un segundo." Dijo ella poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina para pararse en seco. "Esto... ¿podríais dejarme un delantal?"

"No tengo de eso." Me dijo Nobu.

"Isa, Isa. ¿Te sirve si te dejo una camisa vieja?" Le dijo Shin.

"Shin, cochino. Las camisas no son para cocinar." Le dijo ella riñendole como una madre a su hijo. "Aunque una camiseta estaría bien también."

"Ah, espera un momento." Le dijo Nobu entonces para revolver entre sus cajones y sacar una camiseta de mercadillo. "Ten, espero que esto te sirva."

"Gracias." Dijo ella sonriendo y cogiéndola suavemente. "Voy a cambiarme en un segundo."

"Yasu ¿qué haces tú aquí?" Me preguntó entonces Nobu. "Quiero decir... no sueles venir por aquí."

"Solo me pasé a avisar que mañana el señor Kawano quería vernos a todos." Les dije.

Era cierto, yo estaba buscando más información sobre esa prima de Shin, Isabelle no-sé-cuantos-más, cuando me llamaron de Shikai para pedirme que fuesemos todos al día siguiente.

"¿Y qué puede querer ese hombre de nosotros?" Preguntó Shin. "¡Ya sacaron lo que querían de Nana, es por ellos en parte que ella tomó ese avión!"

"¿Dónde está el fuego?" Preguntó la pelirroja un poco asustada saliendo deprisa del baño vestida con los pantalones y la camiseta de Nobu por encima.

"Tranquila." Le dije yo mientras Nobu le reñía a Shin por gritar. "No hay fuego, Shin es un poco escandaloso cuando está enfadado en privado."

"Ah, ya." Afirmó ella más tranquila. "Al parecer eso es algo que le viene de familia."

"¿Que sirve la camiseta?" Le preguntó Nobu mirándola y asombrándose.

"Sí, bueno, un poco grande." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Supongo que ahora mismo tengo una pinta horrible."

"¡Para nada!" Dijeron Nobu y Shin rápidamente como queriendo que quedase claro y haciéndola sonreir de nuevo.

La verdad es que la camiseta le quedaba grande, y al ser de chico le llegaba casi por media pierna; el cuello, en vez de estar en su sitio le caía con gracia sobre un hombro y parte del otro. Debo reconocerlo, hay a pocas chicas que les pongas esa ropa y parezcan modelos. Pero... es que a esa chica, al parecer, incluso vistiéndo una bolsa de basura le quedaría bien.

"Te queda bien." Dije yo. "Aunque te esté grande."

"Mentirosillos." Dijo ella sonriendo. "De todos modos, será mejor que me ponga a cocinar."

Mientras estaba cocinando, Nobu y Shin no pudieron evitar echar un vistazo de vez en cuando mientras ella iba buscando los utensilios de cocina.

"Isa, esto... ¿te importa un poco si te secuestro a estos dos un momento fuera?" Le pregunté viendo que era imposible que me prestasen atención.

"No, no." Dijo ella sonriendo suavemente. "Para nada, esto va a tardar un poco."

"Gracias." Dije yo cogiéndo a ambos chicos de los brazos y tirando de ellos.

**Voz de Nobu.**

"¿Entonces tú crées que quieren algo serio?" Le pregunté yo a Yasu después de que nos contase que el jefe de la discográfica nos quería ver al día siguiente.

"Yo que vosotros no me haría demasiadas ilusiones." Nos dijo él entonces. "No me han dicho gran cosa."

De pronto, oímos una música maravillosa atenuada que debía venir de alguno de los pisos. La música que sonaba me recordó a los principios de Blast hasta que se atenuó un poco.

"Hace mucho que no oía esa música." Dijo Yasu cuando sonó una más suave.

"A mí la de antes me sonaba a lo que solíamos tocar nosotros." Dijo Shin.

La verdad es que después de que Shin saliese de prisión, no habíamos vuelto a ser los mismos y ese hecho parecía ser el principio del final...

**Voz de Shin.**

"¿Conoces esta canción Ya-san?" Le pregunté yo a Yasu.

"Sí, suena en el hilo musical de un restaurante del cetro." Afirmó el. "Hay un montón de canciones y casi todas son suaves. Pero la cantante no parece japonesa."

"Vaya, parece que si cierres los ojos puedas sentir que estas flotando." Dijo Nobu aparentemente bromeando.

Entonces la canción acabó y seguimos con la reunión.

****

**Voz de Nobu.**

Pronto, comenzó a sonar otra música; al principio, pensé que alguien había puesto un CD en un reproductor con música del ordenador. Esa música que trajo recuerdos amargos de melancolía... me recordó a Nana y cómo me sentía ahora que ella había sido dada por muerta.

Pero de pronto, comenzó a sonar una voz acompañándola; era suave pero a la vez tenía fuerza y al cantar parecía que se le desgarraba algo dentro.

Entonces, yo abrí los ojos como platos callándome de golpe. De pronto, caí en la cuenta que esa canción era exáctamente la que yo había escrito hacía unos días y que había grabado en un cassette; la había compuesto para Nana con la absurda idea de que si ella la oyése, volviése a nosotros. En ella expresaba el dolor que sentía y también el cariño que tenía hacia ella... y aún no le había compuesto una letra.

Saqué las llaves corriendo mientras Shin y Yasu decían algo a mis espaldas y yo abrí la puerta para volar a la cocina en medio de la explosión de música que llenaba el piso. Y entonces, me callé y observé cómo la pelirroja estaba cocinando como si estuviese perdida en la música y la cocina. Cantando con la mísma voz que había hecho que recordase todo eso, que se me ablandase el corazón y se me encogiése al pensar en Nana y cómo la había perdido, tal vez para siempre.

"Es preciosa..." Susurró Shin.

"¿Sabes lo que dice?" Le susurré yo entonces.

"Habla sobre el dolor, la tristeza de perder a un ser amado." Me dijo Yasu susurrando también mientras yo me derrubába contra la pared y él se apoyaba en la mano contra esta.

"Quiero volver a sentir/ tu aliento en mi pelo/ Quiero volver a oír/ tus murmullos en el viento." Nos fue traduciendo Shin el estribillo que cantaba con pasión y fuerza inusuales. "Ver amanecer en tus ojos/ mientras sonrien tus labios/ y perderme entre tus brazos sumergida/ mientras me siento potegída. "

"Es..." Dijo Yasu quedándose sin palabras mientras la música volvía a ser suave por última vez.

"Desde que de mi vida desaparecíste/ no he dejado de sentir/ que ya no podré sonreir/ pues este amor no ha de morir/ aunque tú ya lo hiciste." Dijo Shin con voz un poco quebrada.

De pronto, comencé a sentir que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas sin quererlo y algunas comenzaban a rodar por mi cara mientras Shin seguía cantando.

"Aunque estemos solos/ perdidos y dolidos/ la vida en torno nuestro sigue/ aunque tú ya no lo mires/ y ya no descansaré más/ hasta encontrar el país de Nunca jamás/ donde volver a juntos reír/ y nuestras vidas compartir."

No podía créerlo, esa chica, independiéntemente de qué tipo de familia tuviese, estaba consiguiendo poner una letra a la canción sin haberla escuchado antes; y lo más chocante era que estaba cantando algo que casi era lo que había querído plasmar en esa canción. Dolor por la pérdida de Nana, nuestra amiga, nuestra cantante Nana.

No podía evitar llorar, Shin también lloraba aunque su voz se mantenía firme pero más grave. Yasu era el único que parecía controlarse un poco, y estaba evidentemente afectado también.

"Nunca dejaré que tu recuerdo se olvide/ por siempre te recordaré/ volveré a escribir lo que sigue..." Continuó Shin para que la música volviése a ser casi como un susurro donde ella calló y entonces volvió a cantar algo con voz tan suave y llena de sentimiento de dolor que pensé que lloraba como nosotros. "Nunca dejaré de luchar/ porque no te puedo olvidar/ y por mucho que yo me lo niegue..." Ahí Shin dejó de traducir la última frase y se calló.

"Y por mucho que me lo niegue/ nunca te dejé de amar." Acabó Yasu por él con voz grave como si él también estuviese a punto de llorar.

Por un momento, no dijimos nadie nada, tampoco ella que siguió removiendo el puchero y paró para coger la tabla de espaldas a nosotros y rápidamente cortar verduras muy finitas y a una velocidad que temimos que se fuese a cortar un dedo hasta que acabó y echó las verduras en láminas finas y tiras al puchero mientras sonaba más música de nuestra banda con la voz de Nana.

Después de tapar el puchero, se volvió y por fin nos vió para ahogar un grito y llevarse la mano al pecho.

"Jesús... me habéis asustado." Afirmó frotándose la cara con la camiseta rápido para borrar los rastros de lágrimas de la cara. " No... no os había oído volver a entrar."

"Estabas llorando." Dijo Yasu.

"Nah, la cebolla, que me hace llorar." Dijo ella. "Que me habéis visto ¿no?" Preguntó entonces suavemente llevándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. "La música era... realmente conmovedora."

"La... es mía." Dije entonces.

"¿En serio?" Dijo ella. "¡Lo siento mucho!. ¡No pretendía estropearla, pero era tan hechizante que no pude aguantarme!"

"No, no." Dije yo tapándome la cara con una mano y poniéndo la otra hacia ella para mirarle através de la mano de reojo. "Ha sido simplemente... perfecto. No podría... haberle puesto una letra mejor..."

Eso la hizo sonrojar como un tomate; para sorpresa de todos.

"Esto... ¿desde cuando cantas?" Le preguntó Shin.

"Desde que tenía cuatro, creo." Dijo ella con voz muy suave. "Cuando comencé a aprender a tocar el piano comencé a aprender a cantar también... ¡Ah, la cena!" Gritó entonces corriendo al fogón.

Era increible, había conseguido hacer que tres chicos y ella mísma sintiésen cómo el corazón se les encogía con esa canción improbisada; y todo lo que parecía importarle era la cocina.

"Esto..." Dijo Yasu. "Creo que me iré. Para que cenéis y todo eso."

"Yasu..." Le dije yo mientras salía por la puerta. "¿Por qué no te quedas? No me veo con fuerzas de otra noche más de borrachera."

"Si me quedo me temo que yo también me emborrache." Afirmó él.

**Voz de Isa.**

"¿Esta bien de sal?" Pregunté a los dos chicos mientras cenabamos en torno a la pequeña mesa que había allí.

"Sí, estan muy buenas." Dijo Nobu.

"Lástima que no supieses que la carne se le añade cuando se cuece el ramen." Me dijo Shin. "Pero al margen de eso está de muerte."

Desde que me había girado en la cocina y había visto a Yasu, Nobu y Shin mirándome tristes y Shin y Nobu llorando, ninguno había dicho gran cosa. Entonces dejé los palillos haciendo ruido.

"Lo siento." Dije entonces. "No debería haber tocado ese cassette. Siento haber estropeado tu canción."

"No, no." Me dijo Nobu abochornado. "Lo has hecho genial; en serio. Es que... lo que has cantado, me ha llegado al corazón."

"Nos ha llegado al corazón." Le corrigió Shin.

"Pero..." Dije yo.

"Es que con la música de Nobu y tu letra nos has hecho recordar a una amiga." Me aclaró Shin. "No es culpa tuya, de verdad."

Ah, se me había olvidado lo que me dijo Shin y Yasu. Su amiga había desaparecido en un accidente de avión y la habían dado por muerta ya.

"No debería haber tocado nada." Afirmé yo.

"No." Dijo Nobu. "En el fondo te lo agradezco; no tenía... valor para poner esa música. Ahora gracias a tí ya es una canción."

"¿Crées que podrías escribir la letra en un papel?" Me pidió Shin. "Entonces sería ya una canción de verdad."

"No sé... me ha salido sin más." Dije yo un poco abochornada, pero al ver que volvían a poner caras largas, cambié de cara. "Pero puedo intentarlo."

"¡Genial!" Dijo Shin.

Vale, no podía resistirlo. Quería ver a esos chicos sonriendo. No podía soportar verles con caras tristes y no hacer nada si podía por evitarlo. Las sonrisas en mis amigos y los que me rodeaban eran como una droga para mí, las necesitaba como necesitaba el aire o el sol.

"Gracias." Me dijo Nobu sonriendo suavemente.

A raiz de una tontería como la de crear una letra para una canción de ese nuevo amigo mío, mi vida iba a dar un giro impresionante; tanto que no sabía yo cómo estaba a punto de cambiar mi ordenada y tranquila vida con episodios de desmelenarme y ser libre.

Había roto mis cadenas que me ataban a aquella casa en Londres, ya era casi libre; solo me quedaba encontrar una piedra para poder ayudarme a escalar ese último peldaño y ser libre. Y esa piedra la tenía ante mis ojos y no la vi en ese momento.


	5. Chapter 5

**El capítulo 5: Bofetones. Aprendiendo las lecciones.**

**Voz de Nobu.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, descubrí que la chica de pelo rojo estaba dormida en el futón junto al brasero que había bajo la mesa. Tenía puesto mi mp3 y escuchaba las canciones que había compuesto y las del antiguo album con Nana.

Justo estaba pensando en eso cuando mi movil comenzó a sonar y lo cogí deprisa por miedo a despertarla.

"Nobu, siento llamarte a estas horas, pero me gustaría que Shin y tú viniéseis cuanto antes a la discográfica." Me dijo Yasu. "Espero que no estéis resacosos."

"Anoche no probamos ni pizca de alcohol." Le dije yo. "¿A qué vienen tantas prisas?. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"No te preocupes y venir los dos." Me dijo Yasu.

"Esto... la chica..." Dije yo.

"Dejarle una nota y ya está." Me dijo Yasu. "Dijo que iba a seguir buscando un piso ¿no? Pues dejarle la llave en el buzón y que el primero que llegue la recoja."

**Voz de Isa.**

Iba a despertarme cuando me sonó el teléfono. Siete horitas, no estaba nada mal, hacía días que no dormía tan bien, pero el teléfono siempre lo podía estropear todo. Aún dormida lo cogí y contesté.

"Isa-chan, soy Kâto ¿te he pillado en mal momento?" Me dijo el amigo mío en el hotel de mi padre en Tokio.

"No, dime." Dije yo levantándome tranquila para ver que estaba sola en el piso. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No, no." Afirmó él claramente sonriendo al otro lado del aparato. "Es que creo que he conseguido encontrarte algo."

Nada más llegar el día anterior a las 3 de la mañana al hotel, había dejado mis cosas en la habitación y él me había encontrado allí. Le había comentado mi situación y que iba a buscar un empleo y un piso.

"¿Me has encontrado algo de un piso o de un trabajo?" Le pregunté entonces.

"Un trabajo." Afirmó. "Resulta que un amigo de mi familia trabaja en una discográfica. No es gran cosa pero maneja grandes sumas de dinero. El caso es que se han quedado sin un economista y le he comentado que conocía a alguien que serviría para el puesto."

"Una discografica." Dije yo un poco decepcionada.

"Sí, bueno, es una bastante buena." Me dijo. "Lleva grandes grupos pero no solo lleva grupos musicales, también lleva una agencia de modelos y actrices y actores. He pensado que como tú ya conoces un poco ese mundillo y tienes un máster en económicas igual te podría interesar. La verdad es que pagan bastante bien."

"Vale, total, no sé si voy a encontrar un trabajo de lo mío nada más llegar..." Le dije cogiéndome un vaso de leche y comenzándo a bebermelo mientras veía una carta de Nobu y Shin para mí en la mesa. "Díme cómo ponerme en contacto con ellos."

"Está bien, apunta el número..." Me dijo.

Después de darme el número de teléfono aún hablamos un poco más sobre cómo lo llevaba en mi primer y segundo días allí y luego colgamos tras hacerme prometer que le llamaría contándole cómo me había ido la entrevista de trabajo.

Entonces dejé el móvil en la mesa y aún con medio vaso de leche abrí la carta para leerla. No era más que una nota diciéndome que habían salido a hacer unas cosas pero que habían dejado la llave en el buzón y que el primero que llegase la cogía pero que al salir habia que dejarla en el buzón. No me pareció una medida demasiado segura pero al final hice lo que me habían dicho.

Cuando salí, volvía a parecer una ejecutiva vestida con ropa joven de Prada y Versacce. Había llamado al número que me habían dado y allí me habían concertado una entrevista para media hora después, por lo que tendría que coger un taxi para que me llevase a la dirección que me habían proporcionado.

**Voz de Nobu.**

"¡No es posible!" Dije molesto. "¡Nos habéis utilizado!"

"Nobu, tranquilizate." Me dijo Yasu. "El contrato que teníamos se ha acabado. Tienen todo el derecho a darnos la patada, ya no somos un producto fácil de vender."

"¡No me da la gana!" Dije furioso para luego estar frustrado. "No es justo..." Añadí rabioso y susurrando mientras comenzaban a rodarme lágrimas por la cara. "No es justo... nos han exprimido hasta la última gota... nos han sacado todo el jugo y ahora..."

"Ahora que ya no servimos porque Nana no está ya no somos más que viejas glorias." Dijo Shin furioso pero en un tono normal. "Así son los negocios."

"Todos sabíamos que esto era así cuando comenzamos." Dijo Yasu. "No nos han engañado. Nana sabía qué se jugaba cuando comenzamos."

"A veces pienso que ella ha escogido el final perfecto." Dijo Shin mirando fuera de la ventana tristemente.

**Voz de Isa.**

"¡No me lo puedo créer!" Dije feliz saliéndo de la discográfica. "¡Acabo de llegar y ya tengo un trabajo muy bien pagado!"

Estaba pletórica, no podía salirme mejor las cosas. Acababa de llegar y ya tenía una vida allí. Tenía viejos amigos entre la plantilla del hotel, nuevos amigos como eran mi primo y sus amigos, un buen puesto de trabajo donde cobraría bastante aunque mi cotrato era de prueba y aún tenían que re-redactarlo para recoger unos detalles que yo había puesto más.

Por supuesto, con mi historial académico y aunque en un futuro me pudiése a hacer unos cambios en el pelo, como por ejemplo el color, para evitar que me reconociésen, se habían mostrado bastante interesados en conseguirme para su empresa. Habían intentado no demostrar excitación o demasiado interés en que yo me uniése a ellos supongo que para poder negociar unas condiciones, pero yo era una experta en negociaciones y no habían podido engañarme así que les había sacado lo que había querido.

Necesitaba compartir la información con alguien.

**Voz de Shin.**

"¡Ah, Isa!" Dije feliz al contestar el móvil mientras ibamos en un táxi. "¿Qué tal?... ¿Dónde dices que estás ahora?... ¡Genial, vamos ahora mismo hacia el centro!"

"¿Va todo bien?" Me preguntó Nobu a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Nobu pregunta si todo va bien." Le dije sonriendo. "¡Pero eso es genial!... Vale, te estaremos esperando pues allí... ¡Guao!. ¡Tienes que contármelo todo con pelos y señales!.. Besos, cuídate."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó Yasu mientras yo colgaba el teléfono.

"NO, no." Dije yo moviendo los brazos. "Era Isa y... agarraros fuerte. ¡Acaba de apalabrar un puesto de trabajo!"

"Jo, que jefa." Dijo Nobu. "¿Hace cuanto que llegó?"

"Hace solo un día y medio que ha llegado y ya tiene un puesto de trabajo." Dije yo feliz. "¡Es genial!"

"No sé yo." Dijo Yasu. "Me suena un poco raro."

"Luego nos contará todo con pelos y señales." Dije yo. "Hemos quedado en la estátua del perro de Shibuya."

**Voz de Isa.**

"¡Kya!" Gritó Shin cuando nos sentamos a comer en una hamburguesería junto a la estatua de Hachiko en Shibuya. "¡Vas a trabajar como economísta para una empresa!"

"Sí, es algo... he tenído mucha suerte de que un amigo del hotel conociése a un hombre de la empresa que le dijo que necesitaban a alguien para ese puesto y él se acordase de hablarle de mí." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Aún así, suena raro." Me dijo Yasu. "Que una empresa de trabajo a alguien tan pronto... aunque seas bueno."

"Digamos que en economía yo soy algo mejor que buena." Afirmé yo sonriendo divertida. "Y además, aunque es algo que no se sabe y prefiero seguir teníendolo en la manga... tengo experiencia en el campo de dirección de empresas y en el campo musical. Pero bueno¿qué tal vosotros?"

En ese momento supe que no debería haber preguntado, todos se callaron y agacharon las miradas.

"Nos han despedido." Me dijo Shin triste.

"Al parecer ahora que no somos un paquete completo, ya no les servimos." Dijo Nobu ocultando ira que yo podía ver.

"Estoy segura que eso no es cierto." Dije yo un poco abochornada. "Tú Nobu tienes un talento para la música, no lo abandones. Y Shin, tú eres un gran chico; tienes una buena educación, eso tiene que servirte de algo. Y Yasu..."

Yasu era al que menos conocía. Parecía un padre, seguro que él sería capaz de hacer algo grande también.

"Yasu tiene estudios de abogado." Me dijo Shin.

"Entonces igual podrías apelar a eso." Dije yo. "Seguro que serías un buen abogado." Afirmé sonriendo.

"No lo entiendes." Me dijo Nobu con la mísma cara que un perro a punto de morder. "La música es nuestra vida, y eso que nos han hecho es una guarrada; aunque sea legal..."

Entonces yo me puse triste y sonreí con tristeza.

"No siempre las cosas salen como uno desea." Afirmé. "Pero por mucho que nos duela la caída tenemos que levantarnos como podamos. Pasito a pasito podremos ir levantándonos y acabaremos volviendo al camino que deseábamos."

"¿Es por los rumores que hay sobre tí en la red?" Me dijo Yasu.

Eso hizo que levantase la cabeza sorprendida y entonces sonreí tristemente.

"Hay muchos rumores sobre mí." Dije yo. "La mayoría son impropios y mi familia los borra del todo."

"Entonces supongo que el nombre de Renato no te sonará." Me dijo él.

"Yasu, eso es una puñalada." Le dijo Shin molesto mientras yo cerraba los ojos. "¿Te ha hecho algo para que ataques así?"

"¿Quién es Renato?" Preguntó Nobu.

"Alguien de mi pasado." Contesté yo sonriendo trístemente. "No es importante."

"Si los rumores son ciertos... tal vez sí sea importante." Me dijo Yasu.

"Prefiero no tener que recordarlo." Afirmé yo. "Bastante he tenido que pasar con la prensa y mi familia."

**Voz de Nobu.**

Así que la pelirroja ocultaba algo también; algo que Yasu y Shin sabían, algo que ella no quería que se supiese.

"¿Quién es ese Ren-a-to?" Le pregunté yo a los dos cuando ella se fue al servicio.

"Un antiguo novio." Me dijo Shin. "Según lo que oí a mi hermano y el suyo una vez, no es con el que peor lo ha pasado, la verdad; pero sí es el más reciente que yo sepa y el que más le ha dolido."

"En la prensa hicieron bien de sangre con esa relación." Dijo Yasu. "La princesa del imperio Okanzaki y el artista más cotizado en occidente. Fue un auténtico escándalo; claro que después de la noticia de la ruptura no se volvió a publicar más sobre ella."

"¿De dónde sacas tú esa información?" Le pregunté yo muy alarmado y sorprendido.

"De fuentes confidenciales." Afirmó Yasu.

"Por favor, os pido que no metáis el dedo en la herida más." Nos dijo Shin. "Hay cosas que son mejor olvidarlas, y la vida amorosa de mi prima es una de ellas."

**Voz de Isa.**

Mientras me empapaba la cara bajo el agua del grifo, sentí como las heridas que había conseguido cerrar en mi pecho, se volvían a abrir un poco. No habían dicho más que una ligera mención a lo que hubo entre Renato y yo, pero dolía igual que si hubiésemos hablado largo y tendido sobre ello.

Todo aquello había pasado hacía un año más o menos; ya había estado con Renato hacía más tiempo pero lo dejamos porque la cosa había ido a peor cuando mi padre se enteró de todo ; esta vez, fue porque yo no sentía que eso fuese a funcionar, llevábamos tiempo manteniendo una relación un poco más fría porque por su trabajo o mis obligaciones, no podíamos coincidir. Además, la prensa y las noticias tampoco ayudaban nada.

La prensa, la culpa siempre era suya; ¿por qué no podían dejarme en paz?

Ya había conseguido un acuerdo firmado ante notario (entonces sería pequeña pero no tonta, me gusta tener las cosas atadas y bien atadas en los negocios) por el cual yo me comprometía a venderles una exclusiva sobre el final de la relación y una gran suma de dinero a cambio de que ellos nunca más pubicasen nada engorroso sobre mí salvo exclusivas que yo les diese personalmente. Desde entonces, no habían publicado nada sobre mí, pero no podía impedir que me presentasen artículos sobre mí que querían publicar buscando mi consentimiento, artículos dolorosos que no aprobé nunca y que me hacían un poco de daño.

No publicaron nada de mí que dañase mi perfíl público, pero no pude evitar que se publicasen noticias sobre otros que me hacían daño igualmente.

Hasta llegaron a publicar un reportaje de 4 páginas sobre una relación secreta entre Renato y su compañera de escena en la ficción; eso hizo que sintiése como si me hubiésen clavado un puñal en el corazón.

Por aquel entonces yo estaba saliendo con Renato por segunda vez.

**Voz de Nobu.**

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó Shin a Isa cuando esta regresó del baño.

"Perféctamente." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Necesitaba usar el retrete con urgéncia. ¿Me he perdido algo?"

"No, la verdad es que no." Dijo Shin. "Solo comentábamos sobre lo de que nos hayan dejado en la calle."

"Supongo que tendréis algo de dinero ahorrado, de lo que habéis ganado con los CDs digo." Dijo la chica.

"Suficiente para poder ir tirando unos meses." Afirmó Yasu.

"Pero no será suficiente." Afirmé yo. "Lo justo para encontrar algo e intentar avanzar."

"Yo voy a tener que trabajar duro para saldar la deuda que tengo con Dijo Shin deprimido.

"Shin ¿te has endeudado?" Le preguntó Isa levantando una ceja.

"Es que... ellos pagaron mi fianza cuando estuve en la carcel por un asunto de..." Le dijo Shin agachándo la cabeza.

"¿Un asunto de...?" Le dijo ella intentando sonsacarle.

"Nada, una tontería." Dijo él.

"Un asunto de posesión ilegal de marihuana." Le dijo Yasu.

Entonces pasó algo increible. Ella le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él hasta sacarle fuera.

"¡Lo siento, no es lo que tú crées!" Le decía Shin.

Eso hizo que Yasu y yo nos levantásemos y les siguiésemos hasta un callejón. Allí a mí se me calló la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo al ver a la chica fuera de sí y dándole a Shin capones a diestro y siniestro.

"¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te mezcles en cosas de esas, idiota?!" Le decía ella.

"¡Te juro que no tomo drogas!" Le dijo él.

"¡Me da igual!" Le dijo ella. "¡Algo más que capones te merecías por idiota!. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre mezclarte en algo así?!"

Entonces, yo corrí a cogerle la mano y pararla, pero Yasu me sujetó.

"Déjalo." Dijo él. "Es una cosa de familia."

"Que le está dando una tunda." Le dije yo.

"Se la merece." Me dijo él. "Si esa tunda le sirve para que no vuelva a hacerlo entonces merecerá la pena."

Tuve que aguantar cómo ella le daba de capones al pobre Shin por haber estado mezclado en aquel asunto de drogas. Y entonces paró.

"Espero que por lo menos aprendieses la lección." Afirmó ella tras darle un enorme tortazo que le hizo girar la cara y entonces frotándole el golpe que estaba enrojeciendo por segundos. "Tuviste que pasarlo muy mal..."

Esa chica era... no podía entenderla; pero Shin cogió la mano de ella y la apretó contra su mejilla suavemente.

"Lo siento, no sabía que pasaría eso..." Le dijo Shin suavemente. "El tiempo en la carcel fue horrible... y lo que eso desencadenó. No podré olvidarlo nunca."

Ella entonces sonrió y le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo mirando al cielo.

"Si eres blanda con él volverá a hacerlo." Le dijo Yasu cuando pasó ella por su lado.

"Mírale, Yasu." Le dijo ella mientras Shin se frotaba la mejilla. "Sigue siendo un niño, pero parece que desde la última vez que le vi hasta ahora ha crecido un poco. ¿Qué fue lo que conllevó que él fuese encarcelado?"

"La banda tuvo que disolverse y nuestra cantante comenzó la carrera en solitario." Le dijo Yasu.

"Me alegro de que encontrase a unos amigos como vosotros." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Seguir cuidándole cuando yo no pueda."

"Descuida." Le dije yo. "Yasu va a ser nuestro padre durante toda la vida."

"Muy a mi pesar." Dijo él suspirando mientras ella sonreía aguantándose la risa.

**Voz de Isa.**

"Isa... Me duele..." Me dijo Shin de vuelta en casa mostrándome la mejilla que comenzaba a hinchársele.

"A ver..." Le dije acercándome con suavidad y acariciándole la mejilla. "La tienes hinchada. Espero que no vuelvas a hacerme darte un par de estas." Dije acercándome al congelador y cogiéndo unos cubitos que envolví en mi pañuelo de seda para hacer un atillo y pretándoselo a Shin contra la mejilla. "No seas llorica, esto hara que se te pase un poco el dolor y bajará la hinchazón."

"Pareces una madre." Me dijo Nobu entonces. "Primero le abofetéas y ahora le cuidas."

"La ley de la selva." Dije yo. "Una ley noble aunque no la suelan adoptar los humanos. Nosotros tenemos unas leyes de nobleza mucho más... complicadas, nos gusta la sangre." Afirmé yo cogiéndo un cuchillo de cocina y volviéndo a la cocina. "Prepararé la cena."

"Oye, no hace falta que hagas eso cada noche." Me dijo Nobu viniéndo a la encimera.

"Aprobéchate, igual mañana ya no puedo cocinaros." Le dije bromeando. "Además, así te pago la hospitalidad. Me estás alojando por la cara."

"Solo es un futón." Me dijo él sonrojándose. "¡Sería inmoral cobrarte por un futón!"

"Bueno, otros hombres se hubiésen cobrado de otra forma." Dije divertida tomándole el pelo.

"¿Cómo?" Me preguntó.

"En especias." Le dijo Shin sujetándose el pañuelo con hielo fuerte contra la mejilla.

Creo que al principio Nobu no entendió por dónde iban los tiros, hasta que de pronto se sonrojó y yo sonreí.

Ese chico... realmente era bastante inocente aún. Me alojaba allí y no me pedía nada a cambio, me parecía un chico adorable y también parecía tan inocente que me daba un poco de pena el estar aprobechándome de su caridad y bondad así, aunque solo lleváse dos noches alli.

"¿A tí...? Dime ¿A tí te han... cobrado antes... asi?"

"Alguna vez." Dije divertida. "Pero no han hecho gran cosa. Suelo no aceptar caridad, especialmente si viene de hombres. Y los hombres que me conocen han aprendido a no pedir eso a cambio sin haberlo pedido antes."

"¿Pués?" Me preguntaron ambos atentos.

"Si me tocan un pelo sin mi permiso suelo reaccionar mal, perderían algo más que la dignidad." Afirmé yo.

"¿El qué?" Me preguntó Shin confuso.

"Digamos que se pasan un tiempo comiendo con pajita." Dije yo. "A veces, también se llevan un hueso o dos rotos." Dije divertida. "¿Sopa de miso?"

Sabía que ninguno de los dos me creería, en todo caso, Shin igual había oído hablar de mis logros deportívos. Como el hecho de que fuese quinto dan de varios artes marciales, mejor espada femenina y segunda mejor masculina de Londres, Cuarta mejor de Europa...

Mientras comíamos la cena, supe que jamás creerían que una chica como yo fuese perféctamente capaz de defenderse sola; pero si preguntásen en algunos círculos bajos de Londres, les dirían que era una chica a la que no combenía tocar mucho las narices. Enfadada podía ser un serio peligro, furiosa... pobre de la persona contra la que fuese dirigida mi ira.

Claro que como era una dama, nunca jamás lo demostraría en público.


	6. Chapter 6

**El capítulo 6: La llegada de los demonios.**

**Voz de Isa.**

"Adelante." Dije acabando de poner un album en su estantería correspondiénte tras ojearlo un poco. "La puerta está abierta."

"Perdón." Dijo un hombre de pelo rubio asomando la cabeza por la puerta. "¿Se puede?"

"Claro, adelante." Dije yo sonriendo suavemente. "Pase. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

Creo que ese hombres se sentía de algún modo intimidado por mí; avanzaba como uno de los hombres de mi padre en un hotel donde no me hubiésen visto antes por allí o donde hacía tiempo que no iba.

"Yo... venía a presentarme." Me dijo él. "He oído que... habían contratado a un nuevo gestor económico para que... se ocupase de controlar los ingresos de... algunas bandas."

"Por favor." Dije yo. "Llámeme símplemente Isa, señor..."

"Narita." Me dijo él estrechándo la mano que le tedía.

"Es un placer." Dije yo. "¡Ah, es el mánager de los Blast!"

"¿Nos... nos conocemos?" Me dijo desconcertado.

"No personalmente. Estuvieron alojados en el hotel de Londres de mi padre." Afirmé sonriendo. "Pero conozco a dos de sus chicos, claro que ellos a mí creo que no me recordarán."

"Vaya es... creo que sería imposible que se... olvidasen de tí." Me dijo. "Por cierto, yo... me preguntaba si te apetecería que te mostrase los mejores sitios donde comer por aquí."

Eso me hizo sonreir. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me juzgase primero por mi rostro, mi apariencia. Un grave error, si se quedaban prendados de mi rostro podría conseguir sacar casi cualquier cosa que quisiera.

"Es un halago, señor Narita." Dije yo sonriendo. "Pero me temo que no como cuando trabajo. Al menos no cuando tengo tanto trabajo por delante."

"¿Trabajo?" Me preguntó confuso.

"En efecto, tengo que estudiarme todos estos libros." Afirmé poniendo la mano sobre el que acababa de poner en la mesa mientras él entraba. "Me van a pagar por ser eficiente en mi puesto. Y si quiero dar buenos consejos y ayudar a conseguir beneficios me temo que el primer paso es saberme estos líbros como el padrenuestro."

"¿El qué?" Me dijo confundido.

Cierto, no recordaba que en Japón no eran cristianos. Tampoco yo lo era, pero viniéndo de un país critiano en parte, ese dicho no necesitaba explicación.

"Es un dicho de mi país, significa que debo saberme estos volúmenes al pie de la letra si deseo poder hacer bien mi trabajo." Afirmé yo.

"El anterior asesor financiero no hacía eso." Me dijo él.

"Es evidente." Dije yo. "Por eso no han tenido los resultados esperables de una buena maniobra financiera."

**Voz de Takumi.**

Había ido a la agencia a echar un ojo a unos datos de sonido para el nuevo tema que habíamos grabado antes de todo el escándalo cuando oí los rumores. Había un nuevo miembro en nómina; un sustituto al asesor financiero que había sido echado por incompetente y que debía tener unos 60 y muchos años o tal vez incluso 70.

Era ya tarde y al parecer aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Era ya casi media noche cuando fui a la máquina de bebidas calientes y vi a alguien allí.

Era curioso, su cara no me sonaba, y me hubiése acordado porque era un rostro verdaderamente bonita.

"Un café con chocolate." Dije leyendo la opción de la máquina mientras esta le servía uno. "Una elección un poco... rara."

"No lo creo." Me respondió ella. "Pero es difícil encontrar uno que sepa bien por esta ciudad."

"Pensé que la gente se había ido ya a casa." Afirmé marcando mi pedido de café solo con un poco de crema mocca.

Un pedido especial para una noche que amenazaba ser larga.

"Algunos los hay que trabajamos." Afirmó ella. "Hum... un moccacino, curiosa elección para alguien que trabaje aquí."

"¿Perdón?" Le dije sorprendido de que sin conocernos me hablase así. "Creo que no nos conocemos. Me llamo Takumi Ichinoise."

"Isa." Me dijo ella.

"Isa no es un nombre... ¿cual es el auténtico?" Le pregunté yo.

"Me temo que mi nombre completo es demasiado largo y complejo para un oriental." Me dijo ella con ironía. "Isa es el abreviativo de Isabelle, mi primer nombre."

"Señorita Isa." Dije bromeando. "Que interesante. Y dime ¿trabajas aquí o el de seguridad te ha dejado pasar?"

"A diferencia del bajo de los Trapnest, los hay que trabajamos." Me dijo. "Ah, y yo que vosotros, comenzaría a pensar en hacer menos viajes al extranjero; aunque la idea de ahorraros el técnico de sonido y hacer su trabajo vosotros mísmos no está tan mal." Afirmó sacándose otro café de la máquina y llendo pasillo alante hacia lo que supongo sería su despacho.

Interesante, esa mujer nueva además de parecer occidental era una auténtica tentación a cualquier hombre. No solo era preciosa y sensual, sino que además, era o se hacía la misteriosa. Y tenía caracter, al menos el suficiente como para hablar con cierta dureza a él, Takumi Ichinoise.

"Esta cae en una semana." Afirmé sonriendo divertido. "En cuanto me lo proponga la tengo comiendo de mi mano."

En cuanto me acabé mi café volví a mi trabajo y seguí allí un buen rato; hasta que casi lo tuve acabado y decidí dejarlo para el día siguiente.

"Vaya, que tarde... debería quedarme en los cuartos para empleados." Me dije tras mirar mi reloj y ver que eran casi las 4 de la mañana. "Me pregunto si la chica seguirá trabajando o se habrá ido ya..."

**Voz de Isa.**

Ya casi había acabado de estudiarme los volúmenes principales y pasarlos a una base de datos del portatil de la empresa en mi despacho cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"¿Quién será a estas horas?" Murmuré mirando el reloj de reojo sin dejar de teclear y dándome cuenta de que eran más de las 4 de la mañana. "¡Adelante!"

"¿Aún sigues trabajando?" Me dijo Takumi asomando la cabeza. "Tu familia se preocupará si no vas ya a casa."

"No tengo familia a la que atender." Afirmé sin parar de copiar datos. "Y ya no me esperan en casa porque hace horas que avisé de que esta noche estaría trabajando."

Otra enamorada del trabajo.

"Venga, déja eso, no te pagan las horas extra." Afirmó él.

"Lo sé." Afirmé yo. "Por si no te has dado cuenta al entrar, soy la consejera financiera y contrable."

**Voz de Takumi.**

Era increible, acababa de conocer al nuevo contable de la empresa, y lejos de ser un hombre viejo con pelo blanco y sin ningún atractivo era una chica pelirroja de pelo largo y rizado recogido en un peinado alto con un mechón descolgándose con gracia en un latera de su cara, tecleando como loca en un ordenador pasando datos de un libro al ordenador. Tenía unas formas de infarto y más que a quejarse del poco salario, incitaba a malgastarlo en ella.

De pronto se paró de escribir y se volvió para mirarme de frente.

"¿Ya has acabado de trabajar?" Me preguntó.

"Me falta dar unos retoques, pero ya lo haré mañana." Afirmé. "Ahora es hora de dormir."

"Es cierto." Me dijo ella. "Deberías irte a casa a dormir. Buenas noches."

"Eso iba por tí también." Le dije. "Si sigues trabajando malgastarás tu talento."

"Yo no lo creo señor Ichinoise."

¿Ahora se ponía fría conmigo? Tarde, demasiado tarde. Mientras salía por la puerta de su despacho me propuse conseguir tenerla comiendo de mi mano. Costase lo que costase.

Podría haberme ido a dormir, pero en lugar de eso volví a la sala donde había estado trabajando y me puse a volver a trabajar.

**Voz de Isa.**

Al final, resultó que Takumi era el tipo de hombres que yo solía considerar interesantes. Me tiré toda la noche trabajando hasta que acabé de pasar el último de los volúmenes de cuentas de la estantería que me había propuesto para ese día. Miré mi reloj y descubrí que ya eran las seis y media de la mañana, pronto comenzaría a llegar gente y yo seguía con la misma ropa que el día anterior.

Saqué mi móvil y miré en la agenda electrónica de bolso que tenía en busca de un número de teléfono.

"Kenosuke, ya sé que es muy pronto para llamarte, y no lo haría si no necesitase pedirte algo con urgencia." Dije rápidamente al móvil.

"¿Isa?" Me dijo un voz medio adormilada. "¡Cielo santo!. ¿Ya sabes qué horas son?. A ver dime qué quieres..."

"Me he tenido que quedar a trabajar hasta tarde y ahora tengo un problema porque necesito estar cambiada para cuando tenga que volver a trabajar." Le dije.

"¡Madre mía!" Dijo él asustado. "¡Ahora mísmo me pongo a ello!. ¡Tú solo dime la dirección!"

Sonriendo le dije la dirección de la empresa.

"Ken, eres un cielo." Afirmé yo sonriendo.

Cuando colgamos unos segundos más tarde, decidí ir a ver si podía ducharme. Había notado que había unas duchas allí, pero no sabía de quién eran o si se podían usar. De cualquier modo, una ducha era justo lo que necesitaba, así que las busqué para cuando Kenosuke me llamáse poder ir corriendo a coger la ropa y volar a ducharme antes de que se supiese que me había pasado la noche trabajando.

**Voz de Takumi.**

"¡Takumi!" Oí una voz que me gritaba y me hizo dar un salto en mi asiento.

"Ah, Narita." Dije yo. "Me has asustado. ¿Me he quedado dormido?"

"Sí, son las 7'30 de la mañana. No me digas que has estado aquí todo el rato trabajando."

"Lo he intentado." Afirmé. "Oye ¿sabías que hay un nuevo contable?"

"Ah, sí." Dijo él soñador. "Es un auténtico angel..."

¿Sería pervertido? La chica era claramente mucho más joven que él que se teñía el pelo para parecer más joven. Aún así, no le dije nada.

"Por cierto, nuestro angel está en la máquina de cafés a ver si se coge algo de desayunar." Afirmó el otro miembro del staff allí.

"Creo que es hora de que le enseñen que hay un comedor abajo para empleados." Afirmé levantándome del asiento.

"Lo que sí que es cierto que es la primera que ha llegado hoy a trabajar." Dijo Narita. "Ha debido llegar con el de seguridad de la noche porque este entra a las 6'40 y no la ha visto llegar."

"¿Qué dices?" le dije yo. "Si anoche eran casi las 5 y estaba trabajando encadenada a la silla de su despacho."

"Pues te aseguro que ha tenido que pasar por casa." Me dijo Narita. "Cuando la veas lo sabrás."

En efecto, cuando llegamos a la máquina de café me di cuenta que aquella sala parecía ahora una charca donde los depredadores van a cazar cuando las presas van a beber agua. La pelirroja estaba allí, tomándose su café de máquina expendedora mientras consultaba un periódico, y allí estaba básicamente toda la plantilla masculina que había llegado entonces.

Fui a acercarme y entonces me di cuenta de por qué decía Narita que ella parecía haber pasado por casa. La ropa que llevaba era diferente a la que tenía por la noche. Ahora llevaba un bonito traje de color claro y una blusa de mujer sin mangas atada a la cintura en un color claro pero diferente al del pantalón; la chaqueta estaba colgada con mucho cuidado en su respaldo y realmente parecía una dama tomando su té.

"Perdona." Le dije acercándome. "¿Has desayunado ya cuando has ido a casa?"

"No me he movido de aquí." Me dijo ella tras secarse los labios con cuidado. "Me temo que el trabajo se me alargó más de la cuenta y he tenido que pasar la noche en vela aquí."

"No es posible." Le dije sorprendido puesto que incluso olía mejor que por la noche. "Tienes pinta de haber pasado por casa. La ropa es..."

"Una mujer debe estar preparada para cualquier imprevisto." Afirmó ella. "Y ante todo debe dar una buena imagen en el trabajo, en todo momento."

¿Era demasiado estirada o me lo parecía a mí?

"Bueno, entonces ¿has desayunado ya o no?" Le dije yo.

"No me he movido de aquí." Afirmó ella. "Así que no. Solo los cafés."

"Perfecto, acompáñame y te invito a desayunar." Dije ofreciéndole mi brazo.

Ella entonces lo miró y luego me miró a mí.

"Me temo que debo declinar la invitación." Afirmó ella. "Te dejo que me muestres cómo llegar a la cafetería pero yo pago mi parte."

"Pero..." Dijo Narita.

"Como quieras." Dije yo.

Que rechazase mi invitación era algo que me dolía, no físicamente, sino que era un mazazo a mi ego, concretamente a mi parte de conquistador. Me iba a costar conquistar a esa mujer, pero eso lo hacía más interesante aún.

**Voz de Isa.**

"Y esta es la cafetería." Me dijo Narita mostrándome una cafetería-cantina que había en el edificio. "Aquí es donde come el staff cuando toca la hora de la comida."

"Es un sitio bonito." Dije yo cogiendo una bandeja que Takumi me ofrecía. "Y la comida parece buena."

"Es casera y no suele ser muy sana." Dijo Takumi cogiéndo un plato de lo que parecían judías con un huevo frito encima.

"Ya veo." Dije yo observando que no había nada que tuviese pinta de ser comercial pero tampoco nada con poca grasa por lo que acabé decidiéndome por lo que parecía un plato con tres triángulos de arroz y un trozo de algo en el centro y unas bolitas de arroz con un cuenquito de salsa. "Yo personalmente suelo desayuna una tortilla y café con leche o bien un par de tostadas y café con leche."

"Chica sana." Me dijo Takumi. "Pensé que desayunarías algo así como cereales."

"También." Dije yo. "En mi casa suelo desayunar tostadas o cereales, zumo natural y café con leche. Pero esto es otro país y no desayunáis cosas así." Afirmé suspirando y cogiéndo los palillos para juntar las manos y hacer la bendición antes de separarlos y comenzar a comer.

**Voz de Takumi.**

"Vaya." Dijo Narita cuando la chica pelirroja, Isa, comenzó a comer las bolitas de arroz mojándolas en caldo sin que se le callése un solo grano de los palillos. "Es increible lo fácilmente que te manejas con eso."

"¿El qué, los palillos?" Dijo ella. "Es un poco más dificil que a tenedor y cuchillo pero es fácil."

"Lo dice porque el arroz suele desacerse cuando lo mojas en algo." Le dije yo.

"Ah, vaya." Dijo ella sorprendida para luego sonreir un poco. "Cuestión de suerte, supongo."

No, suerte era lo que teníamos Narita y yo; todos los empleados nos miraban y cuchicheaban y en tanto ella recibió una llamada que la hizo iluminar la cara de felicidad.

"Disculpad un segundo." Dijo levantándose y llevándose la bandeja con los restos de su desayuno. "Espero veros otro rato pronto."

"Seguro." Le dijo Narita mientras ella se alejaba para salir.

La verdad es que con eso de que le habían llamado se había escaqueado sin que pudiésemos hablar bien o sin haber desayunado como debería. Y luego estaba la misteriosa llamada.

**Voz de Isa.**

"Buenos días, Shin." Dije feliz tras haberme librado de la cafetería y la comida tan poco apetecible para desayunar. "¿Qué tal has dormido?"

"Bien ¿y tú?" Me dijo. "Anoche no viniste. ¿Has estado trabajando toda la noche?"

"Sí, la verdad es que tenía un montón de trabajo antes de poder ponerme a trabajar en serio." Afirmé yo sentándome en un sofá de una sala de grabación. "Ordenar un poco, pasar datos a formato digital... ha sido duro y un auténtico peñazo, y lo que me queda para hoy."

"Pero necesitas dormir." Me dijo él asombrado y preocupado.

"Ya dormiré mañana si puedo." Dije yo. "Mañana es sábado, así que supongo que tendré fiesta. Pienso estar todo el día durmiendo."

"Pero necesitas descanso hoy." Me dijo él.

"Tranquilo, estoy bien. Luego si eso ya echaré una cabezadita en mi oficina." Dije para tranquilizarle. "¿Qué tal habéis pasado vosotros la noche? Y también tienes que contarme cómo os fue el día de ayer."

"Bueno, Nobu tiene trabajo en la tienda y por la mañana trabaja en una empresa de mudanzas." Me dijo Shin. "Así que se fue mientras dormía y no le ví hasta la hora de comer que nos reunimos con Yasu. Al parecer él sigue buscando trabajo como abogado. Y yo simplemente me dedico a esperar a que me llamen y a pasear por ahí. Por cierto, antes ha venido una persona a dejarte un paquete, les he dicho que te lo lleven allí porque necesitaban tu firma y parecía importante."

"Vale, supongo que me avisarán en cuanto llegue." Dije yo. "En fin... yo voy a seguir buscando un piso a ver si puedo coger algo."

"Nobu debería buscar también." Me dijo él. "No sé donde vamos a vivir a partir de pasado mañana. El dueño alquiló el piso hace unos días y nos avisó ayer y..."

"Alto, alto, alto." Le dije yo. "¿Me estás diciendo que os deshaucia con menos de una semana de aviso?"

"Al parecer no pudo hacerlo antes." Me dijo. "Yasu está echando un ojo al caso y..."

"Está bien, si encuentro algo podéis venir a mi casa un tiempo." Dije suspirando. "Pero no sé si voy a tener tiempo de mirar, así que mejor no digas nada hasta que encuentre yo algo."

"¡Gracias Isa, eres un angel!" Me dijo Shin emocionado.

**Voz de Naoki.**

Era ya media tarde y estaba entrando en la discográfica cuando vi un hombre de correos con una caja cerrada en una furgoneta y a otro entrando.

"Perdone, traemos un paquete especial para la señorita... Okanzaki." Le dijo el señor a la recepcionista. "Nos han dicho que trabaja aquí."

"Dejenos el paquete y nosotros se lo llevaremos." Dijo la chica.

"Imposible." Dijo el hombre. "Tiene que ser en persona. Y no podemos irnos sin entregarlo."

"Pero..." Dijo la recepcionista.

Entonces llegó Narita puesto que le había llamado para que me recogiése abajo.

"Buenos días, Narita." Le saludé yo mientras la recepcionista y el hombrecillo de mensajería se ponían a discutir.

"Buenos días, Takumi está arriba ya." Me dijo Narita antes de volverse a los dos. "Por favor, esto es un lugar de trabajo. ¿Podrían decirme qué está pasando aquí?"

"Hay un paquete para la señorita Okanzaki y esta señora se niega a llamarla." Le dijo el hombrecillo.

"Vale, yo la conozco." Dijo Narita. "Déjeme el paquete a mí y yo se lo subo."

"Me encantaría ver cómo lo hace." Dijo el hombrecillo. "Pero no puedo, el paquete tiene órdenes estrictas de que sea entregado al destinatario."

"Está bien, llámela por favor." Le dijo a la recepcionista. "Despacho de contabilidad."

"Pero..." Dijo la señorita antes de rendirse y llamar. "La señorita Okanzaki dice que en seguida baja."

"Esperemos a ver cómo acaba esto." Me susurró Narita entonces.

En efecto, poco después aparecía en recepción un angel vestida con un traje de ejecutiva blanco y la chaqueta abierta mostrando una camisa abierta en el escote y azul tan claro que parecía blanco también. El pelo cogido en un moño grande de rizos y un mechón calléndole con gracia a un lado de la cabeza.

En cuanto la vimos hablando con la recepcionista que le señaló al hombrecillo de la mensajería en la puerta hablando con alguien de fuera, supe que era la señoríta Okanzaki; pero no la conocía.

"Perdone, me han dicho que tenía un paquete para mi." Le dijo ella al hombrecillo.

"Sí, tiene que firmarme aquí y aquí." Le dijo tras gritarle al que estaba fuera para que llevase el paquete que resultó ser una enorme caja de madera con unos agujeros. "Es un envio desde Inglaterra y el emisario dejó instrucciones muy claras de que el paquete fuese entregado al destinatario en persona. Yo... nos jugábamos el puesto si no era así..."

"¡La madre que...!" Exclamó la chica cuando vio la caja que se agitaba como si estuviése poseída y soltaba unos ruidos muy raros.

"¡Qué miedo!" Dije yo escondiéndome tras Narita mientras veía a la chica tirar los papeles cogidos con una pinza a una carpetilla y el boli a un lado y buscando una cerradura de la caja.

**Voz de Narita.**

De pronto, la mujer que hasta entonces se había portado con calma y buenos modales consiguió ver una palanca en el cinturón del trasportista y se la arrebató para ponerse a focejear con la caja.

"Nosotros se la dejamos aquí y nos vamos." Dijo el primero de los mensajeros recogiendo los papeles del suelo y retrocediendo como el trasportista que cogió la carretilla y salió por la puerta.

"Pero la palanca..." Dije yo.

"¡Ya la recogeremos otro día!" Dijo el primero. "Cuando esas cosas no estén por aquí." Afirmó saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

De pronto, la pelirroja, que no parecía tener mucha fuerza, hizo crujir la madera de la tapa y un poco más tarde esta volaba en trozos.

Fue solo un segundo, unas sombras negras y la chica estaba en el suelo bajo dos demonios que hicieron gritar a las recepcionistas y a Naoki que se agarró con fuerza a mi espalda.

"¡Nero, Lucius, Sit!" Dijo la pelirroja cuando ambos monstruos estaban a punto de saltar la barandilla de recepción y mordernos a Naoki y a mí. "¡Santo dios, no gritéis! No soportan los gritos. ¡¡Nero y Lucius, mami ha dicho sit!!"

En un momento, ambos estaban sentados pero aún mirándonos con cara asesina y babeando mientras gruñían con una cosa de metal alrededor de los morros.

"Perritos bonitos... perritos guapos..." Dije con voz suave intentando que no me atacasen.

"Perdón, no sabía que me los iban a enviar." Dijo ella. "Pobrecitos... que mal os han tratado..." Añadió abrazándo sus cuellos.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" Pregunté entonces aún asustado de los demonios aquellos.

"Mis cachorros, como no." Afirmó ella. "Solo que necesitan un corte de pelo y una lavada para volver a estar presentables."

**Voz de Takumi.**

"¡¿Es que no sabéis estar callados o qué?!" Grité al pasillo cuando ya llevaba tiempo oyendo revuelo a eso de las 8 esa tarde. "¡Algunos aquí necesitamos silencio!"

De pronto una cosa grande y negra me derribó y me encontré con una cosa de metal enrejado golpeándome contra el cuello mientras lo que había encerrado dentro, el hocico de un bicho grande, feo y fuerte me babeaba encima.

"¡¿Pero que es este bicho?!" Grité mientras intentaba en vano frenar los ataques de ese bicho. "¡Que alguien me lo quite de encima!"

"Lucius ¡MOMMY SAID CAME HERE!" Gritó entonces una voz casi rugiéndo hasta que el bicho salió volando de mi cuello después de que la dueña le diese un buen golpe en el culo y tiráse de su collar apartándole por fin de mí. "Lo siento, se me ha escapado cuando estaba cogiendo un poco de café y fueron a llevarme café al despacho."

"Jo, Isa. ¿Qué co es esa cosa asesina?" Le pregunté asustado y furioso con esa cosa asesina.

"Lucius se pone un poco... agresivo cuando la gente grita." Me explicó. "Stop Nero." Le dijo a otra bola negra y marrón oscura sucia mientras esta mordisqueaba un rodapie. "Nero y Lucius son mis mascotas, me las han mandado desde inglaterra y me las han entregado aquí mismo. No pensé que les iba a sentar tan mal el cambio de lugar."

"Átalos a algún radiador, afíxialos, cómtelos... haz lo que sea pero que no vuelvan a salir de donde no puedan hacer daño." Afirmé frotándome el cuello. "SIT" Le rugí a una bola de pelo entonces lo que no causó nada hasta que le dí un capón en el cuello. "¡SIT!"

Entonces el bicho se sentó.

"¿Lo ves? Están muy bien entrenados; solo necesitan un poco de mano dura." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Y un poco de jabón, me éstán poniendo perdida..."

"Eso ya lo tienes para tirar." Afirmé al ver unas huellas y manchas en su ropa. "Y esos bichos, sean lo que sean... yo que tú les daría un baño cuando llegase a casa."

"Lo intentaré." Afirmé yo. "En cuanto consiga volver a casa. Esta noche aún tengo mucho trabajo pendiente."

Esa chica estaba demasiado tiempo allí dentro; mucho más del necesario. Claro que yo no iba tampoco mucho por casa, pero al menos yo iba a verme con alguna de mis múltiples amantes; incluída Reira. Ella no se movía de allí. Llevaba ya... dos días, o más, allí dentro.

"Comienzo a pensar que no tienes una casa." Afirmé yo. "Estás aquí demasiado tiempo."

"Prefiero tenerlo todo bien atado en todo momento, salvo a estos dos que no hacen más que escapárseme." Afirmó ella sonriendo y frotandoles las cabezas para sacar una nube de suciedad.

"Dales un baño." Le dije.

**Voz de Isa.**

"Dales un baño... dales un baño..." Dije yo avanzando por el pasillo con mis perros atados con unas cuerdas. "Y vosotros ya os vale, os dije que no os moviéseis de mi despacho."

"Isa-chan." Me dijo uno de los chicos del staff de los Trapnest que según Narita me había contado se ocupaba de Ren Honjo cuando estaba en el país. "Te he traido lo que me pedíste." Me dijo con una sonrisa dándome la bolsa con el cortapelo para mascotas grandes, el champú anti pulgas y las correas para mantenerlos a mi lado.

"Muchas gracias, eres un sol." Le dije sonriendo. "Tampoco tenías que haberte dado tanta prisa, no puedo bañarles..."

"Si es por eso..." Me dijo.

"¿Estás ofreciéndote a bañarlos tú?" Le dije yo levantando una ceja mientras mis dos 'pequeñines' comenzaban a gruñir.

"¡No, no!" Dijo él.

"Lo haría yo, pero me temo que no tengo un bañador aquí." Dije yo. "Ni tampoco una bañera suficiéntemente grande."

"Si es por eso... en el almacén hay algo de temporadas pasadas. ¡Ah! De modelos." Dijo asustado cuando mis 'chiquitines' amenazaron con tirársele al pecho.

"Ya vale." Les reñí yo levantándoles la mano y haciéndoles callar. "Lo siento, el vuelo y el trato que han recibido últimamente les ha afectado un poco. ¿Crées que podría usar uno de esos bañadores y darles un baño en las duchas de empleados?"

"Hay una pequeña piscinita en el jardincillo." Me dijo casi susurrándo.

"Perfecto." Dije yo feliz. "Vamos a ver esos bañadores."

**Voz de Takumi.**

Al final, me había cansado de trabajar y decidí tomarme un descansito en cuanto acabamos la reunión de Narita y yo. Ibamos charlando por un pasillo cerca del jardincillo cuando vimos una de las bolas de pelo intentando salir por la puerta del jardincillo en la terraza y a la pelirroja calléndole encima con lo que parecía una sábana mojada donde le atrapó y tiró de él para que él la arrastrase un poco y entonces ella volver a tirar y meterlo en el estanquillo del centro tras empujarle allí y montarse a horcajadas sobre él para evitar que volviese a escapársele.

"Hay que ver qué vitalidad." Dijo Narita sudando. "Y que poca vergüenza, cazando perros en bañador."

"¿No es ese uno de los bañadores de las sesiones de modelos del verano pasado?" Pregunté yo dándome cuenta de ello.

Sí, cómo olvidarlo cuando la modelo que lo había llevado había acabado quitándoselo para mí en un preview privado. Claro que a la pelirroja que quedaba mejor, y tenía mejor figura que la otra modelo. Isa, la peligrosa pelirroja, era más alta que la otra modelo, con unas formas mejor definidas y algo más con que rellenar la parte del pecho que la modelo original.

Entonces la vimos perder el equilibrio y caerse al agua mientras el bicho salía fuera y se sacudía, ella con un solo salto le calló encima de nuevo y le volvió a atrapar para volver a meterle dentro del estanque una vez más.

"Es escalofriante." Dijo Narita cubriéndose la boca cuando le vimos rodearse de los dos bichos y comenzar a pelear con ambos uno a uno para pasarles una máquina y esquilarlos.

"Al menos ahora veremos qué narices de animales son esos." Dije yo.

Poco a poco fuimos viendo cómo ese monstruo oscuro iba a perdiendo pelo hasta quedar siendo un perro, grande, pero perro al fin y al cabo.

"Ah, conozco esa raza." Dije de pronto sorprendido. "Es un pastor alemán enorme."

"Igual lo ha mezclado con algo más." Dijo Narita.

"¡Hachi-chan!" Le gritó el cuidador de Ren desde la puerta. "¡Teléfono!"

"Dile que llamo luego, ahora no puedo parar o estos se me vuelven a escapar." Le dijo ella.

"¿Quién era?" Le pregunté yo.

"No sé, un amigo suyo me ha dicho." Me dijo el chico. "Nana ha llamado y ha dicho que si ibas a pasar la noche fuera le avisases para avisar."

"Voy a que mi suegro me eche la bronca..." Dije resignándome.

Mientras oía al buen hombre gritando sobre mi desconsideración hacia mi mujer-su hija y mi hija Sasuki, recordé que mi querida familia política iba a estar unos días en casa. La verdad es que últimamente Nana había estado bastante mal, desde que su querida amiga y mi mayor molestia, Nana Oosaki había desaparecido. Y aunque supiese que estar rodeada de su familia le iba a hacer bien puesto que yo tenía que ocuparme de los negocios, no podía evitar setirme mal a cerca de ellos.

"Esos suegros... a veces son un incordio." Me dijo Narita.

"A veces me gustaría matarle." Afirmé yo. "¿Me he perdido algo?"

"El perro raro le ha tirado al estanque cuando estaba medio pelado." Me dijo. "Ahora está... le ha dado un azote en toda la paletilla que no veas."

Me giré y ví como la chica estaba ahora haciendo algo parecido a luchalibre con el segundo perro que estaba esquilado a trozos. Lo inmovilizaba como podía contra el suelo mientras él intentaba morderla pensando que jugaban y ella seguía esquilándole.

**Voz de Isa.**

Al final acabé de pelar a mis dos perritos y Lucius me acabó apresando el brazo con sus mandíbulas cuando le solté tras pelarle del todo salvo una pequeña cresta que no se dejó afeitar.

"Ahora... ¡al agua, tíos gordos!" Dije cogiéndo a Nero que me tiró mordiscos de broma al aire antes de que yo le tirase al agua y luego jugando con Lucius a tironear de la toalla, le tiré al agua también con toalla y todo.

La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no hacíamos eso, bañarme con ellos. Lo echaba de menos, y obviamente estaba un poco desentrenada porque me habían tirado al agua dos veces.

"Ale, gordis." Les dije yo escurriendome el pelo y dejándomelo suelto. "A fuera y vamos a ver si podemos secarnos en otro lado."

Tan pronto como me giré me di cuenta de que allí no solo estaba el chico que me había hecho el favor de comprarme las cosas para mis dos 'bebés' grandes, estaba también Narita y Takumi mirándome fíjamente.

Moví un poco la mano y les mostré la toalla mojada a lo que me mostraron una seca y yo entonces sonreí mientras mis dos niños se sacudían para sacarse el agua de encima.

"Muchas gracias." Dije mientras Takumi me envolvía con la toalla.

"Una mujer no..." Comenzó a decirme.

"Un hombre se hubiése ofrecido a hacer eso por mí." Le corté yo. "Y un hombre de verdad no se asusta por dos cachorros molestos porque les han dado un baño."

"Esto... esas cosas no parecen cachorros." Me dijo Narita. "A decir verdad no parecen siquiera perros..."

"Son perros." Afirmé yo. "Nero es un pastor alemán; y Lucius es un precioso cruce entre pastor irlandés y lobo." Dije frotándoles las cabezas. "Y son mis hijos en todas las de la ley."

"Por eso te hacen esto." Me dijo Takumi cogiéndome de la muñeca y tirándo para mostrarme sin ninguna delicadeza los mordiscos y arañazos que tenía en los brazos que me habían hecho jugando.

"Solo jugában." Dije yo. "Ahora les secon un poco con un secador y les pongo las correas."

"Esto... la terraza..." Dijo Narita.

Entonces me giré y ví que había montones de pelo de los que había cortado por allí tirados.

"Recogeré eso también. Pero voy a necesitar una bolsa de basura y una escoba." Afirmé yo.

"Eso ya lo harán los encargados de la limpieza." Afirmó Narita. "Conténtate con mantener a esas cosas bajo control y..."

Me estaba comenzando a sonar el auricular del móvil que tenía allí.

"Con permiso." Dije cogiéndolo del bolsillo de mi traje. "Isabelle Okanzaki al habla. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Isa?" Me dijo Yudai. "Oye, he conseguido lo que me pediste. No es gran cosa, pero está en una buena zona y es un piso amplio."

"¿Dependencias?" Le pregunté.

"Cuatro cuartos, dos baños, cocina pegada al amplio salón, dos pisos... bastante amplio y luminoso." Me dijo. "Y tiene una terraza si te coges el del último piso. Te gustan las terrazas. Además, es bastante barato y está casi sin estrenar. El anterior dueño es un anciano que lo compró para invertir; aún no está amueblado y la verdad... las paredes van a necesitar una mano de pintura y los grifos pierden agua, además tiene polvo y me pareció ver una mancha de humedad en la pared exterior. Vamos que vas a tener que pintarlo y amueblarlo." Me dijo divertido.

"Déjalo ya." Dije sonriendo. "Parece perfecto para mí. Muchas gracias. Cierra el trato y diles que mañana iré a eso de las... una de la tarde con unos amigos a verlo. Si me gusta firmo y me quedo ya allí. Muchísimas gracias, te debo una."

"A mandar, para eso estoy." Dijo sonriendo. "Sabía que te gustaría, eres una chica un poco rara."

"Claro, por eso soy amiga tuya." Afirmé. "Bueno, te dejo que me han mandado hoy al trabajo a Nero y Lucius."

"¡¿Los demonios han vuelto?!" Me dijo asustado. "¡Yo no me acerco allí ni por todo el oro del emperador!. ¡No, no!"

"¡No son demonios!" Le dije yo exhaltada. "Son un par de primores de perros."

"Lo que sea, pero a mí no me ves el pelo si están ellos a menos de un kilometro de mí." Afirmó antes de colgar.

No podía entender qué manía tenían todos de llamar a mis dos perros 'demonios', solo eran un par de perros grandes y vale, a veces podían ser un poco terroríficos, pero eran un par de angelitos muy leales que me protegían muy bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**El capítulo 7: La nueva casa.**

**Voz de Isa.**

Al final, me volví a pasar toda la noche despierta. Después de bañar y afeitar un poco a mis dos 'pequeñínes', los sequé con un secador y luego me sequé yo y me vestí con algo de ropa del almacén. A decir verdad, un quimono se seda bastante bonito.

Solo dormí un rato cuando acabé de pasar el último tomo de contabilidad y guardé todos los datos de las cuentas de los últimos quince años en un CD-Room. Me puse un poco de música ambiental zen y fue cuando me dormí tras programarme una alarma para dormir solo dos horitas.

Cuando desperté era ya por la mañana pero aún no había amanecido, mis pequeños no estaban y la puerta estaba abierta.

"¡Ah!" Grité dando un salto. "¡Maldición, se han vuelto a escapar!"

No sé cuando tiempo me pasé corriendo por todo el edificio buscando a mis perros, hasta que vi llegar a Takumi tirando de las dos correas y dándoles unos capones a Lucius por desobedecer.

"¿Qué les haces a mis niños?" Le dije cuando se le escaparon y metieron sus enormes cabezas bajo mis brazos para frotarse contra mí.

"Ese bicho me ha mordido." Me dijo mostrándome la mano con un poco de sangre y refiriéndose a Lucius. "Y entre los dos por poco me arrastran detrás de una perra en el parque. Total para que la dueña fuese una maldita snob de..."

"A ver, trae aquí esa mano." Le dije extendiendo mi mano para versela y ver cómo había sido el mordisco. "No parece muy grave. Ve a lavártela y ponte un poco de alcohol en la herida. Luego ven y te la vendo si quieres. Supongo... supongo que querrás denunciarlo ¿no?"

"No, pero asegúrate de amaestrar mejor a esas fieras." Me dijo él. "Y acambio de callarme lo del mordisco... creo que me merezco al menos que me invites a cenar."

"Que sea a desayunar." Le dije yo. "Esta tarde la voy a tener ocupada con la mudanza."

"Otro día pues." Me dijo él. "Y lo del desayuno me lo apunto."

"Lucius... ¡¿Qué te ha dicho mami sobre morder a sus amigos?!" Le dije yo cuando Takumi se hubo perdido de vista dándole un golpecito en el morro. "¡Que no se muerde a mis amigos, so tontorrón!"

Entonces yo fui a subirme a mi despacho para volver a encerrarme allí; no podía entender por qué todo el mundo parecía tener miedo de mis cachorros. Era verles y salir corriendo como si fuesen unos perros rabiosos; ellos, que tenían puestas todas las vacunas posibles para perros...

**Voz de Takumi.**

Al final, me lavé bien el mordisco, fui al botiquín y cogí las tiritas y el alcohol además de unas vendas y algodón.

Había ido a ver si conseguía echar un vistazo a unos ruidos que venían del despacho sobre la sala donde estaba y allí me había encontrado a los dos perros correteando dentro mientras la dueña dormía en la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo y un gesto apacible. Tenía una cara realmente apetecible ahora que estaba dormida, tanto que le hubiése robado un beso si uno o los dos de sus bichejos no hubiése gruñido al acercarme unos pasos hacia ella.

Entonces había reparado en que al parecer necesitaban que les sacasen a dar una vuelta y cogí las correas con cuidado mientras ambos me miraban con cara de querer asesinarme. Tiré de ellos hasta sacarlos al pasillo y tras estar suficiéntemente lejos de la puerta del despacho les metí dos gritos y se volvieron como corderitos, claro que eso les había durado hasta salir de allí que se pusieron a tironear ya para ir al parque más cercano.

"Eh, vengo a que me cures." Dije tras llamar a la puerta del despacho de la pelirroja por mera cortesía.

"Menos humos y más modales, que te recuerdo que no soy tu críada." Me dijo ella tecleando en el ordenador.

"Te recuerdo que tus perros me han mordido." Le contesté yo. "No voy a poder tocar en un tiempo."

"Y solo por eso te voy a curar." Me dijo. "Además, ahora mismo no necesitas tocar, y eso se te pasará en una semana o menos. Y no lloriquées tanto que solo ha sido una caricia."

"Pues esto sigue sangrando." Le dije yo sentándome en la mesa y mostrandole la mano que tenía unos hilillos de sangre.

"Dios... los hombres sois unos quejicas." Dijo ella pulsando una tecla y cerrando la tapa del portatil para mirarme. "A ver, llorica. La mano."

Debo admitir que al parecer, por mucho que no tuviese gran aprecio a los hombres que le cantábamos las cuarenta, me trató con bastante cuidado. Empapó un algodón en el alcohol y con ello fue acariciando las heridas.

"Al menos podrías soplar un poco como hacen las madres." Le dije yo. "Esto escuece."

"Si soplo es peor." Afirmó ella mirándome por encima de los ojos un segundo. "Se infecta con las bacterias del aliento que sale cuando soplas aire." Me aclaró.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije yo. "¿Que ahora eres médico?"

"En realidad tengo las carreras de económicas y derecho por las universidades de Oxford, Cambridge y Yale." Me dijo. "Y tengo varios títulos en primeros auxilios, salvamento acuático, salvamento de montaña... así como varios premios en diversos deportes, incluyendo dans en varias artes marciales." Dijo parando con el alcohol y cogiendo el royo de vendas. "Estira el brazo, anda. Y súbete un poco la manga o no podrás quitarte la camisa luego."

Con toda esa perorata de títulos y lógros académicos y deportivos se me había caído el cigarro que tenía en la boca al cenicero que tenía en la otra mano. No podía créerme que una chica como esa pudiése tener algo tan grande como dos carreras certificadas por tres de las mejores universidades del mundo, más logros deportivos y diversos títulos oficiales ajenos a las carreras. No podía imaginarme a un genio como ese con esa pinta. Un cerebro así debía estar dentro de una mujer fea, con gafas, kilos de más o arrugas que nunca hubiése dedicado demasiado tiempo a su cuidado físico; en cambio esa mujer era todo lo contrario, era evidente que había dedicado cierto tiempo a su cuidado personal, sus manos eran delicadas y finas, su cuerpo y rostro casi perfectos y sin imperfecciones... Simplemente no era posible algo así.

"Bueno, esto ya está." Me dijo ella acabando de ponerme la venda protectora y sujetándola con unas tiras de espaldrapo. "Procura no mojártelo y asegurate de cambiarla cada día, y te aconsejaría que en tu casa lo dejases al aire para que te respire la carne."

"¿Ya está?" Dije asombrado de la rapidez y precisión. "Quiero decir... salvo el alcohol no he notado nada que hiciéses."

"Gracias por el cumplido." Dijo ella sonriendo y guardando todo en su sitio de nuevo. "En fin... voy a seguir a lo mío."

"Eh, aún me debes un desayuno." Le dije.

"Imposible, me gustaría dejar hecho esta valoración para antes de irme a la medio día." Afirmó ella volviendo a encender el ordenador tras levantar la tapa.

"Insisto." Le dije yo volviendo a cerrarle la tapa. "No sé cómo será en los trabajos que has estado hasta ahora, pero ahora eres nuestra contable, lo lógico es que nos preocupemos por tí, estás... como no comas te vas a quedar muy delgada."

Eso la hizo sonreir con ironía mientras me miraba.

"Entonces... ¿por qué no viene el rubio de tu banda?. ¿O Narita?. O mejor aún ¿la chica?" Me preguntó con ironía.

"No te conocen aún." Afirmé yo intentando quedar por encima. "Y Narita está demasiado ocupado."

"Ya, claro." Dijo ella. "En fin, está bien. Vayamos a desayunar." Acabó cediendo ella. "Pero por favor, nada de guarrerías con colesterol como ayer."

"Está bien." Dije yo. "Vayamos aquí al lado que hay una cafetería buena. Yo invito." Dije sonriendo.

Por fin había conseguido que la chica aceptase bajar a desayunar conmigo, vale, había sido con mentiras a medias, pero lo había conseguido ¿no?

"Eh, pistolero." Me dijo. "Pagamos a medias."

"Las damas..." Dije yo.

"Las damas no trabajan como contables en una empresa que al parecer tiene solo plantilla masculina." Afirmó ella.

"Está bien." Dije acabando por rendirme. "Como sea. ¿Vamos?"

Mientras estaba saliendo del edificio, apareció Mari-chan sonriente y al vernos dejó de sonreir.

"Takumi, Reira..." Me dijo.

"Está hoy de vacaciones." Dije yo deprisa para evitar que metiese la pata y soltase lo de nuestro lío. "Luego si quieres estaré en la sala de grabaciones."

"¿Es otra compañera?" Me preguntó la pelirroja.

"Me llamo Mari, y soy la cuidadora de Reira." Le dijo ella a Isa sonriendo.

"Isa, soy la nueva contable del edificio." Contestó sonriendo. "Por cierto, dame unos días y ven a habar conmigo sobre un asunto económico de Reira."

"Isa, el desayuno..." Le recordé yo. "¿No decías que tenías prisa por volver?"

"Ya nos veremos Mari." Dije yo. "Me gustaría hablar con todos los miembros de los Trapnest y su staff, cuando haya puesto un poco de orden en mi oficina."

"Vale." Le dijo Mari-chan sonriendo para volver a perder la sonrisa cuando Isa estaba de espaldas a ella caminando junto a mí. "Pobre chica..."

**Voz de Isa.**

"Que... interesante." Me dijo Takumi cuando le hablé de los datos que había recogido y que obviamente le estaban aburriendo.

"Si te aburro no tenías más que decirmelo." Le dije tomando un sorbo de te con leche. "Podríamos hablar de otra cosa."

"Como por ejemplo de dónde sacas la energía para trabajar tantas horas seguidas." Me dijo. "Me han dicho que no te has movido del edificio en dos días, hoy va a hacer tres."

"Me gusta entregarme al 100 por ciento en mi trabajo." Afirmé yo. "Y quería tenerlo todo atado cuanto antes. Tengo que... hacer varios proyectos a la vez."

**Voz de Takumi.**

"¿Y estando tanto tiempo sentada cómo lo haces para tener esa... figura?" Le dije intentando encontrar una forma correcta de preguntarle cómo era posible que tuviése un cuerpo tan sensual y perfecto.

"Me gusta estar en forma." Afirmó. "Aunque llevo días sin hacer gran cosa para mantenerlo así salvo controlar las comidas."

"Otra obsesa de las dietas." Pensé yo.

"La verdad es que no suelo controlar lo que como, simplemente no suele gustarme cosas con muchas calorías, asi que no suelo controlarlo y como lo que me apetece." Dijo ella. "No sé... es más que me gusta mantenerme en forma y hago bastante ejercicio."

"Ya me lo imagino." Dije sonriendo suavemente.

La veía haciendo footing o incluso aerobic.

"¿Algúna actividad en concreto?" Le pregunté.

"No." Contestó ella. "Aunque me relaja nadar, en aguas naturales sobre todo, o si no, en aguas ni frías ni calientes, más bien tirando a frescas." Me explicó sonriendo. "¿Y tú?"

"Yo tengo tendencia a no engordar." Le dije.

"Que casualidad, tampoco yo." Dijo divertida. "Tengo un cuepo que me gusta, pero aún así, me suelo cuidar bastante."

Eso me hizo gracia; así que era consciente de cómo era de apetecible, y en cambio, no parecía darle importancia. Por muchos intentos que yo hiciése, no conseguía atraparla.

Regresamos al edifico y no me di ni cuenta; ella se fue a trabajar en lo suyo y yo a lo mío.

Estaba trabajando cuando Takeda ((Take-chan para los amigos))entró de nuevo y me hizo mirar al reloj; habían pasado horas, casi la mañana entera, y yo seguía trabajando sin darme cuenta ni notar cansancio.

"Jesús... malditos bichos." Dijo Take-chan. "¿Has visto esos dos monstruos que tienen encerrados en un cuarto arriba?"

"Son dos perros." Le dije. "Y sí, les he visto desde que los trajeron ayer. La dueña no se ha movido del edificio y ellos tampoco. Y si vienes a por las fotos, que sepas que Reira está aún descansando."

"¡¡Ah!!" Gritó de pronto. "¡Tu mano!. ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!"

"Ah, esto... un pequeño percance." Dije. "Lo llevo así para que no tenga que tener cuidado con si toco la herida o algo asi."

**Voz de Isa.**

Al final, acabé saliendo del trabajo deprisa y cogiéndo un taxi en la misma puerta de la agencia para que me llevase a la dirección donde tenía que ver la casa. Previamente, había pedido a Shin que le dijese a Yasu que fuese también allí y él me contestó que como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se iba a venir con los dos. Cuando llegué a la dirección comprobé que el edificio era bonito de línea un tanto clásica pero a la vez moderna. Mediano pero imponente.

"Vaya, me gusta." Dije recogiéndo los cambios del taxi y mirando al rededor. "Y el barrio no está tan mal, céntrico, tranquilo, bien conectado y bastante limpio."

De pronto, oí un grito.

"¡Los demonios!" Gritó Shin. "¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!"

"Tranquilos chicos." Les dije yo a los dos perros mientras veía a Shin y Yasu en la puerta del edificio donde también había un hombre un poco mayor. "Buenos días, perdón por haber desaparecido tan de repente, es que en la agencia tenía trabajo atrasado y me ha costado un poco ponerme al día."

"Isa, y esos dos bichos..." Me dijo Yasu. "Supongo que sabrás lo de la política de animales en los pisos."

"Ya, pero estos dos son muy pacíficos, a penas ladran a no ser que entre alguien en la casa, en cuyo caso están entrenados para avisar y en cuando hagan un movimiento más atacar e inmovilizar." Afirmé yo. "Daño, daño no harán, pero el susto..."

"¿Señorita Okanzaki?" Me dijo el hombre. "Soy de la agencia, me alegro de verla."

"Es un placer." Afirmé estrechándole la mano.

"Me habían dicho que estaría interesada en el piso del último piso ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Sí, me han dicho que podría ser algo que más o menos se ajuste a mis necesidades." Afirmé sonriendo con buenos modales. "¿Sería posible verlo?"

"Para eso concertamos esta cita con su secretario." Me dijo dejándo a Yasu y Shin desconcertados. "¿Vamos?"

"Está bien." Dije yo sonriendo y cogiéndome del brazo de Yasu suavemente.

**Voz de Nobu.**

"¡Esto es enorme!" Exclamé desde el segúndo piso del duplex.

"¡Isa, tienes que ver esto!" Le dijo Shin asomándose a la barandilla.

"Luego lo vemos." Le contestó ella sonriendo desde abajo junto a Yasu mientras este se leía el contrato y lo discutían entre los dos con el de la inmobiliaria. "Ahora estamos un poco ocupados."

"Shin ¿seguro que no es una broma¿Pretende alquilar este palacio?" Le dije yo.

"Mi prima no suele jugar." Me dijo él volviendo a entrar en la habitación insonorizada. "Jo, esto es la caña, está insonorizado y todo..."

"La verdad es que me vendría genial algo así para entrenar todos los días." Dije yo soñador.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos por allí mirando los cuartos y la terraza mientras Yasu e Isa hablaban de cosas con el de la inmobiliaria.

"Venga, vamos." Nos dijo Yasu entrando de pronto en el cuarto donde estábamos.

"¿Ya habéis acabado?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, tenemos que ir a compar algunas cosas." Nos dijo mientras salíamos de allí. "Esta casa solo tiene amueblado el baño y la cocina..."

"¿Lo ha alquilado?" Le preguntó Shin.

"Así es, por un mes." Nos dijo ella que al parecer tenía el oído bastante agudo también.

"Y si para entonces no ha encontrado algo mejor, se lo queda." Afirmó Yasu. "Pero eso es algo que no hay que decir a nadie."

"¡Wala!" Dijimos a la vez Shin y yo.

"Eh, niños grandes." Nos dijo ella. "¿Ya habéis oído a Yasu? No se le puede decir a nadie que igual nos lo quedamos dentro de un mes. ¿Entendido?"

**Voz de Isa.**

"¿Dónde pongo la cama?" Me preguntó Nobu mientras Shin y él la entraban en la casa como podían.

"Mientras no sea en mi cuarto todo bien." Dije yo sonriendo mientras limpiaba el cuarto de baño para ir poniendo todas las cosas que habíamos comprado para rellenarlo. "¿De quién es el champú con olor a té verde?"

"Mío." Me dijo Shin.

"Vale, pensé que se había colado." Dije yo poniendolo en el estante correspondiente.

"Isa." Me dijo de pronto Nobu entrando con mi bolso al baño. "Te está pitando algo aquí dentro."

"El busca." Dije yo mientras lo oía pitar como loco. "Del trabajo, a ver qué quieren..."

**Voz de Shin.**

"¿Ha dicho cuando volvía?" Le pregunté a Nobu mientras ponían las camas y unos electrodomésticos económicos que habíamos comprado en una tienda de outlet de una gran marca.

"Dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante en el trabajo y que intentaría volver para cenar." Me contestó Nobu. "Nosotros nos tenemos que ocupar de recoger los envios y vigilar mientras montan las camas y demás."

"Bueno, total, no hay nada mejor que hacer..." Dije yo.

No, sí que había que hacer, tal y como nos recordaron unos monstruos que habíamos encerrado en la terraza y que se pusieron a dar golpes contra el cristal asustando a los que estaban allí trabajando.

"Tienes que sacar a esos monstruos a pasear." Me dijo Nobu.

"Lo hechamos a cara o cruz." Contesté yo.

"Son los perros de tu prima." Me dijo. "A tí te conocerán."

"Vale, vamos los dos." Dije yo cuando los dos amenazaron con tirar la puerta de cristal de la terraza.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estabamos los dos siendo arrastrados por el parque a tres manzanas de casa mientras gritábamos y los dos bestias perseguían a bicicletas y otros perros.

**Voz de Isa.**

"Y así pues, tras revisar los informes que me han pasado hace un par de horas, creo que lo más sabio a hacer es retrasar lo más posible esa presentación." Dije yo. "Al menos hasta poder estar seguros de obtener unas ganancias."

"A ver, ahora que se ha retirado los Blast que eran nuestros principales competidores yo creo que deberíamos lanzarnos." Afirmó Takumi. "Toda la competencia eliminada de un plumazo, éxito seguro."

"Aún así... creo que sería mejor esperar un poco más." Afirmé yo. "A que la oportunidad sea mejor."

"¡¿Qué mejor ocasión que ahora que la competencia está fuera de juego?!" Dijo Takumi indignado. "Además, tú solo eres una niña rica que juega a ser una trabajadora."

Mi educación me impedía comenzar a dar gritos, pero no pude evitar sentirme furiosa ante ese insulto; tanto que la expresión de los ojos cambió para dejar paso a la ira.

"Creo que mis orígenes no son importantes aquí." Dije yo. "Pero está bien, darme un día o dos y estudiaré mejor el caso y los posibles factores económicos de hacerlo ahora o dentro de unos días y prometo informar encuanto tenga algo concluyente. ¿Vale?"

"No podemos esperar." Afirmó Takumi.

"Son solo dos días." Le dije yo. "Cuatro como mucho. Por de dos a cuatro días podríais perder un montón de yenes o ganarlos."

"Creo que eso es una buena razón." Dijo el jefe. "Está bien, en cuanto tengas la información y el estudio que necesitas nos volveremos a reunir." Afirmó levantándose.

"Muchas gracias." Dije yo recogiendo las cosas.

"¡Vamos, hombre!" Dijo Takumi. "¿En serio pensais hacer caso a una mujer que no ha trabajado nunca y no tiene experiencia?"

"Perdón, Narita." Le dije yo intentando tragarme la rabia y hacer algo para descargarla de forma no destructiva. "¿Podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar un gimnasio abierto a estas horas?"

"Es... sí, claro." Me dijo un poco sorprendido. "Kinoshita te llevará. Ten el número de su movil y llámale."

"Muchas gracias." Dije yo sonriendo. "Necesito relajarme un poco."

"¿No llamas a tu masajista?" Me dijo Takumi con ironía.

Entonces murmuré algo intelegible en inglés antes de girarme.

"No necesito un masaje." Dije yo. "Necesito algo más grande que eso..."

**Voz de Kinoshita.**

"¿Sirve este sitio?" Le pregunté a la chica parando frente a un gimnasio enorme.

"Si tiene un gimnasio entonces sí." Afirmó ella.

"Es un gimnasio, pero no sé si va a servir para..." Comencé a decirle a la chica.

La verdad es que no tenía pinta de ser de las que se ponen a usar un gimnasio propiamente dicho, parecía del tipo de damas elegantes que hace yoga, relajación, pilates... Pero eso iba por cursos, y allí solo había un gimnasio y una sala de musculación.

"Creo que sería mejor seguir buscando." Le dije cuando comprobé que aquello estaba lleno de gente haciendo músculación y deportes de lucha.

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó ella mirando como un niño pequeño ilusionada alrededor. "Esto es más o menos lo que buscaba."

"Oye, niña." Le dijo un tipo. "Me parece que te has perdido, la sala de danza está en el edificio de al lado."

"Ah, pues muy bien." Le dijo la chica. "Kinoshita, creo que voy a necesita un poco de ropa deportiva. ¿Crées que aquí venderán?"

"No estoy... muy seguro." Le dije yo.

"Será mejor que vayamos a comprobarlo." Me dijo ella.

"¡Eh!" Le dijo el hombre. "No me des la espada."

"Espera a que me consiga un poco de ropa y entonces te doy una lección gratuita." Le dijo ella soltándose.

**Voz de Isa.**

Al final, habíamos conseguido encontrar la ropa que buscaba; era de propaganda del gimnasio, pero al menos me servía para entrenar un poco. A pesar de las súplicas que Kinoshita, yo entré a cambiarme y cuando salí, enfilé al salón donde estaba el gorila y donde había un pequeño tatami.

"Oye, gorila." Le dije al tipo impertinente de antes estirando un poco los músculos."¿Te importa si antes de darte esa lección caliento un poco?"

"¿Qué tú me vas a dar una lección a mí?" Me dijo él para carcajearse. "Sí hombre, y luego nos iremos a tomar el té a una casita de muñecas."

"No me gusta el tomar el té, idiota." Le dije yo. "Y menos aún las casitas de muñecas."

**Voz de Kinoshita.**

Era increible, estaba mirando cómo la chica estaba entrenando un poco casi como si fuera uno más de los bestias pardas que abundaban allí. Algún tipo incluso había ido a darle una mano que ella había rechazado, y tras un rato en que acabó subiendo su temperatura tal y como demostraban sus mejillas un poco coloradas, se levantó y se encaminó a donde estaba el gorila del principio.

"Eh, tío." Le había dicho. "Aún te debo esa pequeña leccioncilla."

"Esto promete." Le dijo él. "Intentaré no hacerte daño."

"¿Deporte?" Le preguntó ella.

"Artes marciales." Le dijo él.

"Cuál." Preguntó ella de nuevo.

"Aikido." Le puntualizó él bromeando.

"Me lo pones tirado." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

Fue impresionante, la pelea fue un poco larga, pero llena de violencia y movimientos rápidos. Ataque, defensa... Siete minutos y el tío estaba en el suelo con ella en la espalda.

"¿Qué coño mostruo eres tú?" Le preguntó uno de los compañeros del hombre cuando fueron a recogerle. "¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú pueda hacer algo así?"

"Estaba muy cabreada." Dijo ella frotándose la larga trenza con la toalla y luego la frente y el cuello y hombros. "Por cierto, hombre-gorila, muchas gracias. Has sido un precioso maniquí para pelear, pero la próxima vez... piensa mejor antes de abrir tu enorme bocaza y elige bien con quién te metes."

**Voz de Isa.**

"Ha sido..." Me dijo Kinoshita cuando salí duchada de los vestuarios y me montaba en su coche. "Eres increible... hasta me has dado miedo, parecía que ibas a..."

"¿A matarle?" Pregunté. "Está prohibido, además, solo hemos 'jugado' un poco."

"¿De dónde sacas esa forma de moverte?" Me dijo tras un segundo que pareció poner en order su mente.

"Era solo aikido." Le dije yo. "Sé unas cuantas artes marciales."

"Pero..." Dijo. "Ha sido... increible y terrorífico al mismo tiempo." Dijo él de nuevo. "¿Cómo es que eres tan buena?"

"Soy cinturón negro en muchas artes marciales." Le aclaré yo. "12º grado en Wing Tsun, Kudan (9º grado/10) en Aikido, Kendo, Kenpo, Kempo kai y Kickboxing; Hachidan (8º grado/10) en Karate, Judo y Shinkyuku Shinkhai; y Nanadan (7º grado/10) en Battojutsu, Bōjutsu, Bujinkan, Daito-ryu aiki-jujutsu, Dakentaijutsu, Genbukan, Goshin Jujitsu, Hakko Ryu, Iaido, Jinenkan, Jodo, Jujutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyūdō, Naginata-do, Nakamura Ryu, Nippon Kempo, Puroresu, Shindo Yoshin Ryu, Shidokan, Shinkendo, Shintaido, Taido, Taiho-Jitsu, Taijutsu, Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū, Toyama Ryu, Yabusame, Yagyu Shingan-ryu y Yoseikan Budo. Si hablamos de las clasificaciones coreanas, soy Dragón de Oro (9º grado/9) en Wing Tsun; Dragon de Plata (8º grado/9) en Aikido, Kendo, Kenpo, Kenpo kai, Kickboxing, Karate, Judo y Shinkyukusinkai;y Dragón azul (7º grado/9) en el resto."

**Voz de Kinoshita.**

"Soy cinturón negro en muchas artes marciales." Me aclaró la chica. "12º grado en Wing Tsun, Kudan (9º grado/10) en Aikido, Kendo, Kenpo, Kempo kai y Kickboxing; Hachidan (8º grado/10) en Karate, Judo y Shinkyuku Shinkhai; y Nanadan (7º grado/10) en Battojutsu, Bōjutsu, Bujinkan, Daito-ryu aiki-jujutsu, Dakentaijutsu, Genbukan, Goshin Jujitsu, Hakko Ryu, Iaido, Jinenkan, Jodo, Jujutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyūdō, Naginata-do, Nakamura Ryu, Nippon Kempo, Puroresu, Shindo Yoshin Ryu, Shidokan, Shinkendo, Shintaido, Taido, Taiho-Jitsu, Taijutsu, Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū, Toyama Ryu, Yabusame, Yagyu Shingan-ryu y Yoseikan Budo. Si hablamos de las clasificaciones coreanas, soy Dragón de Oro (9º grado/9) en Wing Tsun; Dragon de Plata (8º grado/9) en Aikido, Kendo, Kenpo, Kenpo kai, Kickboxing, Karate, Judo y Shinkyukusinkai;y Dragón azul (7º grado/9) en el resto."

Toda esa información me dejó blanco como la leche. Era demasiado fuerte e increible para ser cierto.

"¿Ya sabes lo que estás diciendo?" Le pregunté rezando para que no supiese los rangos y los hubiése mezclado. "¿No te habrás confundido?"

"No, creo que no." Dijo ella pensando. "Me sé los rangos, sí. Eh, ahora no vayas a ir contándolo por ahí ¿vale? Que como se corra la voz me voy a ver en un aprieto que no veas."

"No... no diré... nada." Dije tartamudeando.

Esa chica... ¿quién era en verdad? Era un montruo. Tenía todo ese carro de rangos en un montón de deportes y era muy joven. Sentía cómo comenzaba a sudar a chorros y incluso sentí como me mareaba un poco.

"Para el coche." Me pidió la chica.

No hizo falta que me lo repitiése una tercera vez, aparqué en un lado de la carretera.

"Cambiame el sitio, por favor." Me pidió. "No tienes buena cara, será mejor que descanses un poco. ¿Estás bien?"

"Es que... todos esos rangos..." Le dije.

"Bueno, digamos que soy buena para los deportes, pero una negada para el ballet y el mantener los modales de dama mientras los caballeros juegan a algo." Le dije yo montando al volante. "A veces creo que soy mejor en deportes de hombres que en labores de mujer." Añadí bromeando.

**Voz de Kinoshita.**

"¿Estás ya mejor?" Me preguntó la pelirroja cuando paramos fuera de un edificio grande.

"Sí..." Dije yo asintiendo. "Ha sido solo un susto."

"Desde luego tienes mejor cara." Asintió ella. "En fin, será mejor que lo que te he contado siga siendo un secreto entre nosotros ¿vale? No me... haría ningún bien que esto llegase a oídos de nadie. Las damas no debemos pelear."

"Vale, no diré nada." Le dije asintiendo. "Takumi puede ser un auténtico ogro a veces, pero en el fondo es un gran hombre, solo que demasiado nervioso y seco cuando se refiere a negocios y trabajo." Afirmé yo.

"Vaya, eso para alguien que trabaja para él es algo un poco malo de decir." Me dijo sonriendo irónica para luego casi reirse. "Tranquilo, no se lo diré. Ahora ya tenemos un secreto que guardar cada uno. Buenas noches, Kino... Kinoshita."

"Buenas noches." Le dije. "Oye ¿quieres que venga mañana a recogerte? Así no gastarás dinero en un taxi."

"Suena bien." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente. "¿A las ocho te viene bien?"

"Perfectamente." Dije yo. "Hasta mañana."

Esa chica era alguien realmente cálido y suave, salvo cuando estaba furiosa. Entonces si iba a desahogarse era terrorífica de verdad. Me daba miedo.

Aún así, eso era solo ratos muy puntuales; si no se la enfadaba demasiado como para ponerla furiosa era alguien con la que iba a ser bonito trabajar. Además, ahora que Ren no estaba allí para ocuparse de sus intereses allí, me tocaba a mí velar por ellos.

Esperé hasta verla desaparecer en el edificio y entonces me fui de allí.


	8. Chapter 8

**El capítulo 8: La reunión.**

**Voz de Isa.**

"¿Tienes ya la información?" Me dijo Mari-chan preocupada.

"Casi, casi..." Dije yo pendiente de la bandeja del ordenador. "En cuanto reciba un último e-mail estaré lista."

"La reunión empieza en cinco minutos." Continuó ella. "Reira y Naoki están también aquí para opinar..."

"Lo sé, lo sé. "Dije yo intentado mantener la cabeza fría. "Pero si solo tuviese cinco minutos más... sé que llegará. Lo sé."

Pasaron los cinco minutos y justo cuando ya Mari-chan estaba a punto de desesperarse, me llegó un mail; y no era un mail corriente, era **el** mail. Le di a imprimir sin leerlo y saqué varias copias más tras borrar el mail del destinatario y la firma. Dos minutos más tarde, acababa de grapar los dosieres y cinco más tarde entrábamos por la puerta del despacho donde tenía lugar la reunión tras haberme leído el mail a la que ibamos.

"Perdón por el retraso." Dije entrando y sentándome en mi puesto. "Me temo que estaba esperando un dato de última hora y a este le costó un poco llegar."

"Ya era hora." Me dijo Takumi molesto. "Estaba a punto de irme."

"Me temo que entonces te hubiéses perdido una interesante reunión." Afirmé yo mientras Mari-chan repartía los dosieres uno a cada uno. "Como veréis me he tomado la libertad de elaborar un pequeño dosier con el estudio de mercado que he hecho y los valores económicos que Mari os está repartiendo ahora mismo."

"¡¿Y tenemos que estudiarnos todo este tocho?!" Se quejó Naoki.

"Calla y escucha, rubio." Le dijo Narita dándole un golpe con su dosier en la cabeza.

"La verdad es que me temo que lanzar ahora mismo el producto no sería buena idea." Afirmé yo. "Y ahora no es solo una valoración mía." Añadí yo mirando a Takumi desafiante para luego pasar a todos en general. "Es un hecho, soportado con datos. Aquí hay datos de otros grupos en la misma situación en años pasados y cómo les resultó; también he hecho un estudio demográfico y de mercado, valoraciones de expertos en consumismo..."

**Voz de Takumi.**

Datos, datos y más datos. La reunión esa comenzaba a aburrirme. En mi opinión, cuanto antes presentásemos el nuevo album mejor; ahora que los Blast, que representaban nuestro mayor competidor, se habían disuelto porque su cantante se ha muerto, era la oportunidad perfecta para volver a la carga.

"Debemos afianzar nuestro puesto a la cabeza de las listas de éxitos." Dije yo. "A cualquier precio, y ahora es un gran momento."

"Ahora no es un gran momento." Me dijo la pelirroja. "Además, 'a cualquier precio' podría conllevar una perdida importante o unas ganacias un poco... escasas." Se defendió ella.

"Tú lo has dicho, 'podría', no es seguro." Dije yo.

"No, pero lo que sí es casi seguro es que por una diferencia de unos meses, solo unos meses, el éxito sería mayor." Dijo ella defendiendo su postura. "Pensarlo bien. ¿De verdad merece la pena arriesgarse a ganar o perder cuando por tan solo un par de meses podríamos tener casi el doble de ganancias?"

"¿Y por qué vamos a tenerlas?" Dije yo ya molesto. "¿Debemos fiarnos de la opinión de una primeriza?"

"Takumi, una primeriza no hace un informe como este." Me dijo nuestro jefe. "Y deberías dejar hacer a cada uno su trabajo, el suyo es ser nuestra consejera financiera."

"Takumi, abre las orejas cuando el resto hablan." Me dijo la pelirroja con un tono más o menos suave pero a la vez duro. "Haz el favor de escuchar cuando se habla y agacha la cabeza y lee lo que te han dado."

**Voz de Isa.**

No podía créermelo¡Takumi había vuelto a intentar hacerme quedar mal y me había vuelto a llamar primeriza y que no sabía de qué iba la movida!

Ay, si el supiera cómo de metida estaba yo en el ajo...

Por suerte, se habían fiado de mis criterios y habían pospuesto el lanzar el disco hasta que las cosas fuesen mejor. Estaba en el despacho cuando llegó Kinoshita con Takeda y llamó a la puerta suavemente.

"Adelante." Dije yo tecleando en el ordenador.

"Buenas, venía a ver cómo te encontrabas." Me dijo Kinoshita.

"Bueno, hasta que comenzó la reunión era más o menos bueno." Dije yo. "Pero después llegó Takumi con su gran bocaza cuando está cabreado y me lo ha fastidiado del todo."

"Deberías perdonarle." Me dijo Takeda. "A Takumi se le llena enseguida la boca con rabia cuando se trata de asuntos del grupo. Ama al grupo lo que más en este mundo y quiere que sea el mejor."

"A veces es un poco tirano para conseguirlo." Añadió Kinoshita.

"Yo también amo muchas cosas y no voy por ahí metiéndome con gente inocente para desahogarme si me llevan la contraria." Afirmé dando un golpe a la mesa. "Y yo que pensaba que era simpático y todo, que error más grande."

"Entiendelo mujer." Me pidió Take-chan serio y medio apenado. "Para ellos, la banda lo es todo. No tienen nada si no es la banda."

"¡Y una mier--, nada!" Dije yo. "¡Takumi tiene una familia, he visto la alianza en su dedo!"

"Sí, pero el resto no tienen nada." Me dijo Kinoshita. "Ren es huerfano, si no toca el bajo o la guitarra no tiene nada. ¿Y Naoki? Es tan tonto que sería incapaz de encontrar otro trabajo."

Eso me hizo callar. No había caído en eso. Conocía casos como esos, gente que no tenía nada salvo su música. Gente para la que la música lo era todo.

"Takumi debería controlarse mejor." Dije ya más calmada y a la vez con voz triste. "No soporto que me ataquen con lo de que soy una 'hija de papa' o porque es la primera vez que trabajo."

"Claro, es lógico." Dijo Take-chan. "Supongo que a los que tenéis dinero no os gusta que..."

"Yo no tengo dinero." Dije yo mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. "Tengo unos ahorros para emergencias y no toco nada del dinero de mi cuenta. El único dinero que pienso usar es la nómina que cobre aquí."

Eso les cerró la boca. Ellos no sabían en qué condiciones había llegado allí. No tenían idea de que había jurado no aceptar ayuda de la familia, que había jurado vivir por mis propios medios.

Ellos no tenían ni idea.

**Voz de Nobu.**

"Oye, Shin ¿y si llamas a tu prima para que venga a comer?" Le dije yo.

"Estaba trabajando." Me contestó él.

"Ya, pero... ¿a qué hora volverá?"

"Ahora le llamo y lo compruebo." Dijo él cogiendo su movil y marcando un número deprisa.

Igual sería mejor que le pidiése el número de movil y así no tendría que pedirle a Shin que le llamase él, pero si lo hiciese... igual le sentaba mal.

"Isa, no, soy Shin." Le dijo él. "No, no. No, tranquila, no ha pasado nada... No, te llamaba para preguntarte si querías venir a comer con nosotros... ¡Pero eso es insano!... Ya, lo entiendo... Vale, cuando acabes me llamas... Sí, está aquí... Nobu, para tí." Dijo pasándome el teléfono.

"¿Sí?" Dije yo sorprendido de que pidiése hablar conmigo.

"Perdona por molestarte Nobu, pero ¿crées que podrías hacerme un favor? Cerca de la tienda donde trabajas hay unas oficinas de publicidad, necesitaría que si puedes te pasases y pidieses los papeles para Isa, de Cookie; esta noche me llevo el trabajo a casa me temo."

"Sí, claro." Le contesté. "No será problema. ¿Puedo pasarme antes de comenzar a trabajar?"

"Sí, claro." Me dijo. "Espero que lo tengan para la hora de comer. Y por cierto¡muchas gracias por hacerme ese favor¡Me has ahorrado ir corriendo allí con la comida en la boca!"

"Ya, oye, por cierto." Le dije mientras sus perros volvían a golpear el cristal de la ventana. "Tus... cosas parecidas a perros están golpeando los cristales."

"Eso es porque necesitan correr un poco." Me dijo. "¿Podrías sacarlos un poco de paseo, por favor? Tan solo demostrarles quién es el jefe y os respetarán."

"Ya, claro." Dije yo sin estar muy convencido. "Por cierto ¿no vienes hoy a comer?"

"No, lo siento." Me dijo apenada. "Tengo un montón de trabajo aún, así que me temo que tengo que quedarme aquí a comer. Pero espero acabar para media tarde así que igual me voy un rato por ahí."

"Te están explotando." Le dije yo.

"Eso será hasta que me ponga al día." Afirmó ella con voz divertida. "Ten en cuenta que tengo que coger toda la contabilidad de un montón de lados y de hace años hasta hoy."

**Voz de Reira.**

"Takumi... ¿no crées que fuiste un poco duro con la chica?" Le dije casi rogando aburrida. "La pobre solo intentaba ayudar..."

"No soporto tener que esperar." Me dijo retocando otras cosas. "No me creo que ahora no sea un momento perfecto."

"Bueno, nos ha dado esto que se supone que pone toda la explicación." Le dijo Naoki mirando los papeles de todos los ángulos.

"¿Y puedes entenderlo, cabeza hueca?" Le preguntó Takumi.

"Aunque no podamos saber lo que pone, creo que si ha investigado y los datos que nos ha dicho son ciertos ella tiene razón." Le dije yo. "Deberías ir a disculparte."

"No pienso disculparme, y menos por algo así." Dijo Takumi molesto. "¡Y punto!"

**Voz de Isa.**

Era ya casi hora de irme y ya había acabado de hacer el informe, lo guardé y plegué mi portatil para irme. El día me había dejado agotada, y ahora lo que más me apetecía era ir a comprar una tonelada de helados y llevarlos a casa, encerrarme dentro, ponerme en pijama y sentarme con un helado a ver la tele.

A la hora de la comida, Mari-chan y Kinoshita habían venido a ver si quería bajar a comer con ellos.

"Lo siento, no puedo para a comer." Dije yo. "He pedido que me traigan unos sandwiches al despacho."

"¿Cómo?" Me preguntaron. "¡¿A quíen?!"

"Bueno, digamos que tengo contactos buenos en esta ciudad." Les había dicho.

Un rato después, había llegado Takeshi, el cocinero del hotel de mi padre en la zona a traerme unos tupers con comida que había sobrado del hotel y sandwiches; por supuesto, me había reñido por no tener tiempo ni para comer en condiciones.

Por suerte, ahora todo eso estaba ya en el pasado y me puse el abrigo tras copiarme los datos comprimidos a un disco y bloquear y cerrar mi portatil. Ya estaba a punto de entrar en el ascensor cuando me choqué de frente con Takumi.

"Justo ahora iba a buscarte." Me dijo.

"¿Querías algo?" Le pregunté. "Justo ahora acababa de trabajar y ya me iba."

"No has bajado ni a comer." Me dijo serio. "¿Acaso sigues enfadada?"

"Es posible." Dije yo.

"Solo venía a disculparme; me calenté y dije cosas que no debía. Lo siento." Dijo serio.

"Vale, pero la próxima vez procura no meterte tanto conmigo." Dije suspirando. "Además, no bajé a comer porque no tenía tiempo. Necesitaba hacer un estudio de mercado para unos productos de la empresa. Me temo que comí en mi despacho."

"No puedes estar comiendo etérnamente de sandwiches." Me dijo.

Así que había habado con Kinoshita y Mari-chan.

"En realidad pedí unos sandwiches, pero acabé con unos y además, una ensalada de pastas templadas y salsa cesar para acompañarlos, y un poco de mousse de chocolate con menta y un toque de naranja amarga." Afirmé mientras el ascensor paraba en otra planta.

"Vaya, no sabía yo que aquí hacían... esas cosas." Me dijo confuso.

"Me temo que no eran de aquí." Dije yo. "Tengo muchos contactos en esta ciudad, me trajeron la comida de un restaurante, servicio a domicilio y bronca por comer mientras trabajo."

**Voz de Nobu.**

Estaba trabajando cuando me sorpredí volviendo a pifiarla; esta vez el jefe montó en cólera. Amenazó con despedirme si mi actitud no mejoraba, pero cómo iba a mejorar si mi mejor amiga estaba en paradero desconocido tras un accidente de avión, si la daban ya por muerta y no la buscarían más con los recursos de los que se contaba...

Entonces, vi la cara de Isa en el escaparate y me saludó sonriendo en cuanto vio que la miraba. Hubiese jurado que hasta que me vio mirarla ella había estado triste e incluso preocupada. Le hice gestos de que entrase y ella apuntó a su reloj y luego hizo un gesto de que iba a dar una vuelta.

Claro, faltaba poco para que acabase mi turno, entonces la vería; asentí y me hizo un gesto de despedida sonriendo al que yo contesté levantando la mano.

Era increible, yo la hacía trabajando hasta casi la hora de cenar, en cambio, allí estaba cuando salí, apoyada contra la pared al salir de la tienda como si no pasase nada.

"Como he salido pronto pensé pasarme a recogerte." Me dijo tras saludarme.

"Gracias. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?" Le pregunté intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

"Bufff, no me lo nombres." Dijo ella. "He tenido un día de perros. Horrible de verdad... ¿Y tú?"

"Tres cuartos de lo mismo." Dije yo. "El jefe por poco me hecha..."

"Venga ya." Me dijo. "No creo que fuese tan malo."

"Últimamente me cuesta centrarme." Dije yo. "Y lo peor es que por más que lo intente esto no va a mejor, para nada."

"Lo siento." Me dijo ella entristeciéndose. "Supongo que no es mi asunto."

"¡No!" Dije yo alarmado. "¡No, no!. ¡No es culpa tuya!. ¡No quería insinuar eso!" Dije yo un poco nervioso, entonces tomé un respiro y la miré. "Lo siento, no pretendía insinuar que no te metieses. Sí que quería darte explicaciones. Es por Nana..."

"Pobrecito..." Me dijo cogiéndome del brazo y frotándolo suavemente con cariño. "Comprendo que no puedas dar pie con bolo, a mí también me pasaría... Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es cogerte una baja, descansa y relájate. Y cuando sientas que vuelves a estar bien, entonces volver a trabajar. Supongo que en tanto podrías ir tirando del dinero que ganaste como músico de los Blast ¿no?"

"Supongo que sí." Me dijo. "Pero..."

"Por favor... no me digas que tú también te lo has ido puliendo todo..." Me dijo poniéndose seria y preocupada de pronto.

"¡Tampoco!" Dije yo. "Es que... está en una cuenta y no puedo tocarlo hasta... dentro de un buen tiempo..."

"Genial." Dijo ella sonriendo suavemente. "Bueno... por lo de tener un sitio donde vivir no tienes que preocuparte, en mi casa tienes tu casa hasta que tengas la tuya propia." Afirmó sonriendo y mirando arriba para luego mirarme a mí. "Y por la comida y bebida no tendrás que preocuparte tampoco porque en casa hay de sobra y yo suelo comprar barato. En resumen, que solo vas a tener que pagarte tus caprichitos."

"Pero... ¡no puedo gorronearte así!" Dije dándome cuenta de lo que me estaba insinuando. "¡No estaría bien!"

"Vamos, será solo un tiempo." Me dijo ella como quitándole importancia. "Y apuesto a que vosotros haríais lo mismo por mí. Venga, además, la casa esa sería demasiado fría para mí sola, y está claro que mi primo se iría contigo antes que con una chica a la que hacía algunos años que no ha visto y a la que solo veía antes tres veces al año si había suerte."

Eso último parecía un poco baja de moral, así que fue mi turno de frotar su brazo. Sonreí un poco suavemente mientras lo hacía. En el fondo era agradable volver a tener una figura femenina entre nosotros, alguien que pudiése ver cómo estába y ayudar antes siquiera de que tuviése tiempo o decidiese dejarme el orgullo a un lado para pedirle consuelo. Por algún momento, esa chica parecía saber leer nuestro estado de ánimo, y lo curioso era que hacía lo que fuese para arrancarnos una sonrisa sincera.

"Está bien." Dije yo sonriendo. "Visto así, supongo que no me importa ese plan, pero yo pago la comida para llenar el frigo."

"Hecho." Dijo ella casi riéndose. "Pero procura no comprar demasiada guarrería o verás a una chica enfadada en plan madre."

De pronto, comenzamos a reirnos mientras yo me la imaginaba a ella como la madre de Shin y mía. Desde luego, no podía ver a alguien de mi edad como mi madre. Aunque pareciése más madura que yo.

**Voz de Shin.**

"Buenas noches Nobu, te recuerdo que te tocaba a tí comprar la _play-tío_ esta semana." Dije en cuanto oí abrirse la puerta.

"Así que la play-tío ¿eh?" Dijo la voz de mi prima entrando y haciéndome dar un bote sorprendido. "Vaya, yo os hacía más del hentai." Añadió bromeando.

"¡Shin, eso no son cosas que se digan en voz alta!" Me riñó Nobu. "Y eso son cosas que..."

"Tranquilos, si eso es lo más normal del mundo." Afirmó ella subiéndo por las escaleras a su cuarto. "Me pongo cómoda y bajo a trabajar un poco."

"Trabajar tanto tiene que ser malo para la salud." Afirmé yo gritando para que me oyése. "¿Y tú Nobu? Estás muy feliz... ¿ha vuelto a entrar era periodista en tu tienda?"

"No, tú prima me ha hecho olvidarme un poco de todos mis males." Me dijo él sentándose en el sofá. "La verdad es que es una buena chica."

"Mujer." Le corregí yo. "Que por mucho que sea ya ha crecido y se le nota mucho que es una mujer." Entonces sonreí dando una calada a mi cigarrillo y añadí en voz más suave. "Me alegro mucho de que haya venido."

Sí, aunque últimamente pasase poco por casa, me alegraba mucho que hubiése venido y habernos encontrado de nuevo. Había olvidado ya lo comprensiba y cariñosa que podía llegar a ser, y vale, no había olvidado sus pocos defectos, pero por ahora no parecía que los hubiése mostrado.

"Oye, par de dos." Dijo ella bajando por las escaleras mientras se hacía un nudo en una camiseta amplia a la altura de medio estómago. "¿Os apetece cenar algo concreto? Así os pago el no haber estado aquí mucho tiempo aquí."

"Isa, deberías sentarte y descansar." Le dijo Nobu. "Acabas de trabajar en tu empresa y vienes a casa y en vez de descansar sigues trabajando..."

"Así me siento viva." Dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto..." Dijo acercándoseme, entonces me rodeó con sus brazos de los hombros al pecho y me dió un beso en la mejilla para sonreír. "Que se me había olvidado darte un beso cuando he llegado..."

"Es que en Europa suelen saludarse con un beso." Le expliqué a Nobu que estaba un poco perplejo de esa efusividad. "Y entre las familias más aún."

"¿Por qué los japoneses no sois más cariñosos?" Preguntó ella sonriendo y separandose para ir a cocinar en la cocina.

**Voz de Nobu.**

"¡Hummm!" Dije asombrado al comer la cena que había hecho nuestra amiga. "¡Esto está de muerte!"

"Ella siempre ha sido buena en todo lo que ponía las manos." Dijo su primo sonriendo.

"Ya, pero esto es... japonés." Dije yo. "En comida occidental sería lógico."

"Sé cocinar en varios estilos occidentales y orientales." Afirmó ella sonriendo suavemente mientras cogía más ramen de su plato. "¿Qué tal vuestro día?"

"El mío ya te lo he contado." Le dije yo. "Un horror. Por poco me cargo un mueble y luego en la tienda de música por poco me despiden."

"Al menos vosotros dos trabajáis." Dijo Shin. "Yo he estado cuidando de la casa y buscando trabajo todo el día. Además, esos dos monstruos me han tenido todo el día cuando les he sacado a pasear de arriba a abajo corriendo y arrastrándome a mí con ellos."

Eso hizo sonreir a Isa mientras Shin nos contaba las pequeñas cosas de su día allí y paseando por las calles.

"¿Y tú Isa?" Le dijo cuando acabó de contarlo. "¿Qué tal tu tabajo?"

"Uffff." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Horrible. Tenía una reunión para explicar por qué no era comveniente publicar ahora un nuevo trabajo de uno de los grupos y me han dado un dolor de cabeza uno de los músicos que además es el directivo... que no veas."

Entonces continuó contándonos todo lo que había hecho mientras sonreía en algunos puntos y parecía enfadada en otros.

La verdad es que viéndola hablar así, sentía que estaba un poco menos triste; por algún motivo ella me hacía sonreir cuando sentía que no tenía fuerzas para ello.

"Por cierto." Afirmó tomando otro poco de su ramen. "He pensado que podríamos invitar a Yasu a cenar con nosotros el viernes. Se lo iba a haber dicho cuando he hablado con él hoy para pedirle un poco de consejo legal porque tenía mis dudas para la ley de aquí pero pensé que antes debería preguntaros a vosotros."

"¡Claro que sí!" Dijimos a la vez Shin y yo alarmados y asombrados.

"¡Yasu es nuestro amigo!" Afirmó Shin mientras yo me calmaba un poco, un poco abochornado.

"Esto... esta es tu casa." Dije yo más tranquilo. "No tienes que pedirnos permiso para nada..."

"Ya, pero no vivo yo sola aquí." Dije yo. "Y quería saber vuestra opinión."

Sí, la verdad es que esa chica era un encanto; era adorable cómo parecía preocuparse por nuestra opinión en todo momento, cómo nos cuidaba y todo... Creo que podría considerarse amiga de verdad, no solo amiga por ser prima de un amigo o por caerme bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Cena de amigos.**

**Voz de Nobu.**

"Vaya, al final has venido." Le dije a Yasu cuando llamaron a la puerta y fui a abir y le vi allí con una botella de vino. "Pasa, Isa tardará un poco en llegar."

"Supongo, le ha caído una gorda en el trabajo." Me dijo él. "Le ha tocado hacer un balance de ganacias para un grupo de música, y últimamente no están ganando mucho, la verdad. Además, parecen ser un poco... bueno, que no ahorraron gran cosa cuando eran conocidos y ahora tienen problemas para seguir con la vida de famosos."

"Suena un poco como nosotros." Dijo Shin apenándose.

"¿Desde cuando cocináis?" Nos preguntó Yasu.

"En realidad desde que vivimos aquí sin pagar más que cuatro perras y media." Dije yo sonrojándome en voz un poco baja. "Me siento un poco mal, pero ella dice que nos pasa nada."

"Y nos deja pagar la comida y cosas para la casa." Dijo Shin.

"Al menos deberíais estar contentos de que os dejan un techo para vivir." Nos dijo Yasu metiendo el vino a la nevera. "Shin, aún tienes una deuda bastante grande con Gaia, y Nobu, tú y yo seguimos con trabajos mediocres. Y según me ha contado, en tu trabajo en la tienda de discos no das pie con bolo porque estás aún preocupado por Nana."

"No hace falta que nos lo restriegues por la cara." Le dijo Shin. "Yo ya estoy pagando por ese error."

"¿Y cuando viene nuestra amiga?" Nos preguntó de nuevo.

"Cuando acabe." Dije yo. "Mientras tanto acabaremos de poner la mesa y calentar algunas cosas."

**Voz de Isa.**

Al final, Kinoshita me llevó a casa en el coche que solía usar. Yo iba bien sentada en mi puesto de co-piloto y ambos charlabamos sobre los últimos avances en el asunto de mercado del nuevo trabajo de Trapnest.

"Buenas noches, gracias por traerme hasta aquí." Le dije cuando me bajé del coche ante el edificio de mi casa.

"Buenas noches." Me contestó él sonriendo. "¿Te veo mañana?"

"No creo." Dije sonriendo. "Al menos no pronto, esta noche tengo invitados a cenar, estaremos hasta tarde despiertos así que como ya he dejado gran parte del trabajo de mañana adelantado, creo que me pasaré más tarde."

"Vale, intenta descansar pues." Me dijo él sonriendo.

Como siempre, no se fue hasta que yo entré en el edificio y se aseguró de que no me atacaban. Aunque supiese que sabía defenderme y creyese que no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía él, yo sabía que siempre que me llevaba a casa de camino a la suya se esperaba a que yo entrase en el edificio para irse de allí.

Eso era de agradecer en un hombre.

**Voz de Takumi.**

Estaba aún en la discografica, posponiendo el momento de volver a casa esa noche cuando llamó Take-chan a la puerta.

"Takumi, te ha llamado tu mujer para preguntar si vas a ir pronto." Me dijo.

"Enseguida me voy." Dije. "Dile que llegaré un poco tarde como para cenar, que ya cenaré yo solo."

Había intentado invitar a nuestra pelirroja contable a cenar, supuse que se volvería a quedar allí así que intenté que saliese un poco conmigo. Vale, no podía resistirme a sentirme atraido por esa misteriosa chica; era extremadamente preciosa y perfecta, con una mente muy inteligente y aguda, trabajaba duro y no parecía sentirse intimidada por el trabajo al igual que no parecía tener problemas en pasar la noche entera trabajando allí y dormitando de rato en rato con un reloj programado para no dormir más de lo que quería y despertar para seguir trabajando... creo que cualquier hombre que se encontrase en mi lugar se sentiría igual que yo, estuviese casado como yo o no.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando decidí contestar a la llamada de Yasu que me debía haber hecho cuando estaba trabajando.

"Eh, he visto que tenía una llamada tuya." Le dije. "¿Querías algo?"

"No en especial." Me dijo. "Me preguntaba si sabías si Ren había vuelto."

"No, y cuando vuelva pienso partirle las piernas por irse detrás de una chica y abandonarnos así."

"Tú y tus amenazas." Me dijo. "Al menos Ren es leal a la chica que quiere."

"¿Qué estás insinuando?" Le pregunté molesto.

"Nada, oye, te dejo que tengo cosas de las que ocuparme." Me dijo. "Quitarles eso ahora mismo de las bocas, haced el favor."

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije yo.

"Estoy un poco ocupado ahora mismo." Me dijo mientras oía gritos amortiguados por el telefono como fondo a lo que me decía Yasu. "Ya hablaremos en otro momento."

"Eh, te invito a cenar." Le dije. "Así puedes aconsejarme sobre un asunto legal que..."

"Lo siento, me han invitado a cenar en otro sitio." Afirmó él. "Pero si es tan importante pregúntaselo al abogado de tu empresa."

Otro que me dejaba tirado...

"Espero que sea una cena importante." Dije mientras oía ladridos fuertes y luego estos cesaban.

"Lo es, una amiga me ha invitado a cenar en su casa con Nobu y Shin, así que he aceptado." Me dijo. "Hola, enseguida voy. Te tengo que dejar, ya hablaremos otro día. Hasta luego."

"Hasta luego." Dije yo medio gruñendo mientras él colgaba el telefono.

Golpeé la tecla con demasiada fuerza y por poco la rompo, pero no lo hice así que lo guardé y me monté en mi coche. Al final tendría que oir las quejas de mi suegro sobre dejar desantendida a su hija por trabajar, y a Nana defendiéndome para luego, en la privacidad de nuestra habitación echarme la bronca por trabajar tanto.

**Voz de Isa.**

"Así que ese cabezota y presumido hombre es amigo tuyo." Le dije a Yasu refiriéndome a Takumi.

"Conocido más bien." Me corroboró él. "Estudiamos en el mismo centro. Conozco a todos los Trapnest, todos nosotros les conocemos, solo que yo les conozco de toda la vida."

"Pues entonces dile de mi parte que deje de ser tan borrico y que calme un poco sus nervios cuando tengamos discurisiones y que deje de ser tan ligón." Afirmé yo recordando los hechos que me habían llevado a encasillarle en el cajón de "compañeros de trabajo simpáticos" y en el de "dementes" a la vez.

"¿Ha intentando Takumi hacerte algo?" Me preguntó Nobu furioso mirándome después de unos segundos de silencio general.

"Si se ha atrevido a tocarte un pelo te juro que se va a enterar." Afirmó Shin entonces también en el mismo tono que Nobu.

"Eh, dejarle que se explique." Dijo Yasu para mirarme en busca de la explicación.

"Takumi es uno de los compañeros de trabajo que tengo." Dije yo. "Claro que él parece no saber dónde estan los límites entre compañeros de trabajo, es un poco pesado con lo de invitarme a desayunar, comer y cenar cuando me quedo allí trabajando. Claro que no siempre acepto y cuando lo hago yo pago la mitad. Además, está loco." Afirmé. "Parece simpático pero cuando estamos en reuniones y no se hace lo que él quiere se pone hecho una furia con el que le lleve la contraria."

"Takumi ha sido siempre así." Afirmó Yasu mientras Shin y Nobu callaban y miraban a sus platos serios. "De pequeño era el principal bandarra del colegio y el instituto. Le pusieron un montón de faltas por bandalismo y peleas; nunca ha tenido la capacidad de auto-control y se enfadaba con frecuencia hasta el punto de llegar a ser violento a veces. Pero luego consiguió formar un club de música y acabó tranquilizándose un poco."

"Isa, no te juntes con él mucho." Me advirtió Nobu levantándose y cogiendo su plato para llevarlo a la cocina. "Solo te hará daño y te meterá en líos."

Vi como se iba y se encerraba en el baño.

"Su mujer... es amiga nuestra." Me dijo Shin tristemente. "Fue novia de Takumi hasta que le dejó por Nobu. Era la novia de Nobu hasta que supo que estaba embarazada de su hija y no sabía de quién de los dos hombres era. Takumi se la levantó a Nobu aprobechándose de eso y se casó con ella. Nos la robó a todos el muy..."

Entonces yo le cubrí la boca con mi mano suavemente.

"Shin, no emitas juicios a la ligera." Dije yo. "Igual ella tuvo razones más poderosas de lo que tú crées para hacer lo que hizo."

"¡¿Qué razones son más poderosas que los sentimientos?!" Me dijo Shin liberandose de mi mordaza.

"La supervivencia, por ejemplo." Dije yo suavemente mientras Nobu salía del baño en silencio. "Una mujer embarazada necesita estabilidad, económica y emocional. Takumi tiene bastante dinero y una posición."

"¡Yo lo hubiera dejado todo por mantenerlas!" Dijo Nobu a mis espaldas para de pronto cambiar la cara y la voz. "Ella me dijo que me quería..."

"Igual por eso ella escogió a Takumi." Dije yo. "Porque a su manera ella también le quería a él y porque no quería fastidiar tu vida."

**Voz de Nobu.**

Estaba en el baño cuando oí a Shin gritar en el salón algo que me hizo pensar que estaban hablando del tema Hachi-Takumi-yo.

"La supervivencia, por ejemplo." Dije ella suavemente mientras yo salía del baño en silencio. "Una mujer embarazada necesita estabilidad, económica y emocional. Takumi tiene bastante dinero y una posición."

"¡Yo lo hubiera dejado todo por mantenerlas!" Dijo yo entonces.

Yo podía entender que eso fuese importante para Hachi cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y lo pensó todo con calma. Pero yo podría haber dejado de tocar para trabajar en el hotel de mis padres y tomar su relevo.

"Ella me dijo que me quería..." Dije deprimiendome.

"Igual por eso ella escogió a Takumi." Dijo ella dejándome pasmado. "Porque a su manera ella también le quería a él y porque no quería fastidiar tu vida."

"Podría haber sido mi culpa también." Dije yo.

"_Podría_ es que no ha sido culpa tuya." Señaló ella. "Y ella lo supuso, o quiso creer que era así... Si yo hubiése estado en su lugar yo hubiése hecho lo mismo."

Eso hizo que la mirase, yo y todos.

"Vale, yo lo hubiése criado sola." Dijo sonriendo. "Pero si necesitase un padre, hubiése cogido también a Takumi, porque yo querría demasiado a Nobu, como amigo, como novio-amante... no querría que él dejase sus sueños por algo que igual no había sido error suyo. Tal como tú has dicho, hubiéses dejado todo por ella y el bebé." Dijo sonriendo ella.

"Pues ahora hemos perdido el trabajo, para siempre." Dijo Shin. "Primero por mi culpa y ahora por culpa de la burocracia..."

Creo que lo que pasó entonces, no lo podré olvidar nunca. Ella, que no había sido nunca más que una amiga para nosotros, abrió sus brazos y nos rodeó a Shin y a mí con ellos como abrazándonos, intentando reconfortarnos de alguna manera. En silencio; tampoco hizo falta decir nada más. Mientras Yasu al principio sorprendido, sonriendo daba unas caladas a un cigarrillo suyo mirando sonriendo a la mesa.

**Voz de Yasu.**

Al principio pensé que esa chica era solo una chica más, la prima de Shin, vale, pero solo una chica que acababamos de conocer y que era un poco más cercana a nosotros por ser prima de Shin.

Trabajaba para la competencia, pero con el sueldo que iba a cobrar y en periodo de evaluación, yo también hubiése aceptado su trabajo si estuviése cualificado para ello; pero a pesar de ello, cuidaba y mimaba a su primo y a Nobu como si fuesen ambos familia suya. Gracias a ella estaban comenzando a volver a salir muy poquito a poco del hoyo en que los últimos sucesos nos habían metido a todos.

Cuando de pronto, estiró sus brazos y rodeó a ambos por los hombros para atraerlos hacia ella en un simple abrazo maternal, ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, y segundos después, Shin sonreía suavemente con los ojos cerrados contra su pecho de lado y con un brazo por delante rodeando su cintura como un niño que abraza a su madre mientras esta le reconforta tras caerse y pelarse un poco las rodillas; Nobu por su lado, seguía con la misma actitud, pero su gesto se suavizó un poco al entender el gesto.

Esa chica... era increible, no solo seguía su camino sino que además, estaba consiguiendo hacer lo que no podía ninguno de nosotros.

**Voz de Isa.**

"Yasu." Le dije cuando Nobu y Shin se fueron a la cama cansados y él dijo que se iba a ir también. "¿Por qué no te quedas y hablamos? Te invito a un café."

"Como quieras." Me dijo él volviendo a dejar su americana en el perchero.

**Voz de Yasu.**

"¿Hay algo que te preocupe?" Le pregunté mientras sacaba la jarra de café y me servía una taza.

"Sí, me gustaría ayudar." Afirmó sirviéndose ella otra con un poco de leche y sentándose frente a mí. "Siento que igual me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero no puedo ver a dos personas tan hundidas como están mi primo y Nobu. Me gustaría poder ayudarles más."

Esa confesión me dejó de piedra. ¿En serio esa chica era tan buena como para preocuparse así de esos dos?

"Ya estás ayudandoles." Afirmé yo. "Los estás manteniendo; y no sé qué les estás dando pero se les ve más felices."

"No estoy haciendo nada." Dijo ella. "No sé... son mi primo y mi amigo, me gustaría poder hacer algo más por ellos. ¿Podrías decirme algo más sobre todo lo de Nana y Nana, y lo de Takumi-Hachi?"

Eso me hizo mirarle, de todo lo que esperaba que me pidiese, eso era lo último.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" Le pregunté yo preocupado.

"Porque cada vez que sale el tema de Takumi-Hachi Nobu reacciona como un marido celoso, y creo que Takumi está casado con una tal Nana." Me dijo ella. "Y porque desde que Nana ha desaparecido, ambos estan muy deprimidos. No sé nada sobre esos temas, me gustaría saber de qué va todo esto, para poder ayudar... Dímelo todo y prometo no decir que sé nada... por favor... quiero ayudarles..."

Eso me puso triste; se preocupaba de verdad por ellos...

Entonces sonreí un segundo por dentro aunque no lo expresase por fuera.

"Creo que vamos a necesitar más café." Dije yo levantando el tazón. "Si quieres saberlo todo... va a llevarnos mucho rato."

"Entonces será mejor que comiences a hablar mientras yo voy a preparar mi especial para pasar noches sin dormir." Afirmó ella sonriendo.

Cálida, esa chica era lo más cálido, alegre y cariñoso que me había echado a la cara; tomé un trago de café mientras ella se levantaba e iba a la cocina.

"Va, habla que te oigo." Dijo sonriendo desde la puerta de la cocina.

"A ver, primero comenzamos con el tema de Nana-Takumi." Dije yo.

"Ah, pero que ese chico además de un picha-brava que no creo que tenga dudas en engañar a su mujer, se ha liado con vuestra amiga desaparecida." Me dijo ella en la puerta de la cocina gesticulando con los brazos y las manos.

"Creo que te has confundido..." Le dije yo. "Nosotros teníamos dos amigas Nana, Nana Oosaki que es la que ha desaparecido y Nana Ko... Ichinoise que es la mujer de Takumi y que nosotros cariñosamente llamábamos Hachi."

"¡Oh...! Claro, ahora lo entiendo..." Dijo ella. "Lo siento, lo siento... sigue."

**Voz de Isa.**

No podía creerme la mala suerte que habían tenido todos esos hombres y mujeres en su vida. Para empezar, la vida no había sido fácil para ninguno. Nobu no había podido desarrollarse como músico porque su padre no le había dejado, yo podía entenderlo porque mi padre había sido algo parecido; Shin... bueno, de él me conocía ya toda su movida familiar, y esa misma movida había hecho que se fuese por el mal camino y acabase en la carcel un tiempo por trafico de marihuana. Para él, que había acabado solo y sin amor familiar, Hachi había sido una segunda madre en aquellos momentos tan tristes.

"Yasu." Le dije cuando una idea muy rara se me pasó por la cabeza después del segúndo tazón de mi café especial que despertaba a un muerto. "Creo que se me ocurre algo para ayudar. Pero..."

**Voz de Yasu.**

"Yasu." Le dije cuando una idea muy rara se me pasó por la cabeza. "Creo que se me ocurre algo para ayudar. Pero..."

De pronto cuando ya había acabado de contarle todo el asunto de Nana y Takumi, y todo el asunto de Nana y su desaparición, me había sorprendido con esa afirmación.

"¿Pero?" Le pregunté.

"Pero no sé si Nobu tendrá el valor suficiente para ello." Afirmó preocupada y mirándome.

"A ver, tú dimelo y yo te lo cuento." Le dije yo sirviéndome otra taza de aquel brebaje mágico.

**Voz de Isa.**

"Por eso te digo que no sé si sería buena idea." Le dije a Yasu tras contarle mi plan.

"Ya... ¿y entonces por qué lo sugeríste?" Me dijo él.

"Porque creo que sería una buena idea." Afirmé yo. "No sé, si yo fuese vosotros creo que me sentiría un poco mejor, me ayudaría a superarlo un poco. Y ahora mismo me parece que Nobu necesita un poco de ayuda para superarlo."

"Un par de capones es lo que necesitan." Afirmó Yasu. "Pero si quieres darles una mano, creo que eso sería una buena idea. Aunque creo que no has caído en la cuenta de que no tenemos una discográfica que nos pueda ayudar."

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo." Dije yo. "¿Crées que tú podrías prepararles para...?"

"Sí." Dijo él. "Si tú consigues encontrar la oportunidad, yo les convezco."

"La pregunta es... ¿me das carta blanca para hacerlo como pueda?" Le dije yo.

"Nada de mafias." Me dijo serio.

"Tranquilo." Afirmé yo casi riendo. "Yo soy una especie de '_mafiosa'_, pero en otro sentido, vamos, que tengo un montón de contactos y aliados por mi familia y por mí misma."

Entonces él dio otra calada al cigarrillo y apagó la colilla contra el cenicero antes de dejarlo en la mesa.

"Entonces sí." Me dijo.

"Creo que ya tengo alguna idea." Dije yo mientras una nebulosa de ideas se me comenzaba a formar en la mente. "Aunque podría tardar un poco..."

"Tómate tu tiempo, cuando tengas ya algo pensado ya nos dirás algo más." Me dijo mientras me sonaba el móvil.

"¡Ah, pero mira que horas!" Dije dándome cuenta que ya eran las 6 y media. "¡Y yo sin ducharme!" Afirmé cogiéndo la llamada. "Perdona Kinoshita, lo siento... ¿por qué no subes y esperas un momento mientras yo me ducho rápido? Te invito a un café. Cinco minutos tardo solo, te lo prometo... vale, te abro. Último piso el piso I." Dije antes de colgar e ir a abrir la puerta. "Yasu¿te importa abrir mientras yo me ducho y me visto, por favor?"

"Claro, sí." Me dijo. "Yo que tú me daría prisa."

"Prisa no, voy a tener que volar." Dije yo corriendo hacia las escaleras. "Se me ha pasado la noche entera..."

**Voz de Kinoshita.**

"Pasa, está en la ducha." Me dijo Yasu, batería de los Blast me abría la puerta sorprendiéndome. "Me temo que esta noche no ha dormido y se le ha echado el tiempo encima."

"En realidad esta mañana no tenía que trabajar, pero resulta que el jefe le pidió ayer por la noche cuando yo la dejé aqui que fuese a encargarse de un asunto." Le dije yo mientras entraba a la casa y me quedaba asombrado de lo grande que era.

Él simplemente se limitó a sentarse en el sofá y coger una taza y servirse café.

"¿Café?" Me dijo levantando la jarra. "Te traeré una taza." Afirmó levantándose.

""Esto... ¿vives aquí?" Le pregunté cuando llegó con la taza y me la tendió.

"No." Dijo él echandome el café antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá. "Somos amigos pero yo no vivo aquí. Vine anoche a cenar y luego la charla se prolongó y... bueno, al final me he quedado aquí."

Entre nosotros volvió a hacerse el silencio de nuevo. El ver a un hombre allí, más aún alguien de una empresa enemiga... me descolocaba un poco.

"Enseguida bajo." Dijo Isa apareciendo vestida y con la toalla en la cabeza en las escaleras en el segundo piso. "Lo que me cueste secarme un poco el pelo."

"Claro." Dije yo.

"Eso sí, bajar un poco la voz, por favor." Nos dijo antes de desaparecer.

"Es una buena mujer." Dijo Yasu.

"¿Buena mujer?" Le pregunté yo confuso.

Ahora sí que no me cuadraba nada. Ese hombre allí tan pronto, con signos de haber pasado la noche allí y esa afirmación... eso olía fatal.

"Sí, una buena mujer, que tiene un corazón de oro." Me dijo él. "Que se preocupa por su primo y nuestro amigo."

"A ver, a ver..." Dije yo. "Explícate mejor porque me temo que no te sigo."

"Shin, es su primo." Me dijo. "Que se preocupa por él, por nosotros. Por lo que nos ha pasado hace poco y..."

De pronto recordé lo que había pasado con Nana, su cantante, su amigo.

"Ah, ya." Dije yo un poco triste. "Lo... lo comprendo."

"Mira, que mejor me voy con el pelo un poco húmedo y ya se me secará en la oficina." Dijo Isa apareciendo por las escaleras. "Perdón por el retraso."

"Jolín, nueve minutos y bajas, duchada, vestida y perfecta." Dije asombrado de que tuviése un aspecto tan perfecto a primera hora de la mañana y con solo nueve minutos para hacer todo.

"La mágia de las mujeres." Me dijo bromeando. "Yasu, quedate aquí lo que quieras, hay comida en la nevera y las habitaciones están arriba. Estás en tu casa."

"Gracias, pero me quedo solo hasta que despierten esos dos y les digo por qué cuando se acuestan estabas aquí y ya no." Le dijo él.

"Hasta luego." Dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándole por la espalda en el cuello. "Y luego miro lo que habíamos hablado."

"Oye, oye..." Le dije yo. "Que confianzas te tomas ¿no?"

"¡Ay que Kinoshita se me pone celoso!" Dijo ella bromeando para cogerme en un abrazo por los hombros y darme un beso en la mejilla. "Que esto lo hago con todos mis amigos cuando nos despedimos en casa." Dijo divertida.

Esas muestras de efusividad y cariño me dejaron un poco confuso.

"Isa, me temo que aquí no estamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de saludos y despedidas." Le dijo Yasu.

"¿En serio?" Dijo ella sorprendida levemente. "Jo, que saludar correctamente es un aburrimiento..."

"No, nos saludamos de palabra, sin contacto." Le dijo Yasu.

"Shin y Nobu no me habían dicho nada." Afirmó ella cogiendo un par de cosas y metiendolas en una bolsa bandolera.

"Porque esos dos son unos jetas." Dijo Yasu. "A ellos les debe encantar que tú les abraces y les des esos besos de buenos días y hasta luego."

"Bueno, pues sigo haciendo eso con ellos y dejo lo de los saludos formales para el resto."

"A mí... puedes saludarme así..." Le dije yo un poco cortado. "Si quieres."

"Claro que sí." Dijo sonriendo suavemente.

"A mi también." Dijo Yasu. "Así me voy haciendo a lo de occidente."

Entonces ella sonrió divertida.

"No, si al final vais a ser todos más listos que lo que imaginabamos." Dijo divertida. "Anda que no sabéis ni nada con los saludos y las despedidas... ¿Nos vamos ya Kinoshita?"

"Ah, sí, si. Vamos." Dije. "Hasta luego, Yasu."

"Diles a estos que intentaré volver a la hora de comer." Le dijo ella sujetándose el pelo como pudo con un sombrero. "Y si no, que tienen comida en el congelador, ya saben cómo va eso."

"Vale, pero luego tengo que ir a trabajar." Le dijo él. "Me tomaré otra taza de esto."

"Cógete una botella y llévatelo todo." Le dijo ella. "Total esos dos no toman café, y a mis niños no les sienta bien. ¡Ay, mis niños!" Dijo corriendo a la terraza y cogiéndo los dos perros grandes que por poco la tumban para lamerle la cara. "Ale, ale... ahora os venís con mami al trabajo y así os paseo un poquito."

No podía creerme que fuese a llevarse a esos dos monstruos al trabajo otra vez. Esos bichos eran los mismísimos hijos de satanás hechos perros; iban a causar el caos en la discográfica. Pero cualquiera se enfrentaba a esos dos bestias o a su ama.

"Supongo que no se mearán o se cagarán en el coche ¿no?" Le dije.

"No, pero cuando paremos en la discográfica van a salir volando a buscar un sitio donde hacerlo." Afirmó ella poniéndoles las correas.


	10. Chapter 10

**El capítulo 10: A.**

**Voz de Takumi.**

Estaba a punto de entrar con mi coche en el garaje de la discográfica cuando vi a Kinoshita siendo arrastrado por una enorme bestia a lo largo de la acera mientras gritaba y la gente se apartaba.

Entonces paré el coche junto a la acera un poco más adelante y me bajé para ver cómo el perro, ese demonio propiedad de nuestra pelirroja economista, arrastraba al pobre Kinoshita mientras la gente se apartaba de su paso asustada.

"¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!" Le grité yo al perro con decisión en forma de orden. "¡Te he dicho que vengas maldito chucho!"

No sé cómo lo hice pero al instante el perro pareció verme y vino corriendo hacia mí.

"No, no, no..." Dije asustado mientras venía como poseido hacia mí. "¡PARATE AHORA MISMO!"

Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, el perro estaba parado delante de mí.

"Gracias Takumi." Murmuró Kinoshita desde el suelo.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que te arrastre así?" Le dije yo palmeando la cabeza del perro monstruoso aquel. "Mírate, estás echo un trapo, te has roto la ropa. Por cierto ¿y el otro bicho?"

"Con su dueña." Me dijo. "Claro que a ella no la arrastra así."

"Anda, vete a trabajar y aparcame el coche en el garaje, ya me ocupo yo de este monstruo." Dije yo cogiéndo la cadena del perro bicolor de la pelirroja. "Que suerte, el otro parece un caballo comparado con este."

"Ten cuidado, te arrastrará y..." Me dijo Kinoshita.

De pronto, ese bicho enorme comenzó a tirar de mí y me hizo tropezar y casi caerme mientras él perseguía a una bonita perra pequeñaja mientras yo le gritaba, entonces le di un golpe en el culo y se me revolvió un poco. Ya iba a morderme cuando su dueña me salvó.

"¡Nero, sit!" Le dijo ella. "¿Qué haces tú con él, Takumi?"

"Kinoshita estaba siendo arrastrado por este monstruo." Le dije yo. "Y como a mí más o menos me obedece cuando le da la vena, pues pensé en ser yo el que lo pasease."

"Pues más bien parecía que él te paseaba a tí." Me dijo. "Lucius, Nero, he dicho que no." Les dijo para volverse a mí. "Los machos es lo que tenéis, que es oler una hembra en celo y perdéis la cabeza."

**Voz de Nobu.**

Estaba en el trabajo como transporte de mudanzas cuando volvió a mi mente lo que había pasado esa mañana. Yasu nos había despertado para decirnos que él también se iba, que Isa se había ido ya a trabajar y que había dicho que intentaría volver para comer.

Me preocupaba que trabajase tanto, pero no podía hacer másque esperar que le fuese bien. Además, aún no nos había dicho para que discográfica trabajaba, y eso me preocupaba aún más.

"Nobu, comienza a preocuparte por tí mismo." Me había dicho Yasu solamente esa mañana. "No puedes seguir sin dar pie con bolo o acabarán por despedirte..."

Tenía razón, todos tenían razón. Necesitaba centrarme, pero era tan difícil... todo en mi vida iba al revés.

"Nobu, ten cuidado con esa caja." Me dijo mi compañero después de un rato mientras cogía una caja del revés. "Ese lado es para arriba."

**Voz de Isa.**

Estaba acabando de tramar un plan para conseguir que Nobu, Shin y Yasu tuviésen su despedida de Nana como dios mandaba cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al principio no me enteré, estaba tan concentrada en acabar de hacer el plan y a la vez tan cansada de llevar horas trabajando en los asuntos de la empresa y haciendo eso para mí sin descanso, sin levantarme siquiera...

"Eh, llevamos rato llamando." Me dijo Kinoshita entrando con Naoki.

"Lo siento, estaba líada haciendo unas cosas y no os he oído." Afirmé frotándome la cara con cansancio. "Perdón, decidme ¿queríais algo?"

"Venir a ver si venías a comer." Me dijo Kinoshita sorprendido de mis reacciones. "Ya es tarde para no haber comido."

"Venga... vamos..." Me dijo Naoki casi rogando. "Tienes que comer... Kinoshita dice que no sueles comer nada."

"Es algo complicado." Dije yo. "Suelo comer cosas aquí. Sandwiches y algunas otras cosas que el pesado del chef del hotel de mi padre me trae cuando le mando una petición de auxilio."

"Entonces... ¿Vienes o no?" Me dijo Kinoshita.

"Me temo que no puedo irme aún." Les dije. "Tengo que arreglar unas cosas y..."

"Y necesitas comer." Me dijo Naoki. "Además, buscando..."

"No seas cotilla." Le dije cerrando la tapa del portatil. "Vale, está bien. Bajo a comer un poco y vuelvo a subir para seguir con este trabajo."

**Voz de Nobu.**

Al final, llamé a Isa cuando llegué a casa y la vi vacía. No me cogió el movil, que por cierto, estaba "apagado o fuera de covertura en este momento".

Cuando llegó shin pasó igual que a mí.

"No creo que venga a comer." Dijo. "Será mejor coger algo de frigorifico y comer."

Y en efecto, un rato después, le llamó ella para decir que no podía venir a comer.

"Tengo que hacer unas cosas aquí." Dijo. "Pero para cenar aunque sea me llevo el trabajo y ceno en casa."

"Tienes que cuidarte más." Le dije yo. "No puede ser bueno trabajar tanto."

"Ya, pero es lo que hay." Dijo ella. "Y no me pagan para no hacer nada. Tengo que hacer un montón de proyectos y balances."

"Solo de oirte ya se me pone mal cuerpo." Dijo Shin. "Está bien, te guardaremos algo para la noche."

"Me conformo con que lleveis ingredientes para hacer la cena." Dijo ella. "Bueno, os dejo que voy a ir a comer. Cuidaros. Ah, por cierto, hay algunas fiambreras con comida en el frigo, coger lo que queráis."

Eso fue todo lo que nos dijo como explicación.

"Cualquier día se va a poner enferma de tanto trabajar." Dije yo.

"¿Y si vamos a buscarla luego?" Me dijo Shin. "Seguro que le hace ilusión."

"¿Sabes a qué hora sale?" Le pregunté.

"Pues no..." Afirmó él deprimido.

**Voz de Takumi.**

Estaba descansando un poco cuando vi a unos hombre apresurarse hacia los ascensores. Hasta que pasó Narita y me vio.

"¿Dónde está el fuego?" Pregunté yo.

"¿No te has enterado?" Me dijo sorprendido. "Hay un angel en el comedor de los trabajadores."

"¿Un angel?" Dije yo. "No me digas que..." Dije con los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de a quién debían referirse. "Ahora bajo."

Creo que andé casi corriendo a donde había dejado mi chaqueta para cogerla. No sé aún por qué, pero el "angel" despedía unas hormonas que me llamaban a gritos incluso desde antes de entrar al comedor.

Cuando entré lo primero que me llamó la atención fue su cabeza, orlada con un cabello rojo como el fuego, del color de la sangre fresca... y ese aroma que volvía locos a todos los hombres en un perímetro de cinco kilometros a la redonda.

Estaba sentada con Naoki y Kinoshita, riéndose y al parecer divirtiéndose.

"Así que al final nuestra ratoncita ha decidido salir de su agujero." Dije cogiéndola del hombro suavemente con una sonrisa cortés.

"Hola, Takumi." Me dijo sonriendo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para verme. "¿También te han arrastrado aquí para comer?"

"Yo bajo solo." Dije cogiéndo una silla y sentándome frente a ella. "Aunque la comida de aquí es muy normalita."

"Bueno, a mí lo que no me gusta son que los desayunos son un poco raros." Me dijo. "No acabo de acostumbrarme a lo de los desayunos que hacéis aquí, lo siento."

"Isa es de Inglaterra." Me dijo Naoki feliz. "Y adivina qué. ¡Nosotros nos alojamos en el hotel de su familia cuando ibamos allí!. ¿No es fantástico?. ¡Por eso me sonaba su cara!"

"Naoki, Naoki. Ya ¿eh? Que me estás dejando como una pija a lo Paris Hilton, por favor." Le dijo ella. "Comentábamos sobre cómo son los bolos vuestros aquí."

"Bufff... eso depende de a quién se lo preguntes." Afirmé recordando que allí cada uno ibamos a lo nuestro.

"Ya me han contado." Dijo ella divertida. "Sexo, alcohol, drogas... Como todos los roqueros."

"Reira no toma drogas." Afirmé yo. "Ni yo tampoco."

"Ya, Reira es la única que se libra..." Dijo Isa. "Y yo no he dicho que tú tomes drogas, pero lo del sexo... apuesto a que te lo quitas." Afirmó tocándose el dedo donde yo llevaba la alianza de casado.

"Algunos hay que podemos." Dije yo.

"Que envidia." Afirmó ella suspirando. "Yo cuando salgo con alguien que merece la pena no suelo hacer esas cosas con otros hombres."

"¿Insinuas que ya lo has hecho?" Le pregunté.

Entonces ella se inclinó hacia adelante y me hizo gestos de acercar la cara y como tenía curiosidad me acerqué, igual que hizo Naoki.

"Si un hombre me traiciona mientras salimos juntos en serio... me aseguro de que sufre, y mucho." Afirmó ella. "Yo inventé lo de llevar cinco relaciones a la vez sin que ninguno se enterase, hasta que me cansé de ellos." Afirmó antes de separase.

Naoki estaba de piedra ya y yo estaba sorprendido.

"No puedo créermelo." Afirmé. "No pareces de esas."

"Si no llevases..." Dijo señalando a mi alianza de nuevo. "Igual me permitía divertirme un poco contigo."

"Que no te espante un trozo de metal." Le dije sonriendo.

"Lo siento, pero no me gusta intentar conseguir algo que no es mío, que ya es de otra." Dijo ella. "No apunto a ningún hombre ya casado."

**Voz de Isa.**

"Me la quito y listo." Me dijo Takumi cuando fui al baño a hacer mis necesidades a media tarde y salí.

"Lo siento pero no." Dije yo firme sacudiendo un poco las manos para secarme el agua tras lavármelas un poco.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo.

"Si quieres ser amigo bien, pero no pienso intentar llegar a más, al menos no contigo." Afirmé separándole de mí. "Aunque tal vez tu amigo Naoki..."

"Venga ya." Me dijo. "Naoki es un rubio que se le ha ablandado el cerebro de tanto tinte." Me dijo él.

"Al menos, él no está casado." le dije.

"¿Y no te interesaría intentarlo con alguien ya casado?" Me dijo volviéndo a ponerse sexy.

Me estaba comenzando a costar resistirme un poco a sus hormonas; pero me bastó con solo una mirada a su mano para ver la alianza y volver a echarme atrás.

"Largas esperas, que siempre aparezcas y desaparezcas cuando menos lo espero porque tu mujer sospecharía... además, no ser nunca la única ni estar segura de serlo." Dije yo. "Lo siento, pero no."

"Pero al menos sabrías que mientras estoy contigo eres la única." Me dijo. "Te haría sentir la única."

"No quiero sentirme, quiero serlo." Afirmé mirándole seria. "Y como sigas así, no podrás llegar a ser amigo mío, nunca."

Eso pareció hacerle parar. O tal vez fuese el hecho de que cuando me giré vi a Nobu mirándonos fijo.

"¡Nobu!" Dije feliz saltándo a sus brazos. "¡Que guay, has venido a buscarme!"

Sabía que entre esos dos hombres, no había amistad y el único sentimiento sería el odio y el rencor.

"¿Ya has acabado?" Me dijo Nobu un poco serio.

"Ahora sí." Afirmé. "Dame un momento, voy a coger mi portatil y vuelvo bajar."

"Vale." Me dijo falseando una sonrisa. "No tardes, te esperaré aquí."

**Voz de Nobu.**

La verdad es que lo de saltarme al cuello para abrazarme cuando me vio allí Isa, no fue muy normal; como tampoco era normal que Takumi le fuese detrás.

"Así que tú eres el hombre..." Me dijo Takumi.

"Oye, deja de decir tonterías." Le dije.

"No digo tonterías, eres tú el tonto." Me dijo. "He intentado ligarmela, pero me ha rechazado. Así que hay otro y me temo que seas tú. Pero si lo eres, no eres un problema. Será sencillo hacerla olvidarse de tí."

"Aléjate de ella." Le dije al entenderlo todo.

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó Takumi mientras Isa volvía a aparecer mientras sus dos perros enormes corrían hacia nosotros.

"Porque tú ya tienes a Hachi." Le dije furioso con él mientras los perros comenzaban a ladrarnos amenzando con mordernos los pantalones. "¡Callaros y sentaros!" Les grité a los perros.

Para mi sorpresa, los dos agacharon las orejas y se sentaron gimoteando.

"Caray... es la primera vez que consigues hacerles portarse." Me dijo Isa sonriendo. "Ya estoy lista. Tengo el trabajo para acabarlo en casa y mis cosas. ¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí, será mejor irnos." Dije yo.

**Voz de Isa.**

Ibamos ya por la calle mayor cuando decidí hablar con Nobu.

"Nobu, hace ya un rato que Takumi no está aquí." Le dije yo. "Si sigues con el entrecejo fruncido te saldrán arruguitas."

"Lo siento..." Me dijo él. "Es solo que..."

"Por muy mal que os llevéis Takumi y tú, no me parece bien que te afectes tanto." Le dije. "Menos por algo que pasó hace tanto. Aunque hoy me ha hecho ya... cambiar un poco de opinión."

"¿Qué te ha hecho?" Me preguntó confuso y preocupado.

"Nada, no dejo que me pongan un dedo encima en contra de mi voluntad." Afirmé. "Y te aseguro que no me dejo poner un dedo encima por un hombre con un...anillo en este dedo."

"¿Una alianza?" Me preguntó Nobu. "Un casado, un hombre casado que lleva una alianza."

"Sí, eso." Dije yo sonriendo. "Bueno, pues que de todos los hombres que hay a mi alrededor, Takumi es uno del grupo del que no dejo que me ponga un dedo encima."

**Voz de Nobu.**

"Nobu, hace ya un rato que Takumi no está aquí." Me dijo Isa mientras caminábamos hacia casa. "Si sigues con el entrecejo fruncido te saldrán arruguitas."

Entonces me di cuenta que aún seguía con un gesto de enfado en la cara e intenté suavizarlo. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

"Lo siento" Le dije yo. "Es solo que..."

"Por muy mal que os llevéis Takumi y tú, no me parece bien que te afectes tanto." Me dijo. "Menos por algo que pasó hace tanto. Aunque hoy me ha hecho ya... cambiar un poco de opinión."

¿Acaso sabía algo de eso?. ¿Y si se lo había dicho Takumi todo al revés?. ¡¿Y si lo que era peor, intentaba hacerle lo mismo que le había hecho a Hachi?!

"¿Qué te ha hecho?" Le pregunté preocupado.

"Nada, no dejo que me pongan un dedo encima en contra de mi voluntad." Afirmó ella como si fuese lógico. "Y te aseguro que no me dejo poner un dedo encima por un hombre con un...anillo en este dedo."

"¿Una alianza?" Le pregunté probando suerte con la definición que me había dicho ella. "Un casado, un hombre casado que lleva una alianza."

"Sí, eso." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Bueno, pues que de todos los hombres que hay a mi alrededor, Takumi es uno del grupo del que no dejo que me ponga un dedo encima."

"Es un poco confuso." Le dije yo.

"Digamos que si se atreve a tocarme un pelo me veré obligada a demostrarle mis dan de artes marciales." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¡Venga ya!" Dije riéndome. "¡No me tomes el pelo!"

"Que no te lo crées ¿no?" Me dijo sonriendo. "No, no, si estoy acostumbrada." Dijo como bromeando. "Y tampoco pienso demostrártelo porque me pongo muy mal y luego es difícil volver a recuperar mi control a no ser que vea sangre."

"¿Sangre?" Le pregunté. "No será..."

"Sangre." Dijo ella. "Lo que corre por dentro de nosotros, rojo, líquido... sale si haces una herida."

"¿Y cómo es que tienes un dan en algún deporte oriental si eres occidental?" Le pregunté intentando olvidar la discursión sobre sangre o no sangre.

"Soy buena en todo lo que me interesa serlo." Afirmó sonriendo divertida. "Además, siendo hija de alguien importante debes saber defenderte."

Defenderse, ya. No podía entenderlo, no parecía ser fuerte, ni tampoco ser capaz de enfrentarse a nadie, al menos físicamente. Pero sí era capaz de hacerme sonreir con sus tonterías.

**Voz de Isa.**

Estabamos ya en el parque junto a casa cuando mis perros se pusieron a correr de un lado a otro nerviosos. La confianza que Nobu había demostrado en la discográfica parecía haberse esfumado y mis queridos 'bebés' volvían a tomarle por el pito de un sereno.

"¿Por qué se pasan el día corriendo de un lado a otro?" Me preguntó alisandose las ropas después de que Nero se le escapase corriendo y volviese a mi llamada.

"Son machos, y por aquí hay mucha perrita." Afirmé yo sonriendo. "Seguro que están buscando una fuente de feromonas activa." Como Nobu no parecía entender qué le había dicho, sonreí más. "Que son machos y por aquí debe de haber una perra en celo."

Eso le hizo sonrojarse y yo sonreí complacida. Ese chico era realmente un poco... tímido, al menos conmigo. Era por así decirlo el opuesto a Takumi, Nobu era tierno, simpático sin esperar nada a cambio, cariñoso y cálido; no tenía nada que ver con Takumi, y lo peor era que eso era igual su punto flaco, parecía un niño aún lo que era un gran atractivo pero a la vez le hacía voluble y fácil de herir.

"Yo no soy así." Me dijo él. "No voy por ahí haciendo esas cosas."

"Claro que no, porque tú eres un caballero, como Yasu." Le dije sonriendo. "Pero apuesto a que no todos son como vosotros dos..."

**Voz de Shin.**

Estaba en casa, hablando con una empresa de trabajo para ver una oferta que había en un periodico cuando oí la puerta abriéndose y los dos perros llegaron.

"Ya os ha costado." Les dije. "¿Qué tal el día?"

"Bueno, podría haber ido mejor." Afirmó Isa mientras soltaba las cadenas de los dos perros. "Un día largo, lleno de emociones..."

"Takumi ha intentado algo con ella." Dijo Nobu molesto.

"Será..." Dije yo.

"Eh, par de machos cabríos en guerra con Takumi." Nos dijo ella. "Ya vale. Que no me voy a dejar camelar por un tipo como él. No temáis."

"No es que que vas a dejarte o no." Dije yo. "Es que él siempre consigue lo que quiere, por las buenas o por las malas. Tima, engaña... se vale de cualquier truco para conseguir lo que quiera."

"Ya, pero no de mí." Afirmó ella cogiendo el delantal para ponerse a cocinar un poco. "Y dejemos el tema ya, por favor."

"¿Qué tal el día?" Le pregunté yo.

**Voz de Nobu.**

Al final, pasamos un buen rato hablando, incluso mientras cenabamos, y después de eso, Isa se puso a trabajar en su portatil y Shin y yo vimos la tele un rato. Llegó la hora de irnos a dormir y ella seguía trabajando.

"Yo ya me voy también a dormir." Le dije yo."¿Aún sigues trabajando?"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo." Afirmó ella. "Tengo trabajo como para parar un tren, así que cuanto antes lo acabe mejor. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, no tardes en irte a dormir." Le recomendé.

"Lo intentaré." Afirmó ella sin dejar de teclear.


	11. Chapter 11

**El capítulo 11: Especial de San Valentín.**

((Ya sé que el capítulo es un poco largo, pero pido perdón, lo escribí entre el 12-13, 14 y 15 de febrero.))

Voz de Nobu.

"Oye, Isa." Grité en pijama por las escaleras mientras ella parecía trabajar con su portátil en el salón. "¿Has visto mi camiseta blanca de…?"

"Está lavándose." Me dijo ella. "Ponte otra cosa, tienes más ropa."

"Pero es que yo quería esa…" Murmuré.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?" Preguntó Shin bostezando y con cara de sueño aún. "¿A qué vienen esas voces tan pronto por la mañana?"

"Isa ha hecho la colada, mira a ver si no te ha cogido ropa sin decirte nada mientras dormías como a mí." Le dije.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando le oí gritar asustado.

"¡Mi camisa, mis pantalones, mis calzoncillos de la suerte!" Gritó en su cuarto. "¡Han desaparecido!"

"¡En la lavadora!" Gritaron desde abajo.

"Oye, no puedes quitarnos la ropa sin avisar." Le dije yo bajando ya vestido mientras me abrochaba la camisa limpia.

"Y vosotros no podéis seguir usando tantas veces la misma ropa." Afirmó ella sin levantar la vista de su trabajo. "Eso ya estaba comenzando a oler a sudado."

"Aún así…" Le dije yo.

"Vale, la próxima vez os despertaré cuando os la coja ¿o tal vez mejor os dejo una nota?" Me preguntó con ironía.

"Vale, pero al menos avisa antes." Le dije yo. "Contaba con que iba a llevar la camiseta con los vaqueros que me has echado a lavar."

"Vale, la próxima vez os avisaré con tiempo de que tengo que hacer la colada." Nos dijo. "En dos días hay colada. Y me gustaría ver al menos cuatro calzoncillos y alguna camiseta más, cochinos."

"Por cierto, hoy no vendré a comer." Le dije yo. "He quedado después del trabajo y volveré para la noche."

No podía decirle que pensaba pasar la tarde dando vueltas por ahí porque me habían acabado dando unas vacaciones obligadas en el trabajo y en la discográfica igual nos llamaba para ir.

"El caso es que posiblemente yo tampoco pueda venir a comer." Le dijo Shin. "Creo que hoy vamos a comenzar a rodar unas cosillas para poder ir reuniendo dinero para pagar por..."

"Vale, tranquilos." Dijo ella desde la cocina donde estaba haciendo algo. "Ya prepararé algo para la cena. Además, igual llamo a Nana para ver si quiere que salgamos juntas."

"¿Takumi no va a estar en casa?" Le preguntó Shin.

"No, no." Contestó ella. "El caso es que estará trabajando un poco, así que supongo que ella tendrá algo de tiempo libre."

"Vale, pasalo bien." Dijimos nosotros ya desde la puerta de salida.

"Igualmente." Nos dijo ella sonriendo suavemente mientras nosotros salíamos.

Voz de Isa.

"Vaya..." Murmuré mientras Nobu y Shin se iban de casa tras informarme de que pasaría el día sola. "En fin, supongo que ambos tendrán ya planes para hoy."

Me había dado cuenta de qué día era justo esa mañana y entonces fui a la tienda 24 horas de la calle y compré chocolate para fundir en casa, desde entonces me había pasado horas haciendo los preparativos para ese día, y solo por entretenerme de pensar en algo que pudiese lamentar.

Aún estaba todo muy reciente, y de nuevo pensaba solo en contar las horas que faltaban para que acabase ese maldito día; además, el tener el día libre porque el jefe no quiso atender cuando le dije que prefería trabajar ese día también no era para nada bueno, especialmente cuando mis pequeñines estaban también fuera porque les había llevado al veterinario por problemas de Nero y ahora lo tenían en cuarentena mientras Lucius estaba en la terraza tumbado al sol naciente.

Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Nana, pero me salió el contestador automático. Suspiré y me resigné.

Voz de Shin.

"¡Shin-chan!" Me dijo el jefe mientras yo releía el guión. "¡Mira, te han mandado chocolate!"

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunté.

No entendía cómo podía ser posible que me hubiésen mandado chocolate así sin más. Además, no me gustaba casi ningún tipo de chocolate.

"Ay, Shin..." Me dijo la maquilladora suspirando. "No me digas que has olvidado qué día es hoy..."

De pronto, me di cuenta de qué dia era y abrí los ojos, lo que había olido en casa era chocolate, no nata pasada como pensé.

"Dios... se me había olvidado que era San Valentín..." Dije palmeteándome la frente y enterrando la cara en la mano. "¿Puedo hacer una llamada?"

"¿Ahora?" Me preguntaron.

"Shin, ahora tienes que rodar." me dijo el director.

"Tiene que ser ahora." Dije yo.

"¡Luego!" Me gruñó el director.

Voz de Nobu.

Estaba tirado en un vagón de metro esperando llegar a mi parada para llegar al parque cuando recibí la llamada de Shin; era ya más de media tarde y supuse que lo que querría sería saber dónde estaba para venir a buscarme.

"¿Sí?" Pregunté yo.

"Nobu, tienes que ir a casa." Me dijo nervioso.

"¿Se está quemando algo?" Pregunté asustado. "¡No me digas que se está inundando!"

"Mucho peor. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" Me preguntó él.

"Miércoles." Dije yo.

"¡San Valentín!" Me gritó él. "Tienes que ir ahora mísmo y ver si nuestra chica está allí."

"Llámala al móbil y te contestará." Le dije yo abochornado por lo tonto que era.

"¡Tienes que ir y ver si sigue viva!" Me dijo él. "¡Es capaz de suicidarse!"

Voz de Naoki.

"¡Ala!" Dije al entrar a la sala de controles y ver un montón de cajas de chocolates en la mesita del centro y los sofás. "¡Cuanto chocolate!"

"La mayoría son para Reira y para mí, pero los del sofá del lado son tuyos." Me dijo Takumi. "Los de Reira ya se los ha llevado Mari-chan."

"¿Por qué tú tienes tantas cajas y yo solo diez?" Dije decepcionado al ver solo diez cajas de chocolatinas con mi nombre.

"Oye, lárgate y deja de molestar." Me dijo él casi rugiéndome. "Hoy no me apetecía nada trabajar."

"Al parecer sois varios." Afirmé yo. "La contable pelirroja tampoco estaba en el despacho y sin pinta de haber venido hoy en todo el día..."

"Seguro que está en casa de su novio." Me dijo Takumi secamente. "Además, para qué la buscabas."

"Quería ver si me había traído chocolate..." Dije refunfuñando decepcionado. "Pero si tiene novio..."

"Si habláis de Isa, tenía el día libre." Afirmó Mari-chan apareciendo. "Y no tiene novio. Rompió con él hace meses, justo a los pocos días de San Valentín."

"Rompería él con ella porque es una frígida." Dijo Takumi.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Dijo Mari-chan sonrojada y molesta. "Porque una mujer no le haga caso no quiere decir que sea eso. Además, no se sabe quién rompio y por qué."

"Bueno, yo me voy ya." Dije creando una idea en mi mente y sonriendo. "Takumi está que muerde y no tengo nada que hacer por aquí."

"Eh, Naoki." Me dijo Takumi. "Nada de tonterías."

"Ya, ya." Dije yo. "Vale."

Creo que no vi a nadie de camino a la puerta de salida, y tampoco vi a nadie mientras conducía hacia la zona donde había leído de estrangis en un líbro de los trabajadores dónde vivía la chica que se ocupaba de las cuentas de nuestra banda, entre otras cosas.

Voz de Isa.

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente en el sofá mientras veía una pelicula cuando me sonó el timbre de abajo.

"Vaya, otra vez se han vuelto a dejar las llaves aquí." Dije levantándome un poco más aliviada al saber que ya no iba a estar sola con mi pasado. "¿Sí?" Contesté. "¿Qué pasa, que os habéis vuelto a dejar las llaves aquí dentro o qué?"

"¿Isa?" Me dijo una voz seductora. "Por favor, abreme, gatita."

Eso hizo que se me callese el interfono de la mano del susto; no esperaba esa visita, para nada. Retrocedí unos pasos para alejarme del telefonillo asustada.

"Por favor, sé que estás ahí, ábreme." Me dijo.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza alejándome más aún y casi calléndome al suelo.

Por suerte, su voz se calló de golpe, pero aún no me había repuesto del susto cuando llamaron a la puerta de casa.

"Isa, sé que estás ahí, por favor, ábreme." Dijo la misma voz.

"¡No!" Le grité. "¡Vete de aquí!. ¡No sé cómo me has encontrado, pero vete!" Grité furiosa y asustada.

"Ábreme, por favor, tenemos que hablar." Me dijo.

"¡NO!" Grité yo. "¡VETE DE AQUÍ!"

Voz de Takumi.

"¡Takumi, ven!" Me gritó Take-chan apareciendo en la puerta e irrumpiendo en la sala de controles donde estaba yo. "¡Tienes que ver esto!"

"¡Estoy trabajando!" Rugí yo molesto porque no me salía lo que yo quería. "¡¿Es que aquí nadie sabe lo que es eso o qué?!"

"¡Takumi!" Me dijo Reira llegando jadeando. "¡No te lo vas a creer!. ¡Tienes que ver esto!"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté rindiéndome mientras Take-chan encendía la televisión de la sala.

"Ahora mísmo estamos a la espera de que la señorita Okanzaki aparezca y responda a algunas preguntas." Dijo la señorita presentadora de las noticias sujetándose el pinganillo de la oreja mientras hablaba por el micrófono. "Al parecer, lleva horas encerrada en la casa y se niega a recibir visitas, y ya hemos visto cómo el señor Renato Verlinni, famoso heredero de la fortuna Verlinni y modelo-actor de prestigio internacional, huía del edificio cuando los primeros miembros de la prensa llegamos tras ser alertados de su presencia aquí." Añadió mostrando un video de un tipo alto, de piel bronceada y pelo rubio impoluto, salía de allí a la carrera escoltado por tres guardaespaldas que parecían armarios protegiéndole y abriéndole paso entre los miembros de la prensa.

"¡Que guapo...!" Dijo Reira.

"Eso ahora no importa." Dije buscando mi móvil. "Es un poco malo que ella se vea acosada así. Vendrán a por ella aquí en cuanto se enteren de que trabaja aquí... Maldición, no lo tiene encendido."

"Al parecer, la relación entre el famoso millonario y la heredera del imperio Okanzaki no está muy clara aún, pero todo apunta a que hubo una relación intensa entre ambos que por supuesto estuvo encubierta y oculta."

"Increible..." Dije yo murmurando enfadado. "¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente?. ¿Que es una princesa ahora o es que va de Matahari?"

Estuvieron un buen rato dando las noticias desde la puerta de la casa de la chica, hasta que vimos algo que nos llamó la atención.

"Creo que vamos a tener problemas más graves." Dijo Take-chan señalando a la pantalla de la tele.

"¡Maldito Naoki!" Rugí yo cuando vi su cabeza rubia avanzando encuvierto por entre la masa de gente parada por allí. "¡Es que es tan tonto que ni se ha molestado en disfrazarse!"

"¡Pobre Isa!" Dijo Reira. "¡Tiene que estar fatal!"

"Me voy a ver si puedo hacer algo." Dije yo cogiendo la chaqueta.

Voz de Isa.

"Dejadme en paz..." Susurraba yo ovillada tras un sofá con las manos sobre las orejas llorando de dolor. "¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz?..."

Llevaban horas allí, presionando y preguntando cosas a través de la puerta cerrada. No podía soportarlo más, que pena que no fumase, si lo hubiése hecho seguro que hubiése agotado el arsenal de tabaco de todo Tokyo, un cigarro tras otro y encendiéndo el siguiente con la colilla del anterior.

"¡Ya vale ¿no?!" Dijo una voz familiar fuera del piso. "¡Venga todos a la puñetera calle, buitres!. ¡Esto es una propiedad privada y no podeís estar aquí!"

Esa voz me dejó un poco congelada, más aún cuando un poco después oí llamar a la puerta.

"¿Nos abres por favor?" Dijo otra voz diferente. "Antes de que vuelvan a venir los 'mosquitos'."

Corrí a abrir la puerta y entonces me sequé la cara antes de abrirla, intentando parecer normal aunque sabía que los ojos me delatarían.

"Adelante." Dije abriendo la puerta desde detrás de esta. "Va, pasar, pasar antes de que se les ocurra volver a subir aquí."

"Gracias." Dijo Naoki.

"Bueno, ahora, con la puerta cerrada... ¿te importa contarnos a qué viene todo esto?" Me dijo Yasu.

"Es..." Murmuré yo. "No ha sido culpa mía."

Voz de Yasu.

"Y por eso... bueno, supongo que ha venido para verme." Nos dijo Isa suavemente. "Pero yo no quiero volver a verle..."

"Está bien." Dije yo mientras volvían a llamar al timbre y volvíamos a ver a miembros de la prensa. "Lo primero va a ser sacarte de aquí. Como sigas oyendo a esos idiotas vas a acabar mal."

"¿Y cómo la sacamos de aquí?" Preguntó Naoki.

"Por la puerta, desde luego." Afirmé yo.

Voz de Takumi.

Al final, conseguí llegar al edificio disfrazado y bien oculto con lo que conseguí colarme hasta la recepción.

"Perdone, venía a buscar a la señorita Okan..." Dije.

"La señorita no recibirá más visitas hoy." Dijo el portero.

"Perdone, un envio para la señorita Okanzaki." Dijo un chico de reparto con unas pintas un poco raras.

"No se puede..." Dijo el portero.

"Eh, a mí me da igual verla o no verla." Dijo el repartidor. "A mí me echa una firmita aquí y le dejo el paquete, su problema."

"Está bien, dejeme el paquete." Le dijo el portero para coger un boli y firmar. "Ya está."

"Mola, que tenga un buen día." Le dijo el repartidor. "Y le dice a la chica que Yuriko y Kô le envían saludos."

"Vale, hasta luego." Dijo el señor antes de marcar un número. "Señorita, un paquete para..."

"¡Eh, Isa, dile a este tipo que me deje pasar!" Grité yo entonces para que pudiése oirme por el interfono.

"No sé, ha llegado hace un poco." Le dijo el portero. "Parece un fan loco de los que no hacen más que llegar. Igual alguno de la lista que me mandó hace un rato por mail... ¿Cómo se llama, señor?"

"Takumi, Takumi Ichinoise." Le dije yo casi susurrando molesto. "No quiero que la prensa se entere de que estoy aquí."

"¿Esta segura, señorita?" Le dijo al interfono. "Vale, pase." Me dijo a mí. "Y ya de paso, subale este paquete." Dijo pasándome el cajón que le había llevado el repartidor.

"Claro, sin problema." Dije yo.

Debo admitir que no entiendo cómo pudieron colarse un par de paparaquios en el edificio, con esa seguridad tan severa... era como en nuestra casa, un portero que impedía el paso en recepción, y otro que patrullaba como un perro guardián en los pasillos.

Entonces llamé a la puerta y esperé.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Naoki.

"Descerebrado, abreme la puerta." Le dije yo.

"¡Ah, Takumi ha venido a matarme!" Se puso a gritar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Me preguntó Yasu.

"Primero, venir a rescatar a nuestra contable; segundo, venir a coger al idiota del rubio que se ha venido sin camuflar, y tercero... han traído esta caja para tí." Dije entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de mí. "Que por cierto, parece que tiene piedras, pesa un montón."

"Gracias, Takumi." Me dijo la pelirroja apareciendo con el pecho vendado y descubierto el torso salvo por la venda aplastándole el pecho mientras se ataba el pelo bien compactado contra la cabeza. "Jo, esta gente son la leche, como les he dicho que corría mucha prisa parece que me han mandado todo en un torpedo."

"Igual si nos dices de qué va esto..." Le dijo Naoki.

"¿Estás segura de que va a funcionar?" Le dijo Yasu.

"Eso espero, por ahora nunca me han echado en cara mis transformaciones, y esta vez va a ser un cambio casi radical." Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo un cuchillo de la cocina para rajar el precinto y clavarlo en la tapa. "Espero que me hayan mandado todo tal y como se lo pedí."

"Pues con un cuchillo no lo vas a abrir." Le dije yo.

"Llevas razón." Dijo ella. "Habrá que recurrir a algo más duro."

Creo que planeaba usar su propio puño, así que me adelanté.

"Ten, usa esto." Le dije yo dándole mi mechero. "No es mucho pero es mejor que use tus manos y te las rompas antes de la tapa.""

"Muy galante, pero no pretendía usar mis manos." Afirmó ella sacándose una bota y dándole a la caja con ella.

Voz de Yasu.

"¿Qué decías que hacías tú aquí, Yasu?" Me preguntó Takumi mientras esperabamos que la chica decidiese salir del baño después de como media hora allí dentro mientras el portero automático sonaba una vez tras otra.

"A diferencia de ti, yo he venido a salvar a una amiga." Le dije yo. "Y no por mi orgullo."

"Orgullo, ya." Me dijo él. "Si no hubiése venido, ese rubio tonto se hubiese metido en un lío seguro, mira las pruebas." Afirmó señalando a la tele.

"Y todo indica que está encerrada en el piso con dos amigos de bandas opuestas, Naoki y Yasu, de Trapnes y Blast respectivamente..." Decía la presentadora.

"Genial, ahora ya soy famoso por más cosas." Dijo Naoki.

"Necesito una pequeña ayudita." Dijo Isa desde el baño.

"Ya voy yo." Dijo Takumi levantándose.

"Quieto ahí." Dije yo sujetándole por el hombro. "Naoki, ve tú."

Voz de Takumi.

"¿Qué ayuda necesitaba esa chica?" Le pregunté cuando Naoki salió blanco como la nieve y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Es... ha sido terrorífico." Dijo él casi balbuceando.

"Ya casi estoy." Dijo ella desde el baño. "Me falta ponerme una pequeña cosa más y listo."

"¿Qué puede tomar tanto tiempo en un baño?" Pregunté yo mirando el reloj y viendo que había pasado ya casi dos horas desde que se encerró allí dentro y llevabamos ya como tres llamadas de la discográfica preguntándo qué tal estabamos.

"Ya casi lo tengo." Dijo ella. "Takumi¿puedes seguir hablando, por favor?"

"¡Eh!. ¡¿Y por qué yo?!" Dije.

"Venga... porfa..." Dijo ella casi rogando. "¿Cómo te librarías de la prensa si no conociésen tu cara?"

"¿Eh?" Dije confuso por la pregunta tan rara.

"Creo que quiere que hagas como que los periodistas te quieren acosar pero tú no eres famoso, que qué dirías para quitartelos de encima." Me dijo Yasu.

"¡Ya sé qué quería decir!" Le dije molesto. "¡Quiero saber a qué viene esto!"

"Venga, ponte en situación." Me dijo ella. "¿no eres un profesional tan bueno?"

"Creo que él se liaría a tortas." Le dijo Yasu.

"Venga..." Dijo casi rogando la chica. "Que voy a necesitar una coartada para salir de aquí..."

"Supongo que diría que no sé de qué me hablan, que soy un vecino y que me dejasen en paz." Le dije yo.

"No sé de qué me hablan." Dijo una voz grave semejante a la mía pero un poco más aguda. "Yo solo soy un vecino de la dama, y no sé nada al respecto. Además, llego tarde a trabajar."

Esa voz nos dejó confusos y miramos a dónde venía.

"Takumi, prueba ahora a decir que solo eres un obrero." Me pidió ella entonces. "Que eres hijo único y que solo sabes que la señorita es una buena vecina y no sabes mucho porque coincidimos poco en los pasillos y el ascensor."

"Esto... solo soy un obrero." Dije yo confuso. "Soy hijo único. No conozco mucho a la chica pero es una buena vecina. No coindicidimos mucho..."

"Yo solo soy un vecino de la chica." Dijo de nuevo la misma voz grave. "Y además, no la conozco mucho porque apenas coincidimos mucho en pasillos y ascensor. Pero es buena vecina."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Yasu sorprendido.

"Ya estoy lista." Dijo ella sonriendo. "¿O debería decir... ya estoy listo?" Dijo la voz grave que habíamos oído mientras veíamos la puerta abrirse para dejarla salir de tal forma que nos hizo abrir los ojos y caérsenos los cigarrillos.

Voz de Isa.

"Bueno qué ¿nos vamos ya?" Pregunté saliendo del baño sonriente tras dejar los pinceles en un bote con quita esmaltes y otros en agua para limpiarlos de los diversos cosméticos que había usado. "Eh, eh. Que sigo siendo yo." Dije divertida al ver la cara que ponían todos los chicos que me esperaban en el salón. "¿Qué tal estoy?"

"¿Pero tú que narices eres, tía?" Me dijo Takumi en un estado de shock.

"Una maestra del disfraz y de escaparme de sitos donde me mantienen presa." Afirmé sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia digna del mejor príncipe de cuento de hadas. "Sigue hablándome, por favor."

Voz de Yasu.

"¡Aquí sale alguien!" Gritó un hombre de la prensa. "¡Señorita Ok...!. ¿Eh?. ¡Pero si no es ella!"

"A ver, apartaros ya." Dijo Takumi. "Carroñeros de..."

Isa entonces le metió un golpe en todo el cogote y le cogió con el brazo por el cuello tapándole la boca.

"Perdonar a mi hermano." Dijo con voz grave.

"Venga, ya vale." Dije yo. "No hay ninguna declaración."

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó uno de la prensa. "¿Pueden hablarnos de la señorita Okanzaki?. ¿Qué relación tienen con ella?"

"Yo solo soy un vecino de la chica." Dijo de nuevo la misma voz grave. "Y además, no la conozco mucho porque apenas coincidimos mucho en pasillos y ascensor. Pero es buena vecina."

"Pero..." Dijo otro miembro.

"Como no dejéis a mis camaradas en paz os vais a enterar." Dijo Isa con la mísma voz de Takumi que dejaba ver ira por sus ojos mientras sus palabras eran más o menos suaves.

Eso hizo que todos los de la prensa se retirasen unos pasos. Aunque la verdad es que no podíamos culparles, no todo el mundo se enfrentarían a un tipo que parecía un bandarra con el pelo negro y de pincho a todos los lados y los ojos negros ocultos bajo unas gafas de sol de macarra total. Vestía la camisa de Nobu abierta en el pecho y unos vaqueros negros y anchos. A todas luces ella era ahora un hombre, y un hombre intimidante con un tatuaje en el hombro ahora musculado y el pecho de un hombre bajo la camisa ancha que le daba una apariencia de ser hombre en vez de mujer.

De cualquier modo, fue más que satisfactorio el resultado; la prensa se apartó y nos dejó pasar mientras caminabamos de forma segura.

Voz de Takumi.

Era impresionante, no podía creerme cómo una persona podía cambiar así de fácil y rápido con tan solo un cuarto de baño. De todas formas, nos montamos todos juntos en el coche que le habían mandado a Yasu desde la discográfica donde trabajaba.

"Gracias por cojernos." Dije yo. "Este Naoki es un..."

"Ya vale, no le pegues." Me dijo Isa en medio de ambos. "Muchas gracias, Yasu. Lo que no acabo de entender es cómo habéis venido los tres tan rápido."

"Te he visto por la tele." Dijo él. "Y Shin nos llamó a Nobu y a mí para pedirnos que viniésemos a buscarte y ver si estabas bien."

"Pff." Dije yo. "Seguro que has venido a rescatarla, el super-heroe 24 horas."

"Takumi no sabe ser cariñoso." Dijo Naoki. "Yo vine a darte esto, pero... creo que debería habertelo dado en el piso."

"Idiota..." Murmuré yo.

"Sois los dos muy amables." Dijo ella/él cariñosamente haciéndoles un suave gesto. "¿Y Mr. Frío como el hielo?"

"Yo fui porque me asusté al ver cómo estaban las cosas con los de la prensa." Mentí yo. "Me preocupaba mucho que..."

"Mientes." Dijo ella. "Te aseguro que eso es mentira."

"¿Y cómo sabes tú que es mentira?" Le dije yo. "Por las pintas..."

"Por eso mísmo sé cuando miente la gente." Afirmó ella. "Ten en cuenta que es algo muy necesario en una futura mujer de negocios. Veo la mentira en tus ojos, y tus gestos."

"Vale, fui porque Naoki salía por la tele." Confesé yo. "Supongo que entenderás que en nuestra posición que este descerebrado se meta en líos no es bueno."

"Todos deberíais tener más cuidado." Nos recomendó el 'taxista' de la empresa de Yasu. "A nadie combiene que se les vea en esa casa y... por cierto, quién es el caballero de..."

"Perdone, soy Donatello Capuletto." Dijo la chica que ahora parecía un bandarra casi hasta de la mafia. "Modelo y actor."

"¿En serio?" Dijo el hombre. "Vaya, no me sonaba su cara."

"Lógico, digamos que mis películas no muestran demasiado mi cara; y soy modelo, pero los modelos de lencería no mostramos mucho la cara. ¡Ah, ya sé!" Dijo ella como recordando algo y soltándose el cinturón. "Le voy a mostrar el tatuaje que tengo en el..." Añadió amenazando con soltarse los pantalones.

"¡No, no!" Dijo el hombre un poco asustado. "¡Me lo creo, me lo creo!"

"Lástima, el dragón les quedó genial para estar en una zona tan... bueno, comprometida." Dijo ella volviéndose a abrochar el cinturón como decepcionada mientras Naoki y yo mirabamos abochornados a las ventanillas laterales cogiéndonos a lo que podíamos.

"Bueno ¿dónde os dejo?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Si no te importa, a mí me gustaría ir al parque de atracciones." Dijo Yasu. "¿I... Donatello?"

"Sí, bien." Dijo ella. "Es un sitio como otro cualquiera."

"¡Ah, yo también me apunto!" Dijo Naoki saltando en su sitio.

"Lo siento, pero yo tengo que volver a trabajar." Dije yo. "Y Naoki, por favor, disfrázate al menos un poco, cabeza hueca."

"Que bien, San Valentín y tres hombres juntos." Dijo el hombre-taxista de Shikai corp. "Con una mujer deberíais estar."

"De mujeres estoy siempre rodeado." Dijo la chica. "De hombres no tanto."

"Déja de actuar como una mujer que pareces maricón perdido..." Le gruñí yo susurrando.

"Yo prefiero las chicas, pero mi último ligue está ahora mísmo rodando una pelicula con Yuri Kosawa." Dijo ella. "Claro que a mí me toca mañana..." Dijo como pensando.

De nuevo eso hizo que, incluso los que sabíamos la verdad, nos sonrojásemos ante su descaro. Así que de nuevo estaba haciendo un papel brillante.

"Esto, Donatello..." Le dije cuando paramos en la puerta de la discográfica y me bajé con la puerta abierta. "¿Te importaría salir un momentito, por favor?"

"Sí, claro." Dijo ella. "Un momento, por favor, enseguida vuelvo."

"¿Pero tú en qué estás pensando?" Le eché en cara mientras ella sonreía. "¿Te parece normal ir por ahí diciendo que eres un actor famoso o algo así?"

"Perdona, actor de porno famoso y modelo de lencería." Me dijo remarcando eso. "De algún modo tenía que justificar esta apariencia. Y además, solo he mentido en lo del trabajo y la apariencia."

"Por favor... lo del tatuaje..." Comencé yo a decir.

"Qué, es cierto." Me dijo. "Pero no te lo pienso enseñar, faltaría más. Y ahora... me temo que me están esperando para ir a un parque de atracciones."

Me había vuelto a dejar con la boca abierta cuando se montó en el coche y se fue.

"Maldita chica..." Murmuré. "No para de dar problemas."

Voz de Yasu.

"¡Vamos a montar aquí, porfa!" Dijo Isa emocionada.

"¿Estás segura?" Le dije yo. "Eso es..."

"Por favor..." Dijo casi rogando como un niño pequeño.

"Venga, Yasu." Me dijo Naoki. "Si se atreve a montarse entonces es que tampoco es tan..."

"Vale, vale." Le dije yo. "Montemos pues."

La verdad es que montarme en una montaña rusa bastante alta con tramos a oscuras no me hacía nada de gracia. Así que mientras nos apretábamos la barra de seguridad al cuerpo, me fijé en que de pronto, a ella se le marcaba un poco más el pecho femenino.

"Esto... ¿segura que eso que llevas va a aguantar todo el día?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, bueno, casi segura. Si no se toca." Dijo ella dando un manotazo a Naoki. "¿Tan mal esta?"

"Acabas de convertirte de una mujer en un hombre." Le dije mientras sonaba el timbre de inicio. "Eso es como transformarse del Doctor Jeckins en Mr. Hidde."

"Es parte de mi encanto." Dijo ella sonriendo mientras el vagón se ponía en marcha.

La verdad es que al principio estaba bien, solo como los primeros veinte segundos tras lo que había una pequeña caída un poco rápida, luego venía una cuesta que parecía no acabar nunca y justo cuando más bonito era el paisaje... ¡caída casi en picado!

Voz de Isa

"¿Tan pronto estais mareados?" Les dije a Naoki y Yasu cuando bajamos del caída libre de la feria.

"¿Mareados?" Le dijo Naoki. "¡Voy a vomitar!"

"Creo que no ha sido buena idea montarse en esas atracciones." Dije yo.

"Esta bien..." Dije yo suspirando. "Esperarme aquí un momento, enseguida vuelvo."

Voz de Naoki.

"No me puedo creer que haya vuelto a montarse a otra cosa de esas." Dije después de vomitar en la papelera por segunda vez.

"Tiene que tener un estómago muy fuerte para soportar eso." Afirmó Yasu echándose hacia atrás. "No sentía esto desde... creo que nunca había sentido tanto mareo."

"Hey, tomar." Nos dijo Isa regresando al cabo de un ratito. "Os he traido algo. Son colas pero os ayudarán a asentar un poco el estómago."

"¿No te habías ido a montar en otra atracción?" Le pregunté.

"Ni de broma." Dijo ella sentándose entre ambos. "No iba a dejaros aquí tirados y con ese estado. Venga, beber, os sentará bien."

"Deberías ir a divertirte." Le dijo Yasu. "Nosotros estaremos bien."

"No me lo pasaría bien sabiendo que os dejaba aquí mal." Dijo ella suspirando, entonces sonrió. "Y ya me lo he pasado muy bien hasta ahora, gracias. ¿Qué os parece si ahora vamos a las tómbolas?"

"¡¡Sí!!" Dije levantándome de salto.

"Están trucadas." Dijo Yasu incorporándose también pero con más calma.

"Seguro que encontraremos una forma de destrucarlas." Dijo ella divertida.

Voz de Yasu.

"Jo..." Dijo Naoki. "Otra vez he vuelto a fallar..."

"A ver cómo me sale a mí ahora." Dijo Isa cargando la escopeta de balines sonriendo.

"Señorita, hay que apuntar a los botes." Le dijo el feriante agachándose de nuevo puesto que la vez anterior le pasó rozando un balín.

"Esta vez creo que ya le he pillado el truco." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Además, quiero ese peluche de ahí."

"Si quieres de lo saco yo." Le dije yo.

"Vale." Me dijo cediendome el arma. "Creo que yo no conseguiría sacarlo de todas formas."

Fue gracioso, porque no le acerté más que un tiro y me llevé un peluche menor.

"¡Gracias Yasu!" Dijo ella feliz.

"Esto... no es el que querías, lo siento." Dije yo.

"No importa, volveré a intentarlo." Dijo ella. "Solo una vez más para ver si mi hipótesis era acertada."

"Como quieras, espera." Dije para meter la mano en el bolsillo y buscar el dinero que puse en el mostrador y cargé la pistola.

Voz de Isa.

"¡Sí!" Dije bailando sobre mí misma en círculos con los brazos en alto. "¡Sí, sí, sí!"

"Vale, vale, señor." Me dijo el feriante. "¿Qué peluche de los grandes quiere?"

"¿Qué tal el oso ese enorme?" Me dijo Naoki. "Parece tan blandito..."

"Yasu¿qué te parece el tigre ese de ahí?" Le pregunté yo señalando un enorme tigre en lo alto de la barraca.

"Señor, para ese haría falta tirar... otra vez con la misma puntuación." Me dijo blanco como la leche.

"¡Hecho!" Dije divertida.

Voz de Yasu.

"Esto... creo que el bicho no cabe en el coche." Le dije a Isa cuando llegaron a buscarnos de la discográfica.

"Joo..." Dijo ella. "Es que ya me he hecho a él..."

Creo que ya tenía hasta nombre, tanto él como el enorme muñeco de peluche con forma de oso de peluche con una flor en la pata.

"Vale, está bien." Me rendí yo. "Tú llevas ese y nosotros te llevaremos al tigre atrás como podamos."

"Gracias." Dijo ella dándonos un beso a cada uno. "Por todo. Me habéis hecho pasar una tarde muy agradable."

"No creo que debas ir a dormir esta noche a tu casa, al menos hasta que se haya calmado un poco la prensa." Le dijo Naoki. "Takumi te matará si se te relaciona con él."

"Lo siento." Dijo ella un poco triste. "No esperaba que ese hombre viniése hasta aquí..."

"¿Puedo preguntar qué relación tienes con ese... tío bueno?" Le dijo Naoki.

"Los rumores dicen que ese hombre tenía una relación contigo." Le dije yo a ella. "¿Qué hay de cierto en eso?"

Al principio pensé que no nos iba a decir nada, pero entonces habló.

"Renato era... fue mi novio." Dijo ella suavemente. "Hace un año exáctamente que yo rompí esa relación."

"¿En San Valentín?" Le preguntó Naoki.

"Naoki, no metas tu nariz." Le dije yo. "Déja de hacer daño."

"No importa." Dijo ella. "La verdad es que... no pude soportar más que su trabajo fuese siempre más importante que yo... Y luego estaban las otra chicas... aunque él dijese que no había nada... Bueno, no es muy normal que le meta la lengua hasta la campanilla a una "nada" ¿no?" Dijo abrazando fuertemente al peluche que llevaba con ella.

Fue una suerte que los cristales del coche estuviésen tintados, porque justo entonces, me apiadé de ella y decidí soltar un poco el peluche para rodearla con el brazo por los hombros suavemente. No dijimos nada, tan solo le dejé saber que yo estaba allí y que lo sentía por ella.

Voz de Isa.

Estaba en el coche contándo cosas que aún me dolían como si fuesen normales, una conversación que cualquiera tendría con unos amigos que hacía poco que conocía. Pero cuando Yasu me rodeó suavemente con su brazo, sentí que había valido la pena.

No lo había contado para dar pena, no buscaba eso; pero en cambio, esa vez no me dolió sentirme arropada por una vez.

En cambio, cuando llegamos a casa, el portero me dió un montón de bolsas llenas de chocolates.

"Le han llegado un montón de chocolates, señorita." Me dijo. "Y la prensa volvió a pasarse por aquí para preguntar por usted. Hemos dicho que aquí no vivía nadie con ese nombre."

"Muchas gracias." Le dije yo sonriendo suavemente. "Por cierto ¿han llegado ya mis compañeros de piso?"

"Ah, no." Dijo él. "El señorito Nobuo no ha llegado aún, pero el señorito Shinichi dijo que llegaría tarde, que recogiése los mensajes que hubiése para él."

"Vale, gracias." Dije yo. "Por cierto, los señores Yasu, Naoki y gente de Cookie records son bienvenidos. Al igual que las señoritas Reira, Nana..." Dije nombrando a todos mis contactos cercanos de allí. "Siempre que me llame alguno de ellos me gustaría que preguntasen antes de dejarles subir. Salvo a Yasu." Añadí con voz suave para evitar que oyesen ellos.

Voz de Yasu.

"Poneros comodos." Nos dijo Isa cuando llegamos a su casa. "Yo voy a cocinar la cena. ¿Queréis quedaros a cenar?"

"Uff, lo siento, pero tengo que ir a cenar con una persona." Le dijo Naoki.

"Si no te importa, yo me quedaré." Le dije yo. "Pero antes, espero que te des... que te quites ese... lo que sea."

"Maquillaje." Me dijo ella sonriendo divertida. "Es maquillaje sintético. Mirar." Dijo moviendo un poco la cara y tras quitarse la peluca para coger de la piel tras la cara con cuidado y tirar poco a poco.

Debo decir que era un poco... bueno, era como ver a una persona quitándose la piel con cuidado para poco a poco sacarse carne también en algunas partes de esta. Pronto, pudimos ver su carne normal y la cara de chico perféctamente esculpida en su mano.

"Esta es la cara de Donatello." Dijo ella. "Es una rápida y me suele resultar bastante bien porque no llama tanto la atención como la de Angel."

"Ah, que hay más." Le dije yo.

"Sí, es cierto." Dijo ella. "Hay... seis en la familia con nombre propio. Angel el caballero; Nonna, la anciana; Marianne, la dama de compañía; Alex, la dama del casino; Vivianne la modelo; y por último Sasha, la ratilla." Afirmó contando. "Claro que luego están también los pequeños cambios. Pero a esos no les pongo nombre." Afirmó sonriendo y descamisándose. "Necesito un poco de ayuda con..." Dijo mostrándonos un torso masculino bien esculpído y dándose la vuelta para mostrarnos una cremayera en el cuello. "Hay que tirar con cuidado un poco."

Voz de Nobu.

"Ya estoy en casa." Dije en voz alta cuando entré por la puerta. "¿Qué ha pasado? Abajo hay dos periodistas y aquí había un hombre esperando en la entrada..."

"¡Que no pase!" Gritó Isa.

"Ha dado ordenes expresas de que no le dejasen entrar." Me dijo Yasu. "Básicamente, él es el cumpable de que haya pasado todo esto. Si hay prensa abajo es por su culpa."

"¿Y quién es?" Pregunté.

Su cara no me sonaba, pero si había atraído a gente eso debía significar que era alguien importante.

"Reny." Me dijo Isa desde el baño.

"Acaba de desmaquillarte de una vez." Le dijo Yasu. "Se trata de Renato Verlinni." Añadió para mí. "Es el famoso heredero de la fortuna Verlinni y un modelo-actor de prestigio internacional."

"¿Y ese que quería?" Dije confuso. "Quiero decir... ¿qué se le ha perdido aquí?"

"Que alegría." Dijo Isa desde el baño. "Por fin alguien que no ha visto hoy la tele."

"Eh, sería más justo decirle que ese típo te está acosando porque es tu ex según los medios." Dijo Naoki.

"Naoki, bocazas." Le dijo Isa dándole un capón mientras salía de allí.

Voz de Isa.

E

Voz de Isa.

E


	12. Chapter 12

**El capítulo 12: El pasado que nos persigue.**

Voz de Shin.

Eran casi las 7 de la mañana cuando me desperté junto a mi prima. Al final había acabado durmiéndo con ella cuando Yasu la llevó a la cama en brazos mientras ella se agarraba suavemente a su cuello.

"Deberías pasar la noche con ella, Shin." Me había dicho Yasu. "Como eres su primo no pasará nada, todo esto debe haber sido un shock para ella. Necesitará un poco de apoyo por si se despierta."

"Isa..." Le dije moviéndola un poco esa mañana. "Isa... tienes que levantarte..."

Yo tenía que ir a grabar unas tomas, pero ella tenía que ir a trabajar de nuevo ya que ayer tuvo el día libre para celebrar algo que le dolía celebrar.

"Isa..." Le dije yo. "Venga... que ya es hora de levantarse..."

Ella entonces gimió un poco y se revolvió en la cama, pensaba que volvería a dormirse, pero en lugar de eso suspiró y se incorporó.

"¿No ha sonado el despertador?" Preguntó.

"No, pero creo que te han llamado al móvil." Le dije. "Curiosa melodía."

"Gracias." Dijo ella mientras una luz me indicaba que encendía el móvil. "Mierda... Shin, te dejo aquí que tengo que vestirme a todo trapo y bajar en menos de un cuarto de hora."

"Vale, desayuna algo antes de irte." Le dije medio murmurándo.

"Primero tengo que ducharme." Dije yo. "Luego ya veremos."

Voz de Isa

Al final, el timbre de casa sonó justo cuando salía de la ducha en ropa interior con el albornóz en la mano y el pelo húmedo tras un intento infructuoso de secarlo en tiempo record con el secador mientras comía un poco de tostada. Corrí a abrir la puerta tras mirar quién era y cuando llegaron a casa estaba aún con el albornoz sobre la falda de ejecutiva con las medias y el sujetador pero con el pelo envuelto en una toalla y la tostada mordida en la boca.

"¿Te pillo en mal momento?" Me dijo Kinoshita mirándome con esas pintas.

"Ngo, ngo. Aja." Le dije con la tostada en la boca. "Jinco ngiucoj y ejti isca."

"A ver." Me dijo quitándome la tostada. "Ahora."

"Que pases." Dije tras tragar. "Cinco minutos y estoy lista."

"Vale, muerde y ve comiendo mientras te cambias." Me dijo.

Yo entonces mordí un buen bocado y corrí para cambiar el albornoz por la blusa y la chaqueta y bajé casi volando a volver a morder la tostada para mientras me calzaba. Tres minutos después estaba ya lista a falta de secar el pelo.

"Supongo que esto tendrá que ir secandose mientras llegamos." Dije yo. "Demasiado pelo junto... Por cierto ¿muchos mosquitos abajo?"

"No, bueno, hay dos tipos abajo pero no creo que puedan hacer nada." Me dijo él.

"Genial, porque hoy paso de salir disfrazada." Dije yo. "Si preguntan haré declaraciones y listo."

"Deberías pensarte eso mejor." Me dijo él mientras yo garabateaba unas notas para Nobu y Shin. "Takumi te matará si metes la pata."

"Bueno, pues da la casualidad que a Takumi ni le va ni le viene. No es mi familia y por eso, lo que me pase a mí no le va a salpicar de ningún modo." Afirmé yo levantándome. "¿Nos vamos?"

Voz de Takumi

"A ver, hagan el favor de irse ya de aquí." Les dijo el portero a unos señores que estaban en recepción con una fila de flores cuando yo llegué a la discográfica. "Les repito que no se pueden meter más cosas."

"Oigan, están ocupando la entrada." Me quejé yo molesto pero un poco asombrado de la cantidad de ramos de rosas que había allí. "¿Y todo esto?. ¿Quién es el listo que ha comprado una floristería entera?"

"Son envios para la señorita Okanzaki." Me dijo el portero. "No han parado de llegar desde ayer por la tarde y ahora ya no caben más en su despacho."

"Unos cuantos ramos de rosas tan perfectas caben en cualquier sitio." Dije observando que las rosas parecían demasiado perfectas para ser reales pero lo eran puesto que el olor era impresionante. "Deberían subirselos a su despacho."

"Es que ya no caben más." Me dijo el portero. "Por favor, llévenselos de aquí, en su despacho ya no caben más regalos y están ocupando el hall, por favor."

"¿Por qué no las suben a la sala de descanso que suele usar ella?" Dije yo mientras oíamos un coche derrapar en la entrada para que poco después entrase la contable con el pelo que parecía un poco húmedo.

"Jesús... ¿es que aquí los mosquitos no saben que cuando digo no es que no?" Dijo ella molesta pero quedándose congelada a medias de quitarse la chaqueta mirando los ramos de flores. "¿Y todo este despliegue de flores?"

"Tienes un admirador." Le dije pasándole una rosa. "Y por cierto, vienen con targetita."

"Cien rosas..." Dijo ella cogiendo la primera targetita. "... blancas y perfectas... no son nada... comparadas... con tu hermosura...---..." La última targeta no la leyó pero puso una cara que me hizo levantar una ceja confuso.

"Pueden llevarselas." Dijo ella seria. "Y por favor, no me manden nada más de esta persona."

"Pero..." Dijeron los repartidores.

"HE DICHO QUE pueden llevarselas, gracias." Dijo ella mostrando su enfado en el comienzo de la frase pero luego bajando el tono de nuevo a lo correcto. "Por favor, devuélvaselas al señor, y diganle que deje de molestarse, no tengo nada que decir y cuanto antes deje de molestarme mejor."

"Pero..." Dijo un repartidor.

"Isa, talvez debieras aceptarlas." Le recomendé. "Es evidente que se ha gastado mucho dinero."

"Me da igual." Dijo ella. "Uno, llego tarde a una reunión y dos, me niego a aceptar ni un regalo más de esa persona. Si acepto algo pensará que tiene algo que hacer, y no deseo que se lleve esa impresión." Afirmó antes de volverse al conserje. "¿Algún mensaje para mí?"

"Le... le han subido su correo a su despacho y... le ha llamado un tal Renatto Verlinni... como una cien veces." Le dijo el hombre sudando de miedo.

"Si vuelve a llamar digale que ya no trabajo aquí, no quiero que me vuelva a molestar." Dijo ella. "Takumi ¿no deberías estar en una reunión?"

"Llegamos tarde." Le dije mirando el reloj. "Y me parece que antes deberías resolver esto." Afirmé dando la última calada a mi cigarrillo. "Son unas flores preciosas, no deberías despreciarlas."

Al final ella bufó y respiró hondo antes de abrir los ojos.

"Está bien, déjen eso en mi despacho y no vuelvan a aceptar un envío para mí de esa persona." Dijo ella. "La próxima vez no seré tan agradable."

"Esto... señorita..." Le dijo el portero. "Su despacho... está hasta arriba de envios."

"¿Envios?" Dijo ella levantando una ceja confusa y sorprendida. "No esperaba ningún envío."

"Ya los mirarás luego, ahora tenemos que ir a una reunión." Le dije cogiéndola del brazo y tirándo de ella.

Voz de Isa

"Bueno, entonces propongo un descanso." Dijo el jefe después de una gran discursión entre Takumi y yo por ver si al final hacíamos mi propuesta o no. "Dejemos esto hasta la tarde y así todos podremos pensarlo mejor. Tenemos pruebas de un lado y... del otro." Añadió mirando a Takumi. "Ahora es tiempo de pensar a ver qué es lo mejor para la empresa."

Mis argumentos era bastante interesantes; los Trapnest quedarían muy bien y su imagen de comprometidos con el panorama musical subiría como la espuma si accedían a participar en ese concierto benéfico, se huminificaría la imagen del grupo y sobre todo la de Takumi... y además, las ganancias de todo eso serían claramente significativas. No había dejado un punto negro en mi argumentación, en cambio los argumentos de Takumi sí tenían bastantes puntos negros, hacía dejado demasiados cabos sueltos y sus argumentos claramente se caían por su poca consistencia.

Según Takumi, no debían participar de esa gala puesto que sería estar dando una mano a una banda rival; si los Blast habían perdido a su vocalista eran buenas noticas para los Trapnest, se les retiraba el mayor rival que tenían.

O sea, que los argumentos de Takumi se reducían a uno: "No debemos ayudar porque no me gusta la idea y porque odio a los Blast, salvo a Yasu." Unas razones de niño mimado y caprichoso, y de eso sabía yo mucho, básicamente me había críado en un ambiente lleno de gente así.

"Oye, no creas que te vas a ir así." Me dijo Takumi cuando salía de la sala tras charlar sonriente con los productores y demás jefes que me felicitaron por mi trabajo intachable. "¿Por qué ayudas a otra banda? Se supone que eres nuestra contable."

"Y lo soy, como ya he dicho, esa colaboración os promocionaría y nos haría ganar a nosotros bastante dinero." Le dije. "En ese dosier puse todos los datos y gráficos que lo demuestran; para eso sirven esos dosieres, no para abanicarse. Y ahora si me disculpas, voy a ver qué es eso de que mi despacho está lleno de envios."

"¡Isa-chan!" me dijo Reira feliz. "Takumi solo esta celoso porque te las has arreglado para hacer que sus razones pareciésen estúpidas comparadas con las tuyas, en frente de los jefes..." Me susurró al oído feliz de nuevo. "¡¡He visto todas esas preciosas rosas a la entrada!!. ¡¡Son tan preciosas!!"

"Puedes llevarte un ramo si quieres, o dos." Le dije. "No los quería, pero no quería que los repartidores se metiésen en un lío por mi culpa tampoco."

"¿Te vienes a tomar algo con nosotros?" Me preguntó entonces Naoki colgándose de la espalda de Takumi y mía.

"¡¿Por qué todos me ignoráis?!" Gritó Takumi enfadado.

"No te ignoramos." Le dijo Reira sonriendo. "¿Entonces?. ¿Vienes, Isa?"

"Me encantaría, pero quiero ponerme al día con el trabajo." Le dije sonriendo suavemente. "Y parece que ayer y hoy he recibido un montón de correo y envíos para mí, quiero comprobar de qué son."

"¡Oh, oh!" Dijo Naoki. "¿Podemos ayudarte y vienes con nosotros luego? Porfa..."

"Vale, vale." Dije casi riéndome. "Una mano siempre es bienvenida; pero solo si no tenéis otros compromisos ni cosas mejores que hacer ¿vale?" Añadí poniéndome en plan madre.

"Prometido." Dijeron a la vez Naoki y Reira sonriendo.

Voz de Takumi

"¡Wala!" Dijo Reira tras abrir un paquete descubriéndo una pulsera de diamantes mientras sus ojos hacían chiribitas. "¡Qué bonita!"

"¿Quién narices te ha mandado esto?" Le pregunté yo a la pelirroja sosteniendo en la mano y admirando una gargantilla de cosas que parecían diamantes engarzados en oro blanco como si fuesen lágrimas cayendo de una tira en el cuello también del mísmo tipo. "Parece muy caro."

"Por eso creo que lo voy a devolver." Dijo ella echando una caja con otra joya en una caja mientras miraba un par de ramos antes de echarlos en un cubo.

"Oye, si no los quieres me los quedo yo." Le dije yo.

"¡Takumi, son sus regalos!" Me riñó Reira ofendida.

"Ten, para Hachi." Me dijo tirándome un anillo bastante fino. "Y este para Reira. Son unas creaciones de Tiffany's. A juzgar por la talla y el estilo diría que de tirada limitada pero no demasiado exclusivos. A Renny siempre le han gustado los regalos caros para mí."

"¿Y por qué te manda todo esto si sabe que no te gusta?" Le dijo Naoki.

"Está claro que pretende convertirla en algo." Dije yo. "Un tío no va por ahí regalando cosas caras a una dama a no ser que espere algo más de ella."

"Señorita Okanzaki." Dijo una señorita del staff apareciéndo allí con cara preocupada. "Hay un señor que no para de llamar, ya no sabemos qué decirle..."

"¿Verlinni?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Sí." Dijo la chica asintiendo un poco cohibida.

"Está bien, que me lo pasen." Dijo ella. "Perdón¿podría usar una sala de grabación insonorizada?."

"¿Para qué quieres tu usar una sala de esas?" Le dije yo levantando una ceja.

"Para que no piensen que me están matando." Dijo ella. "Voy a dejarle las cosas bien claras a ese tipo, de una vez por todas."

Voz de Reira

Hacía ya un buen rato que Isa se había encerrado en una sala de grabación con el teléfono y no había salido aún, aunque habíamos ido de rato en rato a ver qué tal le iba no podíamos oir nada de lo que decía, eso sí, no estaba para nada feliz porque sus gestos mostraban ira y furia.

"No os lo vais a creer." Dijo Take-chan. "Pero nuestra querida contable está a punto de sacar su ira contra elementos del estudio."

"Entonces entra ahí y dile que ni se le ocurra." Le dijo Takumi.

"Ya, pero... es que parece muy concentrada..." Dijo él un poco pálido.

"Dí más bien que te da miedo entrar ahí dentro." Le dije yo.

"Es que cualquiera entra ahí." Dijo Naoki cuando la chica dió un golpe a la pared y se hizo daño en los nudillos sin que pareciése afectarle.

"Bueno, pues alguien tiene que calmarla." Dijo Narita.

"¡La madre que le...!" Dijo Takumi cuando la chica dio una patada a la pared y le hizo una pequeña resquebrajadura. "¡Haz el favor de no romper las instalaciones!" Le gritó por el comunicador con la sala.

Creo que Take-chan llevaba razón y no era muy... cuerdo lo de meterse en medio, porque ella reaccionó mal, levantó un dedo y siguió gritando.

"¿Llamamos a seguridad?" Preguntó Take-chan.

"Mejor demosle unos minutos más." Dijo Kinoshita. "Dudo que los de seguridad pudiésen reducirla tampoco..."

Voz de Isa

"¡Eres un maldito hijo de P---a!" Le dije yo a Renny por el móvil. "¡Y DEJA DE MANDARME ESAS COSAS PORQUE PIERDES EL TIEMPO Y EL DINERO!" Rugí antes de colgarle.

Justo entonces le di un puñetazo a la pared y me hice daño; me había jurado a mí misma no volver a llorar, no por un tío, no por él; así que ahora lo único que me quedaba era la rabia...

Voz de Takumi

Al final, la pelirroja acabó colgando el móvil y tras darle un último golpe a la pared se puso a pasear en la sala insonorizada de arriba a abajo.

"Parece una leona enjaulada..." Dijo Narita.

"A mí me da un poco de miedo." Afirmó Naoki escondiéndose en su asiento.

Aún le costó un poco más calmarse y entonces fue a la puerta para intentar salir sin éxito; claro que la puerta se abría desde fuera. Lo intentó un número de veces tirando y golpeando la puerta.

"Desde luego..." Dije yo pulsando el botón de apertura de la puerta. "Eh, las puertas no se abren a golpes."

"No me vengas con esas que sé que tú tampoco tienes mejor genio que yo." Me dijo aún molesta.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Reira preocupada.

La chica se tomó un momento para respirar hondo y entonces sonrió un poco.

"Sí, lo siento." Le contestó. "Es que... he tenido una pequeña discursión por telefono."

"Eso es evidente." Dije yo. "Pero la próxima vez no la tomes con el mobiliario."

"Lo intentaré tener en cuenta." Me dijo. "Ah, trabajo. Hay una gala que organizar."

"¿Estaba intentando escaparse de aquí?" Dijo Narita.

"Probablemente." Afirmó Take-chan.

Voz de Isa

"Yasu, soy yo, Isa." Le dije por telefono. "Tengo buenas noticias. ¿Te apetece quedar hoy para comer?"

"Tengo trabajo atrasado." Me dijo él. "¿De qué se trata?"

"Vas a tener que trabajar duro, acabo de conseguir que Cookie music participe en un evento promovido por una compañía extranjera, aún falta mucho trabajo que hacer, pero me gustaría que fueses preparando el terreno con los Blast; vais a tener la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien."

"Creo que una cena suena bien." Me dijo. "¿Para esta noche?"

"Imposible, tengo que prepararles la comida a Shin y Nobu." Dije. "¿Mañana al desayuno?"

"Vale." Me dijo él. "Lo anotaré en la agenda."

Voz de Reira

"Isa-sempai." La llamé tras golpear la puerta para anunciar mi llegada. "¿Estás muy ocupada?"

"Un poco, la verdad." Dijo con el teléfono en la oreja y frotándose la cara. "¿Querías algo?"

"Me preguntaba si podías bajar a tomarte un café, conmigo." Le dije.

"Me encantaría, pero es que ahora mísmo tengo una llamada importante..." Me dijo. "¿Otro rato?"

"Sí, claro." Dije yo sonriendo un poco decepcionada. "Estaré en la sala de descanso entonces."

Ella tan solo asintió mientras anotaba algo en una agenda.

"Aaron, please." Dijo ella en inglés. "Tenéis que hacer eso por mí... no te preocupes, yo organizaré todo... sí... Sí, mañana a la hora de la cena será perfecto... ¿Mitch?. ¡Genial, dile que venga!"

Casi se me olvidaba que ella era también extranjera, o al menos mestiza; debía estar haciendo una llamada importante cuando hablaba en inglés; con cuidado cerré la puerta y caminé por el pasillo para encontrarme con Takumi.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me preguntó.

"A coger un café, había pensado ir a la cafetería con Isa-sempai pero..."

"Vuelve a estar en alerta roja ¿veerdad?" Me dijo Takumi. "Mira, olvídate de ella, solo es una maldita obsesa de su trabajo."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Dije yo. "Está trabajando duro para conseguir hacer realidad un proyecto ¡¿Tan malo es eso?!"

Takumi entonces me miró asombrado, y me acabó dando una palmada en la cabeza.

"Si sigues juntándote con este tipo de gente tú también acabarás corrompida." Me dijo.

Voz de Isa

Era ya más de medianoche cuando cesé las llamadas y los e-mails con las productoras que había planeado llamar para ofrecer un puesto en la gala.

Conocía a todos y cada uno de los productores que había llamado, no solo como empresarios sino también como compañeros de profesión, en mi caso de hobby. Aunque tenía muchos "Déjanos que nos lo pensemos y te avisamos en cuanto lo decidamos", sabía que mis discursos les habían convencido; tan solo debía esperar lo necesario para los trámites burocráticos; solo eso.

Entonces recibí otra llamada.

"Okanzaki Isabelle al teléfono." Dije yo.

"¿Y ese trato tan profesional?" Me dijo la voz de Shin.

"Ah, hola Shin. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Vas a venir hoy a casa?" Me preguntó preocupado. "Llevo rato llamándote pero no podía contactar contigo..."

"Ya, lo siento." Me disculpé. "He estado haciendo un montón de llamadas, confirmando cosas..."

"¿Tanto trabajo tienes?" Me preguntó él.

"Demasiado, la verdad." Dije yo. "Voy a esperar un momento a hacer un par de llamadas internacionales y me iré a casa."

"Vale, te esperaremos." Me dijo él.

Yo colgué el telefono y suspiré. Entonces llamaron a mi puerta.

"Adelante." Dije aún con las piernas sobre la mesa jugando con mi pelota anti-estress.

"Isa-chan, otro envio para tí." Me dijo Kinoshita pálido como si hubiése visto un fantasma y con ojos medio cerrados como si se estuviése callendo de sueño y metiéndome una cajita.

"Dije que no más envios de extraños." Dije yo.

"Ya, pero es que este es... no me atreví a rechazarlo." Dijo blanco y asustado.

"Vale, ya está." Dije yo. "¿Tanto miedo te da un repartidor?"

"Es que... no era un repartidor al que se le pudiése... negar nada." Afirmó asustado.

"Hombre, la verdad es que las horas de entrega son un poco... inusuales." Dije yo cogiendo la caja y quitándole el lazo. "¿Kinoshita, qué broma esta?" Afirmé mostrándole un móvil con dos llaveros envueltos en seda. "¿Qué... es... esto?"

Entonces me sonó el móvil.

"Okanzaki Isa al telefono." Contesté yo.

"Isa-chan." Me dijo una voz. "He oído noticias de que estabas en la ciudad así que decidí presentar mis respetos."

"¿Respetos?" Pregunté yo.

"Supongo que habrás recibido ya mi regalo ¿no?" Me dijo. "En una bonita caja."

"Así que las llaves estas son un regalo vuestro." Dije yo.

"Antes de que me vengas con lo de orgullo y mantener las apariencias, dejame decirte que en realidad está a tu nombre, se compró con tu nombre y en tu nombre." Me dijo el hombre. "Así que no hay rastro de nuestra... relación."

"Genial, pero agradecería que la próxima vez no mandases a uno de tus hombres a entregarme dos juegos de llaves." Le dije yo. "La gente decente se asuta de ellos."

"Lo tendrémos en cuenta." Me dijo. "Por cierto, deja de beber shake, solo hay un juego de llaves, las del Jaguar XK-Series Convertible del 2007."

"No." Dije yo. "Hay dos, tengo una en cada mano..."

"Entonces no sé... ah, claro... 'Lucifer' debe haberse enterado también de tu llegada." Me dijo. "Te presenta sus respetos."

"Espera un momento... ¿Qué pinta Luci en todo esto?" Le dije yo.

"¿No te has enterado?" Me dijo. "Su hermano y él han sucedido a su abuelo en el negocio. Ahora Kitaro se encarga de las zonas norte y sur de su territorio y Lucifer de la este y la oeste."

"Genial... ¿y el otro viejo?" Le dije.

"Mi querida hija se ha casado con su heredero; ahora nuestras dos familias son aliadas." Afirmó él. "Ah, lo siento, hay problemas con uno de esos malnacidos. Espero que te guste el regalo de bienvenida."

"¡Oye...!" Dije, pero era tarde, al otro lado sonaba el pitido de aviso de que habían colgado.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó Kinoshita.

"Nada, tengo dos regalos de bienvenida de unos viejos amigos..." Dije yo. "Creo que ya no va a ser necesario que me lleves a casa y me traigas..." Afirme levantando los dos llaveros y mostrándoselos. "Un coche y no sé qué es lo otro."


	13. Chapter 13

**El capítulo 13: Preparando una gala.**

**Voz de Isa.**

Eran casi las 9 de la mañana cuando me desperté junto a mi primo. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a mi cama pero sonreí.

Llevaba dos semanas yendo de aquí para allá, pasando poco por casa y usando los trajes de ejecutiva que me había llevado al despacho y que tenía colgados en el pequeño armario que había comprado e instalado allí, cerrado con llave. En estas semanas, había vivido colgada de mi móvil y mi portátil para poder dar abasto preparando todo, hablando con las diversas compañías y todo. Había conseguido incluso que retransmitiesen el evento en cadenas del mundo entero; vendrían televisiones de toda Europa e incluso alguna americana.

Al final, Nobu y Shin habían aceptado volver a reunir a la banda a cambio de conseguir una vocalista, una pequeña colaboración para suplir la ausencia de Nana y conseguir que la voz y la música llegasen a donde quiera que ella estuviese. Pero el precio que yo iba a pagar por todo era algo alto... en primer lugar, para atraer a cámaras europeas había tenido que invitar a algunos famosos amigos míos, aliados de mi familia en el mundo económico y financiero, antiguos compañeros de mis universidades... no todos iban a venir, pero... ¿cómo podrían negarse a hacerme un pequeño favor a mí?

La primera discográfica invitada fue la _Celtic Records_ de Reino Unido; así que tendría que encontrar alojamiento a más de un centenar de personas que vendrían exclusivamente para el evento. Eso por no decir que había tenido que ir a comidas y cenas de negocios con representantes de todas las discográficas y artistas que irían a la gala...

Estaba preparando el desayuno para todos Nobu, Shin y yo cuando me di cuenta de que en la mesa de la cocina me esperaban las llaves de mis nuevos vehículos: un jaguar y una preciosa moto de edición limitada pintada de negro y rojo.

"No te la robarán ni aunque la dejes sin candado." Me había encontrado en el asiento junto a la firma de 'Lucifer'.

Vale, Lucifer no era su auténtico nombre, pero se lo había ganado ya desde una edad temprana. Fue al poco de conocerle yo.

Tampoco es que yo haya vivido en Tokio mucho tiempo, pero sí lo suficiente como para conocer a algunas familias que seguro no había mucha gente que quisiese conocer. 'Lucifer' era el hijo mediano de uno de los líderes yakuzas de la zona. De pequeño, antes de nada, cuando no sabía lo del negocio familiar, algunos niños habían comenzado a meterse con él y lo pasó mal; entonces fue cuando yo le conocí.

Estaba en un parque llorando porque unos niños le habían insultado y abusado de él. Yo nunca lo sabría, pero había supuesto para él en ese tiempo lo que un ángel para un humano normal; yo había sido su refugio. Por aquel entonces yo tendría como unos cinco o seis años, todavía era una 'muñequita' y me pasaba lo que a él; recibía burlas por mi aspecto frágil; y él... bueno, él tenía ya como que unos diez u once.

Fue la última vez que le vi esa vez cuando él pareció encontrar su camino...

(Flash back)

"¡No, por favor!" Grité yo asustada tropezándome y cayendo al suelo tras correr para intentar escapar de unos 'niños mayores' que se habían reído de mí y me habían intentado hacer daño. "¡Por favor... por favor!"

"Mira, mira." Dijo uno. "La muñequita se ha caído y se ha roto." ((N.T. En realidad cuando escribí esto lo pensé como una especie de "chiste" puesto que viene del inglés _break_ que significa _romperse_ pero también _estallar en llanto_ o lo que es lo mismo,_ llorar._ Por lo que lo hacen con doble sentido para indicar que la chica se ha caído haciéndose daño pero que está llorando. Hacen un chiste diciendo que la muñeca se ha roto al caerse, o sea que se ha hecho daño, y también que está llorando.))

Yo había pasado miedo, pero entonces, llegó él.

"Eh ¿no os da vergüenza pegar a una chica?" Les gritó Lucifer. "¡Sois unos cagados!"

"¡Aparta idiota!" Le dijeron los chicos dándole un empujón. "¡No te metas!"

"¡Basta por favor!" Había gritado yo llorando.

"¡CALLATE MUÑEQUITA!" Me habían gritado el tipo que me sujetaba dándome un golpe.

Entonces fue cuando Lucifer estalló por primera vez; fue su primera pelea.

"Nadie, repito NADIE hace daño a una amiga." Les dijo Lucifer con mirada de loco. "Sois unos cobardes por ponerle la mano encima a una dama."

Ese fue el detonante de la pelea que acabó por dejar inconscientes a dos chicos mientras otros corrían a la desbandada y yo apretaba la cara entre mis manos contra el suelo llorando para no ver nada.

Cuando todo paró, me encontré con una mano frente a la mía.

"Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí." Me había dicho Lucifer. "¿Estás bien?"

"Me duele el tobillo..." Me había quejado yo tras asentir y levantarme.

"Está bien." Dijo adelantándome y dándome la espalda. "Monta, te llevaré a caballito."

Después de eso, se fue convirtiendo en el hombre que era ahora; un hombre que sería capaz de relevar a su padre cuando este decidiese retirarse del negocio...

(Fin del Flash back)

Al final, me decanté por la moto para ir a trabajar, y efectivamente me encontré con el candado roto pero la moto en su sitio con una nota que ponía: "Perdón por las molestias, te la hemos limpiado como pago."

No entendía nada, pero a veces me había pasado eso, y siempre, me enviaban un candado nuevo por mensajería a la oficina.

**(Voz de Shin)**

Era un poco más tarde de media mañana cuando me desperté; de nuevo estaba solo en casa y me desperté porque me tenía que estudiar un guión para la noche y me llamaron para asegurarse de que lo estudiaba.

Nobu seguro que se había ido a trabajar, y esa tarde, teníamos un ensayo Yasu, él y yo para lo de la gala mientras que mi prima estaba recibiendo a unos artistas y actuando como ayudante del relaciones personales de su empresa.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Isa-senpai." Me dijo Mari entrando en el cuarto con un teléfono. "Tienes una llamada..."

"Gracias Mari." Dije yo sonriendo mientras daba al botón de enviar de un mensaje para un contacto. "Al final van a tener que contratarte como mi ayudante." Dije bromeando y cogiendo el teléfono. "Señorita Isabelle Okanzaki al teléfono, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"No jorobes..." Me dijo una voz de una persona mayor. "¿A qué viene todo ese royo de señorita no-sé-cuantos ahora?"

"¿Perdón?" Dije. "¿Deseaba algo?"

"Isa, soy yo, Ruihiro." Me dijo. "¿Ya no te acuerdas de tus viejos amigos?"

"Ruihiro, Ruihiro..." Pensé.

"El dragón creciente, zona sur..." Me dijo.

"¡Ah!" Dije recordándolo. "¡Ruihiro, cuanto tiempo! Jo, hacía tanto que no oía de vosotros que no me acordaba ya. ¿Qué es de tu vida?"

"Nada, por aquí estamos." Me dijo divertido. "En el negocio familiar, ya sabes..."

"Sí, ya, no hace falta que digas más." Afirmé. "¿Llamabas para algo en concreto?"

"¿Es que no puede uno ya ni llamar a los viejos conocidos para darles la bienvenida?" Me dijo sonando divertido.

"Sí, claro." Dije yo. "Lo que pasa es que estaba trabajando. Ahora yo trabajo ¿sabes?"

"Ah, ya, para la discográfica esa ¿la Cookie Records?" Me preguntó.

"Veo que la red de información funciona bien." Dije divertida.

"Creo que es posible que podamos hacer algo por ti." Me dijo.

"A cambio de qué." Le dije yo. "Que voy conociéndome el protocolo y sabemos los dos que yo no soy de las desagradecidas."

"A cambio de unas filas V.I.P. para unos amigos." Me dijo. "Tenemos un pequeño... problema con la animación de unos familiares y debemos cubrirnos las espaldas."

"Nada ilegal, espero." Dije yo con voz baja tras cerciorarme que no nos escuchaban.

"¡Pff, por favor!" Dijo divertido. "¿Qué hay de malo en llevar a unos amigos a tu concierto?"

"Vale, si me aseguras que es así entonces bien." Dije yo. "¿Qué sacaba yo a cambio has dicho?"

"Creo que podremos arreglárnoslas para conseguiros una buena sala donde dar el espectáculo." Afirmó. "¿Cuánta gente?"

"Entre cámaras de prensa, invitados célebres y V.I.P.s habrá como un mínimo de 300 personas."

"Veré que puedo hacer, pero... creo que podremos conseguirte el Tokio Dome." Me dijo.

"¿Podríais?" Dije dejando el boli en la mesa asombrada. "Quiero decir... eso es algo..."

"Tú déjanoslo a nosotros." Me dijo él. "De todas formas... ¿lo conoces?"

"He estado allí varias veces, hace mucho tiempo." Afirmé tecleando en mi portátil los datos en la wikipedia. "Hum... 55,000 asientos, no está nada mal. Lo que yo decía, ha acogido grandes eventos deportivos y conciertos de giras. Sería el sitio perfecto."

"Tú déjalo en nuestras manos y te llamo cuando lo consigamos." Me dijo antes de colgar.

"Recuerdos a tu jefe." Le dije yo.

"Estará encantado de oírlo." Me dijo él antes de cortar por fin.

La verdad es que no tenía muy claro que hacía yo involucrándome con aquellas gentes tan turbias; pero estaba claro que fuesen lo que fuesen todos tenían muy claro que yo estaba al margen de ellos, hacía tratos con unos y otros pero nunca contra ninguno siempre y cuando respetasen mis reglas y no me mezclasen en sus asuntos turbios.

**(Voz de Takumi)**

Estábamos Naoki, Reira, Take-chan y yo en la sala del grupo hablando sobre las diversas cosas concernientes a nuestros planes cuando de pronto entró Kinoshita a todo correr.

"¡Ah!" Gritó cuando por poco estampó la puerta contra la pared al abrirla. "¡¿Tampoco está aquí?!"

"Eh ¿qué es eso de correr por ahí?" Le pregunté yo. "No molestes."

"Perdón, perdón." Dijo nervioso antes de intentar salir corriendo de nuevo.

"Un momento, ¿a qué vienen esas prisas?" Le preguntó Take-chan. "¿Está el edificio en llamas?"

"¿Qué?. ¡No!" Dijo él. "¡Tengo que encontrarla!"

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Mari-chan entró con las mismas pero sin armar tanto escándalo.

"Está visto que hoy no se puede trabajar." Dije molesto.

Justo cuando Narita fue a entrar nosotros salíamos y se chocó contra mi.

"¡Pero bueno!. ¿Qué pasa hoy aquí?" Le pregunté. "¡Mari-chan y Kinoshita han entrado aquí como alma que lleva el diablo!"

"¡¿No lo habéis oído?!" Dijo Narita. "¡Acabo de confirmarlo en Internet!"

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Naoki. "¿Qué es?"

"¡El Tokio Dome!" Dijo Narita. "¡¡La gala va a ser en el Tokio Dome!!"

"Un momento..." Dije yo cortando la algarabía que había allí. "¿El Tokio Dome no es donde...?"

**(Voz de Shin)**

"¡Isa!" Grité por el teléfono. "¿Estás oyendo las noticias?"

"Sí." Dijo ella con una voz que indicaba que sonreía. "Estoy ahora mismo oyéndolas, salimos en todas las cadenas del mundo, desde Tokio a París están ahora trasmitiendo la exclusiva."

"¡Entonces es cierto!" Dije yo asombrado y sintiendo que me iba a dar un desmayo. "¡El Tokio Dome!"

"Así es." Afirmó ella sonriendo de nuevo. "La gala se va a celebrar allí, yo me he enterado tan solo unos segundos antes de que lo colgasen oficialmente en la página Web del estadio. Me he encargado de enviar mails a los principales medios de comunicación confirmando la exclusiva del día, hora y lugar y me tomé la molestia de pedir que lo contasen a partir de las tres. Deberías verlo, estoy oyendo la noticia en castellano español, castellano latino, inglés británico, inglés americano, italiano, alemán, francés, chino, japonés..."

"¡Pero es que es el Tokio Dome!" Le dije. "¡Hay listas de espera de un año para otro!"

"Digamos que una tiene sus recursos." Me dijo. "Ahora mismo tengo a Yasu en el Messenger, está también que no se lo cree."

"¡Claro que no se lo cree!" Afirmé. "¡Es como un sueño!. ¡Y con tan poco tiempo de antelación!"

"Bueno, como le acabo de decir a Yasu... ya no hay vuelta atrás, el mundo ha comenzado a girar en torno a nosotros." Afirmó ella mientras sabía yo que estaría poniendo una cara de irónica satisfacción.


	14. Chapter 14

El capítulo 14: La Gala

**Capítulo 14: La Gala.**

**(Voz de Shin)**

"¡Arriba todos!" Gritó mi prima desde primera hora de la mañana entrando a la habitación y dando las luces antes de abrir las ventanas del cuarto y robarme la sábana que deposito en el suelo dejándome descubierto y expuesto al aire. "¡Venga que no quiero tener que repetirlo!" Gritó desde supongo que la habitación de Nobu.

"Pero si solo son las cinco de la mañana..." Me quejé yo mirando el despertador junto a mi cama.

"¡Venga que tenéis que ir a prepararos y yo tengo que ir a trabajar!" Nos gritó mientras llamaban a la puerta y le llamaban a la vez al móvil.

**(Voz de Yasu)**

Estaba llamando a la puerta por cuarta vez cuando Isabelle, la prima pelirroja de Shin, me abrió la puerta con un móvil en la oreja.

"Sí, enseguida voy." Decía mientras me hacía gestos de que pasase y de que arriba. "Línea 2: No, nada con gas para ella; ya os lo dije. Hasta otra. Línea 3: No, llevarles al hotel principal... aja."

Parecía estar hablando por varias líneas a la vez usando lo de llamada en espera.

"Tranquila, esperaré." Afirmé.

Le llevó un poco acabar la llamada, pero cuando lo hizo suspiró.

"Lo siento Yasu." Me dijo. "¿Café? Llevo una hora así... parece que me han tomado a mí por organizadora de todo y no saben tomar decisiones propias..."

"¿Shin y Nobu?" Le pregunté cogiendo una taza de café.

"Arriba, he intentado despertarles pero parece que no hay forma." Me dijo. "¡Hummm!" Dijo a punto de atragantarse con el café. "¡Llego tarde a recoger al jefe! Te dejo al cargo de estos dos, yo voy a ver si recojo a dos grupos del aeropuerto, los llevo al hotel, luego voy a ver unas luces, miro el problema del autobús, luego recojo a otro grupo y lo llevo al hotel... ¿Y mi agenda? Ah, aquí está."

Iba demasiado deprisa, demasiado acelerada y su plan del día no era más relajado tampoco. Recogió un montón de cosas y las metió como pudo en un maletín y en su bolso de diseño antes de salir corriendo a buscar algo que resultó ser su abrigo mientras yo intentaba decirle que con prisas no iba a conseguir nada.

"Creo que necesitas una pastilla tranquilizante." Dije mientras salía como una bala dando un portazo por las prisas.

Suspirando me encendí un cigarrillo. Me había sacado de la cama para despertar y ocuparme de esos dos 'críos' que ella cuidaba: Nobu y Shin. En cierto modo me alegraba de que hubiese confiado en mí para eso, pero me iba a sentar mal tener que ir a despertarles.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"¿Esto está bien así?" Pregunté saliendo del cambiador que nos había tocado para todos nosotros.

"Sí, con eso estará bien." Afirmó Yasu mientras se ataba la corbata de nuevo.

"Quiero estar perfecto." Dije intentando hacerme el nudo de la corbata.

Entonces oímos llamar a la puerta.

"Adelante." Dijo Shin. "¿Esperabais alguno a alguien?"

"Buenas tardes." Dijo Mishato entrando mientras nuestro antiguo staff de Gaia Records empujaba la puerta para entrar en marabunta.

"¡¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?!" Pregunté yo asustado mientras el camerino se llenaba de gente.

"No podía permitir que el número fuerte de la noche saliese de cualquier forma." Dijo Isa sonriendo apoyada en el marco de la puerta vestida como una ejecutiva. "Disfrutar de la sorpresa mientras 'mami' se encarga de ocuparse de algo más."

Quería haber dicho algo más, pero mientras nuestra antigua peluquera me hacía sentar para trabajar mi pelo ella se había perdido de vista.

"No puedo creerme que nos vaya a dejar aquí." Dijo Shin mientras las maquilladoras le trabajaban la cara.

"La señorita Okanzaki ha tenido que pelear duro para que nos dejasen venir a todos hoy aquí." Nos dijo Mishato sonriendo tristemente y trayéndonos unas pegatinas. "El jefe no hubiese permitido esto así como así."

"Desde luego ha tenido que dar mucho." Dijo Yasu. "Primero el Tokyo Dome, luego todas las estrellas… y ahora un auténtico equipo para el grupo."

"¿Y si es así por qué no ha venido ella también?" Dije yo.

**(Voz de Takumi)**

"Kinoshita…" Le dijo Ren. "¿Crees que sería posible tener un cenicero?"

"Nada de colocarte antes de una gala." Le dije quitándole el porro que iba a encender y tirándolo a la basura de nuestro camerino. "¿No has dado ya bastantes problemas viajando a Londres para buscar a esa…?"

Vale, le salvó que llamasen a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!" Grité yo enfadado.

"Perdón por la intrusión." Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras entraba con una mano en los ojos casi bromeando y cerrando tras ella. "Solo venía a comprobar si estaba todo bien también aquí."

"Perfectamente." Gruñí yo.

"¡Isa-chan!" Dijo Naoki cogiéndola de la mano. "¡Ven a sentarte!"

"¿Tú no eres la que me ha traído aquí?" Le dijo Ren.

"Así es, bueno, la que te pidió que volvieses para el evento." Dijo ella sonriendo y sentándose en el tocador. "Espero que no esperases fumar aquí, sabes que está prohibido."

"Planeaba fumarse un porro." Dije yo molesto.

"Me temo que esto es un concierto limpio." Le dijo ella acercándosele y extendiendo la mano para pedirle que le diese todo lo que llevase encima.

"Estoy limpio." Contestó Ren levantando las manos con ironía como si fuese un control policial. "Pero si no me crees puedes comprobarlo."

Supuse que ella sonreiría, le diría algo y se alejaría, pero entonces hizo un giro de ojos.

"Gírate y pon las manos en la pared." Le dijo antes de murmurar entre dientes. "Que tenga que hacer esto con mis chicos pase, pero con estos…"

Fue increíble, casi como ver un cacheo policial; la pelirroja metió la mano en todos los bolsillos de la ropa de Ren y palpó por las piernas también, le sacó una bolsita de costo y un poco de marihuana bien enrollada y prensada del elástico del calzoncillo y cuando se dio por satisfecha se levantó y lo agitó para enseñárselo.

"Así que limpio ¿no?" Le dijo. "No, si ya voy pillando yo unos cuantos mini-alijos…" Afirmó metiéndoselo en un bolso-saquito donde le vimos unos cuantos porros y más bolsas de pastillas y otras drogas. "Esto queda confiscado, tenéis suerte de que no os los hayan pillado ya los de seguridad."

"¿Qué vas ahora, de poli agresiva?" Le pregunté remostando mi cigarrillo contra el cenicero para tirarlo a la basura. "Porque si es así a mí tampoco me importa que me cachees."

"Más quisieras." Me dijo. "No, mi trabajo es hoy y hasta que empiece la gala el asegurarme que no os falta nada a los artistas. Así que veo que estáis bien, continúo con mi ronda."

"Eh, espera un momento." Le dije agarrándola de brazo. "¿De qué va todo esto?. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas conseguido un lugar tan grande y lujoso en tan poco tiempo?"

"Secreto profesional." Dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo divertida lo que me hizo soltarla cosa que ella aprovechó para escapar corriendo.

"Maldita mujer…" Murmuré echándome el pelo hacia atrás frustrado.

"Es la primera que se te resiste, Takumi." Me dijo Naoki.

"Deberías esperar a que intente conseguirla." Le dije yo divertido.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Por favor, Isa." Me dijo la maquilladora de Celtic Records. "Tienes que dejar de hablar ya."

"Lo siento Mary." Le dije.

"¿Vamos jefa?" Me dijo el jefe de aquel grupo. "¿No puedes relajarte un poquito mientras te maquillan?"

"No." Dije intentando no mover la boca para que me maquillasen. "Sabes cómo actúo yo para estas cosas." Añadí cuando sentí que habían acabado ya con mi boca. "No puedo relajarme ni un momento."

"Ya, tú nos llamas y tú lo arreglas todo para que se pueda hacer lo que digas." Me dijo suspirando. "Apuesto a que eres la marionetista moviendo los hilos."

"Exacto." Dije. "Esto siempre es así."

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"¡Chicos, chicos!" Nos dijo Mishato. "¡Ya empieza!"

Era cierto, Shin y yo nos apretujamos para ver la pantalla donde acababa de aparecer el actor japonés más de moda del momento.

"Buenas noches." Dijo el presentador entre los coros de vítores.

"Tío bueno." Le gritó una mujer haciendo reír a todos.

"Gracias, pero hoy no estamos aquí para verme a mí." Dijo él para retomar su guión. "Nos hemos reunido para algo mucho más importante; hoy hace exactamente medio año que una querida artista japonesa desapareció… pero no estoy aquí solo, aunque… me temo que mi compañera ha desaparecido."

De pronto, apareció un enorme gato negro que hizo que todos se asustasen.

"Aquí está ella, ¡un aplauso para mi compañera Kirara!" Dijo. "Bueno, la verdad es que no se parece mucho. Igual…" Dijo agachándose.

"Jo, que gato más grande." Dije yo confuso.

"Nobu, eso no es un gato." Dijo Yasu. "Es una pantera."

"¡Ahh!" Dijo Mishato cubriéndose la boca.

De pronto el presentador se había agachado sobre la pantera que movió un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y él le dio un beso en el morro como si fuese un pico para que hubiese un 'PLOP' y se llenase todo de humo por lo que él movió la mano para quitarse en humo de la cara.

"¡Konichiwa Tokyo Dome!" Dijo Isa apareciendo en lugar de la pantera.

"Vaya, vaya." Dijo el presentador. "Como un cuento comenzaba esto y como un cuento ha de continuar."

"¿Entonces soy yo una princesa?" Dijo ella bromeando.

"La princesa encantada que se convierte en una pantera y recobra su forma cuando la besa un príncipe."

"Que sepas que los he probado mejores." Dijo ella bromeando y haciendo reír a todos, incluso a nosotros. "Como por ejemplo la gente que viene ahora."

"Ah, creo que he oído hablar de ellos." Dijo el presentador. "¿No cantaba esto Frank Sinatra?"

"Así es, y después se le han hecho muchas recopilaciones." Dijo ella.

"Cada día los guiones son más previsibles." Afirmó Takumi.

"Venga ya." Dijo Reira suavemente. "¡Está tan guapa con él!"

"Sois unos ruidosos ¿sabíais?" Les dijo un chico moreno vestido de negro y aparentando ser un vampiro con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Si te molesta por qué no te vas a otro sitio?" Le dijo Takumi.

"Takumi, no entres al trapo." Le dijo Kinoshita.

"Eso, no entres al trapo." Le dijo el moreno.

"Señor..." Dijo un hombre con acento extranjero. "Japoneses... luego dicen de nosotros."

"What's wrong, Royce?" Un hombre de pelo Negro y extra largo le preguntó al del acento extranjero.

"Nothing, this freaky men that want to pick up a fight among them." Le contestó este.

"Anda, extranjeros." Dijo Reira asombrada para correr a mezclarse con ellos.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"Os toca." Le dijo el controlador de turnos a Takumi. "Trapnest a escena en tres minutos."

"Que suerte." Dije yo. "A ellos les toca ya."

"Ya, pero nosotros tenemos tres actuaciones." Dijo Nobu mientras la peluquera le retocaba un poco unos pinchos.

"Eh, suerte." Les dijo Isa mientras pasaban. "Reira, no te olvides de lo que os dijeron. Sigue mi consejo." Añadió haciéndole un guiño.

"Isa, si lo hacemos bien me vas a deber un premio." Dijo Naoki bromeando.

"Tendré lista una galletita para el batería si se porta bien." Dijo ella divertida.

"Isabelle, por favor." Le dijo un hombre de traje.

"Eh, prima Isa." Le dije dándome cuenta que seguía con su traje de presentadora. "¿Saldrás a actuar así?"

"Ya va, ya va…" Dijo ella al hombre antes de volverse a mí. "No te preocupes, tengo tres vestidos diferentes para la gala." Afirmó sonriendo antes de desaparecer.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"¿Cuál ahora?" Me preguntó Ewan mostrándome los dos vestidos largos que me habían traído.

"¿Con quién me toca?" Pregunté yo.

"Stephan y su banda." Me dijo.

"El de Raven." Le pedí. "No, no. Mejor el de Lolita gótica. Y su alias es Batty."

"Batty, vale, pero aclárate." Me dijo.

"Lolita, sí." Dije yo. "¡Pelo, pelo!"

"Ahora mismo." Me dijo la peluquera.

**(Voz de Ren)**

"¡¡Ah!!" Dijo Naoki feliz mientras entrábamos en las bambalinas tras el escenario. "¡Qué bien nos ha salido!"

"No exageres." Le riñó Takumi. "Tú te has acelerado una décima en la segunda estrofa, y Ren se ha confundido una nota."

"Lo siento, me cuesta un poco concentrarme." Afirmé.

"Batty y Ness a escena en dos minutos." Gritó el tipo que nos daba los turnos, o mejor dicho, nos los recordaba.

"Mira que bien." Dijo Takumi. "Han invitado a grupos desconocidos también."

"Ah, no son desconocidos." Dijo Reira. "¿No te acuerdas la última vez que estuvimos en Londres?"

"Batty y Ness." Dije yo. "Tampoco me suenan."

De pronto, vimos avanzando mientras se abrían paso entre gente allí parada, a un grupo de góticos y Naoki se escondió tras nosotros.

Iban rectos y parecían no ver a nadie más, solo a sus compañeros de negro. Entonces la vimos, iba por atrás, con el tipo alto que recordaba a Drácula más que a un cantante, el que habíamos visto antes.

Era la chica más bella que hayamos podido ver nunca, parecía una modelo… Alta, pelo extra-largo color negro y liso con brillos azules y fucsia que parecía seda, piel pálida aunque parecía que era por un tipo de maquillaje, labios carnosos bajo un pintalabios granate con algún punto más oscuro como si tuviese un moratón allí… era una auténtica belleza que a la vez hacía que se te erizase el pelo de la nuca. Y debo decir que tanto Naoki como Takumi tenían la misma cara al ver aquella belleza gótica vestida con una minifalda negra de lolita gótica y un corsé gótico con correas y bordados en cuero y tela.

Cuando pasó junto a nosotros, nos miró con el rabillo del ojo y nos sonrió sin parar su paso seguro y elegante.

"Desconocidos son, yo me acordaría de esa chica." Afirmó Naoki.

"Pues desconocidos por poco tiempo." Afirmé yo. "A esa chica la van a conocer en cuanto salga a escena."

Entonces miré alrededor y comprobé que todo el mundo con algo entre las piernas y sin pecho les miraba, y dudo que fuese al tipo.

"Parecía…" Comenzó Reira confusa. "Daba miedo."

**(Voz de Isa)**

La verdad es que cantar, tener que cantar con aquel grupo de la Celtic Records Britano-irlandesa no era lo que más quería yo; qué podía decir, el estilo de Batí no es el que más me vaya, demasiado oscuro, sin embargo debido a mi formación en música clásica había podido hacerlo bien las veces que me había tocado hacerlo.

Cuando acabamos recibimos los aplausos de siempre, igual un poco mermados debido a que ese tipo de música no estaba demasiado bien aceptado como podía estar el pop o incluso el rock; pero me servía como obra social y me gustaba en cierto modo esa banda.

"Ah, ahora ya podemos morir tranquilos." Me dijo el violonchelista cuando estuvimos en las bambalinas de nuevo.

"Venga, venga." Les dije yo. "No podéis moriros, no sé qué haría yo sin vosotros y vuestra música."

Lo de tener tres caras era algo demasiado estresante para mí; era la heredera de un imperio económico que trabajaba como ejecutiva-economista, también era la cantante conocida como Nessy que solo actuaba en colaboraciones con Batty y su banda, y por último era también Sheera.

"Jefa, deprisa." Me dijo Ewan cogiéndome del brazo. "Tiene siete minutos para cambiarse."

"Oye, perdona, no nos..." Me comenzó a decir Ren.

"Lo siento, luego hablamos." Le dije mientras Ewan me arrastraba por el pasillo.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Bueno..." Dijo Yasu. "Primero actúa una chica y luego nos toca a nosotros la primera actuación."

"Jo, lo que se lo han montado que no veas." Dijo Shin. "Han traído a grupos de todos los países."

"No puedo creerme que haya alguien que haya conseguido reunir todo esto." Dije yo. "Es que... no puedo creerme que todo esto sea solo por amor al arte."

"Mi prima dijo que era por obra social." Dijo Shin fumando otro cigarrillo más. "Así que eso debe ser."

"Ewan, necesito que me tengas preparado el de gogó para cuando acabe mi actuación." Dijo una chica rubia mientras llegaba quitándose un pintalabios oscuro para luego ponerse uno rosa chicle viendo su reflejo en unas enormes gafas azules. "Y quiero a Evangeline aquí para que me mueva el pelo en cuanto me ponga el vestido por la cabeza."

"Te pondré un telón." Dijo el hombre mientras ella le pasaba el pintalabios. "Y te traeré un poco de agua para que te enjuagues." Añadió mientras ella se ponía las gafas en la cabeza.

"Gracias Ewan, eres un sol." Le dijo ella dándole un beso suave en la mejilla. "No sé qué haría sin vosotros."

"Tu turno." Le dijo él por lo que ella echó a correr con sus botas blancas y él la vio ir suspirando. "Ah... esta chica siempre con prisas... al menos como jefa vale un montón."

"Desde luego tiene que valerlo para poder permitirse traer a dos artistas tan buenas." Le dijo Shin.

"Todos los artistas son buenos." Dijo el hombre. "Ewan McDowell, de la Celtic Records."

"Shinichi Okanzaki." Dijo él. "Guitarrista de Blast."

"Ah, tú eres..." Dijo el hombre como si hubiese visto un fantasma. "¿Y esa apariencia de...?"

"Perdón, Shin ¿conoces a este tipo?" Le dije yo.

"No." Dijo él.

"Eres Shinichi Okazaki ¿no?" Le dijo él. "Familiar de la señorita Isabelle Okazaki ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Dijo él. "Esto... perdone, pero no consigo recordar de qué nos..."

"Ewan." Le dijo un hombre joven con cara de estreñido para ponerse a hablarle en otro idioma muy rápido lo que hizo que el hombre asintiese y se fuese.

"Perdonen." Nos dijo a nosotros suavizando el gesto. "Soy Greg, el sub-director de la Celtic Records. Disculpen al ayudante de mi mano derecha."

"Encantados." Le dijo Yasu. "Ese hombre iba a decirnos de qué conocía a nuestro Shin y a su prima."

"Me temo que se confundió de persona." Dijo el hombre. "La señorita Isabelle Okanzaki es una de las mecenas de nuestra compañía. Siempre en las sombras pero nos ha... nos ha ayudado mucho con pequeñas donaciones."

"¿Donaciones?" Pregunté yo.

"Así es, pequeñas donaciones." Afirmó el hombre. "Ahora mismo... bueno, será mejor que os deje. Los siguientes ¿no?"

"Así es." Dije yo.

"Mucha suerte." Nos dijo el hombre.

"¡Arigato!" Gritó la cantante que había salido a escena. "¡Sois un público magnífico!"

Entonces salió seguida de sus compañeros de banda del escenario.

"¡Dos minutos!" Gritó ella a un grupo de gente mientras se soltaba unos cordones de la falda.

"¡Volando!" Dijeron tres personas a la vez.

"Tu vestido." Dijo un hombre pasándole una percha con un vestido blanco de corte oriental.

"Gracias." Dijo ella poniéndoselo con cuidado y rapidez por la cabeza para que una vez allí, las chicas se pusiesen a peinarla y maquillarla a velocidad de la luz como si fuese una auténtica modelo.

Lo más sorprendente fue que se sacó la falda justo cuando la del vestido estaba de la largura de una mini-falda y acabó de quitársela y estirarse la falda sin que se viese nada.

"Blast a escena en dos minutos, tras los anuncios." Nos dijo el del turno de las actuaciones.

"Genial, tienes un minuto más para acabar, Celine." Le dijo la chica rubia.

"Perdona, no he podido evitar oír lo que decías." Le dije. "Ahora nos toca a los Blast."

"Ah, perdona." Me dijo ella. "Supongo que no es tan fácil reconocerme. Me conoces por otro nombre, pero... por esta noche seré..." Afirmó sonriendo mientras su nombre quedaba oculto por unos gritos de frustración de alguien y dándome la mano que interceptaron a medio camino y se pusieron a pintarle las uñas.

"Un minuto y Blast a escena." Nos dijo el del turno.

"¡Acabar ya!" Les dijo el controlador de las mujeres.

"¿Qué canción tocaba ahora?" Nos preguntó la chica.

"Lucy." Le dijo Yasu.

"Baby stands in the crowd..." Dijo ella cantando.

"Exacto." Dije yo. "Shin, ¿y tu prima?"

"Creo que aparecía luego." Me dijo él ajustándose un poco una correa.

"¡Blast!" Dijo el hombre a la vez que las maquilladoras de la chica levantaban las manos para revelarla con un moño despuntado sujeto por dos palos que la hacían parecer un poco a Hachi.

"¡Blast!" Gritó el presentador anunciándonos.

"Con la colaboración de Sheera como vocalista del grupo esta noche." Añadió su compañera.

"¿Sheera?" Pregunté yo en voz baja a Yasu y Shin que se encogieron de hombros.

Sin embargo, comenzamos la canción a oscuras y iluminaron primero a Shin en su pequeño solo suave y luego me iluminaron a mí para posteriormente con su entrada hacer lo mismo con Yasu. De la cantante no había ni rastro.

Y de pronto, en la entrada de la voz se iluminó un foco en medio de todos y apareció la chica rubia de antes cantando como una auténtica profesional.

Era como si se supiese la canción al pie de la letra y hubiese sido nuestra cantante durante toda la vida. Por suerte el pañuelo que llevaba cubriéndome de nariz para abajo ocultó mi boca abierta de asombro.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"¡Domo arigato!" Dijo la tal Sheera haciendo una reverencia. "¡Thank you!"

Esa chica era la bomba, no solo no la conocíamos sino que además, era como si se supiese todas nuestras canciones al pie de la letra, con las entradas, los cambios de voz... todo.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunté cuando paramos. "¿Dónde está mi prima?"

Ella entonces miró a su alrededor y se inclinó hacia mí.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo enseñar mi auténtica cara mientras estoy en escena." Me susurró. "Mi padre me mataría, y tú lo sabes, primo."

"¡¿Isa?!" Dije asombrado y entonces tapándome la boca y susurrando. "¿En serio eres tú?"

"Hai." Dijo sonriendo como en broma. "¿Te gusta el disfraz?"

"Es… vaya, sigues siendo una maestra del disfraz…" Dije.

"¿Conoces a esta chica?" Me preguntó Nobu.

"Sheera." Le dijo ella por lo que reparé en que había gente mirándonos ahora. "Soy una cantante británica. Es un placer poder trabajar con los famosos Blast."

"Eh, eh." Dijo Ren apareciendo. "No acaparéis a la dama."

"Ah, señorita Sheera." Dijo Yasu. "Estos son Ren, Naoki, Takumi y Reira de los Trapnest."

"Encantada." Dijo ella dando los dos besos de presentación de la cultura occidental. "Sheera, cantante y bailarina británica."

"Señorita…" Dijo Takumi sonriendo mientras ella les daba dos besos a todos.

"What a gentleman!" Dijo divertida. "Never thought they would be like that!!"

La verdad es que fue divertido ver cómo Reira y yo que entendíamos inglés cuando lo hablaban tan deprisa como un nativo, mientras el resto parecían aceptar que lo que decía era bueno.

"¡Ah!" Dijo de pronto Reira cubriéndose la boca. "¡Yo sé quién eres!"

Eso hizo que a mi prima se le pusiese un pequeño gestillo de susto en una ceja pero que no se le notase mucho.

"¡Eres la cantante que cantaba 'Faith' y 'Love Eclipse'!" Dijo Reira.

"Ah, jeje." Dijo mi prima. "Pensaba que nadie oía ya eso."

"¡Eres genial!" Le dijo cogiéndole las manos como si fuese una chica refinada femenina y fuesen súper-amigas-del-alma. "Oh, oh. Recuerdo aquella entrevista que diste por la tele para aquel programa sobre el tercer mundo."

"No…" Dijo mi prima sonriendo abochornada. "Fue horrible, me echaron una buena bronca por eso…"

"¡Pero saliste hablando sobre los niños y cómo les afecta eso!" Me dijo Reira. "¡Yo lloré cuando dijiste aquello de aquella niña de…!"

"¿Zuri?" Le pregunté. "Era la niña de Botsawa que había conocido y que pesaba 10 kilos con 10 años."

"¿Un kilo por año?" Dijo Takumi sorprendido.

"Eso es demasiado poco para nadie." Afirmó Yasu.

"¡Tendríais que haberla visto!" Dijo Reira. "¡Era como un esqueleto negro con pelo rizado y negro mirándote con esos ojos tan pequeños y hundidos… y la tripa hinchada!"

"Curiosamente su nombre en suahili significaba 'Niña bonita'." Dijo mi prima. "Por suerte, gracias a ese programa conseguimos ciertas donaciones y con eso se compró comida nutritiva para ella y todos los niños de su pueblo y tres cercanos para un mes."

"Jefa, ¿'Sweet pain'?" Le preguntó su ayudante.

"Ah, 'Nerissa', por favor." Le dijo ella. "Que vayan preparando las planchas que ahora mismo voy."

"Solo por comprobarlo." Le dijo Ewan. "¿Inspiration y Faith?"

"A ver… en principio es Afrodita para 'Inspiration'..." Contestó ella pensándoselo un poco. "Y Summer Romance para 'Faith'. ¿Qué opinas?"

"Que como siempre aciertas." Le dijo él sonriendo. "Ahora mismo informo a todos y te lo tenemos todo listo. Por cierto, esto... necesitamos más agua corriente, e Ithan y sus chicos se han quejado de que no hay..."

"Rosas de color rosa." Dijo ella. "Lo siento pero aquí no hay de esas flores, han hecho lo que han podido."

"Esto... deberían dejar que los del staff se encargasen de eso." Dijo Yasu.

"Mira tío." Le dijo Takumi. "Hay por ahí una diosa pelirroja, muy guapa, alta, esbelta... pues nada chaval, vas, la buscas y se lo cuentas a ella. Pero no le calientes mucho la cabeza o acabará mordiendo."

"¿Perdón?" Le dijo Ewan.

"Creo que lo que Takumi pretende decir es que busques a la señorita Isabelle y que le preguntes a ella." Le dije de buenas formas mirando a Takumi de forma recriminante.

"Ah, vale." Dijo antes de irse. "Tío... diosa pelirroja... calentarle la cabeza..." Murmuró mientras se iba en inglés. "Patán sin modales..."

Eso me hizo sonreír.

"Así que te gusta la música que hago." Le dijo mi prima sonriendo.

"¡Sí!" Dijo Reira feliz. "Oh, son unas canciones preciosas... Tiene que ser muy difícil crearlas..."

"La verdad es que me cuesta bastante, sí." Dijo ella. "Noches en vela pensando las letras... Perdón, tengo que ir a cambiarme."

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?" Le dije yo entonces. "No tenemos actuación en un buen rato."

"Sí, claro." Dije yo. "Pero... bueno, te vas a aburrir."

"No me importa." Afirmó.

"Oye, oye." Dijo Naoki. "¡Yo también quiero!"

"De eso nada." Dijo ella. "Solo el señorito Shinichi porque es el familiar de una amiga."

"¿Y yo?" Preguntó Naoki medio llorando.

"Ale, no seáis jetas." Les riñó Yasu. "Shin, tú te quedas aquí con nosotros."

**(Voz de Isa)**

Al final de la noche estaba reventada, me caía de sueño pero estaba sonriendo todo el rato. Había cantado ya 5 canciones como Sheera: Fighting for future, Sweet Pain, Inspiration, Faith. La que había cantado con Batty y bajo en nick de Nessy. Además, había cantado en colaboración con los Blast las dos canciones principales del grupo con Nana: Lucy y Diamond Sky; una canción que habían compuesto para que yo cantase y a la que habíamos titulado Black Rose, y también la nueva canción que había compuesto

Nobu y que yo había puesto letra cuando la oí en el reproductor mini-cadena el primer día que pasé en casa de Nobu: Missing.

"Nana, espero que oigas esta canción." Había dicho yo. "La han compuesto los chicos para ti, para que estés donde estés la oigas y sepas que aquí todos te echamos de menos."

"Nana, te queremos, vuelve por favor." Había dicho Nobu.

Había sido alucinante, había conseguido que nos cediesen un minuto para dedicarla; no, no nos lo habían cedido, se lo habíamos robado, pero nadie dijo nada.

Cuando habíamos salido del escenario, por fin habían podido los chicos llorar en silencio. Eso por no decir que le había servido de hombro a Shin que me había abrazado y me había llenado mi vestido "medianoche" con lágrimas y hasta un par de mocos que me quité con un cleenex cuando me soltó más calmado.

Nunca había visto a Yasu llorar, pero esa noche pude percibir cómo un par de lágrimas se le salían de las gafas negras de sol y le corrían por la cara.

En los Trapnest, Reira estaba también apenada y Ren se había escapado a un rincón a llorar en paz y en silencio. Lo sé porque estaba con un puño contra la pared y temblaba como llorando en silencio.

No dijeron nada en todo el rato hasta que tocó irnos, de hecho, no dijeron nada hasta que no estuvimos en la Volswagen VW de las que solían llevar los hippies en los 80. Podría haber vuelto en mi coche, pero Shin no me soltaba de la mano así que pedí que me lo llevasen a casa después de usarlo para llevar a alguien a la suya y dejé las llaves del coche y el garaje a Narita para que me las dejasen en recepción al portero.

"Isa, gracias." Me dijo Yasu rompiendo el silencio.

"No hay de qué." Afirmé suavemente.

No hacía falta decir nada más, aunque no lo dijesen sabía que allí dentro todos lo agradecían aunque solo Yasu hubiese sido capaz de unir las letras para formar la palabra.

Shin no me soltó la mano en toda la noche, salvo para cambiarnos, fue como volver a la época que teníamos yo 8 años y él apenas 4.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Noticias sorpresa.**

**Voz de Isa.**

Eran aún las 2 de la tarde y aún no había comido cuando decidí tomarme un descanso e ir a la sala de descanso del edificio, allí había un montón de gente viendo la televisión como si estuviesen echando el discurso del rey o algo así.

"No me digas que vuestro rey está dando un discurso y estáis todos atentos." Dije bromeando a una de las chicas del departamento de estética.

"No, mucho peor." Dijo ella.

"¿Una guerra tal vez?" Pregunté mirando a la tele y viendo a dos reporteros de telediario hablando.

"¡No bromees!" Me dijo. "¡Eres del departamento económico, esto afecta directamente a tu departamento!"

"A ver qué ocurre." Dije yo.

"¡Míralo!" Me dijo señalando a la tele donde ahora salía Takumi.

"No me digas que ha pillado a Takumi con una de sus amantes." Dije yo. "Y por eso ahora se van a divorciar. Eso nos va a costar bastante dinero, la verdad."

"¡Los Trapnest se van a separar!" Me gritó la chica casi llorando.

Eso me hizo abrir los ojos asombrada. Entonces fue inmediato, salté al otro lado del mostrador y cogí el mando para darle volumen hasta ponerlo bien alto.

"La verdad es que ha sido una decisión muy meditada." Decía Takumi. "Ya veníamos meditándolo hacía tiempo y la verdad es que hemos decidido… tomarnos un tiempo para… tratar con unos asuntos personales que requerían nuestra atención."

"No me lo puedo creer…" Murmuré yo. "¡¿Será idiota?! ¡Y seguro que hace lo de correr el bulo solo por ganar publicidad!"

"Isa." Me dijo Narita cogiéndome blanco. "No es un bulo, es verdad."

"Pero… pero no es posible…" Dije yo totalmente confusa. "¡¿Por qué?!"

"Será mejor que subamos a hablarlo a otro lugar." Me dijo él. "Aquí… este no es el mejor lugar."

No podía reaccionar, era… simplemente era realmente asombroso, no podía creérmelo.

"Narita, esto no puede ser verdad." Dije yo. "El grupo lo era todo para los cuatro. ¿Por qué iban a deshacerlo ahora?"

"Como ha dicho Takumi… tienen asuntos personales." Me dijo Narita abochornado.

"Pero eso no es posible." Dije yo. "En la gala estaban como siempre."

"No es algo que se haya decidido de la noche a la mañana." Me dijo. "Ren tiene sus problemas y en consecuencia Reira tiene los suyos. Y eso afecta a todos."

"Pero…" Dije yo.

"Ren ya había hablado de dejar la banda hacía un tiempo." Me confesó Narita. "Y la banda tiene éxito más que nada por Reira y por él. Ren…"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Pregunté yo.

"Ren es drogadicto." Me dijo Narita en voz baja.

"¿Que Ren es qué?" Dije yo.

"Drogadicto." Me dijo más alto.

"Que novedad." Dije yo más bien murmurando. "Todos los artistas se meten algo de vez en cuando. No me gusta pero es lo que hay." Afirmé, sin embargo su cara no cambió. "Ya, que no era de vez en cuando."

"¡Jod!" Dijo él. "¡Cómo iba a saber yo que estaba así!. ¡Desde que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal con Nana ha ido consumiendo más y más!"

Eso me hizo enfurecer. Cuando más confesaba más furia sentía yo dentro de mí.

"Los empresarios sois lo peor." Afirmé levantándome furiosa. "No os importa más que ganar dinero, pasáis de la gente. Mientras la máquina produzca dinero el resto da igual."

"¿Adónde vas?" Me preguntó.

"A buscar a mis amigos." Dije yo molesta. "Y antes de eso a desahogarme."

"Agradecería que de esto no saliese nada de aquí." Me dijo.

"Tranquilo, no me dedico a revelar secretos de esos." Afirmé. "¿Es lo único que os importa?" Dije para encontrar duda. "Mira, no te molestes en contestar. Para oír mentiras ya tengo a Renato."

Fui deprisa a la salida, allí me encontré con tres periodistas y como no primero preguntaron por la separación y luego por lo de Renato.

"No tengo declaraciones que hacer." Dije yo para sacar mi aparatito de ondas contra grabaciones. "Dejar de tocar las narices, por favor. Hoy no tengo un buen día y como sigáis acosando voy a acabar por hacer algo que luego lamente." Afirmé sin vocalizar con los labios.

Entonces me di prisa en coger mi moto que había aparcado allí atada a una farola con el casco allí. Lo solté y me lo puse antes de meter la primera y arrancar a todo trapo.

Sabía que me iba a saltar unas cuantas normas de circulación, pero el viejo de Ruihiro, y eso por no decir Kitaro y su hermanito que me debían también alguna.

Aún mantenía mi manos-libres en la oreja, así que tomé la decisión más rápida.

"Marcar Papillon Púb." Dije yo para marcar.

Oí varias veces el tono de marcado y entonces me descolgaron.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó alguien.

"¿Está Kitaro en el bar?" Pregunté.

"Aquí no hay ningún Kitaro." Afirmó el hombre.

Suspiré y me dispuse a contar la contraseña.

"La conejita play boy nunca mira el espejo en que se refleja." Le dije. "El halcón voló en el bosque si cazó el ratón."

"Ahora mismo se lo paso." Afirmó. "No está aquí."

Hubo un tono más y entonces volvió a cogerme el móvil alguien.

"Eh, espero que no sea otra tontería sobre una de tus chicas porque me pillas metiendo una paliza." Me dijo él.

"Kitaro tío, no te pases mucho." Afirmé yo.

"¡Conejita!" Me dijo. "¡Dios, la de tiempo que hacía que no te oía!"

"Creo que me van a poner unas cuantas multas, necesito que me devuelvas una manita y esas multas desaparezcan."

"Echo." Me dijo. "Pero eso no es un favor que pueda pagar las que te debo yo, me lo pagas pasándote esta noche por mi bar."

"Bueno, pero me tomo una y me largo." Dije yo. "Ahora mismo estoy que muerdo."

"Vale." Me dijo. "Ahora mismo pongo a los chicos a pinchar a la bofia para que no te multen. ¿Matricula?"

"Por ahora voy en una preciosa moto de matrícula 19-03" Le dije dictándole la matricula.

Vale, estaba saltándome más de una norma, empezando por la de limitación de seguridad, saltarme semáforos en rojo, circular por caminos fuera de carretera… y había que añadirle también el hablar con un manos-libres mientras conducía.

Así eran mis coches, la moto matrícula 19-03, el coche regalo de los Yakuza de Yukai, matrícula 妖精 697…

Finalmente conseguí llegar a mi destino, el gimnasio donde me había registrado para que me dejasen hacer uso de él cuando y cuanto quisiera.

Allí pasé un rato entreteniéndome en hacer un saco temblar con los puños desnudos hasta que me dolieron y me sentí mejor, era ya tarde y mi móvil no había parado de sonar, sin embargo, no le había hecho caso.

Si un hubiese sido un elemento tan importante para mí, posiblemente lo hubiese estrellado contra la pared o lo hubiese partido por la mitad de un solo golpe, pero me contuve.

La gente ni se atrevía a acercárseme, supongo que no pensaban que una mujer femenina como yo pudiese meter esos mamporros a un saco, pero yo estaba haciendo temblar al saco como loco, girar en el aire, balancearse…

Las otras veces que me había pasado aquello nunca nadie se me había acercado a decirme nada, sabía que cuando me girase no habría allí nadie para consolarme. Sin embargo, cuando paré y me derrumbé contra el saco llena de dolor y llorando de dolor, sentí una mano temblorosa como con miedo en mi hombro.

Me giré dispuesta a golpearlo pero me paré al verme enterrada la cara contra una camisa, una camisa de algodón azul claro que olía a gloria. Sí, Shiseido de Musgo.

"Isa, Nobu está aquí también." Me dijo mi primo mientras yo me cogía a su cintura para esconder mi cara aún más. "Sabía que te encontraría aquí."

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Nobu frotándome el brazo.

Yo no contesté, pero me esforcé en dejar de llorar antes de mover un poco la cabeza para asentir y llevarme un coscorrón.

"Deja de mentir ¿quieres?" Me dijo Shin. "Es evidente que no estás bien. Vamos, será mejor que te llevemos a casa…"

"Estoy bien." Dije yo separándome de él y secándome la cara un poco. "Solo necesito seguir entrenando un poco más."

"¡Ay, Dios!" Dijo Nobu. "¡Tus manos!"

Entonces me las miré, tenía los nudillos en carne viva y me sangraban un poco.

"No es nada." Afirmé yo. "Tengo la piel demasiado fina. Eso es todo."

Entonces me agarraron por la muñeca y vi que Shin me estaba reteniendo una mano.

No sabía que él tenía tanta fuerza.

"Deja de hacerte daño." Me dijo. "No merece la pena."

"¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?" Le pregunté.

"Nobu oyó la noticia por la tele y llamó a Yasu y por tanto a mí, como te conozco sabía que lo primero que harías sería intentar liberar un poco de tensión antes de ir a buscar a Takumi y compañía para no acabar haciendo algo que luego lamentases, así que buscamos polideportivos donde pudieses estar."

"Y luego a Yasu se le ocurrió que si tenías cosas de marca posiblemente tuviesen un chip localizador." Me dijo Nobu para abreviar cosas. "Así que buscamos los de tu coche, la moto y luego el móvil."

Claro, mis vehículos solían tener un chip antirrobo para por si acaso luego localizarlos antes de que saliesen al mercado negro. Y mi padre seguro que había puesto otro localizador a mi móvil, por lo que cualquier GPS podría encontrarlo.

"Así... que me habéis encontrado con un rastreador..." Les dije volviendo a recuperar la compostura.

"Y parece que a tiempo." Dijo Shin. "Te has hecho una escabechina curiosa en las manos."

Eso hizo que las cerrase y las escondiese en mis sobacos.

"Se curarán solas." Afirmé. "Tan solo necesito llevar guantes en público durante una semana, más o menos, por la rojez."

"Vamos, volvamos a casa." Me dijo Shin cogiéndome del brazo.

"No." Dije soltándome. "Tengo que ir a la conferencia, quiero que me lo expliquen."

"Tú no tienes que ir." Me dijo Nobu. "Además, está muy claro por qué se van a retirar."

"¿Qué pasa?" Dije yo molesta. "¿Ahora todos lo sabíais o qué?"

"No, nadie sabía nada de lo de Ren." Afirmó Nobu. "Pero Shin dice que Reira llevaba una temporada de bajón."

"Si un cantante está de bajón es muy probable que pierda la voz o las ganas de cantar." Afirmó Shin triste.

"Ya..." Murmuré yo. "Lo entiendo..."

De pronto me cobraba sentido. Había oído que Takumi solo quería tocar para Reira, ella y solo ella podía ser vocalista de los Trapnest, igual sin Ren podrían haber seguido, solo necesitaban otro bajista, no sería igual pero... podrían ir tirando hasta que acabase una rehabilitación para desengancharse de las drogas. Pero si Reira no cantaba entonces no se podía seguir.

"Vamos, Ren está en casa." Me dijo Shin haciéndome levantar la cabeza y mirarle sorprendida. "Vino en cuanto acabaron la rueda de prensa porque pillaron a Takumi y después de su casa la nuestra es la más segura. No podrían subir miembros de la prensa arriba."

"En fin, que si necesitas de verdad ver a ese, deberías ir a casa." Dijo Nobu.

Fue curioso, porque al instante estaban siendo arrastrados por mí como si fuese mis dos 'angelitos' mientras intentaba ir a la entrada.

"Puedo llevar a otro." Afirmé cogiendo mi casco.

"Espera, espera." Me dijo Nobu. "Yasu está esperándonos ahí." Añadió señalando un coche que se acercaba lentamente hasta parar ante nosotros.

"Vale, ir con él, yo iré en la moto, es más rápido."

**Voz de Shin**

"¡Pero bueno!" Dijo Yasu. "¿Se puede saber a qué velocidad va esa mujer?"

"No lo sé, pero esto es un atasco." Afirmé yo. "No creo que pueda seguir mucho tiempo así."

En efecto, paró al cabo de un rato, y aunque apoyó el pie en el suelo, la vi mirando a todos lados.

"¿Qué hace ahora?" Preguntó Nobu.

"Adiós... busca una salida." Dije yo al darme cuenta. "Y creo que la ha encontrado." Afirmé cuando me di cuenta de que daba la vuelta en el sitio para encarar el lado contrario.

"¿Adónde va?" Preguntó Nobu cuando la vimos retroceder hasta nosotros y yo abrí la ventanilla.

"Hay un accidente, un camión se ha quedado cruzado y no pueden moverlo. Voy a tomar un atajo. " Dijo ella. "Os espero en casa. Por cierto, Nobu ¿me puedes prestar el pañuelo que tienes al cuello?"

"¿Adónde vas a ir para evitar esto?" Le pregunté cogiéndole la mano para pararla mientras ella cogía el pañuelo que Nobu le estaba pasando.

"Una vez me enseñaron a volar con una moto." Me dijo ella soltándose con suavidad y sonriendo. "No había tenido posibilidad de probarlo antes."

"¡Oye!" Le dije antes de que volviese a irse. "Mierda..."

"¿Qué ha dicho que iba a hacer?" Preguntó Nobu.

"¿Ha dicho volar?" Preguntó Yasu frunciendo el ceño.

**Voz de Isa**

Retrocedí hasta llegar al final de la calle, allí me quité el casco y me puse el pañuelo de Nobu bien atado cubriéndome la cara desde los ojos hasta el cuello para ponerme le casco encima. Con eso no me iba a reconocer ni mi padre. No obstante, la matricula de la moto estaba aún visible, por lo que como había allí obras me di una vuelta por allí hasta que dejé la moto llena de polvo y le llené la matrícula de barro. ((Niños, ni intentéis hacer esto en casa, llevar la matrícula llena de barro es delito. Saltarse las normas de tráfico no está bien, podéis causar un accidente.))

Cuando ya tuve todo a gusto observé el camino, sí, con un poco de suerte podría hacerlo, había un hueco bien fácil de saltar donde había una furgoneta de la policía tras un coche de policía.

Vale, la moto que tenía no era la mejor para aquello, pero podía intentarlo.

Apreté el acelerador antes de soltar el freno. Iba a tener que ir haciendo giros a toda leche pero no me importó.

100 metros, más o menos.

Me crucé con el coche de Yasu mientras yo iba a toda máquina.

50 metros.

Iba a tener problemas con lo de la rampa.

30 metros.

Unos policías estaban allí, aquello se ponía feo.

20 metros.

Esperaba que la chapa que me iba a hacer de rampa aguantase.

10 metros.

"¡Dios, si esto sale bien prometo donar una mensualidad para los huérfanos de Tokio!" Murmuré mientras sentía la adrenalina golpearme las sienes.

**Voz de Nobu**

"¡Se va a matar!" Grité cuando vimos a Isa en su moto pasarnos a toda velocidad por el lado de Yasu.

Entonces los tres salimos del coche, como más de la mitad de gente en el atasco. La mayoría ahora miraba el bólido que les había pasado, entonces Shin se subió al coche sacando la cabeza más arriba del nivel de los coches y yo le imité.

"¡No va a poder pasar por ahí!" Dijo Shin asustado.

Los dos estábamos blancos como la leche, especialmente cuando vimos a los policías que estaban controlando el tráfico para desviarlo para otro lado ponerse a hacerle signos a la moto para que parase.

Entonces fue algo increíble. ¿Alguna vez habéis visto a una persona volar sobre una moto?

Todos los que estábamos allí ese día, lo vimos.

Salió volando y pasó por encima del camión volcado en medio de la calle para perderse de vista.

"¡Se ha matado!" Grité yo asustado. "¡Seguro que se ha matado!"

Fue curioso, porque oímos sirenas de policía, claro que... como supuestamente al otro lado, de nuestra dirección no había tráfico igual que a este lado por el sentido contrario que era por donde ella se había movido, pues se supone que ella tendría ahora una recta preciosa para perder a cualquier coche.

"Meteros dentro." Nos dijo Yasu. "Esto se mueve un poco."

**Voz de Isa.**

"Genial, ahora... duchita." Dije cuando llegué a un túnel de lavado de coches vacío cerca de casa.

Allí no había túnel para motos, así que me metí con la moto en el puesto donde había mangueritas y me puse a darle bien de agua a la moto, que como salía a presión le quitó el polvo y el barro de matrícula y carrocería a la perfección, y yo me permití darme una ducha allí mismo. Al menos a la ropa que me quedó como los chorros pero empapada.

"Guay, pues ahora... a casa." Dije tras sacudirme un poco y secarme metiéndome en el túnel de lavado de vehículos pero solo en la parte de secado que me hizo como un secador tamaño persona antes de salir de allí con la moto reluciente y yo casi seca y con olor a detergente de coche.

**Voz de Ren**

Estaba en casa de la pelirroja cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta.

"¡Ren, sé que estás ahí!" Gritó ella. "¡Ábreme la puerta, venga!"

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acabarme la raya tras haber tenido que lidiar con la prensa por nuestra separación, y haber tenido que refugiarme allí para evitar que la prensa me siguiese persiguiendo.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta y nos vimos, ella entró y tras cerrar la puerta, que nos miramos a la cara, me calló un gancho de derecha que me hizo caer de lado al suelo haciendo un golpe sordo.

"¡¿A qué viene eso?!" Le dije.

"¡Levanta de una vez si eres hombre!" Me dijo. "¡A quién se le ocurre! ¡Las drogas no son una salida!"

Así que era por eso. Se había enterado ya de eso sobre mí...

"Si te manda Takumi..." Le dije sentándome para levantarme y tan pronto como estuve de pié me volvió a derribar con otro puñetazo en la cara que me tiró contra el sofá haciéndome daño en la espalda aunque caí en blando.

"¿Pero tú estás loca o qué?" Le grité mientras los perros se daban de cabezazos contra los cristales de la terraza intentando entrar.

"¡Nero, Lucius, sit!" Les gritó ella haciéndolos lloriquear.

Debía estar muy enfadada para que sus perros se echasen al suelo como acogotados.

"¡Levanta de una vez!" Me dijo rabiosa. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Y una mierda!" Le dije yo. "¡Si me quedo aquí no me sigues dando!"

Entonces me tiró otro golpe y me obligó a levantarme para esquivarlo, eso hizo que me lloviese una patada de pie que me mandó contra el sillón que al sentarme volcó.

Tuve suerte y justo cuando me iba a calzar otro puñetazo se abrió la puerta y se vio sujeta por cuatro brazos previniendo que me volviese a coger.

"¡Isa, vale ya!" Le gritó su primo.

De pronto tanto él como Nobu saliendo revotados hacia atrás y ella se soltó, pero no me calzó otro golpe, al contrario, estaba llorando y escapó escaleras arriba a encerrarse en su cuarto.

"¿Estas bien?" Me preguntó Nobu.

"Eso creo." Dije yo levantándome y sintiendo dolor en la espalda. "¡Ay! No. Me duele todo."

"¿Es cierto que eres drogadicto?" Me preguntó Shin mirando hacia las escaleras pero a mí de reojo. "¡Responde! ¡¿Es cierto, sí o no?!"

"Tengo adicción a la coca." Afirmé yo.

Entonces él salió corriendo escaleras arriba y nos dejó solos a Nobu y a mí.

"Vamos, será mejor que miremos a ver si te ha hecho algo." Dijo Nobu.

**Voz de Shin**

"¿No baja?" Preguntó Nobu cuando bajé mientras él abría la puerta a Yasu.

"No." Dije yo. "Será mejor que no la molestemos en un rato."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Yasu.

"Ren está en la cocina, con una bolsa de agua caliente en los riñones, e Isa está arriba encerrada." Le informó Nobu.

"¿Ren con una bolsa de agua caliente?" Dijo Yasu.

"Al parecer ella no dudó en darle una paliza." Afirmó Nobu mientras íbamos a la cocina donde Ren se sujetaba una bolsa de agua caliente en la espalda.

"Shin, tu prima tiene un buen gancho de derecha." Le dijo Ren medio en broma. "Madre mía cómo las arrea."

"¿Es cierto que eres drogadicto?" Le preguntó Yasu.

"¿Por qué todos me preguntáis lo mismo?" Preguntó él.

"Sí, ha admitido que tiene una adicción a la coca." Dije tristemente.

Entonces le dio Yasu un puñetazo sin decir nada.

"No puedes quejarte de lo que te hayan hecho." Le dijo Yasu antes de tirarle unos papeles. "Voy a ver si puedo hablar con ella."

"¿Qué es eso?" Le preguntó Nobu.

Yo no necesitaba verlo para saber de qué iba lo que le acababa de tirar Yasu a la cara a Ren.

"Es sobre Jake." Dije yo.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Nobu.

"_Joven heredero del imperio de cría de purasangres muere._" Leyó Ren.

"Jake era el heredero del mayor criador de purasangres de todo el mundo." Les dije yo.

"Era muy cercano a ti prima ¿no?" Me preguntó Nobu.

"Era más que eso." Afirmé yo. "Era..."

**Voz de Isa**

Estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados intentando no seguir llorando por lo que le pasaba a Ren cuando llamaron a la puerta aunque sabía que estaba abierta.

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó Yasu.

"Adelante." Contesté yo secándome la cara deprisa. "Yasu… no sabía que estabas en… perdón, ¿dónde están mis modales?" Dije al verlo. "Lo siento, no me encontraba bien…"

"Tranquila." Me dijo sentándose en la cama junto a mí. "Con los amigos no tienes por qué actuar como la perfecta anfitriona. Entiendo que te encuentres mal."

"Gracias, aunque… no sé a qué te refieres." Le dije yo.

"Jake." Me dijo él.

Un solo nombre y se me quebró el mundo. Hasta Yasu se había enterado.

"Shin ¿no?" Le dije tras suspirar. "Ya no puedo confiar ni en mi primo favorito…"

"No te preocupes, no ha sido él." Me dijo. "Lo he descubierto yo solo. Hoy ha aparecido esta noticia en un periódico y me llamó la atención que saliese una mujer como tú de espaldas en la foto del funeral que encontré en Internet al buscar más sobre la noticia."

Internet, siempre la prensa o Internet.

"Hoy haría 25 años." Le dije. "Lo recordé esta mañana, por eso llevo trabajando desde las 4 y media de la mañana hasta que me calló la bomba encima."

"Nosotros no sabíamos más que Ren fumaba maría a veces." Me dijo. "No sabíamos lo de…"

"Ya, al parecer solo lo sabían en Cookie Records." Dije poniéndome boca arriba con el brazo en los ojos. "Todos lo sabían y nadie hacía nada."

"Mientras Ren estuviese bien como para tocar las cosas iban bien." Afirmó Yasu.

"Odio a esa gente." Dije enfadada.

**Voz de Yasu**

"Odio a esa gente." Dijo Isa enfadada.

"No deberías, te dan de comer." Afirmé yo.

"Ya no." Afirmó ella. "No puedo trabajar para alguien sin moral como ellos."

"Pues sin trabajo mal vas a ir." Le dije quitándole un mechón de su pelo de encima de la cara. "A veces hay que dejar aparte el orgullo y cerrar los ojos para intentar sobrevivir."

"Los hay que podemos permitirnos tener orgullo." Dijo levantando una parte de su brazo para mirarme furiosa. "Y esto no es orgullo. No puedo trabajar para alguien sin escrúpulos, alguien que empuja a una persona a las drogas y sabiéndolo no mueven un dedo para solucionarlo."

No podía creérmelo, así que en Gaia sabían de la adicción de Ren. Me sacaba de mis casillas, pero… ahora no era momento para eso, esa chica era capaz de coger una katana e ir al despacho de los directivos de Gaia en plan Kill Bill, a los occidentales les gustaba aquello.

"Mira, nosotros también estamos furiosos por eso." Dije yo. "Pero no podemos hacer nada."

"Mira Yasu, te juro que no voy a parar hasta que esa gente no pague por lo que le han hecho a Ren." Me dijo la chica sentándose. "Aunque tenga que darme a conocer."

"¿De qué hablas?" Le dije sorprendido.

"Nada." Afirmó ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Aquello se ponía peligroso, así que decidí optar por el método Hachi y cambiar el tema para intentar que se le olvidase su venganza "Kill Bill" y se calmase un poco.

"Por cierto, ¿y dices que hoy era qué del chico ese?" Le dije.

"Jake, era su cumpleaños." Me dijo.

"¿Eras muy cerca a él?" Le pregunté. "Porque en la información que he buscado apareces varias veces."

"Era mi mejor amigo desde los 5 años." Afirmó ella tristemente. "Fue el prometido que mi padre tenía en mente para mí. Pero… bueno, cuando las cosas fueron a peor mi padre se retiró, para entonces ya éramos algo así como novios."

"Vaya, no… no sabía." Dije confuso.

La verdad es que ya no sabía qué hablar para calmarla. Si ibamos al tema Ren se llenaba de furia, si hablábamos de la noticia se entristecía recordando a saber qué…

"Todos le dieron la espalda cuando fue cayendo y eso lo hundió más, así que yo me tragué todo el problema sola." Me dijo muy triste. "Era joven, no entendía de eso, no… no sabía… no me di cuenta de qué había detrás de todo hasta que no fue muy tarde…" Dijo sollozando. "Era muy joven, no sabía cómo era ese mundo…"

De pronto me sentí mal y sin pensarlo la rodeé con un brazo y la atraje ante mí con la cabeza alta.

¿Qué era mejor, dejar que llorase todo lo que le envenenaba dentro o dejarla que creciese más ira y odio dentro de ella?

Opté por lo primero.

**Voz de Shin**

Era un poco tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta de los sollozos que venían del piso de arriba.

Sentí como, sin quererlo, dentro de mí algo se retorcía de dolor.

"¿No creéis que eso ya es pasarse un poco?" Preguntó Nobu. "No era tan cercana a Ren."

"Es cierto, solo nos hemos visto unas diez veces." Afirmó Ren.

"No tenéis ni idea." Les dije yo dolido. "Jake murió por una sobredosis, era adicto al crack, heroína y el éxtasis."

"Al día muere mucha gente en el mundo." Dijo Ren.

Me quedé con ganas de calzarle otro golpe, pero me contuve con esfuerzo.

"¿Quién era ese Jake?" Me preguntó Nobu.

"Su ex-prometido." Dije yo. "O lo hubiese sido si no hubiese caído en las drogas."

Entonces ambos abrieron los ojos asombrados.

"¿Nuestra contable estuvo prometida con un heredero de una fortuna?" Dijo Ren.

"Y porque una persona solo se puede casar una vez." Afirmé yo. "Propuestas nunca le han faltado. Desde los 2 años."

"Entonces está casada." Dijo Nobu.

"No." Contestó ella. "Por suerte, además de con una familia como los Okanzaki, Dios me dotó de un gran cerebro." Afirmó dándose un toquecito en la sien.

"Quiere decir que siempre se ha librado de tener que casarse." Afirmó Shin. "Y de muchas cosas más."

"Cosas que prefiero no contar, gracias." Afirmó mi prima cogiendo su móvil. "Por cierto, Yasu está en el baño."

Oh, no… conocía esa cara. Y aquella cara solo podía significar malas noticias.

"Isa." Le dije. "¿Qué vas a hacer?. ¿Qué le has hecho a Yasu?"

"No le he tocado un pelo." Afirmó ella. "Y lo siento mucho, pero ahora no estoy como para portarme bien, pri-mi-to." Añadió saliendo a la terraza y cerrando bien desde fuera para poner a sus perros de guardianes.

"¡Isa!" Le grité yendo a la puerta para intentar abrirla pero encontrándome a los dos demonios a punto de atacarme si abriese la puerta por lo que la golpeé. "¡Por favor, abre!" Le pedí. "¡Abre antes de que hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte!"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Nobu asustado. "¿Por qué ha salido?"

La vimos hablando por el móvil, sé que era un poco raro ya que parecía que solo estaba hablando por el teléfono, sin embargo yo sabía qué pasaba en aquellos casos.

"¡Isa, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte!" Le dije.

**Voz de Nobu**

"¿Habéis estado aquí dentro todo el rato?" Preguntó Isa cuando regresó dentro y nos vio a todos allí esperándola.

"¡¿Qué has hecho?!" Le preguntó Shin con la voz temblando.

"Ah, nada." Dijo ella. "Me he ocupado de unos… asuntillos."

"¿Qué has hecho?" Preguntó Yasu.

"Ah, no os preocupéis, es que prometí pasarme por un sitio a cambio de un favorcillo, además, yo hice una promesa al altísimo y chico, esas hay que cumplirlas, siempre." Afirmó ella. "Así que… bueno, he donado el equivalente a una mensualidad de trabajo en Cookie Records a un orfanato local."

"¿Un trato divino?" Pregunté yo confuso.

"Sí, con Dios." Dijo ella. "Soy cristiana, no muy practicante pero en esencia creo en un Dios que vela por todos nosotros. Así que antes… cuando iba en la moto… prometí que si salía viva de allí donaría una mensualidad a un orfanato."

"¿Cómo que si salías viva?" Dijo Ren. "¿De dónde?"

"Cuando se enteró de que estabas aquí se puso a circular en sentido contrario al encontrar un camión atravesado que cortaba el paso por lo que cogió una velocidad increíble y saltó, por encima del camión."

"¡¿Pero qué decís?!" Dijo Ren. "¡Eso es imposible!. ¡Se habría matado!"

"Bueno, la verdad es que no se me da mal conducir motos." Dijo ella. "Pero por si las dudas, pedí la protección divina."

"Mi prima es deportista de riesgo." Dijo Shin. "Solo que ilegalmente."

"Campeona invicta de Europa." Nos dijo ella. "Voy a ver si me cambio. Tengo una reunión que hacer."

"¿Con quién la reunión?" Me preguntó Yasu.

"Con el señor Kitaro." Le dijo ella. "Un viejo amigo mío. Y ahora subo a cambiarme para ir, Shin, Nobu, os dejo comida en el frigorífico."

"Te acompaño." Nos ofrecimos ambos.

"Nah…" Dijo ella haciéndonos una caricia en la barbilla como a sus mascotas. "Puedo yo sola, además, si vais por allí os metéis en líos y no quisiera eso, por nada del mundo. Además, creo que vosotros tenéis problemas más graves ahora mismo." Afirmó mirando a Ren de reojo.

**Voz de Isa**

"Me voy." Dije cogiendo las llaves y saliendo con mi pinta de yankee rara. "Me llevo la moto, volveré tarde así que no me esperéis levantados."

"Eh, mañana tienes que levantarte pronto." Me dijo Yasu.

"Ya, trabajaré las dos semanas que me quedan para acabar el tiempo mínimo de contrato y luego se acabó, rescindiré mi contrato y comenzaré en mi nuevo trabajo."

"Muy seguro lo tienes." Afirmó Yasu. "Dudo que te dejen marchar así como así. Y dudo también que nada más salir tengas otro empleo."

"Ahí lleva razón." Afirmó Shin.

"Cierto." Afirmé mientras me ponía mi emblema visible en el pecho. "Shin, Shin, Shin… Tsk, de ellos aún me lo esperaba, ¿pero tú? Parece mentira que seas mi primo y no sepas que tu querida Isa tiene siempre un as en la manga." Afirmé ya desde la puerta. "Kissus." Afirmé bromeando antes de salir por la puerta.

Mientras iba en la moto me puse a pensar en todo aquello. Yo ya tenía mis propios problemas y ahora además, tenía que hacerle de canguro-casera a Nobu y a mi primo, y encima ahora iba a tener que encargarme también de Ren.

No tenía responsabilidades con ellos, pero tampoco podía cerrar los ojos como harían mi padre, mi tío, mi hermano y en general cualquiera del círculo al que yo pertenecía por nacimiento; un círculo social que yo odiaba, por cierto.

Aún estaba pensando en eso cuando llegué a la puerta del Club Papillon y aparqué la moto. Me acomodé un poco el pelo y entonces comencé a andar con paso firme y decidido.

**Voz de Shin**

"Ren, ya estás saliendo de aquí y yéndote a tu casa." Le dijo Yasu a Ren apagando su cigarrillo tan tranquilo contra el cenicero. "Aquí no tienen por qué cargar contigo. La chica ya tiene sus propios problemas como para que le cargues con tus problemas."

"No puedo volver a casa." Dijo Ren. "Esta lleno de prensa."

"Si tenías problemas deberías habérnoslo dicho a alguien." Dijo Nobu un poco molesto.

"Yasu, creo que mi prima ya se ha hecho cargo de ese problema." Afirmé.

Llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto un buen rato, sabía cómo actuaban los tiburones financieros, los dueños de imperios económicos… en estos casos; mi prima era heredera de uno, había crecido en uno y ella como yo sabía cómo eran las cosas en ellos.

No, ella lo sabía mejor que yo, sabía perfectamente los pros y los contras y cómo aprovecharlos a su favor.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Nobu.

"A mí me dijo algo acerca de no parar hasta que la gente de Cookie Records no pagase por lo que le habían hecho a Ren." Afirmó Yasu. "¿Alguna idea de a qué se refería?"

"Para serte sincero, podría ser cualquier cosa." Afirmé yo. "Mi prima tiene contactos hasta en el infierno, podría boicotearles desde dentro o podría hacerlo desde fuera. Hay muchas formas a su alcance de hacerlo."

"En eso llevas razón." Afirmó Yasu.

"No creo que haga nada ¿no?" Dijo Nobu. "Parece buena chica."

"¿Qué puede hacer?" Dijo Ren. "Es una contable, solo es un peón más de Gaia."

"Creo que la mujer es algo más de lo que parece." Afirmó Yasu. "O mucho me equivoco o lo que vemos es solo una parte de ella."

"Podríais estar toda la vida con ella y seguiríais sin entender qué está pasando por su mente." Afirmé yo sacudiendo la cabeza intentando pensar algo. "Eso sí, si pudiése votar, yo diría que lo que se propone es algo gordo."

**Voz de Yasu**

"Yo creo que si quisiera hacer pagar a alguien por algo le intentaría hacer daño." Dijo Nobu. "Pero no veo cómo puede hacerle una mujer sola daño a una compañía entera."

"Quitándoles lo que más quieran." Dijo Ren. "Es obvio, al menos eso sería lo que yo haría si estuviese muy furioso y fuese más retorcido."

"Alguien debería avisar a la discográfica de que planean darles donde más les duela." Dijo Shin.

No, por un lado estaba con Shin, habría que avisar de que planeaban hacer algo para hacerles pagar por la degradación de Ren, pero… como amigo de Ren, deseaba ser el que echase un cable para acabar con el causante de sus problemas.

"No podemos dar la voz de alarma sin una prueba factible." Afirmé. "La palabra de una mujer furiosa no es prueba suficiente."

"¿Y de dónde sacamos una prueba?" Preguntó Shin.

"Podríamos intentar conseguir las conversaciones." Afirmó Nobu.

"Imposible, mi prima es muy cuidadosa con eso." Afirmó Shin negando con la cabeza. "Podrías buscar en su móvil y no encontrarías ninguna prueba de las llamadas que no desee que se sepan. En cuanto a conversaciones, despídete, tiene un inhibidor de ondas, imposible grabarla o pincharle el teléfono. La agenda digital está encriptada, y la física está codificada con mucho cuidado. Eso por no decir que todos sus archivos importantes así como el móvil, están protegidos con claves."

"Más que una mujer parece un criptex." Dijo Nobu.

"¿Estás seguro de que tu prima es humana?" Me preguntó Ren.

"¡Claro que lo es!" Afirmé yo indignado.


	16. Chapter 16

El capítulo 16: El día después

**Capítulo 16: El día después.**

**(Voz de Isa)**

Era muy tarde cuando regresé a casa, como mi moto la habían visto la policía, Kitaro me había prometido cambiarle el color, aunque por las pruebas que tenían en comisaría solo sabían la forma y que estaba hasta arriba de barro y polvo hasta el punto de que no se percibía el color bien.

Como tuve que dejar la moto allí, me llevó a casa el propio 'Lucifer' en su coche.

"¿Quieres que suba contigo?" Me preguntó.

"No, no importa." Le dije con un tono un poco con cansancio. "Venga, vuelve al club que tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer que encargarte de mí..."

"No creo yo que sea bueno dejarte sola ahora." Me dijo atrayéndome con un brazo hacia él mientras conducía dando la vuelta a la casa. "Aunque goce de la idea de que estés tramando algo como hundir una empresa entera no puedo evitar sentir que algo no va bien si tú tramas algo tan diabólico."

"Lucifer, yo no soy un ángel." Afirmé.

"No, pero eres mi ángel." Afirmó sonriendo y dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios. "Mi bella y resistente muñequita de porcelana."

Eso me hizo sonreír, creo que era a la única persona que dejaba que me llamase así. No solía hacerlo, pero cuando lo hacía era cariñosamente, recordando aquél incidente que le metió en su primera pelea.

Cuando aparcó de verdad enfrente a la puerta, sonrió y echó el freno de mano.

"¿En serio no quieres que suba?" Me dijo. "Mira que no me importa y..."

"Tranquilo, mi primo y un amigo están viviendo en casa." Le dije sonriendo y abriendo la puerta tras recoger todo. "Me lo he pasado bien ¿crées que tu hermano habrá quedado pagado por el favor de evitarme las multas de trafico por una carrera que me pegué ayer?"

"Probablemente... no." Me dijo. "Aunque no creo que te lo cobre." Afirmó bromeando. "Yo desde luego me lo hubiese cobrado de otra forma. Claro que no contigo, a ti no puedo cobrarte nada."

"Se me ocurre algo." Afirmé. "¿Por qué no subes y ves a mis bebés?"

"¿Están aquí?" Me preguntó feliz. "Dios... dame dos minutos para aparcar bien y subo."

"Te estaré esperando." Afirmé sonriendo.

**(Voz de Shin)**

Era ya tarde cuando oí a los perros ladrando y me despertaron, miré el reloj y vi que eran ya cosa de las cinco de la mañana, tan temprano y mi prima seguía sin aparecer. Me preocupe bastante, así que me levanté y me dispuse a calzarme para salir a echarles la bronca y cuando callasen llamar a mi prima, sin embargo cuando llegué a las escaleras...

"Silencio." Dijo una voz que no conocía haciendo callar a los perros sin gritarles. "Quietos, sentados." Dijo haciéndolos sentar sobre sus cuartos traseros. "Al suelo." Les dijo haciéndoles tumbar. "Mis niños... os he echado de menos, gordos."

"Creo que ellos a ti también." Afirmó mi prima sonriendo y sacando sus cuencos con agua a la terraza. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?"

"El año pasado, en Inglaterra cuando fui a ver a la familia allí." Le dijo el hombre.

Era curioso, no lo había visto nunca. El chico moreno con el pelo echado hacia atrás con cuidado con un pañuelo y ropa negra con unos pantalones caros.

¿Acaso era uno de los niños ricos que conocía mi prima?

"Luci, creo que deberías irte." Le dijo mi prima. "Si Ki se entera de que estás jugando se..."

"Se alegrará cuando sepa que estoy contigo." Le dijo él. "En serio, lo de ir a fastidiar a una empresa entera y tratar de dañarla hasta dejarla por los suelos es algo... vale, nuestro modo, pero no el tuyo."

"Pse, mejor yo que puedo y no tú." Le dijo mi prima. "Te recuerdo que el viejo me respeta por algo."

"Sí, porque nos has cubierto las espaldas alguna vez." Afirmó el hombre. "Por cierto, ¿con quién decías que estabas?"

"Mi primo y un amigo." Afirmó mi prima. "Pero estarán dormidos."

"Lastima, me gustaría ver a tu primo." Afirmó el chico.

"Igual mañana para el desayuno..." Dijo ella.

Era increíble, ese chico me daba miedo, en cambio, mi prima era como lo viese como a uno más. Incluso los dos demonios parecían guardarle respeto, pues estaban a su lado dóciles como cachorros.

Pensé en irme, pero entonces algo me retuvo.

"¿Tu primo no es ese guitarrista tan famoso?" Le dijo el tío. "El del grupo de la cantante que murió en aquel accidente tan raro."

"Sí pero no. No es el guitarrista, es el bajo." Afirmó mi prima. "Y el grupo eran los Blast."

"Me gustó vuestra actuación en el Tokio Dome." Afirmó él. "Tú estabas radiante, como siempre."

"Gracias." Afirmó ella. "Me sentí muy bien."

"Oí la dedicatoria de vuestra última canción." Afirmó refiriéndose a la de _'Missing'_. "Me llegó hondo. De verdad."

"Bueno, es lo que sentía." Afirmó mi prima suavemente. "Sé lo que es que alguien desaparezca, a mí me hubiese gustado que me diesen la oportunidad de haber hecho lo mismo. Ahhh... me he pasado media vida intentando decir adiós o de decirle que estuviese donde estuviese yo seguía recordándola y esperaba volver a verla algún día, y nunca pude. Me alegro de haber podido ayudar a estos hombres a hacerlo."

Aquello era algo realmente bonito... bueno. Mi prima tenía un corazón de oro.

"Ven aquí, muñequita. Ven..." Le dijo el hombre para atraerla a sus brazos como si fuese un hermano. "Mi ángel de la guarda... parece que eres el ángel de la guarda de más gente. Tienes un corazón de oro, eres preciosa por dentro y por fuera."

Sí, era cierto, mi prima era bonita por dentro y por fuera.

"Lucifer, estos chicos ya han tenido en esta vida ración suficiente de amarguras." Le dijo ella. "Ellos también son como nosotros. Ellos también son gatos callejeros."

"No creo que el rubio sea un gato." Afirmó el hombre.

"Ah, no." Dijo ella tumbándose en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en la mano para ponérsela en la cara. "No, no... Nobu es como un perro callejero. Es más tierno que nosotros, se junta a la gente y suelen acabar apaleándolo... Y bueno, Yasu es como el cuidador de todos... demasiados problemas para él."

"No te preocupes." Afirmó él. "Si eso pasa, yo me encargaré de velar desde las sombras."

"Eres un cielo..." Le dijo mi prima sonriendo. "Pero no puedo pedirte eso."

"Pse, sabes que soy un as en moverme en las sombras." Afirmó el hombre. "No me costará nada echarles un ojo y encargarme de cuidarles."

"Entonces creo que ya puedo irme tranquila." Afirmó ella.

¡¿Irse?! ¡Pero no podía irse, apenas había llegado hacía unos meses!

"Sigo sin ver por qué tienes que irte." Le dijo el hombre. "Podrías hacer lo que planeas desde aquí."

"No, tengo que volver a mi mundo." Afirmó ella. "Desde aquí no puedo hacer gran cosa, eso sí, te aseguro que en un mes justo, Cookie Records va a pagar el haber actuado tan avariciosamente como lo han hecho..."

"Angelito, ahora pareces una de los nuestros." Afirmó el hombre haciéndole una caricia con el pulgar en la boca. "Das miedo." Afirmó medio susurrando.

"No me gusta tener que hacer esto, comienzo a actuar como mi padre..." Murmuró tristemente. "A veces me odio."

De pronto me sentía mal, me apoyé contra la pared y me dejé resbalar por ella hasta sentarme en el suelo.

Yo odiaba estar vivo, ella se odiaba a sí misma...

Mi madre murió al darme a luz, la suya creo que desapareció cuando tenía dos años.

No éramos tan diferentes.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Buenos... ¿días?" Dije bajando al salón aún a medio vestir y encontrándome con Shin sentado frente a un tipo de pelo claro y medio largo a lo Takumi sujeto por una coleta.

"Buenas." Dijo el hombre.

"¿Es Nobu?" Preguntó Isa gritando desde la cocina de donde salía música.

"Sí." Dijeron ambos.

"Nobu, estoy preparando desayuno." Me dijo ella. "Enseguida saco el beicon."

"Pero siéntate, estás en tu casa." Me dijo el desconocido.

Ese tío me daba mal royo, me daba miedo, aunque me senté en la silla junto a Shin sin perderle de vista.

"Así que eso pasó." Dijo el hombre. "Bueno, un amigo me dijo que te conocía, que eran un tío que no encajaba en aquel lugar. Demasiado joven, demasiado bueno."

"¿De qué habláis?" Pregunté.

"De cuando lo del asunto de la Marihuana." Afirmó Shin. "Este hombre es un... amigo de Isa."

"Lucifer, encantado." Dijo el hombre mirándome y sacando una mano que yo estreché.

"Paso que quema." Dijo Isa saliendo con un par de platos grandes en las manos. "Aquí tenéis, un desayuno británico de lujo."


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Venganza

**Capítulo 17: Venganza.**

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Isa, te traigo la prensa económica." Me dijo Kinoshita sonriendo. "¿Qué tal está Ren?"

"Gracias por la prensa. En cuanto a Ren... bien, bueno, sigue refugiado en mi casa, y como la prensa parece que aún no se ha calmado pues sigue allí encerrado." Le conté cogiendo la prensa.

Solo hacía unos días que había salido de allí escondido tras unas gafas de solo y una gorra de béisbol y le habían pillado en unas fotos, así que ahora se había vuelto a esconder en casa y no se atrevía a salir.

"Me da un poquito de pena pero bueno..." Le dije. "Tiene un mono bastante fuerte. Anoche intentó fumarse una bolsita de té..."

"¿Fumarse una infusión?" Me dijo confuso.

"Ajá, los drogadictos con mucho mono intentan fumar, y como no pueden tener acceso a la droga pues cogen lo primero que pillan, generalmente infusiones." Afirmé mirando la sección de la bolsa y las noticias económicas.

"Pobre... y pensar que era un gran guitarrista..." Dijo.

"Aún lo es." Afirmé yo encontrando una parte de la noticia que deseaba y sonriendo mientras la marcaba con un rotulador puesto que el periódico era mío y buscando otra más. "Ya veréis, si lucha contra su adicción podrá salir del bache. He visto casos como el suyo, aunque... no quiero mentiros, es la primera vez que veo uno tan difícil..."

"Oh, no..." Dijo Kinoshita palideciendo. "Se va a..."

"Los gatos callejeros no morimos tan fácilmente." Afirmé yo sonriendo feliz al ver por fin una noticia que era clarividente para mí y rodeándola.

"¿Gatos callejeros?... ¿Y esa sonrisa?" Me dijo Kinoshita dándose cuenta por fin.

"Por fin las cosas van a ir bien." Afirmé mostrándole en periódico. _"Por fin las cosas comienzan a girar al son que yo marco."_ Pensé antes de volver a hablarle. "Kinoshita, tengo que hacer una llamada."

**(Voz de Nana Ichinoise)**

"¿Diga?" Dije cogiendo el teléfono.

"Buenos días Hachi." Me dijo una voz cantarina al otro lado del teléfono.

"¡Isa!" Le dije feliz. "¡Que bien que te has acordado de que es nuestro aniversario!"

"Eh..." Dijo ella como confusa. "Felicidades, pero no llamaba por eso."

"¿Ah, no?" Pregunté. Ahora la confusa era yo. "¿Entonces?"

"Bueno, quería hablar con Takumi." Me dijo. "Pero bueno, creo que lo que le tengo que decir es algo que le va a gustar. Digamos que... bueno, tómatelo como un regalo de aniversario."

"¿Un regalo?" Le pregunté imaginándome una caja de algo caro.

"Sí, no sé si te has enterado, pero hay un nuevo pez en la pecera." Afirmó con un tono de voz como si estuviese sonriendo. "Creo que Takumi sigue sin trabajo ¿no?"

"Sí, bueno, le echaron ayer del trabajo que se buscó..." Le dije. "En Cookie son un poco malvados... ¡Ah, no quería decir eso!" Dije dándome cuenta de que ella trabajaba para ellos.

"Ah, no te preocupes." Me dijo. "Salvo algunas excepciones yo pienso como tú." Afirmó tranquila. "En fin, creo que puedo haceros un regalo de aniversario. Espero que sea suficiente para que me perdones por pasar por algo una fecha así."

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Digamos que he conseguido que tu maridito tenga una entrevista de trabajo." Afirmó ella. "No sé si será gran cosa para un famoso músico pero... bueno, será un trabajo al fin y al cabo, y creo que podrían ponerle en un puesto de trabajo que se ajuste con sus gustos."

"¡Yawwww!" Grité feliz.

**(Voz de Takumi)**

Estaba acabando de ducharme cuando oí a Nana gritando "¡Yawwww!" y me asusté, tanto que temí que nuestra pequeña Satsuki hubiese tenido un accidente.

"Nana, ¿está Satsuki bien? ¿Estás tú bien?" Le pregunté antes de verla con el teléfono en la mano

"¡Takumi!" Me llamó Nana feliz al verme. "¡Tienes una entrevista de trabajo!"

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté sorprendido. "Pero si yo no he echado ningún currículo aún."

"¡Ponte, corre!" Me dijo ella dándome el teléfono. "¡Voy a preparar una tarta así de grande para celebrarlo!" Afirmó abriendo los brazos mucho.

"Esto... ¿si?" Pregunté yo al teléfono mientras veía a Nana correr a cazarse para salir de casa. "¿Quién es?"

"Buenos días, Takumi." Me dijo la pelirroja contable de Cookie. "Tengo unas noticias muy interesantes que darte. Abre bien las orejas."

"Eh ¿y esos humos?" Le dije. "¿Te ha dicho el jefe que me llames?"

"No, no es un asunto de Cookie." Afirmó ella. "Tengo un regalo que haceros por vuestro aniversario."

"Ah, te has enterado ya." Afirmé relajándome un poco. "Hace tres años que Nana y yo nos casamos. Agradecemos tus felicitaciones."

"Bueno..." Dijo ella con tono de estar medio riéndose. "En realidad me enteré cuando te llamé y me lo cogió tu esposa."

"¿Entonces?" Le pregunté.

"¿Estás visible?" Me preguntó.

"Depende de para lo que me quieras." Afirmé bromeando.

"En primer lugar, estaría bien que fueses a visitar a Ren." Me dijo. "Ayuda mucho que los amigos le apoyen, y me temo que solo con Yasu, Nobu, Shin y yo no es suficiente."

"Está bien, intentaré pasarme." Afirmé. "Tan solo dime a dónde."

"Está en mi casa." Afirmó ella. "Por la seguridad que hay no va a pasar la prensa."

"Cierto." Afirmé. "¿Cuál es el otro asunto?"

"Ah, sí." Dijo. "Te he conseguido una entrevista de trabajo."

"¿Tú?" Pregunté un poco escamado.

"Sí." Afirmó ella. "Conozco a mucha gente, un amigo me comentó que estaban un poco escasos de gente y yo le sugerí que igual tú podías encajar en algún sitio."

"¿De qué?" Le pregunté. "Yo no trabajo en cualquier cosa."

"Bueno, van a abrir una sucursal en Tokio." Me dijo. "Son famosos en Europa y ahora quieren extender sus tentáculos por Asia, así que van a abrir una sucursal aquí y van a necesitar a gente. Como yo llevo aquí más tiempo, pues me preguntaron si sabía de gente y les comenté que conocía a algunas personas que podrían dar juego."

"Y pensaste en mí." Afirmé aún un poco escamado. "Tú no me has tragado nunca."

"Error, me pareces buena gente, solo que eres un picha-brava." Me dijo. "Pero tengo que reconocerte tus cosas buenas. Trabajas duro y eres perfeccionista, además todo lo que hacéis, hacíais era bueno."

Aquello además de sorprenderme me agradó. Nunca hubiese pensado que aquella mujer, una dama de hierro, podría decir un cumplido, decírmelo a mí.

"Suena raro." Dije yo. "Un momento… no querrás burlarte de mí ¿no?"

"¡Takumi Ichinoise!" Me dijo como echándome la bronca indignada. "¡¿Por qué querría yo engañarte con algo así?!"

"Se me ocurren varios motivos." Afirmé. "Y si no es por engañarme por qué."

"Pero si te lo he dicho. Creo que eres alguien competente, y además, sé lo de tu mujer y creo que va a agradecer que su marido vuelva a tener un trabajo fijo."

"¿Mi mujer?" Le dije.

"Sí, le conozco de oídas, hemos charlado un par de días… es una buena mujer." Afirmó. "Y chico, que entre mujeres nos echamos manitas si podemos."

"Muy graciosa." Dije. "Está bien, dime cuándo es esa entrevista."

"Dentro de tres horas." Afirmó ella. "Te llevará solo un ratito, media hora como mucho, y dado el día que es, supongo que puedes llevarte a tu esposa contigo y luego la llevas a comer por ahí."

"Me suena sospechoso." Afirmé.

"En fin… que le vamos a hacer." Dijo. "Yo solo quería ayudar, pero supongo que si no quieres el trabajo tendré que decirles que no. Una lástima, pero bueno…"

"¡Espera, espera!" Le dije; ni yo era tan tonto como para dejar pasar algo así, y total ese día tampoco tenía nada que hacer. "¿Dónde es esa entrevista?"

"Apunta." Me dijo con voz de quien está sonriendo complacido.

**(Voz de Yasu)**

Era aún un poco pronto para mi entrevista de trabajo. Cuando Isabelle me llamó esa mañana, pensé que debía estar de broma, al fin y al cabo, que solo por ser amigo suyo el jefe le hubiese dado permiso para convocar a gente para el puesto y con recomendación me parecía un poco raro; sin embargo era así, cuando llegué y di mi nombre al recepcionista mientras el encargado de seguridad me vigilaba y luego me hacía pasar por el detector de metales, vi que iba totalmente en serio.

Y ahora allí estaba, con un contrato en la mano y leyéndome las cláusulas para intentar encontrar fallos que no había.

Comparado con el sueldo de Gaia era bastante mejor este, contando con que hasta que acabase mi contrato con esta, solo trabajaría de consejero legal y cuando acabase mi otro contrato debía ser exclusivamente de la empresa. Me habían escuchado las peticiones y me habían añadido un par de cláusulas más para recogerlas, además, las que no habían aceptado me dieron respuestas muy convincentes.

Sí, se notaba que esta gente no eran principiantes; sabían lo que se hacían.

Estaban aún como montando el negocio allí, y aunque había gente ya trabajando, había gente que aún estaba por contratar.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que había algo raro, y me quedó claro cuando vi allí a Takumi que salía de un despacho con una mujer.

Sin embargo, antes vi a Hachi allí.

"¿Nana?" Le dije. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Takumi tenía una entrevista de trabajo." Dijo ella sonriendo. "¿Y tú?"

"También tenía una entrevista de trabajo." Afirmé. "A decir verdad, alguien me recomendó alguien. Y la verdad es que el trabajo es bueno, y el salario no está mal tampoco."

"Espero que Takumi tenga también un buen contrato." Dijo ella.

Entonces fue cuando vimos a Takumi llegando.

"Si tiene la amabilidad de esperar por aquí con su mujer en breve tendremos una muestra de contrato para que le eche un ojo con tranquilidad y antes de mañana lo traiga firmado si le interesa." Le dijo la señora.

"¡Takumi!" Le dijo Nana moviendo la mano para llamarle a lo que él contestó con otro signo de mano.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"¿Estás segura que quieres que ese personaje gritón esté con nosotros?" Me preguntó el director de la sede en Tokio de la Celtic Records.

"A mí personalmente me parece un poco mandón y pierde la paciencia demasiado fácilmente." Afirmó la psicóloga que habíamos mandado con el encargado de hacerle la entrevista. "Aunque creo que sí tiene interés en trabajar aquí. Se puso contento cuando le dijeron que era una agencia de idols (discográfica y agencia de actrices y modelos, todo junto)."

"Takumi puede ser un auténtico ogro." Afirmé. "Y desde luego es un mujeriego, pero le he visto entregarse a fondo en cada proyecto suyo; es bastante profesional si se trata de música, y es bastante exigente. Eso nos conviene." Les dije. "Es un gran creativo, sería una pena dejarlo pasar."

"Está bien." Dijo el jefe de personal. "Si tú lo quieres aquí entonces no hay más que decir. Le daré el contrato ahora mismo."

"Lo dejo en vuestras manos." Dije sonriendo. "¿Qué hay sobre Yasushi Takagi?"

"Aunque no acabase la carrera, estamos seguros de que aquí podría ser de mucha ayuda, y nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de certificar lo de su proyecto de carrera si hace un buen trabajo." Me dijo el jefe de Tokio.

"Bien..." Afirmé levantándome. "Sea pues."

Uno a uno fueron saliendo.

"Isa." Me dijo el jefe. "¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerle esto al sitio donde trabajas?"

"Sí." Afirmé. "Una gente que permite, que fomenta la drogadicción de uno de sus artistas se merece todo lo peor."

"¿Qué te está pasando?" Me preguntó tristemente el dirigente de la Celtic Records de Londres que era la sede 1 y más importante de la discográfica aunque la inicial, la 0, estaba en Irlanda. "Nunca habías actuado así."

"Greg, el mundo está comenzando a girar en torno a mí." Afirmé suavemente mirando fuera de la ventana tras dejar la carpeta de nuevos contratos abierta en la mesa mostrando las firmas de Kinoshita, Mari y Takeda entre otros empleados de Cookie Records en sus contratos uno encima del otro. "Aunque he intentado evitar esto... al final mi destino me ha alcanzado."

"¿Y los billetes?" Me preguntó.

"En cuanto acabe de asegurarme que dejo aquí todo atado y bien atado... entonces cogeré ese avión, hasta entonces..." Afirmé cogiendo la carta y rompiéndola en cuatro ante sus ojos.

**(Voz de Shin)**

Era ya de noche cuando mi prima regresó a casa, aunque antes había llegado Yasu y Naoki llevaba ya un rato intentando hacer algo con Ren, sacarlo a pasear.

"Brrr... estoy reventada." Afirmó estirando los brazos tras su espalda tras quitarse la chaqueta y dejar el bolso en su sitio.

"¡Isa!" Le dije feliz colgándome de su cuello.

"Va, va, Shin." Me dijo cogiéndome con los brazos por la espalda. "Yo también me alegro de estar en casa."

"Isa, Isa. Mira, Nobu y yo hemos hecho la cena." Le dije feliz.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo divertida. "Genial, me muero por comerlo."

"Ten." Le dijo Yasu dándole un sobrecito de algo. "Los vas a necesitar."

Con cuidado eché una mirada al sobrecito intentando verlo pero sin entender nada; sin embargo ella pareció pillarlo al vuelo y cerró el puño sonriendo.

"Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta." Afirmó sonriendo. "Por cierto, ¿qué tal la visita?"

"Bien, una gente realmente curiosa." Afirmó Yasu. "Realmente curiosa..."

"¡Shin!" Me gritó Nobu. "¡Deja de escaquearte y ven aquí a ayudar!"

"¡Voy!" Le contesté. "Bueno, no vayáis a iros. Enseguida sacamos la cena."

**(Voz de Yasu)**

"Como te fíes de esos dos seguro que te queman la cocina." Afirmé a Isa.

"Ya, Shin nunca ha sabido cocinar muy bien. Ni siquiera cuando hacíamos comidas con arena y agua o plastilinas." Afirmó sonriendo y sentándose en el sofá junto a mí. "¿Qué tal la entrevista? ¿A que eran majos?"

"Sí, muy simpáticos." Afirmé encendiéndome un cigarrillo. "Demasiado, como el sueldo combinado con las condiciones del contrato."

"¿Qué condiciones?" Me preguntó.

"Un montón, me dan demasiadas facilidades." Afirmé. "Es raro. Me hace sospechar algo."

"Sí, que como les he hablado tan bien de mis amigos pusieron mucho interés en conocerte y ponértelo fácil. Créeme, un abogado como tú es difícil de encontrar, serían unos tontos si te dejasen escapar."

"Entonces debería haberles pedido más." Afirmé dándole cuenta de eso.

De pronto ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas divertida y por eso yo sonreí. Acabó teniéndose que secar unas lágrimas que se le habían saltado con la risa.

"Sabía yo que no me equivocaba recomendándote." Afirmó. "Voy a echar de menos esto..."

"¿Echar de menos?" Le pregunté.

"Creo que he metido la pata." Afirmó. "No pasa nada, es un secreto aún."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, que no puedo negar lo que soy." Afirmó ella. "Voy a echar de menos todo esto... Si algo gané estando aquí no fue el dinero del salario como contable, ni la experiencia laboral de mi trabajo."

"No deberías hablar tan a la ligera de tu sueldo." Afirmé. "Te ha permitido comer hasta ahora."

"Sí, y me ha gustado mucho recibir el dinero que me he ganado trabajando duro." Afirmó sonriendo complacida. "Pero no, lo más valioso que he conseguido aquí habéis sido vosotros." Afirmó mirándome ladeando la cabeza para verme. "La diversión, las anécdotas, las vivencias... todo. Voy a echaros mucho de menos."

**(Voz de Yasu)**

"Isa ¿ocurre algo?" Me preguntó Yasu mirándome serio mientras yo le confesaba cuánto les quería.

Yo siempre he tenido problemas para expresar lo que siento en palabras no cantadas, así que podía sonar raro cuando yo hablaba de eso.

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté. "¿Por qué habría de pasarme nada?"

"A mi no puedes mentirme." Afirmó él mirándome serio. "¿Qué te ocurre? Tienes cara rara, y hablas... no sé, es como si te fuésemos a perder mañana mismo."

Eso me hizo reír entre dientes. Yasu, el bueno y sabio de Yasu; a él era imposible engañarle con eso.

"Yasu, prométeme que guardarás el secreto." Le pedí. "Si no... no te diré nada."

Entonces le vi dudar; yo era una mujer de negocios, sabía perfectamente que cuando alguien decía lo que yo es que intentaba ocultar algo gordo, pero gordo de verdad. Supongo que estaría dudando si intentar negociar.

"Está bien, te prometo que te guardaré el secreto." Me dijo.

"Llevo intentando negar quién soy mucho tiempo, intentando escapar de mi destino que me persigue como una sombra oscura, una maldición que me atormentaba." Comencé a decirle. "Es posible que Shin haya podido escapar de su destino, pero yo ya no puedo seguir ignorándolo más. Ha acabado por alcanzarme."

"Me temo que no entiendo." Afirmó Shin.

"Yasu, he intentado echar una mano a los chicos desde que llegué." Afirmé sonriendo. "Siempre he sido un ángel para mi primo, pero... pronto el ángel va a tener que volar."

"¿Vas a irte?" Me preguntó sorprendido.

"Estoy en medio de algo y pronto acabaré, cuando deje aquí todo atado y bien atado... volaré." Afirmé. "Así que voy a necesitar que alguien consuele a todos, sobre todo a Shin." Afirmé oyéndole reír en la cocina con Nobu.

"¿Sabes?" Me dijo Yasu tras un momento de silencio oyendo solo a Shin y Nobu en la cocina felices. "Cuando llegaste pensé que solo eras una persona de la familia de Shin, pero ahora... ahora sé que eres como un ángel." Afirmó.

"Venga ya." Le dije casi riéndome.

"No, no." Dijo él. "Cuando llegaste, ambos estaban que no levantaban cabeza. Primero les acogiste a ambos en tu casa; luego nos diste a todos la oportunidad de hacer llegar nuestra voz a Nana. Poco a poco has ido haciéndote un hueco en nosotros, has conseguido que todos tengamos un poco de esperanza."

"Por eso me va a doler mucho tener que irme." Afirmé derrumbándome en el sofá y cerrando los ojos para cubrírmelos con un brazo. "Porque aunque no sea capaz de demostrarlo, me he encariñado con todos vosotros. Yo nunca he sabido cómo mostrar cariño, en mi casa, mi familia, no es frecuente hacerlo. Tanto Shin como yo nunca hemos recibido las muestras de cariño normales y por eso no podemos mostrarlo..."

Aunque aún no tenía fecha de partida, ya sentía cómo en los ojos comenzaban a formárseme lágrimas que deseaban salir pero no las iba a dejar.

Y de pronto, noté un brazo pasándome por la cabeza y Yasu sentándose junto a mí para atraerme hacia él con suavidad.

"El cariño no siempre se demuestra con abrazos." Afirmó. "Y nosotros sabemos que nos quieres, lo han mostrado tus acciones."


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Regreso

**Capítulo 18: Regreso.**

**(Temporada 2)**

**(Voz de Isa)**

Dime Shin, ¿recuerdas aquél día que nos encontramos en Tokyo? Era ya casi de noche y yo salía de una tienda de discos donde Nobu trabajaba. Llovía y yo había entrado a refugiarme a la tienda donde Nobu trabajaba, esta pidiéndole recomendaciones sobre música y tú me recomendaste los Blast ¿lo recuerdas?

Yo entonces no os había oído nunca, ahora sí os he oído... vuestra música y la de los Trapnest se han convertido en la banda sonora de mi vida.

Dime, ¿qué canción le pondríais al día que nuestros camino se vuelvan a cruzar?

((Canción de opening))

**(Voz de Shin)**

Las cosas no me han ido nada bien últimamente. Hace ya mucho tiempo que Nana desapareció, los hijos de Hachi tienen ya 8 y 7 años, y aunque sus padres vivan separados, el tiempo sigue pasando igual.

Yasu al final entró a trabajar en la Celtic Records y al final la Cookie se devaluó tanto que la Celtic la absorbió y ahora... bueno, las cosas allí han cambiado bastante. Por lo pronto el caso de Ren no se repitió.

Me gustaría decir que desde entonces las cosas fueron bien, pero... no.

Al parecer, ahora Nana ha reaparecido, todos creemos que acabó reapareciendo como la cantante en aquel pub británico de donde nos mandaron las fotos, pero para cuando fuimos allí ya no estaba allí.

Aunque intentemos olvidarnos, nunca podremos. Por mucho que Nana, si es que era ella de verdad, huyese de nosotros, no podemos dejar de buscarla; por mucho que estemos dolidos o enfadados... no podemos evitar desear buscarla, al menos por Hachi.

Ahora trabajo en una serie de televisión, no tengo mucho papel, pero el mísero sueldo que tengo lo tengo que entregar a Gaia para pagar mi deuda.

"Shin." Me llamó mi cuidador. "Oye, ¿tienes noticias nuevas?"

Entonces me fijo en que tengo el portátil conectado frente a mí y veo los correos electrónicos que tengo.

En cuanto veo el nombre de Reira lo abro de inmediato y comienzo a leerlo lentamente un poco ido, al menos hasta que topo con una frase.

"... dijo que iba a coger un avión e iba a volver a salir del país." Decía Reira. "Esta vez creo que va a salir por más tiempo, sus queridos bebés no estaban en su casa y Ren dice que Isa le dijo que le iban a echar de menos bastante. Le dio un mensaje para Nana y para Satsuki..."

Aquello era algo realmente sorprendente, y no acababa allí la cosa.

"¿No sería genial que el destino acabase por volver a juntaros después de tanto tiempo?"

Tanto tiempo... había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado...

¿Qué podría decirle cuando volviésemos a encontrarnos?

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Miss… Miss…" Me dijo una azafata. "Señorita…"

"¿Hum?" Pregunté abriendo los ojos por fin y quitándome los cascos del mp3. "Sorry. Lo siento, me quedé dormida. ¿Hemos llegado?"

"Sí." Afirmó la mujer. "Estamos en el aeropuerto de Tokio."

"Gracias." Afirmé medio sonriendo. "Jackson… va, Jacky, despierta…" Añadí moviendo suavemente al niño que tenía junto a mí.

"¿Hum?" Me dijo el niño. "¿Ya hemos llegado, 'mami'?"

"Sí." Le dije sonriendo y moviendo al otro del otro lado. "Shin, despierta cariño..."

"Lo siento..." Me dijo Jackson mientras Shin despertaba.

"¿Qué tal habéis pasado el viaje?" Les pregunté suavemente.

"Me he dormido…" Murmuró frotándose los ojos azules agrisados.

"Yo también." Afirmó Shin frotándose los ojos también. "¡Que guay es Japón!" Dijeron casi a la vez.

"Niños, esto es solo el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio." Les dije sonriendo. "Esperad a ver el resto de ciudad, amores."

"¿Nos vamos ahora?" Me dijo Shin intentando correr.

"Quieto ahí, torpedo." Le dije cogiéndole del brazo. "En primer lugar, no podéis salir corriendo cuando os de la gana que no sabéis japonés y si os pierdéis no voy a poder encontraros."

"Joooo…" Se quejaron.

"Si te portas bien os compraré unos takoyakis cuando salgamos." Les dije sonriendo. "Pero por ahora vamos a coger las maletas ¿vale?"

"¡Isa!" Dijo alguien de pronto a nuestra espalda. "¡Tía Isa!"

Antes de que pudiese siquiera girarme tenía a una niña de unos 8 añitos colgada de mi espalda.

"¡Satsuki!" Le gritó su madre. "¡Las señoritas no hacen eso!"

"Haz el favor de dejarla que se divierta un poco." Le dije yo a Hachi sonriendo antes de coger a la garrapata en brazos y hacerle un 'beso-pedorreta' en la mejilla haciéndola reír. "¡Pero mira que grande está ya la chica! Me parece a mí que no me ha servido de nada el regalo que te he traído…"

"¡¿Dónde?!" Dijeron a la vez madre e hija.

"Mami…" Me llamó Jackson. "Las maletas… mi takoyaki…"

"Isa… ¿quién… quiénes…?" Comenzó a tartamudear Hachi mientras Satsuki se me abrazaba al cuello mirándolo.

"Jackson, Shin venid aquí." Le dije sonriendo. "Señoritas, os presento a Jackson y Shin. Jackson, Shin, os presento a Hachi, una amiga de 'mami' y a su hija Satsuki."

"Encantado." Dijeron haciendo un saludo cortés a Hachi y luego a Satsuki a la que había dejado en el suelo.

"¡Yawwww!" Dijo Hachi cogiéndoles en un abrazo por la cabeza. "¡Que monos!"

"Satsuki… tu mami tan ruidosa como siempre." Le dije yo un poco abochornada.

"Mi mami da un poco de vergüenza ajena…" Afirmó Satsuki.

"¡Señorita Okanzaki!" Me llamó un hombre viniéndo con todas nuestras cosas en un carrito de los del aeropuerto. "¡Señorito Jackson!. ¡Señorito Shin!. ¿Pero qué formas son estas de llegar?"

"Por favor, broncas ahora no…" Murmuré yo. "No podían venir amigos que me tenían que mandar a este…" Añadí medio susurrando y haciendo reír a Hachi.

**(Voz de Hachi)**

"No quiero ir a Inglaterra." Afirmé cuando Isa me dio el mensaje de Takumi. "Me niego a irme, ¡¿y si vuelve Nana y no estoy?!"

"Nana… creo que Nana ya no va a volver." Me dijo ella. "Y Ren te echa de menos, a sus dos chicas…"

"Pues que venga." Dije yo. "¿Qué tal están todos?"

"Ah, bien." Afirmó ella. "Con mucho trabajo. Y deberías ver a la hija de Naoki, cuando crezca va a ser… dios, tiene cuatro añitos y ya se lleva a todos los hombres de calle. Claro que tiene a quién parecerse."

Eso me hizo reír, me hizo gracia, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos así, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos… hacía tiempo que no tenía muchas amigas femeninas.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Me da un poco de miedo abrir la puerta." Afirmé metiendo la llave en la puerta mientras el portero seguía trayendo maletas a la puerta y Nana cargaba con Satsuki y yo con Shin mientras Jackson iba junto a nosotras.

"¿Miedo tú?" Me dijo ella sorprendida. "Pero si todos decían de ti que no tenías miedo de nada…"

"Ya, pero… tengo miedo de abrir la puerta y ver el paso del tiempo." Afirmé girando la puerta. "De… bueno, de verlo vacío…"

"Yo me he encargado de mantenerlo limpio." Me dijo ella sonriendo. "Ayer mismo vine a limpiar. No te va a comer ninguna pelusa, y los muebles están donde tú los dejaste."

Eso me hizo sonreír.

Había echado de menos todo aquello. Y mientras desbloqueaba la puerta y giraba el picaporte, pensé que las cosas sí podrían ir bien después de todo, al menos hasta que abrí la puerta y me encontré el piso en silencio.

Solté un suspiro.

Por un segundo esperé encontrar a Shin allí, saltándome al cuello para darme un abrazo, que Nobu le gritase y Yasu les dijese que no fuesen tan bulliciosos; pero en lugar de eso vi el piso impoluto y vacío.

"Es genial ¿no?" Me dijo Nana. "Siempre me ha gustado este dúplex. Es casi misión imposible encontrar uno en la ciudad."

"Sí." Asentí yo tristemente. "Realmente imposible."

"Si quieres puedes venirte a casa." Me ofreció frotándome suavemente el brazo con una sonrisa tierna.

Sabía de sobra que Nobu había comenzado una nueva vida como heredero del hotel de sus padres, y Shin… creo que al encontrarse solo se mudó a aquellos apartamentos de su agencia.

Sin la gente aquel sitio se me hacía como aquella casa de Londres donde yo había crecido, siempre vacía a no ser por los criados que cuidaban de mí.

"Será mejor que vaya entrando todo." Dije dejando a Jackson suavemente en el sofá. "Has sido muy amable acompañándome hasta aquí."

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco." Se ofreció.

"Nana, no importa… Satsuki necesita descansar, y nosotros podemos apañárnoslas bien." Le dije.

"Bueno, si ese niño puede dormir en el sofá, Satsuki también podrá." Afirmó ella. "Pero si no quieres…"

"Nana, agradezco tu ayuda." Afirmé suavemente.

Entonces ella sonrió suavemente y fue al sofá para tumbar a Satsuki en el sofá, cabeza a cabeza con Jackson.

"Bienvenida de nuevo a casa." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y por cierto, puedes llamarme Hachi."

"Entendido, Hachi." Dije haciendo un saludo militar. "Vamos a meter las maletas en casa."

**(Voz de Nana)**

"¿Seguro que no quieres venir a casa?" Le pregunté a Isa mientras nos movíamos por los pasillos del supermercado cogiendo cosas básicas para su casa y comida. "Sabes que tenemos espacio suficiente para los dos."

"Eres muy amable, pero no." Me dijo sonriendo. "En serio, ya te hemos causado muchos problemas; ya has hecho más de lo que deberías. Tú tienes una vida y no puedes cortarla porque llegue yo."

"Mami, mami… ¿puedo cogerme chocolate?" Le pidió el chico a Isa.

"Está bien, pero no se lo vayas a decir a papi ¿vale?" Le dijo ella.

"Sí." Dijo él para hacer un gesto como si corriese una cremallera en su boca.

"Así me gusta, cariño." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Shin, si quieres puedes cogerte otro tú."

"Mami, mami, yo también quiero." Me dijo Satsuki.

"Venga, que te invito yo." Le dijo Isa. "Coge la que más te guste. Corre."

"Creo que no deberías comprarle los caprichos." Le dije. "Además, el chocolate engorda."

"Esos chicos llevan la genética de los Okanzaki." Afirmó ella viéndole coger chocolatinas y eligiendo la que le iba a gustar más. "No engordan aunque se metan un hartón de chocolate."

"¡Qué envidia!" Dije yo. "Yo como chocolate y enseguida se me va a las caderas."

"No sabes la suerte que tienes." Me dijo. "Yo he llegado a odiar mi cuerpo y mi cara."

Increíble… ¿cómo se podía odiar ese cuerpo? Debía medir como metro setenta, tenía un cuerpo de modelo o actriz, un pelo que daría envidia a cualquier mujer y siempre iba vestida con una ropa siempre a la moda e impecable.

"¡Me estás engañando!" Le dije indignada.

"Ojalá." Dijo ella sonriendo como con esperanza. "No sabes las cosas que se hacen en las altas esferas… nunca me han gustado esas movidas."

"Cualquier chica mataría por estar en tu nivel social." Le dije. "Tienes dinero, vives rodeada de lujo, te codeas con gente que cualquiera mataría por poder tener el honor de rozar siquiera… ¡Yo quiero una vida así!"

Eso la hizo reír.

"No sabes lo que dices." Me dijo. "Yo conozco ese mundo y conozco este, me quedo sin dudarlo con este."

"Estarás de broma." Afirmé. "¿Qué es lo que ve en esto que no tengas cien veces en las altas esferas?"

"Cariño." Afirmó sin dudarlo. "Cariño, amistad, amor… mientras viví aquí hace años fue la época más feliz de mi vida. Encontré… encontré amigos de verdad, conocí a mucha gente genial… y me disteis lo más grande que se le puede dar a alguien como yo: me disteis un montón de buenas memorias para refugiarme en los malos momentos." Afirmó sonriendo.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"¿Diga?" Pregunté cogiendo el móvil mientras mi cuidador me llevaba de vuelta a la residencia para artistas de Gaia.

"Shin, eh, cuánto tiempo." Me dijo Nobu.

"¡Nobu!" Dije contento. "¡Que bien oírte! ¿Qué es de tu vida?"

Desde los fuegos artificiales en el río Tama en verano no le había visto, era un poco triste, pero él tenía trabajo y yo tenía lo mío también.

"Bien, todo bien." Me dijo. "Mi padre va a venir al hotel así que yo tengo un descanso para ir a donde quiera."

"¿Por qué no te vienes a Tokyo?" Le dije. "Yo tengo que grabar un par de días aún, pero luego puedo tomarme un par de días libres también."

"¿Sigues viviendo en el refugio para artistas de Gaia?" Me preguntó.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Pero podemos ir al piso de mi prima."

"Yo no quiero que se moleste." Afirmó él para guardar silencio. "Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de ella?"

"Me envió el último mensaje hace una semana, estaba trabajando duro. Y luego Reira me escribió ayer o así, así que lo último que sé es lo que dice Reira que ha dicho."

"¿Y qué es?" Me preguntó.

"Reira dice que es posible que vuelva a estar de viaje de negocios, pero que esta vez va para largo porque cuando alguno de ellos pasó por su casa, sus perros ya no estaban allí. Nunca sale mucho tiempo dejándoles atrás a ellos, así que parece ser que va a volver a ir a alguno de sus hoteles."

"Que envidia." Me dijo. "Yo solo puedo estar trabajando en el de mis padres..."

"Dice que Ren está bien, que va todos los días con él a un parque y él le toca un poco la guitarra como el Ren del que tomó el nombre." Le dije suavemente. "Parece que poco a poco va recuperando un poco las ganas de cantar..."

"Eso es bueno." Afirmó él igual de suavemente.

Me daba un poco de pena, pero ahora nuestras vidas eran un poco tristes.

A veces pensaba que Nobu se quedaría soltero porque aún amaba a Hachi, otras creo que algo se nos pasó porque el día que mi prima se fue hace ya 5 años, él lloró, como si hubiese pasado algo entre ellos, algo que ambos mantenían en secreto.

Desde hace años, todos hemos ido cayendo en una espiral destructiva. Creo que el único que se libra es Yasu, que trabaja para la Nipon Records que es una rama de la Orient Records que a su vez parece ser la extensión asiática de la Celtic Records Europea que tiene otra rama llamada Yankee Records en América y la Kangaroo Records que tiene solo dos sucursales en Australia y Nueva Zelanda. A él sí que parece que la vida le ha sonreído un poco.

Nobu ha tenido que hacerse cargo del hotel familiar para poder vivir, Nana sigue desaparecida y Hachi se niega a irse con su marido Takumi a Inglaterra porque sigue creyendo en la esperanza de que Nana decida volver a Tokio.

Encuanto a mí... mejor no hablar de mí. Tengo una vida de asco. Actuo en lo que sea para poder sacar dinero para vivir y seguir pagando la deuda con Gaia por lo del asunto de las drogas...

Una vez tuve un angel, en el poco tiempo que estuvo en Tokio con nosotros aprendí a volver a tener esperanzas, pero... poco después de que se fuese, volví a ir perdiéndolas poco a poco hasta el punto que ahora solo tengo esperanzas cuando leo algún mensaje suyo.

"Vale, iré a Tokio y pasaré unos días en el piso de tu prima, pero tú tienes que venir conmigo." Acabó cediendo Nobu.

"Claro." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Cuándo llegas?"

"Mañana por la mañana." Afirmó. "Cojo el tren esta noche y llegaré allí temprano por la mañana, así que no te preocupes, daré un par de vueltas hasta que nos veamos."

**(Voz de Isa)**

Era aún temprano por la mañana cuando Shin comenzó a saltar en mi cama con Jackson para despertarme.

Al principio fingí seguir durmiendo hasta que se pusieron a mi alcance y entonces les derribé a ambos para ponerme a hacerles cosquillas riéndonos los tres.

"¿A dónde vamos hoy?" Me preguntó Jackson cuando pudo hablar porque paré de hacerles cosquillas.

"Había pensado que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad." Les dije. "Y si no os chiváis, podemos irnos de compras. Necesitamos unos vaqueros para pasar desapercibidos ¿no?"

"¡Sí!" Dijeron los dos.

Me hacía más ilusión el viaje allí por ellos que por mí. Aquella era su primera visita a Tokio, su entusiasmo era increíble.

Shin ya había ido aprendiendo un poco de Japonés para el día que fuese a Japón, y Jackson... bueno, su padre no tenía aprecio a esa ciudad así que como no iba casi nunca si podía evitarlo, pues apenas sabía japonés muy muy básico.

Tan pronto como nos vestimos fuimos a coger un tren para ir a la estación de Sibuya a intentar comprar algo de ropa para todos.

"Mami..." Me dijo Jackson. "¿Cuándo venga papi podrá ir a casa también?"

"Me temo que papi no va a querer ir a mi casa, cariño." Le dije con suavidad. "Recuerda que tu papá y yo no tenemos las mismas ideas, no compartimos gustos."

"No es justo..." Me dijo. "Papá es injusto."

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras le frotaba la cabeza.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"Aquí es." Me dijo mi cuidador aparcando frente a unos grandes almacenes.

"No sé por qué tengo que firmar autógrafos." Afirmé sacando un cigarrillo que me encendí aunque estuviese prohibido. "Nadie quiere un autógrafo mío."

"Eso no es cierto." Dijo el hombre. "Shin es muy querido por las fans. Y hay fans de cuando los Blast que aún te siguen."

"Vale, vale..." Le dije. "Está bien, entremos y firmemos esas fotos..." Acabé cediendo.

Yo pensé que iba a ser como siempre, muchas fans, todas para los otros actores que eran los que tenían la fama, casi un 5 por ciento para mí...

Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente. Hubo más fans para mí, fans de los otros actores y actrices que por fin valoraban mis actuaciones... y tal y como había dicho mi cuidador, fans de cuando yo era bajista de los Blast que aún seguían mi carrera fielmente.

Hasta que llegó un niño pequeño con un album en sus manos.

"Perdona pequeño, creo que te estás equivocando de fila." Afirmó nuestro productor.

"¡Qué monada!" Afirmó la protagonista femenina mientras el niño extendía los brazos hacia mí.

"A ver, por favor niño." Le dijo mi cuidador para ir a apartarlo. "Deja de molestar a la fila..."

"No." Dije yo al reparar en qué disco llevaba en las manos. "Espera, déjale, por favor." Entonces estiré mi mano suavemente hacia él con una sonrisa. No debía tener más que ocho o nueve años y vestía con unos vaqueros de niño con una correa misteriosamente cayéndole con gracia de un lado y la camiseta por fuera. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Jackson." Me dijo.

"Está bien, Jackson." Le dije sonriéndole también. "Que chico tan guapo ¿estás solito aquí?"

El niño solo me miró sonriendo y con admiración.

"¿Eres sordo niño?" Le preguntó el jefe.

"Espere, por favor." Le dije. "Estoy seguro que no lo hace por eso."

"Excuse me." Dijo él sonriendo. "I don't speak Japanese too well."

De pronto me sorprendí. El niño no había contestado porque no entendía japonés. Parecía inglés o americano, así que comencé a hablarle en inglés.

"Lo siento, mi jefe pensaba que eras sordo." Afirmé sonriéndole. "No sabe que no eres japonés. ¿Estás solo aquí?"

"Ah, no." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Mi mami está con Shin comprándole ropa. Eres Shin ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Afirmé sonriendo. "Veo que me conoces. ¿Te gusta el CD?"

"¡Me encanta vuestra música!" Afirmó. "¡Cuando voy a casa de mami siempre la escucho!. ¡Mi mami tiene música genial! Pero... a mi padre no le gusta que escuche eso..."

Era curioso, igual es que el niño era hijo de un americano y una japonesa que luego se habían divorciado así que él vivía con su padre y...

"¡Jackson!" Le dijo una mujer apareciendo al otro lado de la cola. "¡Pero bueno!. ¡¿No te había dicho que no te separases de nosotros?!"

"Lo siento mami." Le dijo el niño. "¡Mira es Shin, de los Blast!"

De pronto, su madre levantó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

En cuanto la vi llegar yo me había quedado mirándola con los ojos abiertos también.

Pelo rojo sangre, largo y ondulado... piel ligeramente bronceada... ojos verdes ocultos bajo unas gafas falsas y un cuerpo rayando a perfecto...

De pronto sentí cómo se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y no pude aguantarme el saltarle al cuello para abrazarla ante la sorpresa de todos los fans y mis compañeros de la serie.

"¡Isa!" Dije llorando. "¡Dios eres tú, has vuelto!"

Me daba igual si me veían comportándome así o no. Todo lo que me importaba era que volvía a estar allí, frente a mí.

Y entonces sentí cómo las bolsas que llevaba ella se le caían de las manos y me abrazó enterrando su cara en mi hombro. Pronto sentí gotas mojándomelo y supe que ella estaba llorando también.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Re-encuentros.**

**(Temporada 2)**

**(Voz de Shin)**

"¿Podré volver a verte?" Le pregunté a mi prima cuando mi jefe se puso a echarme la bronca.

"Sí, he vuelto al piso de siempre." Afirmó ella. "Voy, vamos." Se corrigió a si misma. "Vamos a estar un tiempo por aquí."

Cuando mi jefe volvió a reñirme entonces ella sonrió cogiendo de la mano a los dos niños que llevaba pegados a sus faldas.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos." Me dijo sonriendo. "Siento que Jackson te haya molestado."

"No ha sido nada." Le dije yo mientras volvían a reñirme. "Ya nos veremos otro rato."

Ella simplemente sonrió mientras mi manager me tiraba de la oreja para hacerme volver a mi sitio.

Era increíble, no parecía haber cambiado nada, los años separados le habían sentado genial y seguía pareciendo la misma joven que vino a Tokio hace casi cinco años (hace 5 que se fue, llegó como hace 5 y más de medio año más).

De pronto caí en algo. ¿Quiénes eran esos niños? Se parecían bastante y a ella se le daban un airé.

Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de que tenían pinta de ser suyos.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"¡Jackson, Shin!" Les grité mientras paseábamos con Hachi y Satsuki. "¡Dejar de correr que os vais a perder!"

"¡Satsuki, no te alejes mucho!" Le gritó Hachi a ella también.

Era divertido, nunca habíamos coincidido mucho, la relación la tenía más bien con su marido, primero cuando yo era parte del staff de su discográfica y ahora como jefa suya aunque no lo supiese. En Londres habíamos estado bastantes ratos juntos, yo solía quedar cuando podía con Naoki y Reira; aún así, con Hachi tenía cierta relación por ser su mujer y porque Takumi le había dado mi teléfono y a veces nos tirábamos ratos grandes hablando con ella por teléfono. Supongo que Takumi no se lo había dicho, pero yo les había echado una mano buscando a Nana con las pistas que tenían.

Era gracioso, que habiéndonos visto tan poco ahora estuviésemos tan 'unidas' en todo aquello.

"¿Te vienes a cenar?" Le pregunté cuando estuvimos ya cerca de mi casa.

"Oh, no quisiéramos molestar." Me dijo. "Además, tenemos que volver, Takumi llamará esta noche. A Satsuki le hace mucha ilusión hablar con él."

"Ren y Takumi os echan mucho de menos." Le dije. "Como Naoki."

"Nosotras también les echamos de menos." Me dijo. "Pero no me puedo ir de aquí."

"A veces envidio a Nana." Afirmé tristemente. "Cuando ella vuelva a aparecer te encontrará aquí."

Eso la hizo sonreír.

"Por cierto, aún no me lo has dicho. ¿Por qué te fuiste de aquí?" Me preguntó.

"Había intentado escapar de la verdad mucho tiempo." Afirmé sonriendo tristemente. "Yo soy quien soy y eso es algo que no voy a poder cambiar, por mucho que huya de casa y decida esconderlo yo siempre seré yo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Me preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

"No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie." Afirmé. "Pero cuando Trapnest se disolvió por la adicción de Ren y su imposibilidad para seguir tocando sin Nana, yo monté en cólera y eso desencadenó que sacase fuera la parte que más odiaba de mí, lo único que he recibido de mi padre: economía. Me propuse hacerles pagar a Cookie Records lo que le habían hecho a Ren; eso sí, no podía dejar en la calle a gente inocente como era Kinoshita o Take-chan. Así que comencé a trazar redes, hice llamadas, tracé planes y así tejí un entramado, una red compleja para poder conseguir mi plan a la perfección y sin dejar flecos sueltos. Y así, Cookie pagó por lo que le habían hecho a Ren, a los Trapnest y toda la gente buena de la Cookie mantuvieron sus trabajos y en algunos casos se vieron pagados por su esfuerzo en Cookie."

"Pero… Cookie Records se hundió." Dijo Hachi.

"Así es." Afirmé yo. "Y la Nipon Records la absorbió."

"Ah, cierto." Me dijo ella. "Takumi dijo algo así. Por cierto, te debemos mucho. Gracias a que le recomendaste Takumi consiguió un trabajo que le gusta y bien remunerado."

"Lo sé, su sueldo es… digamos especial, como el de Naoki y como el de Reira."

"¿Reira?" Me preguntó sorprendida. "¿Reira trabaja?"

"Así es." Afirmé. "Reira trabaja como relaciones públicas y a veces supervisa canciones. Además, ha hecho ya algunos anuncios de publicidad pero sin cantar."

Reira había perdido la voz cuando se disolvieron. No era que no pudiese emitir sonidos, era simplemente que no tenía fuerzas para cantar, "no sin Ren" me había dicho.

Me conmovía su lealtad hacia todos sus compañeros, cosa que al parecer Takumi no tenía tanto.

En el fondo Takumi era como los directivos de Cookie, anteponía el trabajo a lo personal, tarde me había enterado de lo que había pasado con Reira, no lo había hecho por ella, lo había hecho para tenerla contenta y que siguiese cantando…

"Hachi…" Le dije mientras veíamos a los niños jugar juntos a pesar de la diferencia de edad y sexo entre ellos. "Estaría encantada de que Satsuki y tú vinieseis a cenar con nosotros esta noche."

"Está bien." Acabó cediendo. "Pero nos tendremos que ir pronto. Satsuki tiene que acostarse pronto."

"Tranquila, haremos un poco de cena, comentaremos un poco nuestras vidas y luego te dejaré ir." Afirmé. "Pero antes… tengo que ir a recoger a un par de cositas adorables de la peluquería."

"No estarás refiriéndote a ese par de…" Me dijo Nana.

"Exacto, mis niños: Lucius y Nero." Afirmé sonriendo. "En serio, tienes que verlos, están…"

"Si miden más que Satsuki no la dejo acercarse a ellos." Me dijo.

"Shin les usa como caballos." Afirmé sonriendo. "Y Jackson cuando su padre no está cerca también."

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Era tarde cuando volví a casa con Shin. Él había acabado ya su trabajo y yo me alegraba de volver a verle.

La primera idea que me vino a la cabeza cuando entré en la casa para dejar mis cosas allí fue que la casa seguía como siempre, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por allí, como si en aquella casa, el tiempo se hubiese quedado estancado en aquel último día juntos. Incluso los boles de comida y agua de los dos demonios seguían en su sitio.

Era evidente que Hachi había hecho un gran trabajo allí; incluso había llenado los cuencos de agua como si quisiera darles vida.

Entonces subí a las habitaciones y al pasar por el cuarto que siempre fue de Isa recordé todo, al mirar a la cama me volvieron a llenar la mente unas imágenes muy claras, imágenes que había recordado muchas veces desde aquella noche, imágenes que aunque me hacían felices, también me dolían por lo que tuve que intentar olvidarlos.

Entonces decidí que dejaría mis cosas en el que fue mi cuarto y saldría de allí lo más deprisa posible.

Me llamó la atención que la cama parecía haber sido desecha y rehecha de forma diferente a la mía, pero no le di importancia, probablemente Hachi hubiese cambiado las sábanas en su manía de mantener la casa habitable aún sabiendo que nosotros ibamos allí muy de vez en cuando.

Aquél piso se había convertido para Shin y para mí en una especie de copia del 707, no era nuestro, pero era un lugar en el que nos sentíamos como nuestro propio.

"Nobu, eh Nobu." Me llamó Shin mientras me daba cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente a la cocina. "Jo, parece que estuvieses en trance."

"No estoy en trance, es que estoy un poco cansado." Afirmé quitándome la chaqueta y colgándola de una silla.

"Decía que por qué no cocinamos algo." Me dijo. "Hace mucho que nadie cocina aquí, es hora de ir comenzando a hacerlo de nuevo."

"Está bien." Dije al final. "Pero te recuerdo que sigo siendo un poco malo cocinando."

"No importa." Me dijo. "Resulta que yo sí que he aprendido un poco, para un papel."

"Oh, entonces supongo que bien." Dije yo. "Cocinemos, pero… igual te dejo solo a la mitad, necesito echarme un rato."

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Bienvenida a mi casa." Le dije a Nana abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a mis niños gordos mientras los dos niños-niños y Satsuki los acompañaban.

"Sigo diciendo que me parece un auténtico palacio." Me dijo Hachi sonriendo y entrando a la casa para colgar el abrigo del perchero de la entrada con una sonrisa.

"Eh, par de dos." Les llamé yo a los dos chicos. "Dejamos a los dos gordis y nos lavamos las manos, venga."

"¿Y ellos?" Me preguntó Shin.

"Venga Shin, que pareces un crío pequeño." Le dije. "Nero y Lucius no se lavan las manos, vosotros sí."

"Yo también voy." Dijo Satsuki sonriendo.

"¿Lo veis?" Les dije yo. "Satsuki sí que es una dama. Se sabe las normas de la mesa de memoria porque su mamá es una señora educada y tiene muy buenos modales."

"Esto… Isa, creo que te has dejado la luz de la cocina encendida." Me dijo Hachi. "¿Y se oye música?"

"No…" Dije dándome cuenta de eso. "Me he debido dejar la mini-cadena conectada, con lo que gasta todo el día conectada…"

Fue gracioso pero caminé hasta la cocina para ir a apagar la música y entonces oí ruidos dentro lo que me hizo fruncir la ceja.

"Mami, mira qué…" Me dijo Shin viniendo con las manos por delante.

"Shhhh…" Les dije. "Aquí hay alguien." Afirmé buscando algo para defendernos y decidiendo que mis puños era lo mejor.

Con cuidado fui a girar el pomo y cuando ya iba a saltar sobre el supuesto ladrón me quedé congelada en la puerta.

"¡Shin!" Gritaron los dos niños corriendo con Satsuki y saltándoles los tres al cuello.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó Shin levantando el cuchillo para ponerlo lejos del alcance de los tres niños.

"Venga chicos… dejar en paz al tito Shin y subir a cambiaros antes de cenar." Les dije yo sonriendo. "Que me voy a poner celosa si seguís haciendo eso al tío Shin."

"Lo siento Shin." Le dijo Hachi. "Satsuki, por favor, que habíamos dicho que nada de saltarle al cuello a Shin ¿verdad?"

"Lo siento." Dijo ella entonces.

Eso me hizo reír, mi primo seguía matándolas callando. Se llevaba a todas las mujeres cerca de él de calle con una facilidad pasmosa, incluso a Satsuki que tenía los 8 o así como Jackson.

De ponto, Shin regresó y me tiró de la manga para que le siguiese.

"Enseguida vuelvo." Les dije sonriendo.

De pronto me quedé confusa, Shin no solía tirarme de la manga así, claro que le había enseñado que de cosas de familia no se hablaba delante de cualquiera, aunque fuesen amigos míos.

"Shin, Shin, cariño." Le dije. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay un hombre." Me dijo. "En nuestra cama."

Justo entonces oímos un ruido en el piso superior, como un golpe de algo al caerse al suelo.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Estaba echando una cabezada en mi cama cuando de pronto me desperté con la extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba y abrí los ojos para encontrarme frente a mí a mis dos pesadillas particulares que me asustaron y me caí de la cama.

Y entonces reparé en que allí estaba también un niño tras los perros y junto al armario.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunté.

"¡Shin, Shin cariño! ¿Estás bien?" Le dijo una voz dando la luz.

"Sí." Le dijo el niño entonces.

Reparé en quién era la voz pertenecía a una mujer pelirroja vestida de vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de marca, al verla me quedé petrificado.

"Mami, ahí." Dijo otro niño a su otro lado señalándome a mí.

Entonces ella me miró y se quedó pasmada con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No… Nobu…" Dijo ella.

De pronto tuve un reflejo, me levanté de un salto y la cogí en un abrazo tan solo para comprobar que era real.

¡Era Isa!. ¡Era Isa y estaba allí de nuevo!. ¡Era real!

De pronto salió de su asombro y casi con un poco de timidez me rodeó con los brazos con suavidad.

"Mami… ¿Quién es ese hombre?" Le preguntó el chico de los perros.

¿Mami?

"Nobu, Nobu…" Me dijo dándome unos toquecitos en la espalda para que soltase.

"Lo siento." Le dije soltándome.

"Mami…" Dijo el otro. "¿Conoces a este hombre?"

"Este es Nobu, un amigo mío." Les dijo ella. "Hacía… casi seis años que no nos veíamos."

"Esto… hola." Dije yo un poco confuso.

"Venga, vosotros a cambiaros." Les dijo. "Y luego sacamos las cosas de los armarios que estamos en su habitación."

"¿En serio?" Dije yo. "Quiero decir… no, no. No les desalojes, estás en tu casa. Además, yo aún no había sacado nada de…"

"De eso nada." Dijo ella. "Lo siento, llegamos anoche y le hice deshacer las maletas aquí. Pensaba que estabas…"

"Ah, sí, sí." Le dije yo. "Bueno, estaba… mis padres venían esta semana. Sí, así que… bueno, yo estaba de descanso y… vine a ver a todos. No… no sabía que…"

"Mami, ¿os importa?" Le dijo el chico pelirrojo-moreno. "Queremos cambiarnos…"

"Vale, os dejamos, pero luego recogerlo todo que este cuarto es de Nobu." Les dijo ella.

"Mejor lo hablamos luego." Le dije yo. "Dejarlo ahí." Les susurré a ellos.

Entonces cerré la puerta y me encontré con Isa parada en las escaleras como esperándome.

"Lo siento." Me dijo. "No sabía que habías vuelto. Como es la de al lado mía les dejé que pusieran la ropa ahí."

"Ah, no importa." Le dije. "Yo ya no… quiero decir, que vivo… en el hotel familiar."

"Sí, es… lo había oído." Afirmé.

"Oye, par de dos." Nos dijo Shin. "Jo, que Isa desaparece de la mano del niño y ahora estáis los dos ahí arriba. A ver si va a haber algo entre vosotros…"

Eso nos hizo toser a ambos.

"Jesús." Dijo Hachi riéndose. "Parecéis un par de abuelos."

"Yo es que he estado un poco estresada últimamente." Afirmó ella sonriendo.

"Sí, yo también." Afirmé. "Mi hotel es estresante."

"Pues imagínate yo, que tengo varios negocios…" Me dijo ella.

"Ya veo que os habéis visto." Dijo Shin. "¿Cómo ha sido la reconciliación?"

"Considerando que Shin vino a decirme que había un hombre desconocido dormido en la que supuestamente era su cama y que mis dos angelitos estaban dudando si saltarle o no al cuello…" Dijo Isa. "Bien. Mejor de… bueno, mejor de lo que suponía."

"Sí, lo mismo digo." Afirmé yo.

"¡Me alegro!" Dijeron Hachi y Shin a la vez.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"¡Mmmm!" Dije feliz cuando nos tomamos el café que Nobu nos preparó con lo poco que teníamos en casa. "¿Cuándo has aprendido a hacer el café tan bien?"

"Oye, oye, que no era tan malo." Me dijo él. "Pero ahora que soy empresario he tenido que aprender por observación del cocinero de mi hotel." Afirmó hinchándose.

"Por cierto, mañana he quedado con Yasu en el 707." Nos dijo Nana. "Para echar una partida al Mah-Jhon."

"Ah, nosotros planeábamos ir al parque de atracciones." Le dije yo.

"¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos pasado mañana?" Me dijo Shin peinando la cabeza a Satsuki que se había quedado dormida contra él mientras él estaba jugando como otro crío con los pequeños. "Yo libro, y me gustará ir con vosotros."

"¡Qué gran idea!" Dijo Hachi. "Nosotras hace mucho que no vamos. Además, Satsuki parece que se lleva bien con los chicos."

"No nos dijiste que te habías casado y tenías hijos." Me dijo Shin. "¿Quién es el afortunado?. ¿Lo conocemos?"

"¿Mis hijos?. ¿Casada?" Pregunté yo. "Estoy soltera, aunque… lo de los niños es algo un poco más… difícil."

"Te llaman 'mami', ¿acaso no eres su madre?" Me preguntó Nobu.

"Ah, ya…" Dije yo. "Es que… Jackson es mi sobrino." Afirmé. "Estará aquí conmigo una semana y luego vendrán sus padres a hacer unos negocios y se lo llevarán."

"Ah, si son tus sobrinos entonces bien." Dijo Nana.

"Es un tema difícil." Afirmé triste. "Preferiría… dejarlo aparte, por favor."

"Bueno." Dijeron en general.

"¡Ah!" Gritó de pronto Hachi. "¡Qué tarde es! Satsuki, despierta cariño, tenemos que irnos a casa."

"¿Tan pronto te vas?" Le dije yo.

"Sí, tenemos que ir a dormir." Me dijo. "¿Mañana a qué hora quedamos para ir al 707?"

"Yo tengo que trabajar hasta las 5 y media de la tarde como muy pronto." Dijo mi primo. "Así que luego pediré que me lleven."

"Pues yo tengo todo el día libre." Afirmó Nobu. "Así que cuando las dos damas queráis."

"Yo tengo el día entero sin planear." Dijo Nana. "Salvo por las 4 de la tarde que he quedado con Junko para tomar un café en casa. Pero podría llamarla y decirle de quedar otro día." Afirmó para mirarme.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté. "¿Por qué me miráis a mí?"

"¿Qué planes tienes tú?" Me preguntó Shin.

"Yo había pensado ir al parque de atracciones, pero como hemos quedado para pasado mañana vamos contigo Hachi y con Satsuki…" Dije. "No sé, igual les llevo al zoo o algo así."

"Bueno, pues a qué hora quedamos." Dijo Shin. "Isa, vosotros tres tenéis que venir."

"¿Nosotros?" Dije yo.

"Claro, no sería fiesta sin ti." Afirmó él. "Además, seguro que estás ya hasta arriba de fiestas sociales y eventos, así que… una fiesta entre amigos sería algo bonito ¿no?"

"Sí, claro." Dije yo. "Pero… bueno, no… no sabía que querríais…"

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo Nobu. "Tú eres también amiga nuestra."

"Ya, pero…" Dije. "Con permiso, voy a acostar a estos dos duendecillos." Afirmé levantándome para ir a coger a los dos niños.

"Espera, te ayudo." Afirmó Nobu para coger a Shin. "Llévalos a mi cuarto, en serio, yo dormiré en otro."

"Gracias." Le dije yo. "Eres demasiado bueno, deberíamos haberles movido a ellos, ese era tu cuarto."

"Bueno, son tus sobrinos." Afirmó él. "Además, soy incapaz de echar a unos niños tan pequeños. ¿Cuántos años tienen?"

"Jackson 9, como Satsuki; Shin tiene cuatro." Afirmé.

"Que gracia, lo que hace que no estás aquí." Me dijo sonriendo mientras los acostábamos y yo les arropaba.

Yo no dije nada; era curioso que hubiese hecho aquella conexión tan fácilmente, aunque creo que no se daba cuenta de lo que significaba.

Tenía miedo, no sabía cómo decírselo. Había demasiado que contar y no sabía por dónde empezar.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra." Afirmé mientras Hachi se iba.

"A mí tampoco." Afirmó Hachi. "Es un poco raro cómo han reaccionado esos dos cuando se han reencontrado. Llevan toda la noche raros."

Así que hasta ella se había dado cuenta.

"Creo que aquí hay algo que alguno oculta." Afirmó Hachi. "Créeme, las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para esto."

"Claro." Afirmé. "Se me olvidaba que mi 'mama' es muy buena desentrañando culebrones." Dije sonriendo al recordar que había adivinado un poco de la línea argumental futura de la serie donde yo trabajaba.

Eso la hizo reír.

"Mañana nos vemos en el 707." Le dije. "A las 6 o 6 y media."

"Que pases buena noche." Me dijo sonriendo.

No hacía ni dos minutos que se había ido Hachi cuando bajaron Isa y Nobu.

"¿Ya se ha ido Hachi?" Preguntó Nobu.

"Si iba a llevarlas yo." Le dije yo.

"Ah, pues se han pedido un taxi a la entrada." Les dije.

"Vaya…" Dijo mi prima. "Bueno, pues nada, a la próxima vez ya intentaré andar un poco más lista. En fin, si no os importa… creo que me voy a acostar ya. Estoy un poco cansada…"

"Sí, yo también." Afirmé.

"La verdad es que ha sido un día un poco… raro." Afirmó Nobu.

"Bueno, pues buenas noches." Dijo Isa sonriendo.

"Noches." Le contestamos nosotros.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Cuando Isa y Shin dijeron que se iban a dormir pensé que eso era lo que harían, pero… a eso de los diez minutos de irse a dormir, mientras yo seguía deshaciendo mis maletas para meterlas en el armario de la cuarta habitación, oí ruidos en el pasillo y no creo que fuesen de pies pequeños, parecían de Shin.

"Este chico…" Murmuré yo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Parecía que por mucho tiempo que estuviesen separados, luego cuando volviesen a encontrarse volvería a estar todo como siempre.

**(Voz de Shin)**

Cuando entré en la habitación de Isa, lo primero que pensé fue que estaba dormida, hasta que fui al colchón que antes de que fuese a echarme ya se apartó.

"Hay cosas que no cambian." Afirmó ella suavemente.

"No." Afirmé sentándome para meterme en la cama. "Además, tienes mucho que contarme."

"Bueno… no tanto." Afirmó ella. "Sabes que la vida esa es muy aburrida."

"Tu vida en Londres puede ser cualquier cosa menos aburrida." Afirmé yo. "¿Qué haces allí?"

"Dirijo un par de empresas, me encargo de echar un ojo a otras cuatro más… y luego está lo del negocio familiar." Afirmó ella. "Ah, bueno, y las fiestas. Las temporadas últimamente son más aburridas si cabe. Esa vida es aburrida, echo de menos la vida que teníamos aquí."

"Bueno, al menos tienes a dos niños a los que corromper." Le dije bromeando.

"Bueno, Jackson vive con sus padres, aunque a veces le dejan que su tía se lo lleve a algún viajecito o le traen a casa para que eche unas partiditas a la play. Por supuesto, en su casa está prohibida toda la música y algunos vídeos que tengo yo en la mía. Su tía no es una buena influencia, desde luego."

Eso me hizo reír suavemente. No, desde luego mi prima no era para nada una buena influencia de acuerdo con el punto de vista familiar de cómo debía ser una dama. Isa hacía lo que le daba la gana, vestía como le apetecía, cantaba y bebía, le gustaba vivir, se escapó de casa con la excusa de controlar el hotel de Tokyo… aunque sabía comportarse en cada situación, eso había que reconocérselo.

Mi prima había sido mi ídolo durante siglos, y ahora que había vuelto, sabía que volvería a serlo en cuanto tuviésemos oportunidad.

"Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto." Afirmé.

"Me alegro de haber vuelto." Afirmó ella.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Secretos pasados.**

**(Temporada 2)**

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"¡Shin, haz el favor de tener cuidado que eso no son perros como Lucius y Nero!" Le gritó Isa al niño rubio.

El otro niño estaba también con él, estaban mirando al panda del zoo mientras ella y yo ibamos a por algo fresco para evitar la lipotimia de los cuatro.

"Deberías saber que los pandas no muerden a los niños." Afirmé sonriendo suavemente.

"Ya, pero ellos no lo saben." Me dijo. "Y es peligroso que se acostumbren a meter las manos en las jaulas de los animales."

"Buah, habló la mujer que no duda en hacer cosas peligrosas." Le dije bromeando.

"Joooo…" Se quejó. "Que ahora soy una dama respetable…"

Eso me hizo reír, sabía que lo hacía en broma, pero aún así era gracioso. Y por suerte, ella también se rió.

"Eh, Isa." La llamé cuando nos paramos un poco después en unos columpios del zoo para que los niños jugasen un poco. "Me estaba preguntando si recuerdas cómo fueron los últimos días que pasaste aquí antes de irte."

"Tengo… buena memoria." Afirmó ella. "Fueron unos días difíciles, no me gustó nada irme así."

"Te echamos mucho de menos." Afirmé. "Fue muy duro que tú también te fueses cuando ya nos habíamos encariñado contigo." Afirmé dándome cuenta de que había metido la pata al decir eso. "¡Ah, lo siento!. ¡Soy un bocazas, no quería decir eso!"

Entonces ella se rió suavemente.

"No has cambiado nada." Afirmó sonriendo. "A mí también me dolió mucho tener que irme, ha sido la cosa que más me ha dolido, más incluso que estar cuatro horas dilatando."

"¿En serio?" Le dije sin darme cuenta de nada.

"Sí." Afirmó ella moviendo la mano para contestar a los dos sobrinitos que le llamaban preguntándole si les veía. "Pero digamos que no podía seguir jugando a la heredera fugada, tengo demasiada genética de mi familia como para seguir ignorando quién soy."

"Pero tú no eres como ellos." Afirmé.

"No, soy algo así como la oveja gris de la familia." Afirmó ella. "Por mis tendencias y… bueno, por algo que he hecho que no me van a perdonar en la vida. Sobre todo cuando Shin crezca y tenga 18 años."

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté.

"Porque entonces ya no podré seguir protegiéndole de la prensa y van a sacar todo a la luz."

"Sigue dándote miedo la prensa." Le dije casi como una pregunta.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Ya no por mí, sino por el daño que pueden causar a otros."

"Tu sobrino Shin parece un niño muy despierto, seguro que no tendrá problemas cuando sea mayor de edad." Afirmé.

"Shin no es mi sobrino." Dijo ella.

"Tu hermano." Le dije un poco sorprendido.

"Tampoco." Afirmó ella. "Es… bueno, es mi…"

"No importa." Afirmé. "Sea quien sea es de tu familia."

"Sí, de mi familia directa." Afirmó ella. "Por eso me preocupa qué pasará cuando la prensa comience a acosarle en su mayoría de edad."

"Bueno, con una maestra como tú seguro que aprende cómo sortearla." Afirmé tranquilo. "Son unos niños muy espabilados, sus padres estarán orgullosos de ellos. Sobre todo los de él." Afirmé señalando al más pequeño, el rubio.

"Sí, su madre está orgullosísima de él." Afirmó ella suavemente.

**(Voz de Isa)**

Era curioso, pero estaba con tres de mis cuatro hombres en esta vida, en el zoo y paseando. Shin y Jackson estaban corriendo de aquí para allí mientras Nobu y yo ibamos con ellos jugando.

Cuando Nobu cogió al pequeño Shin en brazos para ponérselo en los hombros para que viese unos animales donde había bastante gente congregada se me encogió el corazón.

De verdad parecían padre e hijo, aquella imagen me hizo sonreír mientras cuidaba de Jackson que se había subido a una farola para ver el espectáculo mejor.

La edad de ambos niños era más patente que nunca en momentos como aquellos, se llevaban casi 5 años, pero aún así, ambos primos se llevaban muy bien; me recordaban a Shin y a mí cuando éramos críos.

Y supongo que Nobu se dio cuenta de que le miraba porque giró la cara y me vio, fue solo un segundo lo que nuestras miradas se cruzaron antes de que volviese yo a mirar el espectáculo y entonces él sonrió.

Me moría de ganas de preguntar, había miles de preguntas que deseaba hacerle, y en cambio… no me atrevía a hacerle ni una de ellas.

"Venga, señoritos." Les dije yo a los dos niños cuando acabó el show de ver cómo daban de comer a los pandas. "Es hora de comer, así que vamos a mover un poquito el culo para buscar algún sitio."

"Jooo… yo quería ver los koalas…" Dijo Shin.

"Y yo quería ver los tigres…" Se quejó Jackson.

"Venga, venga." Les dijo Nobu sonriendo. "Isa tiene razón, hay que ir pensando en buscar algún sitio para comer."

"Está bien…" Acabé cediendo. "Vamos a ver los koalas y los tigres y luego salimos. Pero no quiero más quejas después de ver eso ¿entendido?"

"¡Sí!" Dijeron los tres para reírse los dos pequeños y Nobu sonreír.

"Mano…" Les dije entonces.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Era gracioso ver cómo Isa estaba cuidando de dos niños que no eran suyos como si fuese su madre.

De verdad, verla cómo disfrutaba con los dos niños en un zoo y cómo les trataba con mucho cariño y a la vez les llevaba bien rectos en cuanto a caprichos me provocaba algo curioso por dentro.

"Bueno, pues ahora a comer." Dijo ella cuando acabamos de ver los tigres. "Aún tenemos que encontrar algún sitio para llenar un poco esos pocitos sin fondo que llamáis tripa."

"¡Ala!" Dijo Jackson. "Si tú eres la que más comes, mami."

"Bueno porque mami tiene que mantener su energía." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Además, mami tampoco come tanto."

"O has cambiado de alimentación o comes poco." Le dije yo.

"Bueno, ahora como más." Afirmó ella. "Solo que también quemo más calorías."

"Me cuesta creerlo, sigues tan en forma como siempre." Afirmé.

"No te gustaría verme durante el primer año fuera de aquí." Afirmó ella mientras iba de la mano con los dos angelitos para salir del zoo. "Esto…"

"A ver, quién de los dos me da a mí la mano para que vuestra mami pueda ir más tranquila." Les pregunté yo sonriendo al darme cuenta que Isa no iba a poder mover ni un dedo para hacer nada si seguía con un niño de cada mano.

Entonces el rubito me dio la mano tras dudar un momento.

"Gracias." Dijo sonriendo y metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un teléfono móvil. "Bueno, a ver qué hora es…"

"No te preocupes, podremos encontrar algo por aquí cerca, seguro." Le dije yo. "¿Verdad chicos?"

"Sí." Dijeron uno a uno.

Sin embargo, nos equivocamos. Por allí no había ningún sitio donde comer.

"Esto…" Dije yo. "Pensaba que por aquí había algo…"

"No te preocupes." Afirmó ella sacando el móvil otra vez para mirar en la agenda y marcar un número. "¿Ahosi? Eh, tigre, soy la pantera." Afirmó ella. "Gracias, también yo me alegro… sí, verás, es que estoy con un adulto y dos niños y estábamos buscando un restaurante por tu zona… no, salimos del zoo hace un rato y ahora estamos cerca del Sakurako… Genial, sí. ¿No habrá problemas de sitio?... Jolín… vale, vale; ahora vamos, gracias… Vaaaaleee, pero te aviso que voy con dos niños… es una historia larga… No, ya te la contaré otro rato, nos rugen las tripas." Afirmó antes de colgar el móvil. "Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias."

"¿Quién era, mami?" Le preguntó el mayor de ellos.

"Un amigo de mami, que tenía un restaurante aquí cerca." Les dijo ella para peinarles un momento con los dedos. "¿Ves que fácil, Nobu? Una llamada y solucionado."

"A veces dudo que no seas un soldado del 'gran rey'…" Le dije un poco sorprendido de lo rápido que solucionaba las cosas.

"No." Me dijo sonriendo. "Soy una mujer de negocios, que es peor." Afirmó sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Ala!" Dijimos los niños y yo cuando nos encontramos con la comida delante de nosotros con ojos desorbitados.

"Venga, chicos… no seáis maleducados…" Nos dijo Isa sonriendo y cogiendo sus palillos chinos con cuidado. "¿Jackson, nos haces el favor?"

"Señor, te damos gracias por estos alimentos." Comenzó el niño con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados. "Y te damos gracias también por habernos proporcionado un lugar tan bonito para poder comer…"

Era increíble, era la primera vez que oía lo que en las películas llamaban bendecir la mesa, y lo más gracioso era que quien lo hacía no era el cabeza de familia, sino un niño de unos ocho o nueve años.

Incliné la cabeza imitándole, más que nada por respeto mientras le oía hablar en una mezcla entre japonés e inglés.

"Amén." Dijeron Isa y el pequeño Shin por lo que yo lo repetí.

"Perdón, no… no sé hacerlo en japonés." Dijo Jackson mirándome.

"No esperaba que… bueno, que lo hicieses en japonés." Afirmé yo.

"No es de buena educación hablar en un idioma que el resto no entienden." Me dijo el niño pequeño.

"Estos niños tienen una educación esmerada." Afirmó Isa sonriendo.

"¿No bendecía la mesa el cabeza de familia?" Pregunté.

"Así es." Dijo ella. "Pero en este caso digamos que el cabeza de mi familia ahora mismo sería él. Además, tiene que practicar, su padre le obliga a bendecirla de vez en cuando."

"¿Sois…?" Le dije yo.

"Cristianos, sí." Dijo ella. "Toda mi familia lo es."

"Pero mi padre dice que mami es una atea." Dijo Jackson. "Pero mami sí cree en dios…"

"Claro que sí." Dijo ella. "Solo que creo que por ir a misa no se es mejor cristiano."

"No deberías decir esas cosas delante de los niños." Le dije yo con ironía. "Así no me extraña que sus padres te pongan una orden de alejamiento de ellos."

"Bueno, puedo ser muchas cosas, pero ellos saben que hay cosas que yo hago que no hay que hacerlas porque no están bien."

"Como decir tacos." Dijo Shin.

"Y mami sí nos lleva a misa." Dijo Jackson. "Si se lo pedimos."

Sí, tenía pinta de ser la forma de Isa, no hacía nada en contra de sus principios y el pilar era que no iba a obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quisiera, la libertad que ella persiguió una vez.

"Se me olvidaba." Le dije mientras comíamos charloteando con los niños. "Viniste aquí buscando algo ¿sigues buscándolo o ya lo has encontrado?"

"No, sigo buscándolo." Afirmó sonriendo. "Aunque esta vez tengo a gente a la que proteger para asegurarles lo que yo busco."

Eso me hizo sonreír.

Igual era una tontería, pero parecía que allí lo que nos unía a todos era el buscar algo en la vida.

"Por cierto, ¿os apetece hacer algo más esta tarde?" Le pregunté.

"No… ya hemos visto lo que queríamos ver." Afirmó Isa. "Chicos ¿algún plan para esta tarde antes de ir con mis amigos?"

Entonces el más pequeño sacó unas postales del bolsillo de su peto vaquero y los puso en la mesa.

"¿Podemos ver esto?" Preguntó señalando Sibuya.

"Shin, otra vez no, por favor." Le dijo Isa.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Les pregunté.

"Mamá me dijo que mi papá era un japonés." Dijo el pequeño Shin.

"Shin, olvídate." Le dije. "No va a estar ahí."

"Bueno, si quieres ver Sibuya yo puedo llevaros, pero lo de encontrar a una persona…"

"Nobu, en serio, si es una tontería…" Afirmó Isa suavemente para mí. "No queremos molestar."

"Yo también quiero ir." Afirmó Jackson. "Quiero ver el lugar donde los míticos Blast comenzaron."

"Entonces tendrás que ir a otro sitio." Afirmé sonriendo. "A nuestro pueblo natal."

"Con permiso, Isa." Le llamó el jefe entrando de rodillas. "Tienes un envío importante y…"

"Quita cuñado." Le dijo un hombre de pelo medio largo y moreno con gafas de sol entrando. "Saludos, angelito."

"Por favor, Luci." Le dijo Isa sonriendo mientras los dos niños se ponían tensos. "Compórtate un poquito que me asustas a mis niños."

Entonces el chico miró a los dos niños y luego a mí y se quitó las gafas disculpándose.

"Si vienes a comer llegas tarde." Le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Déjame que te presente."

"Ya conozco al hombre." Afirmó él. "Pero no conozco a los dos enanitos."

"Estos son Jackson y Shin." Le dijo ella. "Niños, saludar a Lucifer, es otro amigo de mami."

"Anda, felicidades." Le dijo el hombre mientras daba a mano a los dos niños.

"No, no, son sus sobrinos." Le dije yo.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó él mirándome confuso. "¿Shin también?"

Que curioso que se hubiese quedado con el nombre del más pequeño a la primera.

"Sí, también él." Le dije yo.

En cambio, no me fijé en que Isa no contestaba.

"Bueno, si tenéis que iros te aviso que vine a traer el coche." Le dijo él mostrándole unas llaves. "He mandado que te llevase la moto a la puerta, pero… bueno, creo que será mejor que te la guardemos más." Afirmó mirando a los niños.

"Gracias, eres un auténtico cielo, Luci." Afirmó Isa dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Veo que sigo teniendo amigos en Tokio."

"¿Lo dudabas?" Afirmó él. "Lo que voy a matar a mi hermano por no decirme lo de…"

"Estaban en el colegio cuando nos vimos en Londres." Afirmó ella. "Van a un internado de lunes a viernes y los fines de semana vuelven a casa. Cuando los padres están lejos están juntos en mi casa."

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Oye." Me dijo Luci mientras yo pagaba la comida a Ahosi en persona. "Ese niño, Shin ¿Shin seguro que es tu sobrino o es alguien más cercano?"

"Es…" Dije yo.

"Entonces felicidades." Me dijo. "Me da envidia tu marido, tendrás un montón de hijos sanos."

"No estoy casada." Afirmé.

"Ah, yo pensé…" Me dijo.

"Lo han intentado varias veces, pero me las he arreglado para escaparme de compromisos de ese tipo." Afirmé yo.

"Eso es bueno, nos deja oportunidades al resto." Afirmó.

"Me encantaría, pero no me atrevería nunca a privar a vuestra familia de un gran líder como tú." Le dije yo bromeando.

Entonces me hizo una caricia en la cara antes de darme un golpecito muy suave en la mandíbula que yo respondí.

"Ese crío va a contar con la protección del clan del norte, al menos la parte que a mí me concierne." Afirmé.

"Me alegro." Afirmé. "De verdad, sois buena gente. Y yo haré lo que pueda por hacer que esos dos niños lo entiendan."

"Si tu eres su maestra, entonces solo podemos esperar comprensión de su parte." Afirmó Luci. "Venga, te estarán esperando."

"Eh, ¿te importa acompañarnos?" Le dije. "Con dos niños no puedo conducir como me gusta."

"Solo si me dejas ver a tus bebés." Afirmó él. "Hace mucho que no les veo, y las fotos no eran suficientes."

"Hecho." Dije.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"Así que ha regresado." Afirmó Yasu mientras me llevaba en su coche tras recogerme de la emisora. "Y con dos niños."

"Los hijos de mi primo, su hermano." Afirmé descansando con la cabeza atrás. "Unos niños realmente bien educados y muy listos."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo.

"Sí, parecen tener la genética de la familia Okanzaki." Afirmé. "Altos, guapos, sanos… y terriblemente listos."

"Como salgan a su tía serán unos tiburones peligrosos." Me dijo Yasu.

"Y deberías ver al más pequeño." Le dije. "No sé, tiene algo realmente increíble."

"Shin, son tus primos-sobrinos." Me dijo. "Claro que son especiales."

"Es tan guapo tan rubito…" Dije ilusionado. "Mi primo ha debido casarse con una rubia porque es moreno con algún reflejo azulado si le da el sol de pleno."

"Pero eso es imposible." Afirmó Yasu. "Tienes que estar confundido. Es imposible que de una persona morena o castaña salga un rubio."

"Pues te digo que es rubio, como el trigo." Afirmé yo.

**(Voz de Nana)**

"¡Pero bueno, niños!" Les dije cuando se cruzaron corriendo por el salón riendo y jugando los tres juntos a algo así como a pillarse. "¡No corráis por aquí!"

"Esos tres tienen una energía increíble." Dijo Nobu sonriendo. "Parece que nuestra princesita ha encontrado un par de amigos para jugar."

"Sí, la verdad es que se llevan genial." Dije yo sonriendo y sirviéndole una lata de cerveza fresca. "Me alegro de que se lleven tan bien. Siempre es bueno que los niños tengan amigos de su edad."

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y corrí a abrir esperando que fuese Isa y el hombre moreno que habíamos visto ir con ella y los dos perrazos que iban con Isa a todos sitios como un par de guardaespaldas.

"Buenas tardes." Dijo Yasu. "Espero que no lleguemos tarde."

"No veáis cómo estaba la central." Afirmó Shin. "Había un atasco enorme."

"¡Shin!" Dijo Satsuki feliz saltándole al encuentro.

"¡¡Maaan!!" Dijo Jackson feliz. "¡El batería de los Trapnest!"

"Hola, tú debes ser el sobrino de Isabella." Le dijo Yasu tras mirarle confuso y entonces sonriendo para agacharse a verle.

"Me llamo Jackson, soy un gran fan vuestro." Dijo feliz.

"¿De verdad?" Le dijo Yasu ahora sí, confuso.

"Este caballerete vino a la firma de autógrafos de la serie para que le firmase nuestro último disco." Le dijo Shin con Satsuki y Shin en brazos como podía. "Al parecer, su tía les pone nuestra música a veces, así que son fans nuestros también."

"Nos gusta el J-pop." Afirmó Jackson entonces.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté yo.

"Sí, Ren toca la guitarra bien, y Shin está comenzando a tocar el bajo, aunque es un poco malo… Es muy bueno con la guitarra, así que Ren toca su bajo y Shin hace la guitarra…" Añadió por lo bajo.

"¿Y la batería?" Dijo Yasu.

"Yo." Afirmó Jackson. "Mami tiene un estudio enorme y nos deja jugar allí a las bandas cuanto tiene que trabajar."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Shin. "¿Qué banda es vuestra favorita?"

"Los Pixtol." Dijeron los dos casi a la vez felices. "Y los Blast, y los Trapnest." Añadieron.

"Un momento, si Ren toca el bajo, Shin la guitarra y tú tocas la batería… ¿quién canta?" Preguntó Nobu.

"Mami." Dijeron ambos a la vez.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Bueno, yo me voy ya." Me dijo Luci dándome la correa de Nero en el portal del 707. "Tengo que ocuparme de un problemilla que tenemos con unos… bueno, unos intrusos en nuestros territorios."

"¿Puedo echar una mano?" Le pregunté.

"Nah, no te preocupes." Me dijo. "Prefiero que no te metas, tus manos deben seguir puras."

"Yo no he oído nada, no he visto nada…" Afirmé haciendo los gestos.

Entonces él se tapó las orejas, los ojos, y finalmente, la boca como contestación a lo mío mientras ambos sonreíamos. Entonces se me acercó y me dio el beso de despedida de la forma occidental para guiñarme un ojo antes de ponerse a caminar calle abajo.

"¿Te volveré a ver?" Le dije.

"Claro." Afirmó sonriendo caminando de espaldas. "Eres mi ángel de la guarda."

"Te equivocas." Afirmé. "Tú eres mi ángel de la guarda oriental."

Entonces hizo un gesto de alas y luego se tocó al corazón haciéndome sonreír y viéndole seguir camino abajo hasta perderse.

Aún conservaba la sonrisa cuando me di cuenta que ya iba por el sexto piso mientras mis queridos perritos estaban ya en el séptimo sentados esperándome en silencio.

"Ya va… ya va…" Dije yo. "No vayáis a ladrar, que aquí no hay animales."

Finalmente les alcancé y les hice unas caricias en las cabezas, con ocho años, eran ya casi como pequeños caballos, parecían nietos o así de un gran danés.

Cuando llamé a la puerta y esta se abrió me encontré con alguien colgando de mi cuello.

"¡Por fin!" Me dijo Shin feliz.

Otro que había crecido horrores desde que no le veía.

"Vale, Shin, ya." Le dije divertida.

"Tío Shin parece a Nero y Lucius." Afirmó el pequeño Shin. "Siempre le saltan encima cuando llega a casa."

"Venga, a sentarse todos a la mesa." Dijo Hachi. "Voy a ir poniendo la cena."

"Te ayudo." Afirmé yo. "Niños, al baño. Hoy no puedo bañaros yo."

"Tiene la bañera preparada." Afirmó Hachi sonriendo. "Hay una toalla limpia en el baño."

"Ya les bañamos nosotros." Afirmó Nobu.

**(Voz de Nana)**

"¡Ala, que voz!" Dijo Nobu feliz oyendo cantar a Shin Jr. en la bañera.

Era curioso cómo ese niño se parecía tanto a su madre que sonreía cantando mientras cocinábamos, como si quisiera hacer un duo con el niño que ahora estaba en la bañera con el otro niño mientras Isa y yo estábamos en la cocina y Yasu con Satsuki en la mesa enseñándola a jugar al Mah-Jhon con las fichas boca arriba.

No, ese niño y ella se parecían demasiado, y demasiado era mucho más que lo que podían parecerse el otro niño a ella o Shin.

"Isa, creo que Shin se parece mucho a ti." Le dije yo a Isa.

"Lógico somos de la misma familia." Afirmó ella cortando un tomate para la ensalada.

"Sí, pero es que se parece mucho más a ti que a Jackson o a Shin." Afirmé.

"Y esas coincidencias no son mera coincidencia." Afirmó Yasu. "Ten Satsuki, sigue practicando anda. Voy a ayudar con la cena." Añadió para mi hija antes de venir a nosotras y coger un bol para ir poniendo ingredientes.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Le preguntó Isa.

"A que además de tener los genes Okanzaki, según Shin tu único hermano es moreno, y tu padre es castaño. De un moreno nunca podrá salir un niño rubio por mucho que este se case con una rubia. De un pelirrojo…"

"¿Tan obvio es?" Preguntó ella tras suspirar.

"¡Entonces es…!" Comencé a decir para que ella me tapase la boca.

"Shhh… Por favor, no digáis nada…" Nos pidió.

"¡Pero si eso es una noticia genial!" Dije yo.

"Exacto, sería un chisme genial en las páginas sociales." Me dijo ella.

"Es eso o es algo más." Le dijo Yasu colocando los ingredientes picados en el bol.

De pronto ella guardó silencio y miró a otro lado.

"¿Quién es el padre?" Preguntó Yasu.

"No importa." Afirmó ella. "No se lo puedo decir."

"¿Quién es?" Le pregunté yo.

"No puedes negarle sea quien sea el derecho a saberlo." Afirmó Yasu.

"No debe enterarse." Afirmó Isa clavando el cuchillo en la tabla de picar comida. "No quiero que cambie su vida por un problema que posiblemente fuese mío."

"¡¿Cómo puedes llamar a un hijo 'error'?!" Le dije indignada y susurrando.

"Mira, yo a Shin le quiero con locura." Afirmó ella. "Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me ha dado fuerzas para luchar en el infierno de sociedad en la que nací. Me ha dado un motivo para resistir todos los eventos sociales, todas las comidas y cenas sociales, todos los malditos bailes en que parece que las mujeres nos subastemos entre los hombres solteros de la nobleza inglesa… Shin es mi tesoro más preciado."

Parecía una leona, era increíble cómo había sacado las uñas para hablar de su hijo, era más que evidente que le quería, le quería con locura.

"Pero has dicho…" Dije yo.

"He dicho que hubo un error." Afirmó ella. "Se me olvidó la pastillita reguladora de aquella noche y al parecer algo más falló. Punto. No puedo pedirle responsabilidades a alguien que ni siquiera es mi pareja."

"A él le gustaría saberlo." Afirmó Yasu. "Tiene derecho a saberlo, y si no lo haces tú lo haremos nosotros."

Fue un segundo, el cuchillo que había clavado en la tabla ahora estaba contra el cuello de Yasu sin clavar ni cortar.

"Ni te atrevas a decirle una palabra." Le dijo ella casi siseando antes de bajarlo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Fue una suerte, y no me fue difícil adivinar por qué lo había hecho, la vi mirar disimulada a donde Satsuki seguía concentrada en las fichas de Mah-Jhong.

Sin embargo, a mí se me había ido el color del susto, y hasta Yasu se había palidecido un poquito.

"¿Por qué no?" Le dijo él.

"Porque él tiene un futuro y yo otro." Afirmó ella. "No puedo ni quiero pedirle responsabilidades, y si sabes ya quién es el padre entonces entenderás que no quiero decírselo porque sé que se portará como un padre y caballero."

"¿Pero quién es el padre?" Pregunté yo.

"Hachi, ¿Dónde están esas toallas?" Me preguntó Nobu. "Acaban de mojarme la manga…"

Entonces me di cuenta que tanto Yasu como ella parecían señalarme a Nobu de espaldas.

"En… el armario." Afirmé un poco fuera de juego por la sorpresa.

¡Dios!. ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?! Un niño rubio de un padre rubio; la forma de los ojos era como los de Nobu, su habilidad para la guitarra a pesar de su corta edad… su gusto por la música punk… ¡Todo encajaba!

¡No podía haber sido otro hombre, era él!


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20: Secretos pasados

**Capítulo 21: Sorpresas.**

**(Temporada 2)**

**(Voz de Yasu)**

Al principio no podía creer el descubrimiento que habíamos hecho entre Hachi y yo; aquel niño de unos cinco años, el rubito; aquel niño era hijo de Isa.

Y no solo eso, era hijo de Isa y Nobu. Pero los niños no nacen así como así.

¿Cuándo se habían acostado juntos?

No importaba, ahora lo que importaba era que ella había pretendido escondernos a todos la relación del pequeño con ella, y aún más, con Nobu. Aunque podía entender sus motivos.

Nobu y ella no eran pareja, y cinco años lejos de aquí eran demasiados. A pesar de todo, sabía que si ella se lo decía a Nobu, él actuaría como un caballero, asumiría el golpe y le propondría pagar por la mitad de los gastos del niño.

Aún así…

"Isa, haz lo que quieras, pero creo que deberías decírselo a Nobu." Le dije cuando tuve ocasión de hablar con ella lejos del oído de los niños, Shin y Nobu. "Si es el padre debería saberlo y dejarle a él decidir."

"Sé qué decisión tomaría." Afirmó ella. "No quiero fastidiarle la vida cuando yo sola puedo."

"¿Y qué pasa?" Le pregunté. "La prensa acabará por enterarse y entonces eso sí va a poner en peligro."

"La prensa de este país, la que de verdad cuenta, la tengo en mi bolsillo." Afirmó ella tranquila. "Y la mía no puede publicar nada de mí sin pedir permiso."

"Si tan segura estás entonces no hay daño que puedan hacerle a Nobu la prensa." Afirmé.

"Nobu no es ni mi familia ni mi hijo." Afirmó ella. "Ni a Shin ni a mí pueden atacarnos, pero a Nobu… además, no controlo todos los medios. Podrían enterarse y publicar lo que no deben."

"Tú nunca has confiado en nuestra fuerza." Afirmé al darme cuenta de eso.

"Mentira." Afirmó ella tristemente. "Confié en vuestra fuerza, me di cuenta enseguida de que vosotros erais como una familia e incluso confié en que estando con vosotros estaría protegida, pero la realidad es diferente a mis cuentos de hadas."

"La realidad siempre es más cruda." Afirmé suavemente. "¿Por eso huiste?"

"Así es." Afirmó ella. "Una vez alguien de vosotros me llamó ángel. En estos años he estado cumpliendo con mis tareas de ángel, velando por vosotros en silencio, siempre desde las sombras. Siempre sin esperar reconocimiento…"

De pronto algunas cosas de las que nos habían pasado cobraron sentido. Mi trabajo y sus condiciones de contrato, que de pronto la prensa dejase en paz ciertos asuntos de los Trapnest y nosotros… Todo aquello que habíamos pensado que eran buena suerte habían sido acciones bien cuidadas.

"Así que eras tú." Le dije.

"Todo el tiempo, pero… no todo son obras mías." Afirmó ella. "He estado al día de todo lo que os pasaba socialmente. He estado al tanto de todo lo que se decía y se publicaba sobre vosotros. Habéis ganado un montón de cosas por vosotros mismos."

Era increíble, esa chica no había cambiado tanto, aunque no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Era muy lista y seguía siendo muy lista, con una agilidad mental brillante y al parecer, una red de contactos también muy amplia.

"Nobu, ve a comprar más cervezas, por fa…" Le dijo Shin.

"¡Oye, que yo no soy un criado!" Afirmó Nobu molesto.

"Ya, pero es que a mí me conocen y me piden autógrafos…" Dijo Shin.

"Venga, ve a buscarlos." Le dije yo.

"¿Por qué no vais nunca vosotros que siempre nos toca a Hachi y a mí?" Dijo Nobu molesto.

"Bueno, pues vete con Isa." Le dijo Shin.

"No… no necesito que venga nadie." Dijo Nobu.

"¿Será posible?" Dijo Isa como ofendida. "De eso nada, venga, cálzate que vamos al supermercado ese y compramos lo que haga falta."

"Esto… creo que la única descalza eres tú." Le dije yo. "Aquí se puede andar calzado."

"Es más cómodo ir descalzo. Y más sano." Afirmó ella poniéndose de nuevo los tacones bajos que se había traido. "Shin, Jackson, portaros bien y obedecer a los mayores ¿entendido? Enseguida volvemos. Vamos."

"Ya va, ya va…" Le dijo Nobu.

**(Voz de Isa)**

El camino al supermercado fue curioso, lo pasamos en silencio. No sé qué pasaba por la mente de Nobu pero por la mía había mil asuntos circulando deprisa y entremezclándose, y todos mezclaban a Nobu en ellos.

"No tendrías que haber venido." Me dijo de pronto Nobu.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije. "¿Molesto o qué?"

"¡No, no!" Me dijo deprisa. "Lo siento, no… no pretendía eso. Es que… no es justo que manden a una mujer a… bueno, a estas horas."

"Ah, ya…" Dije quedándome más tranquila. "Pensé… bueno, como no has dicho nada desde…"

"Me gusta que vengas, pero… bueno, creo que está mal que te hiciesen venir." Dijo Nobu. "Te he echado de menos…"

Entonces me sentí más tranquila, como si me quitase un peso de encima y a la vez me hizo feliz.

"Isa, esto… igual está fuera de lugar, pero… aún recuerdo el último día que estuviste aquí…" Me dijo de pronto.

"¿El último día?" Le pregunté sorprendida.

"Las últimas 24 horas." Me dijo. "La… la última noche."

"Ah, lo siento." Dije entendiendo a qué se refería y sonrojándome al recordar las consecuencias de aquello. "Supongo que fue una locura, no… no pretendía hacerte daño, yo…"

Entonces me encontré con que me había tapado la boca y me estaba mirando.

"No me hiciste daño. Yo… me hizo muy feliz, pero… bueno, luego te fuiste al día siguiente y todo eso…" Afirmó. "Es que… me preguntaba si significó lo mismo que para mí."

"Nobu, yo no voy por ahí haciendo esas cosas con gente a la que no quiero." Afirmé seria. "Supuse que tú lo habrías deducido."

"¡Ah, lo siento!" Me dijo. "¡No quería decir eso, perdón!"

Ese chico era realmente gracioso cuando estaba nervioso, y cuando se trataba de mujeres se ponía nervioso si metía la pata; en vez de actuar normal, se ponía muy nervioso, tartamudeaba y vomitaba palabras, como yo.

"Vale, vale." Le dije. "Tranquilo. Creo que estamos nerviosos, será mejor seguir con esto en otro momento, cuando estemos más calmados."

"No, no más posponerlo." Me dijo mirándome fijamente. "Por favor."

"Está bien…" Dije. "Cojamos las cosas y… de vuelta a casa paramos y lo hablamos, ¿vale?"

"Mejor cogemos las cosas, las llevamos y sacamos a pasear a tus perros." Me dijo. "Habrán aprendido a pasear sin derribar al que los lleva ¿no?"

"Vosotros nunca supisteis enseñarles quién mandaba." Afirmé sonriendo.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Era increíble, me había propuesto no volver a caer en lo de enamorarme de aquella mujer, pensar que aquella noche fue solo que estábamos de calentón, unas risas, un rollo de una sola noche. Me había forzado a pensar que no había sido importante para ninguno de los dos, si lo hubiese sido… bueno, se hubiese quedado ¿no?

"Solo dime una cosa." Le dije mientras cogíamos las cosas de los estantes en el supermercado 24 horas al que habíamos ido a comprar. "¿Por qué crees que me hiciste daño?"

"Porque cometí el error de olvidarme de todo y actuar como quería en vez de cómo debía." Afirmó ella. "Porque me dolió mucho el tener que separarme de esa casa… y porque lo creas o no, me he arrepentido miles de veces del dolor que pude causarte con aquellos actos."

Después de eso no habíamos vuelto a hablar del tema hasta llegar a casa.

"¡Sí, por fin!" Dijo Shin. "¡Mi cerveza!"

"Shin, que vas a dar a los niños a entender que está bien tomar una cerveza tras otra." Le riñó Yasu.

"Mis niños no toman cerveza." Afirmó Isa sacando unas botellas de batido de chocolate y un paquete de polos congelados para meter al congelador.

"¡Chocolate!" Gritó el pequeño Shin en inglés para saltar de la silla e ir corriendo a la cocina.

"Choco-adicto, como yo." Afirmó Isa sonriendo mientras servía tres vasos de chocolate y le daba uno a cada niño. "Para los menores de edad batido o zumo y para los mayores alcohol."

"Además, la cerveza sabe mal." Afirmó Shin. "No pienso probarla en mi vida."

"Es que un día me pidió y le dejé probar una gota, le ha cogido tanto asco al alcohol que no va a probarlo hasta la mayoría de edad." Afirmó Isa acabando de vaciar las bolsas en el frigorífico. "En fin, si no os importa, voy a pasear a mis bebés un poco. Últimamente están un poco hiperactivos."

Seguía siendo buena en inventar excusas para cubrir acciones; claro que las altas esferas eran bastante… bueno, hipócritas. Ella no, desde luego; pero tenía una habilidad terrible para poner cara de poker.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Me dijo Yasu.

"Ya voy yo." Le dije yo. "Supongo que no seguirán arrastrándome ahora."

"Sigues igual de canijo que siempre." Afirmó Shin.

"¡Es que tú creces demasiado!" Le dije para justificar que siguiese siendo bajito.

Entonces las dos chicas se rieron entre dientes e Isa se levantó con las correas atadas a sus dos perros monstruosos bien sujetas a sus muñecas.

"¿Nos vamos?" Me dijo.

"Enseguida volvemos." Les dije yo al resto.

"Tranquilos, nosotros cuidamos de Shin y Jackson." Dijo Yasu.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"Cinco a una a que Nobu se le declara." Dije yo.

"Creo que las cosas no van por ahí." Afirmó Yasu. "Creo que van a ir más bien por la línea de dónde se quedaron y qué pasó."

"Lo veo." Dijo Nana.

"¿Lo veo?" Dijimos Yasu y yo confusos.

"Quiero decir que yo también apuesto." Dijo Nana. "Por un lío."

"Creo que no sabéis de qué estáis hablando." Afirmó Yasu.

"Los adultos son muy raros." Oí al niño tocayo mío decir a Satsuki que seguía pegada a mí.

"Sí, pero molan un montón." Afirmó ella.

"Satsuki, venga, vamos a preparar un poco de té para todos, ¿vale?"

"Niños ¿tenéis ganas de ver a vuestros papás ya?" Les pregunté a los dos chicos sonriendo.

"Es que mis papás están en Inglaterra…" Nos dijo Jackson. "Pero iban a venir a Tokyo a hacer unas cosas y como mami y Shin venían ahora me dejaron venir con ellos."

"¿Y tú Shin?" Le dije. "¿Van a venir también tus papás a recogerte?"

"Yo he venido solo con mamá." Nos dijo él.

"Bueno, pero tu papá vendrá a buscarte ¿no?" Le dije sin darme cuenta de que Nana me estaba mirando como advirtiéndome de algo y Yasu nos miraba atento.

"Es que mi papá está lejos, no lo conozco…" Nos dijo.

"¿Y no te ha dicho tu mamá nada de tu papá?" Le preguntó Nana.

"Sí." Dijo el niño sonriendo feliz. "Mi papá es un músico muy bueno, ¡el mejor de todos! Y me ha dicho que mamá que papá era muy bueno y muy caballeroso y muy guapo y…"

Vaya, sí que parecía adorar a su padre aunque no lo conociese, y su madre tenía que estar muy orgullosa de él para hablarle tan bien de él al pequeño.

"Vaya, seguro que es el mejor papá del mundo." Dije sonriendo. "¿Tiene nombre?"

Entonces el niño se encogió de hombros.

"Shin." Me llamó Yasu como advirtiéndome de que parase. "Su madre prefiere no hablar del tema."

"Su madre, su madre…" Dije. "La única que no quiere hablar del tema es…"

De pronto, abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa de que de pronto aquello tenía sentido, la única persona que no quería hablar del tema era Isa, mi prima; e Isa era la que había llevado allí a los dos niños, e Isa era la que parecía la madre de los dos aunque nos hubiése dicho que Jackson era hijo de su hermano. ¡Jackson, pero no Shin!

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir que no sé por dónde empezar." Afirmé cuando dejamos a mis dos bebés que corriesen libres por el césped de una parcela vayada para perros mientras Nobu y yo nos sentábamos a la entrada.

"Yo también hay miles de cosas que quiero preguntarte, pero… no me atrevo." Afirmó Nobu.

"Me pasa lo mismo." Afirmé suavemente.

Era curioso, pero ambos hablábamos tan suavemente que parecíamos dos extraños, en un velatorio o algo similar…

Había cientos de cosas que deseaba contarle, desde por qué me fui a que era padre, sin embargo, no me atrevía a decirle nada; unas cosas porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, otras porque pensaba que no se lo tomaría bien, que no lo entendería…

Tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar y de correr a la vez. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría por tener que enfrentarme a la realidad, así que cuanto antes mejor.

"Pregúntame lo que quieras, a ver si así arrancamos." Le pedí.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Confesiones

**Capítulo 22: Confesiones.**

**(Temporada 2)**

**(Voz de Nobu)**

Había cientos de preguntas que deseaba hacerle a Isa. ¿Por qué había dicho lo de antes? ¿Por qué se había ido sin decir nada más que un momento antes de irse? ¿Por qué había vuelto después de 5 años sin vernos y no antes? ¿Qué había supuesto aquella noche?

Había miles de preguntas, tantas que como ella decía, no sabía por dónde empezar, y ella me pedía que preguntase…

"¿Por qué te fuiste de pronto?" Le pregunté.

¡Dios, no! ¡Debería haber comenzado por otra pregunta!

"Empezamos fuerte…" Murmuró para ella antes de contestarme la pregunta. "Había huido demasiado tiempo de mi destino de heredera de un imperio económico-empresarial. De que soy una mujer complicada y temperamental que cuando hace algo importante lo hace a lo grande, midiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle para evitar errores… Por muy bien que me sintiese aquí, si después de lo que había hecho seguía aquí os pondría en peligro a todos. Así que tuve que huir a Inglaterra a poner en orden unos asuntos antes de poder pensar en volver. Pero ahora estoy aquí, y esta vez… creo que va a ser por un tiempo largo."

Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero entonces caí en la cuenta. Había dicho que era una mujer de negocios ahora…

"Ah, ya entiendo… negocios." Afirmé.

"No, bueno, no exactamente." Dijo ella. "Viaje de placer. Aunque digamos que lo voy a camuflar como viaje de negocios."

"¿En qué trabajas ahora?" Le pregunté.

"Pues un poco de todo." Me dijo. "No digas nada ¿vale?" Me advirtió mirándome.

"Lo juro." Le dije.

"Tengo varios negocios." Me dijo. "Dos firmas de restaurantes, discográficas, agencias, una compañía de transportes con autobuses y unos helicópteros… ah, y tengo acciones en un montón de empresas importantes."

Era… era como una princesa, acababa de romperme mis expectativas, yo nunca podría optar a alguien así.

"No me acaba de gustar lo que hago, pero me permite vivir bien, me dota de recursos y encima me ha separado de las personas que más quería en el mundo." Afirmó ella. "Pero bueno, ahora tengo nuevos compromisos, nuevas personas queridas…"

Nuevas personas queridas, aquello me deprimió un poco.

"Nobu, quería… quería preguntarte algo." Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté.

"Antes me preguntaste si lo que pasó… pasaron las 24 horas antes de irme de aquí, si fue importante para mí." Me dijo. "Yo… quería preguntarte lo mismo."

"Las damas primero." Le dije.

"Ahora yo pregunté antes." Me contraatacó.

"Sí, significó mucho para mí." Afirmé tras suspirar. "Como tú has dicho, tampoco yo voy por ahí haciendo el amor con cualquiera que pase por delante."

"Aunque no lo parezca los dos somos románticos." Afirmó ella con los ojos cerrados echándose para atrás.

"¿Lamentas lo que pasó aquella noche?" Le pregunté.

"No ¿Y tú?" Me dijo.

"No." Afirmé. "Para nada. Lo único que lamento es que luego desaparecieras."

"No fue por ti." Afirmó ella. "A decir verdad me dolió separarme de ti mucho más de lo que pensaba… Pero lo que más me dolió fue el daño que pude causarte." Afirmó. "Primero nos liamos y antes de un día yo he desaparecido de tu vida y por consecuente, yo tuve que sacarte de la mía. Fue como… sacarme una costilla."

Sacarse una costilla, desde luego creo que hubiese sido más romántico decir el corazón.

"Pero has vuelto." Afirmé.

"Sí, he vuelto por un tiempo." Afirmó. "No sé cuanto, podría ser un año, dos…"

"Bueno, un año está bien." Afirmé. "Dos mejor, claro."

"¿A ti te gustaría?" Me preguntó.

"Claro, además, no tienes que preocuparte por lo del cuarto, tus sobrinos pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que necesiten."

"Mis sobrinos, sí." Dijo de forma un poco rara.

"Porque son tus sobrinos ¿no?" Le dije sospechando que había algo raro allí.

"Jackson es mi sobrino, pero Shin es… es mi…" Comenzó.

"Es tu qué." Le pregunté.

"Mi hijo." Afirmó cerrando los ojos.

**(Voz de Isa)**

((Ahora voy a poner un trozo y al siguiente va a ir desde el punto de vista de Nobu))

De pronto, Nobu se había quedado mudo, y sé que no era para menos; cualquiera que se enterase de algo así, después de 5 años sin saber nada, hubiese reaccionado así.

"Estás… estás ca…" Comenzó.

"No, sigo soltera." Afirmé. "A mi familia no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia, mi padre incluso intentó que lo diese en adopción cuando se enteró del bombo."

Hablar de aquello me dolía mucho, mi propio padre me había dado dos opciones, o me casaba con alguien para que el niño naciese en una familia o lo daba en adopción; no quería un escándalo en la familia, no quería que se supiese que su segundo nieto era un niño sin padre.

"¿En serio te quería obligar a darle en adopción?" Me preguntó.

"Bueno, también me dio la opción de casarme con alguien por interés." Afirmé. "Lo que no quería era que se supiese que la familia era monoparental, es decir, que soy madre soltera."

"¿Y quién es el padre?" Me preguntó.

"¿No lo puedes adivinar?" Le dije. "Shin tiene casi cinco años, más nueve meses de embarazo más o menos… ¿no puedes adivinar quién es el padre?"

Le vi contando mentalmente y sacudí la cabeza; todos los hombres eran igual, apuesto a que al pobre Nobu le daba un jamacuco cuando se enterase de que Shin era el fruto de aquella noche loca, de un error de cálculos.

Eso no quería decir que Shin fuese menos amado. Yo quería a mi hijo con locura, como si hubiese sido el fruto de un matrimonio estable, un niño buscado… Que hubiese nacido por un error doble no era importante.

"Terashima." Le dije. "El padre se llama Nobuo Terashima. Era el mejor guitarra del mundo después de Sid Vicius y Keith Richards. Fue cosa de una sola noche, y si el padre no lo sabe es porque yo no quería fastidiarle la vida."

Ahora sí que acababa de hacerla buena, Nobu estaba en silencio sepulcral, con los ojos desorbitados y pasmado.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

De pronto, me había quedado mudo, y es que no era para menos; cualquiera que se enterase de algo así, después de 5 años sin saber nada de la mujer que había conseguido conquistar su corazón y que de pronto cuando la volviese a encontrar, la viese con un hijo… bueno, cualquiera en mi situación hubiese reaccionado así.

Un niño no nacía de la nada, y menos aún en una sociedad donde, según ella las apariencias lo eran todo

"Estás… estás ca…" Intenté a decir sin poder más que tartamudear.

"No, sigo soltera." Afirmó ella. "A mi familia no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia, mi padre incluso intentó que lo diese en adopción cuando se enteró del bombo."

No podía creerme qué tipo de persona quería dar en adopción a alguien de su familia, más aún siendo evidente como era que podían hacerse cargo de un bebé que no gastaba apenas nada y siendo su familia de recursos casi ilimitados.

"¿En serio te quería obligar a darle en adopción?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno, también me dio la opción de casarme con alguien por interés." Afirmó ella tranquila. "Lo que no quería era que se supiese que la familia era monoparental, es decir, que soy madre soltera."

"¿Y quién es el padre?" Le pregunté.

"¿No lo puedes adivinar?" Me dijo. "Shin tiene casi cinco años, más nueve meses de embarazo más o menos… ¿no puedes adivinar quién es el padre?"

Comencé a contar mentalmente y ella sacudió la cabeza. No me salían los cálculos, el tiempo que decía era más o menos cuando ella se fue de Japón. Entonces… debía haber un hombre, uno con el que ella podía haber querido un hijo o igual…

"Terashima." Le dije. "El padre se llama Nobuo Terashima. Era el mejor guitarra del mundo después de Sid Vicius y Keith Richards. Fue cosa de una sola noche, y si el padre no lo sabe es porque yo no quería fastidiarle la vida."

Eso me dejó pasmado. ¡¿Mi hijo?! No era posible, yo tomé precauciones la única vez que lo hicimos, era imposible ¿no?

De pronto me bloqueé.

¿Y si era cierto que era hijo mío?. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho en cuatro años?.

No, no era posible. Solo habíamos pasado una noche íntima y había tomado precauciones.

"Pero… no es posible." Afirmé. "Quiero decir, me encantaría pero es que yo usé condón y tú tomabas la pastilla."

"Ya, pero… bueno, resulta que se me olvidó toma pastilla un día, y los condones no son infalibles." Me dijo ella. "Sea como sea, sé que el niño es tuyo."

"Ya sé que yo fui el único en aquellas fechas, pero… es que me cuesta aceptarlo." Afirmé.

"Yo no quiero pedirte responsabilidades." Me dijo levantándose del banco con las correas de los perros en las manos. "Ya me había hecho a la idea de criarlo sola, así que no pasa nada. Solo te lo dije porque estoy de acuerdo en que merecerías saberlo. Si no te lo dije antes fue porque no son cosas que se puedan explicar por correo o teléfono, además… tenía miedo de que hicieses algo estúpido."

"¿Algo estúpido?" Le dije.

"Si, algo que arruinase tu vida." Me dijo llamando a sus perros para que se le acercasen. "No me podría perdonar nunca el arruinarle la vida a alguien tan bueno como tú, menos aún a un amigo."

"Amigo, supongo que eso es lo que soy para ti." Le dije un poco decepcionado.

"No." Me dijo dándome un beso suave. "Evidentemente no me acuesto con mis amigos. Nobu, yo te quería."

"¿Y no habría posibilidades de que volviésemos a querernos así?" Le dije.

"Sí, claro que sí." Afirmó ella atando de nuevo a los perros. "Pero son muy pocas. Para empezar lo lógico sería que viviésemos en la misma ciudad, cosa que de momento es imposible porque tú vives en tu hotel y yo voy a vivir un tiempo en Tokio. Además, habría que contar con que eso no surge porque queramos, necesita tiempo, y ahora mismo hace como cinco años que no nos vemos."

"Pero podría venir aquí a vivir, y además, en este tiempo hemos hablado por teléfono y nos hemos mandado e-mails."

"Ya, pero no es lo mismo." Me dijo ella sonriendo. "Y además, a mí cualquier día me puede tocar salir de Tokyo, coger un avión e ir a cualquier destino del mundo para atender asuntos con alguna de mis empresas o con los hoteles de la familia. No podría pedirte que me siguieses, ni tampoco querría."

Entendía a qué se refería, ella tenía negocios por el mundo entero, yo tenía solo un hotel en un pueblo y aunque teníamos visitantes todo el año y sobre todo en temporada de playa, no podía comparase con los negocios que ella me había dicho que tenía.

"Bueno, pues si hay una oportunidad yo quiero cogerla." Le dije.

"Justo mi estilo." Afirmó ella sonriendo divertida y complacida. "La mente de un tiburón: visión de negocios, apostar cuando es una apuesta de miles contra ti solo… Podrías ser un broker ¿sabías?"

"Venga ya." Le dije divertido. "Habló la broker profesional."

"Bueno… no pensarás que me fui de aquí para volver con las manos vacías." Me dijo. "Yo no soy una chica fácil, te advierto que soy mucho más complicada que cualquier mujer que hayas podido conocer."

"Evidentemente." Afirmé divertido.

Sí, si había alguna posibilidad de poder conquistar a esa chica de seguro quería buscarla; y cuando la encontrase, la cogería y no la dejaría escapar.

"¡Mami, mami!" Le dijo Shin cuando entramos por la puerta y cogiéndose a mí pensando que era su madre. "¡Jackson me ha dicho que aquí se ha muerto una mujer!"

"¡Jackson!" Le gritó Isa. "¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te inventes esos cuentos para asustar a Shin!"

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté yo al niño cogiéndole en brazos para mirarle a la cara de susto que tenía.

"Hum." Asintió él.

Ahora que le miraba de cerca sí que se parecía un poco a mí, era rubio como yo, aunque tenía mucha genética de su madre y los ojos hechizantes de su madre.

Igual después de todo sí que era yo el padre.

"Nobu, como sigas mirándole así se va a pensar que eres un pederasta." Me dijo Shin bromeando.

"¡Oye, que yo no soy el que sale por la tele en…!" Comencé para parar al darme cuenta de que Satsuki y todos me miraban.

"¿Cómo sales por la tele, Shin?" Le preguntó Satsuki.

"En un coche precioso." Afirmó Isa sonriendo. "Casi casi como el mío. ¿Quieres que te lleve un día a dar una vuelta con tu mami?"

"¡Síiii!" Gritaron madre e hija levantando los brazos al aire felices y haciéndola reír a ella.

A veces Isa me recordaba a Nana, pero en refinada y dulce como Hachi multiplicado por cien.

No sé, era como tener a un ángel delante. Sí, si ella decía que ese niño era hijo mío entonces era cierto. Y si era mi hijo de verdad… entonces yo solo le veía una salida, aunque Isa me había dejado bien claro que no quería un anillo. Iba a tener que ganármela, demostrarle que no lo haría por el niño sino por los tres. Y eso iba a ser muy difícil.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Planes

**Capítulo 23: Planes.**

**(Temporada 2)**

**(Voz de Shin)**

Era ya tarde cuando regresamos a casa con los dos demonios caminando junto a su ama y Nobu cargando con Shin mientras Isa cargaba con Jackson.

"Que pobres." Dije yo.

"Llevan todo el día viendo cosas." Afirmó Nobu. "Primero al zoo por la mañana y por la tarde en el parque con estos dos bichos y luego jugando con Satsuki."

"Están acostumbrados a eso." Nos dijo Isa. "En fin… voy a acostarlos. Mañana hemos quedado con Nana a las 10."

"¿A dónde vais?" Les pregunté.

"Al parque de atracciones." Me dijo Isa sonriendo.

"Yo también quiero ir." Le dije yo.

"Tú tienes que trabajar por la mañana." Me recordó Nobu.

"Bueno, pero por la tarde si seguimos allí vente." Me dijo mi prima cogiendo a ambos niños en brazos para llevárselos. "Cuantos más mejor."

"¿Ves? Mi prima es mucho más amable que tú." Le dije a Nobu. "Por eso ella tendrá todas las propuestas de boda que quiera y tú no."

"No es justo que digas eso." Me dijo. "Yo también podría conseguir muchas chicas si sacase partido a lo de los Blast. Y deberías ver cómo ligo siendo el jefe del hotel."

"Nobu, me he estado fijando antes." Le dije suavemente. "Ese sobrino de Isa, Shin… ¿no te parece curioso lo rubio que es?"

"Ah, tú también te has dado cuenta." Me dijo tranquilo.

"Yo creo que mi prima se acabó liando con alguno de sus amigos." Afirmó Shin. "Uno rubio."

"Shin, el caso es que…" Me dijo él como intentando adivinar la forma de decirlo. "Shin es hijo mío."

"Ya, yo también me estoy comenzando a encariñar con ese pequeño diablillo." Le dije sonriendo. "Me parece mentira que el estirado de mi primo haya tenido dos hijos tan monos."

"No, no." Me dijo Nobu. "Es que… Shin es hijo mío. Biológico."

"Pero… no es posible." Le dije sorprendido.

"Ya, yo también me negaba a creérmelo, pero tu prima no mentiría con algo así." Afirmó él.

"¡Pero cuándo, dónde!" Le dije.

No podía creérmelo, ellos dos no habían tenido nada ¿o sí? No, no. Imposible, acababa de volver, el pequeño tenía unos 5 años y antes de irse no había habido nada entre ellos.

"Bueno, resulta que… la última noche que estuvo aquí…" Comenzó a decirme.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, aquella noche después de todo el alcohol, y pensando que en medio de la borrachera, había oído ruidos viniendo del cuarto de ella. Entonces había pensado que estaba haciendo las maletas, luego que habían sido los perros y al final había acabado olvidándolo ya que supuse que habían sido imaginaciones mías.

"No." Dije yo. "O sea que aquellos ruidos… ¡¿fuisteis vosotros?!"

"Me temo que sí." Afirmó.

"Macho…" Le dije yo dándole golpecitos en la espalda con suavidad. "Te has metido en problemas."

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"¡Dios, Nobu!" Me dijo Shin atónito cuando acabé de contarle todo el problema al detalle. "¡Como se entere su padre de que el padre de Shin eres tú te va a matar!"

"¡Ya lo sé!" Afirmé. "Me acabo de enterar… cinco años sin saber que tenía un hijo…"

"Ha tenido que ser duro para ti." Me dijo Shin.

"Pues…"

De pronto oímos algo, apenas era una pequeña melodía atenuada, suave y preciosa.

"Es increíble lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser esa chica." Afirmé sonriendo.

"Ha tenido que ser muy duro para ella criar a ese niño sola." Afirmó Shin suavemente y con cierta dulzura en la voz. "Nuestra familia es realmente horrible, siempre están primero las apariencias a la felicidad de nuestros miembros. Aunque ella siempre ha sido la oveja gris y yo la negra. Aprendí de ella."

"¿También lo de ser tan precoz para conseguir dinero?" Le pregunté.

"Ella nunca ha necesitado eso para sobrevivir." Afirmó Shin. "Todo lo que toca lo consigue convertir en oro. Y en cuanto a novios… en Europa no tienen la misma visión de eso que aquí."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté.

"No le digas que te lo he dicho, pero estuvo con siete hombres a la vez, los siete hermanos." Me confesó. "Una relación un poco rara, no engañaba a ninguno de ellos porque todos lo compartían todo."

Entonces me sorprendí. Salir a la vez con siete hombres diferentes sin engañar a ninguno de ellos… no me entraba en la cabeza. ¿Cómo se podía estar con tantos hombres a la vez y no engañar a ninguno?

"Llevas razón." Afirmé. "No lo entiendo. ¿Es que no quería a ninguno?"

"Si estáis hablando de Dereck y sus hermanos, los quería, a los siete." Afirmó ella tranquila apareciendo de repente tras nosotros. "Aunque… evidentemente no era algo demasiado… formal o… habitual, usual."

"¿Cómo puedes querer a la vez a siete personas?" Le dije.

"¿Cómo puedes dejar de perseguir tus sueños y dedicarte a algo que no te llena?" Me contestó.

Aquello era meter el dedo en la llaga, se había pasado un poco, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que igual me intentaba mostrar que yo también me había pasado un poco.

Ambos nos callamos, y entonces Shin fue el que rompió ese silencio.

"Creo que mejor dejamos el tema." Afirmó tranquilo. "¿Qué tal todos los negocios familiares?"

Mientras ellos hablaban de hoteles y de beneficios y cosas malas de las cadenas hoteleras de su familia, yo pensé un poco más.

Creo que me había puesto celoso de aquellos hombres y por eso no me había guardado mis dudas, si de verdad ella había querido a los 7 lo lógico era que le hubiese molestado que ellos no tuvieran reparos en compartirla entre ellos. Me preguntaba si sería un día para cada uno.

No, no podía permitirme pensar en aquello, no de la madre de mi único hijo.

Shin Okanzaki, Shin Terashima; ambos sonaban igual de bien. Igual debiera discutir con Isa el darle al niño mi apellido.

Un momento, el niño era mi hijo, ¡mi hijo!

No podía creérmelo; yo, padre. Era algo realmente extraordinario, magnífico. Sí, aunque hubiese perdido 5 años estaba dispuesto a asumir mi posición como padre.

"Nooobuuuu…" Me dijo Shin agitando su mano frente a mis ojos. "Eo, despierta…"

"Eh ¿Sigues en el mundo de los vivos?" Me preguntó Isa.

"Ah, lo siento, estaba pensando en algo." Le dije.

"Isa decía que la semana que viene tiene que ir a hacer unos asuntos a Hawai, serán solo un par de días y va a ir en un jet privado, dice que si queremos podemos ir."

"Sería usando mi jet privado y por supuesto nos alojaríamos en el hotel de la familia." Me dijo ella. "No tendríais que pagar alojamiento ni desplazamientos; y creo que podría ser una experiencia divertida."

"Yo sí voy." Afirmó Shin.

"Seguro que a los niños les encantará." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Sobretodo porque voy a tener que estar unos ratos trabajando, pero bueno, que el lugar es genial, y creo que en esta época tampoco hay muchos turistas. Hay playa, el pueblo está cerca en barco, la aldea indígena está también cerca…"

"Creo que no sería justo aprovecharnos así de ti." Le dije.

"Bueno, pues venís y me hacéis de canguros mientras trabajo." Afirmó tras pensarlo unos segundos. "Estoy segura que a Shin le gustará más que le cuidéis vosotros que cualquier otra persona, y él se conoce muy bien el sitio como para guiaros, seguro que os lo pasáis genial juntos."

"Si tantas ganas tienes…" Le dije rindiéndome. "Está bien, iré también yo, intentaré que mis padres me cubran un poco."

"Diles que vas a aprovechar para ampliar horizontes." Me dijo Isa tan rápido que no pareció el haberlo pensado siquiera. "Si vas podrás ver cómo funcionan otros mercados y tomar ideas, además, tendrías oportunidad de promocionar vuestro hotel."

"Jo, no me extraña que hayas conseguido tu posición tan rápido." Afirmó Shin sorprendido. "Eres increíble."

"Tú encárgate de conseguir que te den esos días libres." Le dijo ella sonriendo en broma mientras iba a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para tomarse algo.

Sí, ese viaje me hacía de pronto ilusión, era una excusa perfecta para poder acercarme a mi hijo y a su madre. Unos días en un destino turístico, el viaje en avión… todo era demasiado perfecto, como si el Gran Rey quisiera darme la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"Bueno, pues yo me voy a acostar, mañana comenzaré los trámites para reservar todo lo que necesitamos para el viajecito." Dijo Isa. "Por cierto, decírselo también al resto, igual les apetece venir. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches..." Le dijimos Shin y yo.

La verdad es que verla subir las escaleras fue algo que me entristeció un poco; parecía cansada.

"Vaya, no pensaba tener un sobrino así." Murmuró Shin.

"Parece un poco cansada." Le comenté yo. "Debe haber sido algo muy duro para ella, haber sido todos estos años una madre soltera..."

"Bueno, Isa tiene mucha fuerza." Afirmó Shin. "Seguro que ha tenido que usar toda su fuerza y aguante para enfrentarse a la familia."

"Shin, que es tu familia." Le dije yo.

"Yo no tengo familia desde los 15 años." Me dijo muy serio. "Nadie salvo ella."

**(Voz de Isa)**

Estaba ya casi dormida cuando sentí un poco de peso en el colchón y me hizo parpadear.

"Shin... ¿qué pasa?" Le pregunté somnolienta.

"Es que no podía dormir..." Me dijo acurrucándose contra mí. "Mami... ¿vamos a volver a Londres?"

"Sí, claro." Le dije acabando de despertarme. "Solo que por ahora vamos a vivir una temporada aquí. Te buscaré un colegio bonito donde hablen también en inglés."

"Pero... es que quiero volver a Londres..." Me dijo.

"¿Y eso?" Le dije. "¿No te gustan mis amigos?"

"Sí, pero... es que mis amigos..." Me dijo.

Ya lo entendía, en Londres tenía amigos; en el colegio, entre los empleados del hotel y de la discográfica... y luego estaban Ren y la hija de Naoki, además de Reira, Takumi y Naoki mísmos.

"Sé que es difícil separarse de los amigos, pero estoy segura de que aquí vas a hacer también amigos." Le dije peinándole el pelo. "Eres un chico muy especial, además, a Nana y a Satsuki les caes muy bien."

"Son... simpáticas." Afirmó él como un poco feliz.

"Claro que sí." Le dije sonriendo. "Ya tienes dos amigas aquí, más el tío Shin son tres. Y estoy segura que Yasu y Nobu estarán encantados de ser tus amigos."

"Tengo que preguntárselo..." Murmuró medio dormido.

"Bueno, duérmete..." Le murmuré. "Mañana nos vamos al parque de atracciones."

En efecto, a Shin no le costó a penas acabar de dormirse, y pronto noté su respiración acompasada y relajada contra mi pecho.

Ese niño era mi razón ahora para luchar con fuerza en la sociedad que me había tocado vivir, una sociedad interesada y materialista donde el que más tenía era el que dictaba las normas.

Yo odiaba esa falsedad, odiaba que me hiciesen la pelota porque era la que manejaba el cotarro, odiaba que le quitasen la comida de la boca a unos para dármela a mí… lo odiaba pero a la vez me aprovechaba de ello.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Fundaciones**

**(Temporada 2)**

**(Voz de Isa)**

Aún era muy pronto por la mañana cuando me sonó el móvil, anoche, tras un día agotador acabé durmiéndome con Shin, mi hijo, en mi cama porque no podía dormir en la suya, así que descolgué aún medio dormida para evitar despertarle y me salí de allí para contestar a la llamada.

"¿Sí?" Pregunté bostezando.

"Mrs. Okanzaki." Me dijeron en inglés del otro lado. "Soy yo, Mr. Nishida."

"Ah, Ni-san, disculpe los bostezos, me ha despertado." Afirmé. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Verá, es que… tenemos problemas en la productora." Me dijo como cohibido. "Ya sé que está de vacaciones y que no debería molestarla, pero es importante. Hemos intentado arreglarlo nosotros pero no podemos."

"Vale, vale." Le dije. "Me pasaré mañana mismo a echar un ojo."

"Necesitamos que sea hoy." Afirmó el hombre mientras mi primo Shin aparecía y me hacía señas para preguntarme por la llamada.

"Hoy tenía el día ocupado." Afirmé haciendo señas de que todo iba bien.

"Por favor, es muy importante." Me dijo.

"Mis citas de hoy también son importantes." Afirmé yo.

"Isa, deberías ir." Me dijo Shin.

"¿Puede esperar un momento, por favor?" Dije al móvil. "Shin, no hay nada más importante que mi familia. Prometí a los pequeños ir con ellos al parque de atracciones."

"Ya, pero si hay problemas hay problemas." Me dijo. "No puedes evitarlos, al menos tú te preocupas por tu familia."

Eso me hizo pensar y acabé destapando de nuevo el móvil.

"Está bien, iré para las 10." Afirmé. "Y espero que sea corto o estaréis despedidos por incompetentes."

Tras colgar, miré a Shin.

"Vas a ser culpable de que mi hijo y mi sobrino se queden sin ir al parque de atracciones." Le dije.

"No, les llevaremos Nobu, Nana y yo." Me dijo. "Bueno, Nobu y Nana, yo tengo que trabajar por la mañana."

"Shin…" Le dije.

"Oye, en serio." Me dijo Shin. "Si no fuese importante seguro que no te hubiesen llamado."

"Vale, en eso llevas razón…" Suspiré rindiéndome. "Saben que estoy de vacaciones, si no fuese realmente importante no me hubiesen molestado."

"¿Lo ves?" Me dijo. "Bueno, y ahora café."

"Me apunto." Afirmé levantando un dedo. "Y una tostada con aceite, por favor."

"Te estás volviendo una adicta al café." Afirmó Shin bromeando.

"Desde que tengo 16 años." Afirmé yendo a las escaleras. "Voy a ver si me ducho, me aseo y me pongo presentable para una reunión sorpresa."

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"Bue… nos días." Dije bostezando y bajando por las escaleras aún en pijama.

"Buenos días." Me dijo Shin sentado en la mesa mientras se leía su guión para el día y veía la mesa puesta para dos.

"Anda, me has puesto el desayuno." Dije feliz al ver una taza de café caliente y una tostada ya untada con aceite.

"Es de Isa." Me dijo mirándome. "¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto?"

"Mi pijama. ¿Le pasa algo?"

"Nada, pero sería preferible que los niños no te viesen durmiendo así o se pensarán que está bien." Me dijo volviendo a su guión. "Da dos pasos atrás."

"¿Eh?" Pregunté dándolos.

"Ah, y que no salgan sin lavarse los dientes." Dijo Isa entrando a la carrera mientras se abrochaba el reloj, cogía la tostada en la mesa le metía un bocado y entraba en el retrete de abajo. "Intentarán despistaros diciendo que ya lo han hecho pero no os fiéis."

"¿Otra vez acelerada?" Le pregunté a Shin.

"Le han surgido problemas." Me dijo. "Creo que es una madre un poco paranoica."

"¡Shin!" Le gritó ella desde el baño.

"Que sí, que sí." Le dijo ella. "Nada de azúcar en el desayuno para que no se pongan hiperactivos, haremos que se aseen antes de salir, les cogeremos una chaqueta por si acaso y cuando estemos en el parque de atracciones no les montaremos solos en cualquier cosa que sea peligrosa."

"Y sobre todo, dejarles claro quién es el adulto." Dijo ella saliendo de nuevo poniéndose una especie de orquillas raras en el pelo y apuntándonos con el dedo libre.

"¿No vas a venir?" Le pregunté dándome cuenta que parecía preparada para una reunión.

"Ha surgido algo en una empresa aquí, y debe ser grave para que me llamen cuando saben que estoy de vacaciones con Shin y Jackson." Me dijo. "No iba a aceptar pero Shin me pidió que lo reconsiderase, así que… primero voy a ir a la reunión, veré qué puedo hacer y luego cuando acabe iré directa al parque de atracciones y me reuniré con vosotros."

"¿Vas a venir al parque de atracciones vestida así?" Le pregunté.

No es que no le quedase bien, incluso de dama de hierro de finanzas estaba preciosa, pero ese atuendo en un parque de atracciones, entre niños, madres y padres y parejitas disfrutando de un día soleado para divertirse no era el más apropiado.

"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso." Me dijo como con ironía mientras se cogía una bolsa de papel de una tienda cara y la dejaba a la entrada mientras abría el bolso para comprobar algo en él. "Tranquilo, pienso ir con algo más normal."

"Te recuerdo que Isa es la reina de cambiar de apariencia en un momento." Me dijo Shin.

"Móvil, llaves, busca… Exacto." Afirmó ella enumerando cosas que llevaba en el bolso. "Llevo otra cosa en la otra bolsa. Shin ¿has visto dónde he dejado el manos libres de mi móvil?"

"¿Has mirado en la cocina?" Le dijo.

"¿Por qué iba a estar allí?" Le dijo ella yendo a la cocina a buscarlo.

"Espera, te ayudaré." Me ofrecí.

"Gracias Nobu, eres un cielo." Dijo ella saliendo de la cocina. "Aquí no estaba."

"Ah, lo tengo." Dije mirando en donde solía ponerlo cuando tenía los perros por allí.

"Gracias." Me dijo cogiéndolo y poniéndoselo en la oreja. "Ya lo tengo todo."

"Tranquila, nosotros nos llevamos a los dos angelitos." Le dije. "Al fin y al cabo Shin es hijo mío."

"¡Shhhh!" Me dijo ella. "Por favor… no se lo digas."

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté.

"No quiero que sufra, además, será problemático si se enterase y…" Me dijo.

"Vale, lo hablamos otro rato." Le dije. "Ahora corre, cuanto antes lo soluciones antes vendrás."

Me miró un momento y entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

"Os veré en cuanto pueda librarme de esos." Afirmó antes de desaparecer.

"Esta mujer… siempre haciendo de superheroína." Dijo Shin.

"Eh, no te metas con ella." Le dije a Shin. "No sabes lo difícil que es ser el dueño de un negocio."

"Habló el heredero de un hotel." Me dijo Shin haciéndome sonreír.

**(Voz de Nana)**

"Ah, y no te olvides de dar las gracias ¿vale Satsuki?" Le dijo Nana. "Isa es una amiga mía y de papá, así que es buena persona."

"¿Cuándo va a venir papá?" Preguntó Satsuki.

"_Pues la verdad es que no lo sé…"_ Me pensé antes de contestarle. "Pronto, muy pronto."

"¿A dónde van?" Preguntó el portero.

"Vamos a reunirnos con la señorita del 319." Le dije sonriendo. "Somos amigas."

"Ha salido, además, hoy no costaba ninguna visita." Nos dijo el portero tras comprobarlo.

"¡¿Cómo que no?!" Dije indignada. "¡Eso no es posible, exijo que llame inmediatamente!"

"¿Su nombre, por favor?" Me pidió.

"Señora Nana Ichinoise." Dije orgullosa.

"Ichinoise, Ichinoise…" Dijo el hombre. "Está bien, comprobaré si hay alguien en casa antes de dejarlas pasar. Un momento."

Le vi tecleando algo en un teléfono y entonces esperó.

"¿Señorito Okanzaki?" Le dijo el hombre. "Perdone, tengo aquí a la señora Ichinoise y a su hija que… Desde luego. Pasen." Nos dijo a nosotras desbloqueando la puerta con un zumbido metálico.

"Gracias." Dijimos las dos.

La seguridad era bastante más rígida que lo que yo recordaba. Antes que yo supiese siempre me dejaban pasar, incluso cuando iba a poner orden a la casa de vez en cuando mientras no hubo nadie viviendo allí.

"Hola, pasad, pasad. Perdón por lo del portero." Nos dijo Nobu abriéndonos la puerta. "Al parecer han vuelto a endurecer un poco lo de las medidas de seguridad."

"Ha sido increíble." Dije quitándome el abrigo. "Me he sentido como una fan loca que quería ir al apartamento de su ídolo."

Entonces reparé en algo, allí estaban los dos niños, Shin y Nobu, pero no había ni rastro de Isa.

"Le ha surgido algo." Dijo Nobu.

"Problemas en una de las empresas." Afirmó Shin acabando su taza. "Aunque deberías haberla oído, se puso furiosa por tener que perderse esta salida con sus hijos. Dijo que se lo había prometido y no podía romper la promesa."

"Ah, Nana, Satsuki." Nos dijo Jackson desde la puerta saliendo con una jarra de líquido en las manos. "Buenos días ¿queréis zumo?"

"¡Jackson!" Dijo Nobu entonces. "¡Habíamos quedado que lo hacía yo!"

"Tío Nobu no sabe cocinar." Afirmó Jackson mientras nosotros nos reíamos. "Y no me he cortado. ¿Ves?" Añadió dejando la jarra en la mesa y mostrándole las manos.

Eso nos hizo reír a Shin y a mí aún más.

"Veo que esos niños son muy listos." Le dije a Shin mientras Nobu se dedicaba a reñirles a los dos niños.

"Ya te digo." Me contestó. "Shin, el pequeño, maneja la tetera del agua eléctrica a la perfección, sabe hacer batidos y cafés y además, ayuda mucho a su madre en la cocina; y Jackson es un maestro haciendo zumos, y sospecho que si no sabe hacer más es porque en su casa no le dejan hacer nada."

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunté.

"Mis primos no podían ser más diferentes entre si." Me afirmó Shin. "A ella la conoces, bueno, pues su hermano es todo lo contrario a ella. Tiene actitud del nivel social que ocupa, no mueve un dedo para la casa y desde luego tiene un batallón de empleados del hogar."

"Pero Isa también vive en una casa grande." Le dije yo.

"Ya, pero ella se toma todo ese tema más a la ligera." Me dijo. "Cocina siempre que puede, se hace la cama, recoge… vamos, que sus empleados viven como reyes porque tienen menos trabajo que el habitual, por eso están tan felices con ella, les trata de vicio."

**(Voz de Isa)**

"No, no." Dije yo. "Lo estáis volviendo a confundir…"

Llevaba así toda la mañana, diciendo cómo tenían que actuar ahora que acababan de perder un patrocinador y que encima la promoción de un disco estaba fallando un poco.

"Ayu, tranquila, todo va a salir bien." Le dije a la artista después de dar los consejos. "Ya eras muy buena antes, el público te adorará. Tan solo tienes que ser tú misma."

Me gustaba mi trabajo, pero a veces me sentía como si tuviese que hacerlo yo todo. Era la jefa y a veces me tocaba calmar gente, diseñar campañas, dar retoques a muchas cosas variadas, desde anuncios a ropas de actuaciones. Por supuesto no solía hacer trabajo manual, pero yo era la que tenía que decir qué y cómo hacerlo.

Era casi mediodía y estaba cansada. Me sentía mal porque mis niños estaban en el parque de atracciones y yo había tenido que romper la promesa para ocuparme de todo esto.

"Jefa." Me dijo entonces Kentaro, el jefe del staff. "Eh, creo que por hoy ya ha hecho más que suficiente, debería irse al parque de atracciones."

"Ya, como si fuese tan sencillo." Afirmé. "Seguro que estoy ya en la puerta y me vuelven a llamar para cualquier cosa…"

"Por mucho que esté haciendo ahora, es evidente que está preocupada por su familia, así que debería ir con ellos y si eso cuando acabe las vacaciones, volver y da todos los retoques que hagan falta." Me dijo.

"Gracias, Ken." Le dije medio sonriendo. "Eres un cielo."

"Por cierto, nos preguntábamos si ya que estaba aquí le importaría…" Comenzó.

"Nada que me quite tiempo de estar con mi familia." Le dije.

"NO, no." Dijo riéndose. "Es solo que necesitamos un poco de música, y como sabemos la… bueno, la relación que tiene con los antiguos componentes de Blast y de Trapnest…"

"No van a actuar." Afirmé. "Los Trapnest se disolvieron y no pueden volver sin Reira, y Reira no volverá porque no puede cantar sin Ren. Y los Blast… han rehecho sus vidas después de su ruptura."

"Pero…" Me dijo.

"Ken, hay vida después de los Blast." Afirmé parándome en la puerta y mirándole con la cabeza bien alta. "No insistas."

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"¡Sí!" Dijo Shin Jr. feliz mientras volábamos en la montaña rusa.

La verdad es que me recordaba un poco a su madre en lo inconsciente del peligro que parecía, aunque la verdad es que a veces tenía algunos gestos que eran míos.

"¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?" Les pregunté mientras nos reuníamos abajo con Nana que se había quedado abajo mirando y con Shin, Satsuki y Jackson.

"¡Sí!" Dijeron todos los niños felices.

"Muy bien, a dónde queréis que vayamos ahora." Les preguntó Shin.

"¿Y si volvemos a montarnos otra vez?" Preguntó Jackson.

"Pero qué manía os dado a los dos con la montaña rusa." Le dije yo. "¿No tenéis de esto en Inglaterra?"

"Sí, pero… mis padres no me… no vamos." Dijo Jackson.

"Oh, vaya…" Murmuré dándome cuenta de que había vuelto a meter la pata hablando más de la cuenta.

"Pues no os preocupéis, que mientras estéis con Isa los tíos Shin y Nobu os van a llevar a un montón de sitios y nos lo vamos a pasar genial." Dijo Shin arreglándolo todo con una sonrisa.

"Claro." Asentí yo mientras a Shin le sonaba el móvil y lo cogía. "Bueno, pues vamos a montarnos otra vez en la montaña rusa ¿vale?"

"Yo mientras iré a coger unos refrescos." Dijo Nana.

"¿No quieres montarte?" Le pregunté.

"Yo la verdad es que estas cosas… no me gustan mucho." Nos dijo sonriendo. "No os preocupéis, me lo paso genial aquí abajo también."

"Aprovechar y cuando bajéis nos vamos a la noria." Dijo Shin colgando el móvil. "Isa está de camino."

Isa, por fin. No es que no quisiera estar con tres niños, Shin y Nana, pero la verdad es que prefería estar también con ella. Ahora, eso sí, me preguntaba cómo sería el verla allí vestida con su maravilloso traje de Prada beige con zapatos a juego y el bolso en un tono un poco más oscuro que la hacían parecer una dama, mezclada allí con todo el mundo vestido con ropas normales.

"Tío Nobu." Me dijo Shin mientras estábamos en la fila. "Nos toca."

"Ah, vale. Coge sitio." Le dije sonriendo.

La verdad es que el niño era increíble, se cogió el primer asiento de todos los vagones, justo en el morro después de una pareja que no paró de darme celos en todo el rato ya que cuando estábamos subiendo el trozo más grande se pusieron a portarse como un par de pichones y en una bajada cortita se pusieron a darse el lote.

"_Por favor… que hay niños delante."_ Pensé. _"¿No podrían habérselo guardado hasta estar en privado o qué?"_

"Nobu…" Me llamó el niño.

"¿Sí, Shin?" Le dije. "¿Te molestan esos dos?"

"No." Me dijo. "Ya lo he visto antes en las películas. Es que… mami dice que tú tocas la guitarra."

"Desde que tengo 12 años." Afirmé contento de poder presumir de algo por fin para poder ganármelo. "¿Pues?"

"Es que… me gustaría que me enseñases." Me dijo.

Yo, enseñarle a tocar la guitarra a mi hijo… ¡mi hijo!

"Mami dice que soy bueno, pero… es que ella es mi madre, para ella todo lo que hago es perfecto…" Me dijo como si me susurrase un secreto.

Entonces quise reír feliz. Al parecer, Isa era una muy buena madre, estaba orgullosa de su hijo, hiciese lo que hiciese.

"Está bien, te daré un par de clasecillas." Afirmé mientras llegábamos al pico y caíamos en picado gritando los dos.

Cuando llegamos abajo, ambos nos reíamos divertidos de haber oído gritar al otro al pillarnos la caída de improviso.

"Vaya parece que os lleváis bien." Dijo Shin.

"Es muy bonito ver algo así." Afirmó Nana sonriendo.

"Es que tío Nobu es muy divertido." Dijo el niño.

"Pues anda que ese par que teníais delante…" Dijo Shin. "Alguien debería decirles que no está bien hacer eso en público."

"Nosotros estamos acostumbrado a verlo." Afirmó Jackson. "Mis papis lo hacen de vez en cuando, pero casi nunca. Aunque en las películas sí lo hacen."

"No me creo yo que el estirado de mi primo vaya por ahí dando muestras de cariño a nadie." Afirmó Shin.

"¿Y tú Shin?" Le dije yo al pequeño.

"Mi mami no se da besos de esos con ningún hombre." Dijo el pequeño. "Pero los he visto con ella en algunas películas."

"Pero estoy segura que tu mami sí tendrá quien se los dé." Le dijo Nana sonriendo.

"No." Dijo el pequeño. "Mi mami no tiene novio, aunque sus amigos de Suecia sí le dan besos, pero son cortos."

"Ah, los hermanos." Afirmó Shin. "Menudos piezas."

"¿Hermanos?" Preguntó Nana. "¿Qué hermanos?"

"7 hermanos." Afirmó Shin. "Los 7 ex-novios suyos. Creo que salió a la vez con los 7, aunque no estoy muy seguro de cómo. Fue mi ídolo durante años por eso."

"¡Shin!" Le dije indignado y señalándole a los niños.

"Por favor, que luego Satsuki se va a pensar que eso está bien…" Le dijo Nana.

"Tío Shin, Tío Nobu." Dijeron los pequeños. "¿Podemos subir, podemos, podemos?"

"Claro." Les dijo Shin. "Para eso hemos venido."

"¿Ya vamos a caber todos?" Preguntó Nana.

"Veamos… tres niños y tres adultos hacen seis." Dije yo. "Yo creo que sí."

"Perdona, siete." Dijo una voz tras nosotros. "Espero que no os olvidaseis de mí."

"¡Mami!" Gritaron los dos pequeños.

"Perdón por el retraso." Dijo ella cogiendo al menor en brazos. "Mami tenía que hacer algo sin poder escaquearse."

"Mami, no te escaquees." Le dijo Shin como riñéndole. "Tienes que trabajar, tienes un trabajo muy importante y no puedes hacer lo que quieras."

De pronto todos comenzamos a reírnos mientras Isa intentaba disculparse ante un niño que abultaba un comino y que era su hijo.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"¿Qué tal te ha ido el trabajo?" Me preguntó Nobu mientras íbamos en una cabina de la noria solos en una cabina de cuatro mientras Nana esperaba abajo porque dijo que no quería subir tan alto y los niños nos despachasen porque todos querían ir con tío Shin.

"Ah, buff… demasiado estresante." Afirmé. "Era un tema espinoso, y luego, como estaba allí se pusieron todos a preguntarme por detalles para sus trabajos y tuve que hacer trabajo en todos los departamentos hasta que vinieron a salvarme… Eso sí, me he asegurado de que no vuelvan a molestarme. Les he pedido muy amablemente que no vuelvan a llamarme en estos días que me quedan de vacaciones."

"Vaya, lo siento." Me dijo.

"Bueno, y qué tal vosotros. ¿Os han dado mucha guerra mis angelitos?" Le pregunté sonriendo y levantando de nuevo la cabeza.

"Para nada." Afirmó él. "Estoy orgulloso de mi hijo. Es alucinante cómo has conseguido criar a un chico tan simpático, educado y buena gente como él y tú sola."

"Bueno, un poco duro." Afirmé. "Pero tampoco yo podía estar más orgullosa de Shin. Es un poco doloroso tener que separarme de él cinco días a la semana pero al menos el fin de semana estamos juntos a todas horas."

"¿Y qué tal lleva lo de que su madre trabaje tanto y viaje?" Me preguntó.

"A veces creo que es lo peor de mi trabajo…" Murmuré. "Sé que hace como que no le importa porque sabe que es parte de mi trabajo, y yo procuro que los viajes sean divertidos; siempre hacemos un montón de actividades juntos."

Me sentía un poco mal, como si me doliese el corazón.

"A veces creo que estoy repitiendo lo que hizo mi padre…" Murmuré conteniendo el llanto. "Sé que le duele estar siempre viajando en sus vacaciones escolares, vivir en hoteles…"

No podía seguir, como siguiese seguro que iba a llorar. Y entonces sentí cómo Nobu me cogía la mano y la apretaba como intentando darme ánimos.

"Estoy seguro de que Shin es feliz." Me dijo mirándome a los ojos directamente. "He hablado con él, está orgulloso de su madre y de su trabajo."

"Ya, pero… cómo va a tener amigos si está siempre viajando…" Murmuré yo.

"Hombre, tengo oído que es amigo del hijo de Nana y Takumi, y de la hija de Naoki, y por supuesto de su primo, que es evidente. Además, nos ha estado hablando de los viajes que ha hecho. Le encanta viajar."

Eso me calmó un poco más.

"Gracias Nobu. Eres un buen hombre." Afirmé suavemente apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Nobu entonces sonrió y me peinó el pelo un segundo, entonces le miré y fue inevitable, lentamente nos acercamos y acabamos besándonos una vez más.

Aunque intentase engañarme a mí misma pensando que le había olvidado, no había podido. Le quería, le he querido todos estos años y lo peor es que aún le quiero.

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"¡Joo!" Se quejó Satsuki cuando tiró por tercera vez en una caseta de tiro sin sacar ningún premio. "¡Quería la muñeca!"

"¿Aún sigues ahí pegada?" Le preguntó Shin. "Está bien, por esta vez te sacaré el premio."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó la niña feliz.

"Claro, yo donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala." Dijo él.

Sin embargo, tras tres intentos tampoco había conseguido nada.

"Anda, dejarlo ya." Les dije yo. "No vais a conseguir nada."

"¿Tanto quieres esa muñeca?" Preguntó Isa.

"Es que es preciosa…" Dijo Satsuki.

"¿Me pone esto de balines?" Le preguntó entonces al barraquero poniendo un billete en el mostrador.

"¿Quiere probar suerte?" Le dijo el hombre.

"¿Hay alguna norma sobre el número de premios por persona y día?" Dijo Isa entonces.

"Isa ¿qué piensas hacer?" Le pregunté yo.

"Sacarle un premio a Satsuki, evidentemente." Dijo ella cargando el primer balín en la carabina. "¿Entonces?"

"No, no hay norma que restrinja los premios." Dijo el hombre.

"Mami, a mí me gusta ese." Le dijo Shin.

"¿Cuántos premios necesita ese peluche?" Le preguntó ella.

"Hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado sacar." Dijo el hombre. "Se saca con el centro de la diana."

"Genial." Dijo ella. "Bueno, ahora a ver cómo se me da esto…"

"Isa… no seas inconsciente…" Le dijo Nana cuando Isa echó un disparo y falló. "Shin ya lo ha intentado y no ha sacado nada…"

"¡Hum!" Dijo Isa tras un segundo disparo. "Creo que ya lo he pillado. Satsuki ¿no te gustaría más uno de los grandotes como a Shin?"

"No, me gusta la muñeca." Dijo ella.

"¿Cuántos puntos es eso?" Le preguntó Isa al hombre. "En la diana."

"En este aro dos veces o en este de aquí." Dijo el hombre.

"Está bien." Dijo Isa cargando otro balín. "Aún me quedan ocho balines más. Vamos a ver cómo se me da esto…"

Fue alucinante, un solo disparo y se había clavado en el centro de la diana, junto a la línea.

"Vaya hombre." Dijo volviendo a cargar otro balín. "Se me ha ido un poco el tiro. En fin, quiero el muñeco ese." Dijo señalando al que le había gustado a nuestro hijo. "Y aún me quedan siete balines… ¿Le importa señalarme de nuevo el punto para la muñeca?"

"¿No estaba apuntando al centro?" Le dijo el feriante.

"No. Intentaba acertar al de la muñeca." Afirmó ella.

Con cuidado el hombre hizo un punto en la diana con un rotulador.

"Graaacias." Dijo Isa poniéndose en posición y disparando para volver dar al que necesitaba dar dos veces para la muñeca. "Vaya por dios…"

"¿Quiere acumular los puntos?" Le dijo el hombre.

"Sí, voy a volver a probar." Dijo volviendo a cargar la carabina. "Ah, creo que ya sé el problema." Afirmó ladeándose y sujetando la carabina con un solo brazo mientras con el otro se lo ponía atrás cogida a la cintura del pantalón.

Esta vez la bala pasó justo por el punto que había dibujado el hombre en el cartón.

"Lo que yo decía, la postura." Afirmó volviendo a cargar el arma. "Quiero la muñeca que quiera la niña."

Bang, el disparo fue para el punto simple.

"Y ahora una para la madre." Afirmó cargando un nuevo balín. "Y aún me quedan cinco balas más."

Era posible que le quedasen pocos proyectiles, pero ya había sacado tres premios, y eso no quedó ahí; dos disparos más tarde volvía a tener dos centro de diana y había un peluche de un gorila enorme colgando a mi espalda mientras la gente se había parado a mirarnos.

**(Voz de Isa)**

"¡No sabía que eras buena tirando también!" Me dijo Nana extasiada mientras salíamos del parque de atracciones con una lámpara de seda roja, un sombrero de cuero tejano, dos peluches grandes, uno gigante y dos muñecas preciosas.

"Ha sido increíble cómo has acertado tantas veces al centro de la diana." Me dijo Shin. "Nos has dejado a los hombres a la altura del betún."

"Lo siento, solo pretendía hacer felices a los niños." Dije yo con mi gorila colgando de la espalda en mi cuello y mi sombrero de cuero en la cabeza.

"Creo que solo estamos celosos porque nos has ganado en un juego meramente masculino." Me dijo Nobu.

"No es mi culpa que aquí los hombres sean tan malos tiradores." Afirmé bromeando.

La verdad es que aunque aparentase estar divertida, por dentro me sentía un poco mal por haber hecho gala de lo casi perfecta que era. Aunque no lo pareciese, no me gustaba ir por ahí ganando a los hombres en cosas que solían atribuirse a ellos.

En las ferias, los hombres eran los que ganaban los peluches para las mujeres, no al revés como había sido hoy.

Había ganado dos peluches grandes para mi hijo y su primo, un par de muñecas de colección para Satsuki y Nana y una lámpara de seda roja para adornar mi casa, un sombrero de cuero negro y un peluche de gorila gigante para mí.

"Bueno, pues a ver cómo metemos ahora todo esto en el coche…" Dije yo.

"Ah, Satsuki y yo podríamos ir en un taxi." Dijo Nana.

"De eso nada." Dije yo. "No esta bien que dos señoritas tan guapas vayan solas en un taxi a estas horas. Nos apretaremos e iremos todos en el coche."

Entonces me puse a pensar en cómo meter todo.

"Vale, la lámpara atrás y los peluches atrás en el maletero." Dije. "Shin, tú vas a ir en las rodillas de tío Nobu y Satsuki va a ir en las de su mamá. Jackson, tú si no te importa tienes que ir apretujado entre Nana y Nobu, y Shin, tú lleva el peluche este encima, que no me cabe atrás." Le dije dándole el peluche del mono.

"¿Crees que nos dejarán?" Me preguntó Nobu.

"Yo creo que sí ¿no?" Les dije. "Somos tres adultos, más Jackson que se sienta como otro… y luego los dos más pequeños que van en las rodillas de dos adultos y bien sujetos. Creo que sí."

"¿Y Amelio no cuenta como uno?" Me preguntó Nobu bromeando.

"Bueno, los dos más pequeños y Amelio." Afirmé haciéndoles reír a mi primo y a él.

**(Voz de Shin)**

"Creo que los peques se han dormido." Le dije a Isa cuando vi a los tres niños dormidos sobre Nana y Nobu y entre ambos.

"Supongo que han tenido un día lleno de diversión, eso cobra factura." Afirmó Isa suavemente mientras parábamos en un semáforo cerca de la casa de los Ichinoise. "¿Todo bien por ahí atrás?"

"Sí." Dijo Nana. "Oye, déjanos por aquí, podemos andar hasta…"

"Por muy buen barrio que sea me niego a dejar a una mujer y a su hija en la calle para que vayan andando en la noche." Afirmó Isa mientras volvíamos a ponernos en marcha cuando se abrió el semáforo. "Os dejaremos en la puerta de casa, y Nobu, luego que Shin se siente bien."

"Me da pena despertarle." Le dijo Nobu. "Es tan guapo cuando duerme…"

"Guapo o no prefiero que no me caiga una multa por llevarle en las rodillas cuando hay un asiento libre." Afirmó Isa parando ante la puerta del edificio de Nana y Satsuki. "Señoritas pasajeras, hemos llegado. Te ayudaré a sacar las muñecas de atrás, Nana."

"¡Ah, no es necesario!" Le dijo Nana.

"Insisto." Afirmó Isa.

"Espera, ya lo hago yo." Le dije yo sujetándole la muñeca. "Ya que soy incapaz de sacarle una muñeca a Satsuki, al menos seré capaz de sacársela del maletero."

"Vale." Dijo ella haciendo un gesto como si no supiese qué hacer o decir. "Está bien, encárgate tú. Shin, Shin, cariño, despiértate."

"Hummm…" Murmuró el niño mientras yo descargaba las dos muñecas.

"Va cariño, tienes que sentarte normal." Le dijo Isa. "Luego dormís cuando lleguemos a casa. Cenáis algo y a la cama ¿vale?"

"Yo quería jugar con Nobu…" Dijo él.

"Ya jugaremos mañana." Le dijo Nobu sonriente. "Si vamos a estar muchos días juntos, podrás aprender cualquier día."

"Muchas gracias por el paseo." Nos dijo Nana asomándose por la ventanilla mientras Satsuki me daba un besito de buenas noches.

"No te preocupes, no me gusta que las damas se vayan solas a casa." Le dijo mi prima.

"Habló la que hasta que se compró un coche usaba el taxi a la hora que fuese." Le dije yo.

"Ya, pero los taxis te dejan en la puerta de casa y esperan hasta que te metes dentro y cierras la puerta." Me dijo ella. "Venga, monta ya."

"Eh, que ya voy." Le dije.

Estuvimos allí hasta que Nana se metió a casa y Satsuki y ella nos saludaron a través del cristal con la mano. Entonces Isa volvió a arrancar el coche y nos fuimos deprisa de allí.

"Ah, no, no." Le dije cuando se fue a meter por una calle en sentido contrario. "Ahora eso es dirección prohibida."

"¿Y eso, desde cuando?"

"Desde hace un año." Le dije yo. "Tienes que ir hasta tres cruces y entonces a la izquierda."

**(Voz de Isa)**

"Por fin…" Dije parando el coche y echándome hacia atrás. "Que puñetera manía de cambiar el sentido del tráfico. El año pasado en Bruselas y este aquí."

"Eh, oye. Que eres tú la que no vienes en años a los sitios." Me dijo Nobu cogiendo a Shin.

"Va Jackson… despierta cariño…" Le dije moviéndole un poco.

"¿Cuándo viene tu hermano a por él?" Me preguntó Shin.

"Mañana." Afirmé. "Tengo que llevarle al hotel, va a alojarse con su mujer en el hotel familiar de Shinjuku."

"Tu familia no tiene ningún hotel en Shinjuku." Me dijo Shin cuando estuvimos arriba y los niños se habían ido a asear.

"Ahora sí." Afirmé. "Igual no me he expresado bien… cuando dije hotel familiar me refería a mi familia. A Shin y a mí." Afirmé mirándole a los ojos. "La cadena de las flores. Rosas europeas, lotos asiáticos…"

"Estás de broma." Me dijo Nobu. "Los hoteles de los Okanzaki son la más poderosa, y luego están…"

"Los de las flores." Afirmé.

"¿Me estás diciendo que la familia Okanzaki controla más de ¾ partes del sector hotelero en el mundo entero?" Me dijo Nobu.

Claro, se me olvidaba, Nobu era el heredero de un hotel, sabía lo que se cocía en el sector hotelero…

"Técnicamente ellos no saben que yo controlo la otra parte." Afirmé. "Pero es algo así. Vuestra amiga es el diablo en persona."

"Estoy comenzando a creérmelo." Me dijo Shin sorprendido. "Eres… tienes más poder incluso que tu padre."

"Soy una buena pupila." Afirmé bromeando. "No es culpa de mi padre que me crease esa… antipatía hacia él."

"Pero tu padre no lo sabe ¿no?" Me dijo Nobu.

"No. Mi familia no sabe nada." Afirmé divertida mandando a Jackson a la cama tras un beso de buenas noches. "Ya sabes mi frase favorita. _Que tu mano derecha no sepa lo que hace la siniestra_."

"Creo que le preguntaré a Yasu por el significado." Afirmó Nobu.

"Significa que mi padre cree que tengo un par de empresas, restauración. Ah, y supongo que se habrá enterado de lo de la Jhonson's, salió en toda la prensa económica que yo era accionista mayoritaria aunque lo de la presidencia lo dejé en manos de otro." Afirmé. "Del resto de mis trabajos no tiene ni idea."

**(Voz de Nobu)**

"¿Tú crees que en este tiempo haya hecho todo eso?" Le pregunté a Shin cuando Isa se subió porque estaba cansada y se dormía en el sofá.

"Pues la verdad es que de ella cualquier cosa." Me contestó. "Ha crecido en un hogar un poco raro. Rodeada de hombres, sin madre… y con un padre que es un auténtico tiburón. No me extrañaría nada que ella se hubiese vuelto un poco como él, pero en bueno."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'pero en bueno'?" Le dije.

"A mi tío no le tiembla el pulso al despedir a alguien, aunque haya estado años a su servicio." Me dijo Shin. "Mi prima tiene demasiado buen corazón como para eso. No, mi prima se preocupa por el personal, por eso, cuando éramos pequeños, los empleados eran tan amables con ella. Tenía… cientos de empleados al servicio de su padre, y ella se conocía el nombre de la mayoría. Luego cuando creció, se interesó más por la vida de los trabajadores; se sabía toda la vida de todos los trabajadores del hotel de Londres, París, Milán, Nueva York, Tokio… a todos los que solía ir. Isa era la princesa del imperio Okanzaki, y no en balde, créeme."

Era cierto, ella parecía una princesa, una princesa buena y con un corazón de oro. Tenía las maneras y tenía la educación; estaba seguro que sería una mujer de negocios genial, y… también era una madre genial.

La había visto cómo trataba a nuestro hijo y a su sobrino, se notaba a la legua que los quería, les quería con locura, pero a la vez era tajante con ciertas normas y por ello los niños presentaban una educación envidiable.

"Sería genial que al final se quedara aquí." Dijo Shin.

"Sí, sería genial." Afirmé.

Deseaba que se quedase, de verdad que lo deseaba.


End file.
